The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon
by jory014
Summary: Suddenly a girl just finds herself in Satelite unknowingly, with her past totally lost, what can be her connection to the Crimson Dragon? Is she a threat to the Signers or not? You'll find out as you read the story! pls R&R pairings Yusei/OC and etc
1. Chapter 1:A girl from oblivion

*Revised Version with notes maintained*

Hi! This is so my first time to make a story for Yu-gi-oh! So, please be easy on me! I promise that you won't regret reading it :D

Enjoy! ^^,

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 01: A Girl From Oblivion-

It was a cold night, as a girl around her teens, with beautiful blond hair, and pale skin tossed and turned as she lied on the boat under the stars, as she dreamt a terrible dream.

_"Hikari! Hurry, to Satelite! Hikari, don't turn back just RUN!"_ the voice shrieked, in a scared tone thus causing her sapphire orbs to open. She sat up and tried to breathe to calm herself down, and wipe the sweat away from her forehead. She was definitely feeling restless, and scared.

_'What was that? Was that a dream? Hikari? Why is she calling me Hikari? Is Hikari my name then?'_

The girl tried to recall the last words, which is the only part she remembered as questions started to flow in to her confused mind.

_"Hikari! Hurry to Satelite, Hikari! Don't turn back. Just, RUN!"_

_'I wonder where am I right now and what I'm doing here? How come I don't remember anything at all?' _she thought, then she glanced on her surroundings, seeing that she was on a boat, off to an island. _'Ugh, my head feels blank.'_

The boat wasn't that big, since it's about the same size as a yacht, but not as beautiful as a yacht though more like a fisherman's boat style. From the corner of the boat, she noticed a group of men as they talked happily with each other.

The guys were wearing normal clothes, just a pair of jeans and plain colored t-shirts. One of the guys was fat with no hair, the other was a bit thinner, and had ample flat black hair, while the other who's size just right has dark brown hair. Then the one with the brown hair suddenly turned its head towards her direction.

_'Who are these people? Was I kidnapped? But, if so why would they kidnap me?'_ she thought, then the guy who stared, motioned towards her, and knelt in front of her without a word as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I guess you're okay now. A while ago you just collapsed, and when we tried to carry you, you seem to run a fever. Still feeling a bit dizzy, there?" he asked, he's somehow kind and not the type to be a kidnapper should, but the girl didn't let her guard down. Despite the fact that she seems to not know a thing, she at least have enough common sense that being with a group of guys alone is definitely not safe.

"A fever?" she uttered weakly, as she touched her forehead as well, then the guy looked skeptically at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked for assurance, then the girl just stared at him blankly as she examined him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, may I ask, what am I doing here? How did I get here?" then the guy, just stared at her in surprise, _'is she nuts?'_ the guy thought. "Ummm, why what's wrong?" He tried playing along with the blonde's sudden weird actions.

"I don't get you," the guy just stated flatly. "Well, a while ago, you were like so full of energy as you ran towards our boat and begged us to bring you to Satelite, and now that you're here, you don't know anything?" She tried to dig in to her mind, but none came up, except the dream she had, which she also barely remembered, thus making her sigh.

"I'm sorry, I don't. Maybe something happened to me, while I was on my way here," the men didn't mind her since they can't do anything to whatever happened to her, but they were kind enough to be concerned though.

"Well, whatever happened to you, I guess you'll be okay now since we're here in Satelite already, just happen to land a few minutes before you wake up,"

"We're already here?" she asked as she glanced outside the boat, the place they call Satelite wasn't very nice at all, even though it's on the shoreline the place looks dark, and lonely. The skies above were grey, and the place was just filled with buildings, that looked condemned, and seemingly abandoned whilst some looked partially destroyed. Even from here you can see fissures on the ground, but they're not that big enough to be unsafe. "This is Satelite?" Was all she can say somewhat surprised a bit since she never really expected this, as the guy laughed at her. "What's so funny?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"What do you think about this place? Heaven? If you're surprised, then I guess you definitely know nothing all then."

"Well, how can I if I don't even remember anything at all." she uttered in a sarcastic tone peevishly.

"Whoa, chill girl! Well guess what, if you want, we can bring you back to Neo Domino City, but we have to leave tomorrow morning though. Oh, yeah almost forgot here's your bag you might forget it," he handed her a pink bag, she quickly took it as she scanned the contents, only to see a laptop, a few sets of clothes, a duel disk with cards placed on it, a bottle of tablets, and a card. She quickly took out the card which seems to serve as an I.D. it shows her picture and a few information about her as well.

Name: Hikari Yuki

Age: 13

Address: Tops, Neo Domino City

_'This seems to be the place where I was from.'_

And that's about what it states.

"You got some good stuff there." the guy uttered. "So, what will be your choice then?" the guy asked, then Hikari placed the stuff back inside then glanced back at the lonesome city.

_'Well, judging from what just happened now, I guess that dream must be a fragment of my memory. If I stay here I might get a clue of what it is, and it seems to be important that I'd stay here.'_

"Maybe, I'll stay." she stated, as she quickly stood up and got off the boat.

"You sure?" the guy called out again.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me a ride. By the way, is it okay if I get to know your names?" she asked out of the blue, making the guy chuckle a bit.

"Sure, no problem, My name's Jun, the fat guy there's Masao and the other is Taro, since we told our names, you might as well tell us yours."

"I'm Hikari, once again, thanks." She smiled at them gently as she carefully got off with her bag carefully and securely placed on her back.

"Are you really sure about this? Since Satelite's not that really safe."

"I'll try and manage." she stated abruptly._'There's no turning back from this.'_

"Okay, if you say so, if you change your mind, just come back here, and we'll be coming here at the same time you arrived here and we'll bring you with us, okay?" then Hikari nodded as she went her way. "Take Care."

* * *

She walked and walked, without knowing where to go somehow making her feel lonely and a tid bit scared since she doesn't really know what to expect, where to go and what to do.

_'I guess they're right about Satelite not being safe after all,'_ she thought as she notice dangerous looking people walking here and there, some stared at her as she walked on the streets whilst some didn't care. She felt uneasy as she turned to a corner to hide from those stares.

'_Darn, where the heck should I head to. I don't even know a single person here, and if ever I did, I definitely don't remember them. Ugh, this is kind of stupid.' _

The path she turned to was definitely dark. As she walked in further, a set of footsteps became audible as if someone was following her.

_'Damn, I hope I just hearing things.'_ she thought as she walked faster, but the sounds of the other set of footsteps also became faster. This made her more anxious and walk faster, which lead her to a place filled with heaps and heaps of things in short a dump. She has nowhere to go, as she looked back, only to see that there is actually someone who's following her, as he grinned at the sight of her who looks like a trapped rat.

"I finally got you," the man stated. The man was really scary alright, with his big muscular built, markings and piercings on his dark hair. His hair was spikey with red highlights just like the usual hoodlum you'd see lurking in the streets at night.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" She voiced out, but stuttered a bit in fear.

"What I want? Hahahaha! You'll see little girl, just come with me!" the man said as he tried to grab her with his big arms.

* * *

And that's the first chapter ^^,

Please do review and tell me what you think! ^^, criticisms are highly accepted as well...

Chao! Do look forward for the next chapter! ^^,


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Yusei from Satelite

*2nd Revised Version with notes maintained*

Wow, I'm so happy that people took interest in this ^^,

Anyway... please do enjoy the second chapter! ^^,

[note: much of the content has been so much altered especially the part after the duel :) (for those who have read this chapter already)]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_  
_Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say what's your name, what you drinkin, _  
_I think I know what you're thinking._  
_Baby what's your sign?_  
_Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine._  
_Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_  
_(1, 2, 3, come on!)_

If We Ever Meet Again

By: Katy Perry Ft. Timbaland

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 2: Meet Yusei From Satelite-

It was already in the middle of the night, as Yusei Fudo along with his gang, Tank, Nervin, Bloyston and Rally were still up and about, as they hanged out in Yusei's hideout located in the depths of Satelite's subway lanes where it's situated.

His friends just kept him company and helped him as Yusei build his first D-wheel, which is a computerized motorcycle made especially for dueling, which has a purpose to fulfill their dreams to let Stardust Dragon fly along with Yusei around Satelite to let it's splendor show.

"Hey, Yusei, don't tell me that you're still going out in a time like this just to look for parts?" Tank, the fat guy with messy brown locks that was in a brown attire stated with concern.

"Well, I really wanna finish this part already," Yusei stated as he pointed to his laptop's screen. The guys were just giving him weird looks, but Yusei didn't mind.

"I'll be back quickly anyway, why won't you guys go ahead already? It's late," he said in a low nonchalant tone. Even though he seemed to be apathetic, Yusei cared deeply a lot for his friends, he would always put his friends before him. Even if it meant his life.

"Well, if you say so. We'll see you tomorrow then, good night." Nervin stated as he left first, then the others followed suit, as they also bid their farewells and goodbyes. When they all left, Yusei quickly left as he made his way to the junk yard just near Satelite square along with his duel disk equipped on his left arm and his deck of cards placed carefully on its slot, ready to fend himself off by dueling.

It was a quiet night, despite the fact that Satelite was a place roaming with bad guys usually, but today was just very different. Whilst he tried to search within the pile of junk, he can here loud, sliding and crunching noises just behind the tallest junk pile which is just behind him; what's mostly odd for him was, he heard a girl screamed in a very high tune.

Before he could he even turn his head to look whatever it was, something crashed into him, making him fall butt first into the ground. _'Good thing I'm not holding anything yet, because that could have hurt more, especially if it is sharp,'_ He thought as he rubbed his head. Then he looked at the 'thing' that crashed into him, which happens to be a girl who's clad in a white sleeveless dress, doll shoes and bag on her back, who's somewhat unconscious.

His eyes trailed onto her features: her long blond locks, innocent face, and pale smooth skin. _'She seems cute...' _was his quick mental compliment. _'But, she's obviously not from here, judging from her attire and appearance.' _For he knows so well that no girl would dare wear something like that at night like this.

Then he motioned towards her, but before he was able to touch her another set of loud, sliding crunching noises can be heard. He looked up and saw a guy this time, and he was sliding more gracefully than the one who first fell.

"Finally caught up to you, little girl!" shouted the man, then the girl's eyes bolted open, revealing shocked sapphire orbs, she quickly tried to stand up, but failed, due to her sudden injury caused by her ineptness.

"Damn!" she cursed, as she tried once more to stand up, but when she was about to fall once more, Yusei caught her this time by his arm.

"You okay?" he asked, then the girl looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, Thanks I'm fine. I just need to get away from here," she groaned in pain, but it was too late as the man landed already making her mouthing the word 'crap'.

"Still trying to get away? You can't run away now in your state," the man uttered mischievously with a grin, as he motioned nearer to them. "Hey, little boy, hand her to me..." he ordered Yusei. Yusei then stared at the girl, who just shook her head vigorously in disapproval. Of course he wasn't stupid, he got the message so he blocked the man away from her protectively, with his arm around the girl for support.

"What if I don't want to?" he stated lifelessly with confidence. He wasn't scared, even if the guy was a bit bigger than him. "And why should I hand her to you anyway?" the man growled in irritation then charged at Yusei unhesitatingly.

"Look out!" the girl screamed in worry, but Yusei was surely fast on his senses as he dropped the girl carefully on the ground, dodged the man's quick punch and countered with his own, straight on the face. Then he noticed on the man's arm there was a duel disk.

"You pack a punch for a kid,"the man uttered as he rubbed his cheek, where Yusei has hit him.

"Hey, you're a duelists right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, so? Why?" he asked at first he was a bit confused, then he looked at Yusei as he happen to notice that he also has one, somehow making him grin. "You're asking me for a duel?"

"Yeah," The raven-haired lad answered simply.

"Sure, this just makes things easier for me then," the man agreed as he opened his duel disk. "The winner gets the girl. The loser leaves as if he saw nothing," Yusei did the same as he activated his which is already ready.

"Wait! You don't have to do this! I mean, what if you lose. Plus, it's not your problem, its mine anyways, and-" the girl called out helplessly on him, she was worried for the kind raven haired man with blonde streaks. But, Yusei cut her off before she uttered another word.

"Just watch, don't worry I'll protect you from him. Just trust me," the girl was surprised, not only that both of them were strangers to each other, the guy even bothered to protect her. It definitely touched her lonely heart at the moment. _'I really can't believe this,'_ was all she can think. _'Sigh, making me wish that I actually know him.'_

"Oh, really?" the guy stated in sarcasm."You're also cocky for a kid. I'll make sure that I'll get rid of that confidence of yours! You should have listened wahahahaha! Fine, lets,"

"DUEL!"

"Okay, kiddo's first," the guy stated, yep, he was definitely over-confident, but Yusei didn't mind as he start drawing his first hand.

"I set a monster in faced down defense position, then I set two face down cards, and from here I end my turn."

_'I wonder what are those two cards he set down. It can be a card that either negates something or destroys a monster, and also, I wonder what monster is that. Well whatever it is, if its a defense faced down monster, then I bet its weak!'_ the man thought air-headily.

"Is that all you've got! Then I shall draw! Say your prayers kiddo! I summon Plagued Wolf in attack position! (1000 atk/def) then I activate it's effect, which is to double its power!(atk-2000) Hahaha! I bet you're scared right now! Now, my monster attack! Say goodbye to your pathetic monster!" but, when he attacked, nothing happened, Yusei's faced down monster, who happens to be Shield Wing stayed on the field. (atk 0 def 900)

"What the heck's with that puny monster!" he exclaimed peevishly as he bit his lip in annoyance.

"Shield Wing can't be destroyed twice in battle," Yusei affirmed, then due to Plagued Wolf's effect of increasing its power, it was destroyed.

"Hmf, don't worry, I'll definitely make you pay for that. I end my turn," Yusei was just calm unlike the guy who's more animated.

"I tribute my Shield Wing to summon Turret Warrior in attack position (atk 1200 def 2000), since you don't have cards on the field to protect you, I'll make a direct attack!" and in a pinch the loud guy's life points dropped to 2800. "And from here I end my turn."

"Hmf, that was nothing, wait until you see this! I summon Mushroom Man in attack position(atk 1250 def 800)! Know what for a level 5 monster there that sure is weak! Now, my Mushroom Man, attack Turret Warrior!" it wasn't much of a damage since it only dropped Yusei's Life points to 3950. "And to make it even more fun, I activate Mushroom Man's effect by paying 300 life points I can send it to your side of the field. Then I set down a card face down,then I end my turn."

_'I wonder why he would allow his field to be that defenseless. Does this monster have an effect then? Or maybe there's something with that faced down card,' _When Yusei was about to draw suddenly,

"I activate my trap card! Penalty Game! This card has two effects, and one of this effects is to disable my opponent from drawing for 2 turns and that includes your turn right now! How's that! Then Mushroom Man's effect activates causing you 300 damage, and that effect works each of your standby phase whenever he's on your field."

_'I knew it.'_

"Hmf, even if I can't draw, I have enough cards to win against you now," Yusei stated self-assuredly.

_'Wow, although Mr. arrogant here is trying to box the nice guy into a corner, the one who's actually locked down is he himself since his field is too open, even if Mr. nice guy can't draw he still has a hand and that Mushroom Man. Unless, that hand is dead then he is,'_ the blond thought as she watched eagerly and prayed silently for the nice guy to win.

"Now, I summon my monster Max Warrior in attack position! (atk 1800 def 400) Now, since you have no monsters nor cards to protect you I order Mushroom Man and Max warrior to attack you directly, thus causing your Life Points to drop to 0!" The arrogant man was definitely shocked, as his jaw dropped open wide.

_'Wow, that was a sure quick battle.' _the girl thought as she stared at Yusei with amazement. _'Cool! he's so strong not only physically but in dueling too!'_

"Darn you! I can't believe I lost so easily! Grrr,Fine! Since I promised, I'll let you go!" he pointed to the raven haired guy, then to the girl, "And especially YOU for now, I'll definitely not forget about this!" then the guy just left, and ran away from the scene. The girl smiled gleefully as she saw that. Then when Yusei was about to motion towards her side, she looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Hey, thanks," she stated with her calm voice as she stared at him with her bright sapphire eyes.

"Sure, no probs. Anyway, can you stand now?" he asked as he knelt to level down at her.

"I don't know," she answered, whilst she tried to stand. But, failed, as she winced in pain and fell again, but Yusei caught her in time yet again. _'Hmmm, should I just leave her here? If I do leave her here, she might encounter a problem like that again. I wonder what am I gonna do with her.'_

"Where do you live anyway?"He asked, due to the question, her smile faded, as her eyes just stared sadly at the ground. _'This is somehow hard to answer, he might think I'm weird.'_

"I-I honestly don't know. I don't know anyone here in Satelite, nor do I have a place to live in here,since I just arrived from a boat a while ago,"she stated.

_'Oh, great, now what should I do with her? like I just said, I can't just leave her here especially in her state. I guess I don't have a choice do I?'_ Yusei gave out mental sigh, as he leveled his back at her.

"If you don't have a place to stay, you might want to stay in my place for a while," he stated flatly, the girl doubted for a sec. _'Should I? I mean, I might just bother him, and he might feel uneasy while I'm around. Although I am honestly scared to be left alone again.'_ she thought.

"Uhm, Are you sure about this?" she asked as she stared at him skeptically, I mean if you were offered something like that, won't you feel embarrassed too even if you wanted to say yes so badly?

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon," he affirmed. This time she didn't hesitate, as she rode on his back. _'She's surprisingly light,'_ Yusei thought as he carried her, and started walking.

"Ummm ,thanks. By the way, what's your name?" she asked trying to break the ice between them. _'Although he seems to be of an anti-social type,he seems pretty nice as well. I mean c'mon he let me stay with him! But, I guess I should leave tomorrow without him knowing. So I won't be a bother. I bet I can walk tomorrow already.'_

"Yusei, Yusei Fudo, how about you, what's your name?" it was his turn to ask.

"Hikari, Hikari Yuki, Although I'm not fully sure about it, haha," she laughed lightly with sadness on her voice. "Silly, huh?"

"Not sure? What do you mean?" Yusei asked as his head became filled with curiosity. _'Is she a psycho? Or, maybe-'_ he thought, feeling a bit weirded out but gave the benefit of the doubt, whilst the other thought.

_'Hmm, I guess there's nothing wrong of telling him about it. I mean, I won't lose anything when I tell him about a bit right? Like he would give a damn about it,' _

"I know, its weird that I don't know where I'm from, and not sure what my name is. But, yes its true I don't know anything or more appropriately I don't remember anything at all." she uttered in a low tone.

"So, you lost your memory, right? And you did say that you arrived here from a boat, then you're not from here?"

"Yeah, I know, since the men who brought me here told me I was from Neo Domino City." Yusei was surprised as he got curious about her, since its almost impossible for those in the City to come here and it goes the same to the ones from Satelite. But, even if there was a leeway no one from the city would dare go to their place due to the dangers it will bring. Since Satelite is like the jail of Panama, the place is filled with criminals itself and the B.A.D. area proes that. Not just that, once you're in Satelite there's no way you can get away, not as long as Security is there.

"Really? then why did you stay here? I mean, if you're from Neo Domino City you could have just gone back, instead of staying here. If you don't remember Neo Domino City at all, I'm very sure that that place is better than Satelite." Hikari remained silent, as she got lost in her own thoughts.

_'He's right, just by looking around Satelite's definitely not a good place. If I did go back, I couldn't have bothered him, and ended up in my situation a while ago. I could have, if it wasn't from my dream.'_

_'Yeah, although it was just a dream, the man did tell me that I begged them to come here. It just happens, that voice from my dream told me to go here. Hmmm, my dream could have been a fragment of my memory. Darn, oh, how I wish I could just remember more, at least just that dream,'_ The realization made her silent as she got lost in her own thoughts, somehow making Yusei worry a bit if ever he has said something wrong to her.

"Hey, you okay there? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, his voice somehow waking her up from her small reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "No, you didn't! And about what you said, well, you're kind of right about that. I could have just gone back but, *sigh* its a long story."

_'As if he'll believe that, its silly, and why would he care.' _she thought as she sighed a bit, making sure he won't here though.

"I have time," This really surprised her as it made her eyes grow wide and stared at him questioningly. Then recomposed herself, _'I guess,I should tell, I mean he did insist .Oh well, like I said telling him wouldn't affect me or anything. So, here goes nothing,'_

"Uhh, honestly its kind of silly. But, you see, I just followed a voice from my dream that told me to go here to Satelite. Of course at first when I woke up why should I? Then the guys who brought me here told me that I myself begged them to go here. So, I guess I did that before I completely lost my memory. Then I assumed that, the dream might have been a fragment of my memory. Then if I stay here, I might find out more about me and my past. So there, that's it. I know its kind of unbelievable and," she continued to tell more,"From my dream, the voice that told me seems to be scared of something. So, if I ever did go back to Neo Domino City, I might encounter more problems than the problems I have just encountered."

"Hmmm, is that so, maybe you're right." was all Yusei can say.

_'If I were, I would actually find it hard, I might haven't dared even going to a place I'm not familiar. Very interesting, I wonder what happened to her before then.'_

The walk wasn't that long as they finally arrived in the depths of Satelite's subway_. _

"And this is my hideout, its not much, but I guess its enough for me." he stated flatly as he finally dropped her off his back, but of course he still supported her until she get to sit on one of the not-so-torn couches.

"Really? Cool, so, you just live all by yourself?" she asked, as she scanned the place, it was spacious enough since it used to be a subway station which is now his overall room. The tent in the corner seems to be his resting place, and the rest is sort of his living room.

The place really gives off a feeling that only a guy lives here due to its messiness. since his stuff was just scattered all over the place. But, beyond all that, one thing caught her attention, Yusei noticed as he followed where her curious eyes were fixated.

"You're wondering what this is?" he asked, whilst she nodded innocently.

"Its actually a duel runner, do you know what duel runners are?"

"Well, sort of, my memory's totally a blur but I kind of remember that its a motorcycle thing where you can do card battles, right?"

"Yep, that's right, and this may not look like it right now, since it's just the frame of it. I'm still trying to create the parts to actually make it to run and work, just like a real duel runner." He stated as he patted it.

"Cool, and you just made it by yourself?" she asked in awe, as Yusei nodded in return. "Oh my gosh, you're so cool!" she exclaimed, her expression seems guileless since she looked really amazed as if someone just did an awesome back-flip.

"Not really," Yusei replied feeling a bit embarrassed from Hikari's compliments as it made him blush a bit.

"No, really you are. I mean, you were able to create this all by yourself! Amazing!" her compliment, especially her awed expression somehow made Yusei chuckled a tiny weeny bit, but quickly stifle it in before she even noticed.

"Anyways," he tried to change the subject. "How's your foot? Does it still hurt?" he asked as he now knelt down in front of her and scanned her foot, then tapped the swollen part softly.

"Ouch, yeah, it does." she winced.

_'She maybe just a stranger, but I'm not that cold-hearted just leave her like that. I might as well help her fix it.'_

"Hmmm, wait a sec, hold still," he stated as he stood up and quickly took out a cloth from one of his seemingly cabinets then wrapped it on her foot. "That's all I can do for now, but I think that will help your foot heal in the meantime," he stated, although he was aloof in regards to facial expression and his tone. The look in his eyes was enough for Hikari to know that he actually cares, making her a bit embarrassed.

_'Why does he even bother doing this to me, I mean, he can just leave me be and give me a place to stay at least right?'_ Hikari thought, as she stared at him whilst he wound her injury, her eyes reflecting sadness again. When Yusei finally finished, he noticed her look, and began to feel concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked, somehow breaking Hikari from her daze."Is there something wrong?" she shook her head, still keeping her expression.

"Then why are do you seem sad?"

"Well, its just you're too nice. I mean, why bother? You even gave me a place to stay, and, now you're treating my injuries. You're just too kind," From that, somehow it implied something to Yusei.

_'She seems to be a nice person, just seeing her express herself like that and be that much concerned, she may not be that bad,'_ he thought, then he gave him a small smile, as he gave her a light pat on the head.

"It's nothing really"

* * *

Okay, it somehow became longer :))

Anyway, I would personally want to thank **Mwaetht** for pointing out some of my mistakes in my previous chapter, and I hope this time its really better...=.= (please do inform me if there's still something wrong okeiz! I'd highly appreciate that :D)

And of course, I would also like to thank my other reviewers, viewers and subscribers :D

Please do look forward for the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3:Just When You Need A Friend

(REVISED...and added something in the last part :p)

Just what I said a while ago, I would like to thank my reviewers who pointed out my mistakes from last chapter, and I hope this time I didn't repeat some of it lols, but, if I do... please do inform me :)

Ooops before I forget, I would also like to thank my viewers, subscribers and reviewers :D

Anyways, I bet highly that this will be a very exciting chapter!! :D

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**

* * *

- Chapter 03-

_'Aren't I supposed to be at Yusei's right now, right? Why am I here? And where am I right now...'_ Hikari thought whilst she walked, as her eyes trailed to every detail of the place. The place seems to be a big house, and due to the seemingly expensive paintings on the wall, the nice carpet on the floor, the stylish lights, curtains and the wall paper that's colored with cream, it was obviously not ordinary at all. _'Have I left his place already....Why do I feel that this place just feels so familiar...?' _

Then suddenly, a sound of a big explosion rang through the hallways of the house, somehow cutting the power off and caused the place to shake making her drop to her knees. She closed her sapphire orbs tightly as she covered her head protectively. _'What the heck is happening right now?!' _When the shaking stopped, her body moved on its own as it quickly ran down stairs.

On the way there, blinding light was shining from the stairway, the minute the light touched Hikari, she felt her arm throb in pain, she tried to look at it, but all she can see was a blur of light coming from her arm. But, even though she wants to check up on it more, her foot dragged her down to the stairs...

"HIKARI!!" a woman called out, her voice sounding mature. Hikari felt her lips opened, but she can't hear anything a word she said, nor she can see the person calling her. All she can see was a blur of light. _'WHY?! WHY CAN'T I SEE IT, WHY CAN'T I HEAR MYSELF SPEAK OUT?! I know it, I just know it, I can feel that...I-I know her! But, Who are you?!'_ But, as she was about to reach out where the voice was, the light was gone, the throbbing pain stopped, and now, all she can see right now was the messy place of Yusei's, that's so much in contrast from the one she just saw.

She looked back at her right arm and touched it, where the light should have shown. _"What was that, why did it felt...so...so REAL? It was all just a dream....'_ she thought as she let out a sigh. _'Oh, Yeah! I should get up now before...'_

"Oh, so you're up? How are you feeling?" a masculine voice called out, she wasn't able to respond her mind was just blank especially from the dream she had, and all she can't think of was that, and _'Crap, did I wake up late or was he just too early?! I'm supposed to be gone before he wakes up!' _

_'I wonder, what's got into her...' _Yusei thought as he motioned to her and touched her forehead. _'Is she sick or something?'_

"Hey, is there something wrong with you?" Hikari stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head, trying to focus herself. _'Ugh, damn what's wrong with me, what's with that dream just now... I can't get it off my head...'_ She thought whilst she stared at her arm again. _'I wonder what was on my arm just then, was that another fragment of my memory?' _Then she just sighed.

"Hikari?" Yusei called out, his voice louder this time, finally waking her up from her daze. _'Hmmm, did she just lose her memory after sleeping?' _"Do you remember anything?" Yusei asked in a monotonously.

"Yeah, I do... I was just lost there for a minute sorry... I was just...shocked that's all..." she said still looking at her arm.

"Shocked? From what? And why are you looking at your arm? Does it hurt or something?"

"No... It's nothing..."

"Then, what's wrong?" he asked the question again once more.

"Nothing, its no biggie... I guess it's just a dream..." _'Yeah, Hikari whatever it was it's just a dream... get your act together already!!' _she mentally slapped herself.

"Anyways, how's your foot? Does it still hurt?"

"Hmmm, A bit, but it feels much better, I guess I can walk now..." she stated as she stood up, although it did hurt her a bit, since it made her wince a bit. But, she tried to hide it with a smile. _'Hmmm, today I'm gonna meet up with Rally in the others, I guess I should bring her with me, she might find something or someone on the way or at the place that can trigger her memory...'_

"That's good to here...anyways, today I'm going to meet up with my friends... you'd like to come with me?"

"If I'm not gonna be a bother or hinder you, sure..."

After freshening up themselves, they went on their way, to the place where they met: the junkyard. It wasn't a long walk though, and from afar, Yusei can see his friends, Tank, Rally, Bloyston, and Nervin already digging up on the pile doing what they usually do, find parts for his D-wheel.

"Oh! It's Yusei!!" Rally called up, as he slid down from the pile of junk and ran towards Yusei, and then he noticed Hikari, who was just standing shyly behind Yusei, the others also noticed.

"Woah, Yusei who's that?" Bloyston asked as he stopped searching and went towards the pair, whilst the others followed. _'This must be his friends...' _Hikari thought, as she glanced on each and every one of them.

"Yeah, Yusei we just split up last night and now you have a girl hanging out with you... are you keeping something from us?" Tank stated with a malicious grin etched on his face.

"No, I'm not, Tank... anyways, this is Hikari, and I just met her yesterday..." then Rally who was mostly curious because his older friend was never much acquainted with girls pulled his jacket until he caught his attention.

"What is it Rally?" he asked, then Rally gestured him to come down to his level, which he did, then Rally whispered something into his ear.

"Yusei, I'm just curious, why is she with you? I mean, you don't get well acquainted much with strangers..." But, Yusei just patted his head and didn't answer but...

"Hey, Yusei, I wonder what got into you? Why did you befriended her suddenly?... do you happen to be attracted to her?" Bloysten nudged him playfully, as Hikari chuckled and blushed a bit at the background. _'His friends seem to be fun..._' Hikari thought. _'I kind of envy him for that...'_

"No, it's not like that Bloyston..."

"Then what's the reason? Its seems a bit unlike you...or rather its not just common for you to be well acquainted with girls that you just met sometime ago that is..." Then Yusei stared at Hikari, as if his stare was asking for approval if he's going to tell about her situation to keep them quiet already; Hikari who understood, just nodded her head.

_'Sigh, I guess now I understand... if what his friends said is true then he must have just pitied me...' _she thought, somehow making her a tid bit sad, but of course she wasn't stupid enough to show that. _'Oh well, I should have expected that from the start, maybe if I also saw someone on the road who lost her/his memory why would I give a damn...sigh... I wonder, where are the people that I used to know are right now.... are they worrying about me? Are they still alive?'_

"Well, you see, last night while I was searching for parts, she kind of bumped into me... and she happens to be chased by some guy, and I just saved her from him... and since she doesn't have a place to live, I let her stay with me..." The guys still doubted a bit, but accepted the reason.

"Well, whatever... if you're one of Yusei's friends...then we're your friends too!" Rally said gleefully, while the others nodded in return. _'Friends? Hahaha, I kind of want to laugh hard... there's no way he'd think that...'_

"Anyways, nice to meet you, Hikari my name's Rally!"

"And I'm Tank..."

"Nervin..."

"And I'm Bloyston..." they all introduced then suddenly from out of nowhere...

"Hahaha, I was actually waiting until the two of you would be alone, but I got tired of waiting, and I can't contain myself anymore... and please, don't refer me to just some guy..." another voiced joined in, and it was very familiar, especially to Hikari and Yusei, when Hikari saw the man, her eyes went wide in surprise_. _

"You..." Yusei uttered, as he glared at him, "I thought that you promised to leave us alone..."

"Heh! That was just yesterday, but I didn't promise the both of you that I wont' be back to haunt you guys...and I'll make sure you pay..." he pointed to Yusei, then his eyes stared at Hikari from head to toe with great malice. "And finally get my prey..."

"Who the hell are you, DUDE!!?" Rally shouted, while Tank continued.

"Yeah?! What do you want with Hikari and Yusei!?" the others glared at him instead.

"Me? You can call me Rio, and as I said, I'm here to get my prey, that your friend there stole from me last night..." When Yusei was about to step in front, Hikari blocked him with her hand, and stepped in front herself instead.

"Hikari... let me go..." Yusei stated, but Hikari just stared at his azure orbs lifelessly whilst she shook her head.

"Hey, Mister..." she called out to the bad buffy guy.

"What is it, missy?" he stated with a wild grin, but Hikari just stared at him apathetically.

"Why won't we duel?" She dared him, but the guy just laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU?! DUEL ME?! Are you kidding me, kiddo?"

"No... I'm serious..." then Hikari took her duel disk from her bag, and placed the cards on it. "Let's duel, when I win, don't ever come back again to bother me, or my friend...and when you win...I'll go with you... but, of course you can't hurt Yusei..." Yusei just stared at Hikari with disbelief.

"Hikari, don't-"when he was about to say a word, Hikari cut him off.

"Its okay, Yusei", she beamed him a small smile. "Plus, this is my problem to begin with, I should deal with it on my own... trust me...and my friends here..."she stated as she pointed at her deck. "Although I may have lost my memory, dueling is a part that I just can't forget..." Yusei was about to protest, but he kept it to himself, as he just nodded. "Thanks...."

"Good luck..." Yusei uttered as Hikari just nodded in return, as she cracked a small smile that faded quickly the minute her eyes trailed back to Rio.

"So, do you accept my challenge? Because if you back out, then that means you're just scared..." she taunted, making the guy angry. _'If he just pities me, then I guess I should lose purposely so I can finally leave him be...'_

"You...alright....fine...let's ..."

"DUEL!"

"Lady's first..." Rio stated confidently, "Plus, you don't know that turn might be your last..." but Hikari didn't mind him as she drew a card.

"I set a monster faced down in defense position, then I set another card as well, and from here I end my turn." Rio smirked, as he draws.

"Playing defensive, huh? Don't worry, I'll break your barrier soon, just you wait and see...now I summon Karate Man in attack position! (atk 1000 def 1000) Then I activate its effect by doubling it atk power, increasing it up to 2000...now, I attack your faced monster!!" Hikari's monster who happens to be Snowman Eater (atk-0 def 1900) got destroyed immediately...along with Rio's Karateman. "What the hell just happened!" he exclaimed.

"Snowman Eater can destroy one faced up monster on the field once after it was flip summoned" Hikari stated flatly.

"Wow, cool! Go Hikari!! Beat that dude!" Rally cheered, and the others did too, except for Yusei who just watched the duel intently and quietly.

"Hmmm, nice... now I set down two cards then I end my turn..." When Hikari was about to draw a card, suddenly...

"Activate trap card! I bet you're familiar with this...Penalty game!! Like I said last time, this trap has two effects it's either my opponent can't set or activate a trap or spell for two turns, or draw...and of course I choose the one that you can't draw!!! Hahahaha! How's that?!"

"Then I end my turn..." was all she can do. _'Should I just lose? I can actually win this duel... especially in the way he duels... he's somehow too predictable...'_

"What?! Hikari didn't even summon anything?!" Rally exclaimed, whilst Yusei on the other thought. _'Maybe, she doesn't have a monster in her hand right now...if ever she does, is she trying to lose purposely, or is there something on that faced down card of hers?'_

"Hmf, its somehow an insult that you didn't even do anything you know... fine, be glad you're a girl... I'll give you a chance by ending my turn..." Rio smirked evilly, but it didn't affect Hikari at all. _'Is he doing this on purpose? Is there something on that faced down card...or is he just being cocky?'_ Hikari thought as she just stared at, but whatever it was, she didn't do anything.

"I'll end my turn..." Was all Hikari can say, she didn't do anything nor did she set at least a trap/spell card.

"Oh, no! Maybe she doesn't have a monster..." Tank stated. "What if He draws something strong that might actually finish her since Hikari's too open...."

"Know what, he's right kiddo..." Rio said, with his chin up in the air. "A while ago, I already gave you a chance...but you didn't even set neither a monster, nor a trap or spell card... too bad... I'll end this in a few turns for you then, now I special summon Mist Archifiend in attack position! (atk-2400 def-0)"

"I activate trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole, it can remove any monster from play when my opponent summons in whatever way a monster that has 1500 atk power or higher...."

"What the heck!" he was surprised, but retained his composure as he just stared at her angrily. "So, you were waiting for that, huh?"

"Cool, so that's why Hikari was so confident even without a monster...." Rally stated with amusement in his voice.

"But, she was lucky though that the attack power of the monster that guy summoned isn't lower than 1500 since, it won't get activated..." Tank stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Hmm, you're right..."

"I wasn't really... just stalling; just like what you're doing......all your talk about giving me a chance is bluff anyway...its your another way of saying, I don't have a monster too..." she teased him, which actually worked, as he glared at her angrily.

"You... whatever...fine, I'll end my turn from here..."

"Since your trap effect lasts for two turns only, I can finally draw..." But, she just froze the minute she touched her deck. _'I wonder what that card is, I hope it's another penalty game... but if ever it is, how come he hasn't activated it yet...'_

"Hey, you've been holding on your deck for quite a while there... are you gonna draw or are you surrendering? Haha, I knew it!"

"Heck, no... of course not...Draw!" _'Crap.... now how the heck am I gonna lose at this situation! what should I do... what if it was just a faced down card just to scare me from attacking... that would suck, I wish it would be a Mirror Force or something like that..right now...' _

"I wonder what happened to Hikari..." Rally uttered who was a bit worried, "She just kept on staring on that card on his field..."

"Yeah, you're right...maybe there's something on that card that's bothering her...." Nervin said, while the man on the other side of Hikari was getting quite impatient, as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Oi, I thought that you're not surrendering, or that card your draw was just bad that you can't do anything..." the man uttered, somehow waking Hikari from her daze, as her mind was finally back on the duel.

She looked at the field once more then back on her card.._.'Warrior of Atlantis...I can actually use this card to get A Legendary Ocean, but since his field is open, I'd rather use this for attack, whatever that faced down card is... oh, well as if I'm really planning to win this thing...'_

"Alight, from my hand, I summon Warrior of Atlantis in attack position! (atk-1900 def-1200) Now, since you don't have any monsters on the field I order my monster to make a direct attack!"

"Hahahahaha! So naive..." But, Hikari wasn't really surprised, plus, she didn't even care! "I activate my quick-play spell card, enemy controller, this card has two effects, and I choose the one that changes my opponent's monster!" which for now negated Hikari's attack. _'And here I was hoping that he would actually destroy my monster.' _

"Then I end my turn..."

"You thought you could finally get a scratch on me, huh? Too bad... for now, I'll activate a magic card which is Swords of Revealing Light, and I'm pretty sure you know what this can do..." But, then again, Hikari wasn't affected at all.

"WAAH!! Darn, when finally get to think that Hikari gets the upper hand suddenly he just stalls once more!! Argh!!!" Rally cried out. "Hikari..." Rally called out, "Defeat that arrogant guy already!" _'I'm sorry, Rally... I don't know if I want to...or if I should...'_

"Hahaha! Are you guys getting scared already? Good thing I'm just stalling for now...or else I could have defeated you already...anyways, I set a card faced down, then I end my turn...now, go one... lets see if you can try to defeat me...."

"Draw... I tribute my Warrior of Atlantis, so I can set down a monster in defense position ...then I end my turn..."

"Hmmm, that's all? HAHAHAHAHA! Draw! Now, I activate my trap card Ceasefire, which flips all faced down position monsters and inflicts 500 life points for each, and since I don't have a monster faced down I don't receive any damage at all! Then I summon Ameba in attack position then I activate a magic card mystic box to destroy your defense monster Shark Cruiser..."

"Wait, I activate my quick-play spell card, Book of Moon to flip back down my Shark Cruiser..."

"Hahahaha! You think that it won't destroy your Shark Cruiser! Idiot! Of course it will still destroy it even if it's faced down!"

"What?" Yusei suddenly uttered in a surprised tone, somehow catching Rally's attention.

"What's the matter, Yusei?"

"It's just, if Hikari didn't did that, she could have activated Shark Cruiser's effect since when its faced up then destroyed by effect caused by the opponent, it can actually special summon 2 level 4 or lower water monsters on her side of the field..."

"You're right Yusei..." Hikari stated with a smirk. "I didn't know you actually know about it..."

"What are you planning?" Yusei asked, but she didn't retorted a single word.

"Anyways, since Ameba was transferred to your side of the field its effect activates, since when it's transferred to my opponent's side, it can inflict 2000 worth of point damage to you, now dropping your life points to 1500!! Hahaha! Since you didn't use your chance a while ago, I'll definitely not show mercy...now I end my turn... so, what now... I thought that you're going to defeat me..." but, Hikari just beamed him a smile.

"Honestly, since its obvious to all of you... I wasn't really planning to win..." she stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! Why Hikari?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah? Why would you want that?" the other guys asked as well. But she didn't asnwer their question.

"Rio..." she called.

"Yeah?"

"If you win you promise you won't hurt them right?" she asked.

"Well, I promised just to take you with me, so yeah... I'm not some loser who doesn't keep his word you know...even if the dude there..." he stated grudgingly as he pointed to Yusei. "Ows me a knuckle sandwich..."

"Okay...then I'll be honest, I already have the cards I need from the start of this duel to beat you... even if I can't draw cards a while ago... like I said, because I have no intentions of winning..."

"Little girl... are you mocking me, or you're just bluffing?" Rio asked somehow a bit irritated, but Hikari just shook her head.

"You guys... do you want me to win or not?" she asked trying to state an implicit message. But, Yusei wasn't that slow, he quickly caught what she meant.

"Why do you wanna leave?" he asked, somehow making his friends look at him curiously.

"Leave? What do you mean?" Rally asked skeptically.

"You heard her conditions a while ago... if she wins she stays with us, and if she loses she goes with him...in other words she was asking, if I want her to leave us..."

"You got it, huh... I guess I couldn't expect less from a man who's good with science and technology..." she smirked.

"But, why would you want to leave?" Rally asked then Hikari just smiled at him.

"I just don't want to be a burden and hinder you guys...and plus, I'm just a stranger, with memory loss, I don't have anybody... and whatever that guy does to me... it doesn't matter... what if the people I used to care for was actually gone already? Even if I did remember my past... it won't matter if those people are gone...and what's worst what if nobody cared and they did this to me on purpose?" her sapphire orbs became watery, but she stifled her tears. _'Yeah, everything doesn't matter... I've been lonely the moment I woke up anyway...'_

"You're not a burden..." Yusei blurted out. "At first your right you were a stranger for me, but when I took you home with me, I did consider you as a friend already... so, you're not alone...and as a friend I care for you..."

"Friend?" the word caught her off guard, but then she just remembered the conversation a while ago....especially the words 'Its seems a bit unlike you...or rather its not just common for you to be well acquianted with girls that you just met sometime ago that is' But, she shrugged it off, as her apathetic face that she kept all throughtout since the duel started to soften. "Really?" then Rio joined in with a hysterical laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! You actually believe that?! I actually heard every word you guys just stated ever since you arrived! And, don't believe them, that guy just obviously pities you... I mean c'mon... I was there when you guys met..." he stated flatly, Hikari just stared at the ground now keeping a sad expression.

"So, you do just pity me..." she stated in a low voice, her face showing a disappointed expression. "Oh, well, I don't expect for you guys to care, really... since that's normal...I mean, who would..."

"No! You're wrong! Don't believe him! Its true that it is unlike me to just get well acquainted with strangers... but, its true... even if we just met, and as I said when I took you home with me I did consider you as my friend already... so, Hikari... win this duel...." Hikari stared at him, which Yusei did likewise and he did unwaveringly.

"Yeah, Hikari! Believe on Yusei!" Rally joined it.

"Yeah, Hikari! Yusei may look like he doesn't care at all, but he's definitely not a liar when he considers someone a friend, and we're the same as him, we consider you as our friend already...and we care for you too, so you're definitely not alone anymore..." Tank stated, while the others agreed as well.

"You guys..." Somehow their words reached her heart as it took off the sadness from her face.

"So, Hikari... go, do your best..." Yusei told her with a small curve etched on his face, which she retorted as well with a smile.

"Yusei, you guys... alright then... if you say so..." When Hikari was about to draw, she suddenly felt a throb on her right arm. _'What's this? It's the same feeling from last time...from my dream' _Then her arm suddenly glowed, when a sort of a spiral heart shape line appeared on it. _'Know way?! Is this...the same light, that was on my arm?! And I can't believe its actually real!' _Yusei, noticed the small glow that appeared on arm..._'What was that? I wonder what happened just now?'_ then he looked at the rest, who seemed to be staring at the duel rather than Hikari, so he guessed that they might haven't noticed it since the light on her arm wasn't that much visible, then he squinted his eyes a bit to focus on Hikari's arm.

_'I wonder what's the caused that mark to appear on her arm...' _Yusei thought.

"Draw!!" when she raised her hand a bit the glowing mark on her arm became more visible to Yusei's eyes. _'I am not imagining alright, I wonder what's that mark on her arm, it wasn't there awhile ago...or, I just didn't notice?'_ he thought, while in the other hand, Hikari just stared on her arm, as her mind flew elsewhere.

_'So, that dream wasn't just a dream after, so this was the thing that was on my arm just then, and whatever happened that night then it must be real...that explosion, wherever that place is... that person, I wonder, who was she... Darn this is so not the time to think about these things!!.' _She thought as her mind finally went back on the game.

"I activate a magic card Big Wave Small Wave, this card destroys all face up water monsters on my side of the field, then by that I can special summon the same number of water monsters from my hand, so I destroy Ameba to special summon a tuner monster Ice Blast User Rice(atk 800 def 800) in defense position! Then I set down two cards, and then I end my turn..."

"So, you said that you have all the cards you need huh, and here I was thinking that you'll actually pull something off a while ago and defeat me, but I guess I was wrong... oh well, so I set another card on the field, then I end my turn...go ahead... attack me, as if YOU CAN!" he teased, but Hikari didn't mind him as she drew a card.

"Draw! Now from my hand I special summon Cyber Shark (atk 2100 def 2000) in attack position..."

"But, that's a level 5 monster? How is that possible?" Rio said with a surprised tone.

"Cyber Shark can be summoned without tribute when there's another water monster on the field..."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" she grinned playfully at the guy, "Now... I tune my Ice Blast User Rice to my Cyber Shark! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea...be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk 2500 def 1700) in attack position!" Yusei's friends were definitely awed as they saw Hikari's dragon appeared on the field. _'So, this seems to be her ace card, but what can she do with it, even if she has Gungir, she still has to deal with that Swords of Revealing Light...' _Yusei thought, _'Maybe it has a special effect or something...'_

"Hahahaha! So, what if you can Synchro Summon?! I mean look at the field you can't even attack!"

"And that's when my friend, Gungir's effects will kick in, but before that... I activate my magic card Salvage! This card can return two water monsters from the graveyard with 1500 or lower attack into my hand, and I pick Snowman Eater and Ice Blast User Rice, then I activate Gungir's effect, by discarding these cards from my hand I can destroy two cards on the field, so I destroy your Swords of Revealing Light and one of your set down cards! Now, since your field is clear, I order Gungir to attack! Ice Blast! Causing your Life points to drop at 1500...And from here I end my turn..."

"Amazing, Yusei...Did you see that?! Hikari was right! Although she seems to be losing she was able to turn the tables and actually pull out her combo! Or if she was actually serious a while ago, she could have won already!" Rally exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right, Rally..." Yusei agreed with a wide smile, the other guys noticed this making them grin a maliciously.

"Hey, Bloyston...did you see the smile on Yusei's face just now..." Tank uttered quietly to Bloston.

"Yeah, I know....I get what you mean hehehe..." Bloston retorted. "I mean c'mon, for a girl, Hikari's kind of cute and pretty, you can't blame him for that..."

"Hmf, Draw! I set a monster in faced down defense position then I end my turn..." Rio stated his face now looking very troubled. _'C'mon attack my monster instead girly so I can destroy that damn monster of yours with my Michizure!'_

"Draw! I discard Monster Reborn to destroy your face down monster, now, Gungir, Direct Attack! Ice Blast!" then finally Rio's life points dropped to 0.

"Alright!" Rally exclaimed as he ran towards Hikari and gave her a hug. "You're so cool! Just like Yusei!!" Rally complimented making Hikari laugh a bit.

"Nah, no way, Yusei's better than me...."

"You did well, Hikari..." Yusei congratulated her as well, with a small smile on his face; then Hikari returned it with a smile as well.

"YOU!! UGH! You'll definitely pay for this little girl! Just you wait and see!" Rio uttered as he made a run for it.

"I guess that guy just doesn't keep his promises, huh?" Nervin uttered, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys..." Hikari stated as she blushed due to embarrassment due to what happened a while ago. "I actually didn't know that you'd think that way afterall..." Then Yusei just patted her playfully on the head like just like time, with a small smile on his face, but this time it made her blush a bit. The guys noticed as they grinned maliciously, and then whispered something to each other.

Then Hikari tried to glance back at her arm, which surprised her a bit, since the glowing mark disappeared. _'I wonder what happened a while ago... I wonder why it suddenly appeared and then disappeared. At least now I'm sure... that whatever it was it has some connection to my past...but right now... why do I suddenly feel dizzy...' _whilst on the other hand.

_'The mark on her arm's gone... Was I just imagining things a while ago?' _Yusei thought. _'But, I was definitely sure enough that I saw something... I wonder what it was...' _Then suddenly, Hikari lost her balance and became unconscious , but before she fell on the ground, Yusei caught her in his arms.

"Hikari!" Yusei and the others called in unison._ 'She feels hot... Does she have a fever?' _Yusei thought worriedly as he placed his hand on her forehead, and her other hand on his to compare.

"She's burning hot right now!" Yusei exclaimed.

"But, she was just alright a while ago, right?" Rally uttered with concern. Then Nervin also touched Hikari's forhead.

"Yusei's right, she's burning alright... you better take her home Yusei..." Nervin uttered, then they became more worried as Hikari started to breathe heavily.

"I think I'll just bring her to Martha...right now...." Then he quickly left his friends and rushed away from the scene.

_'I wonder what caused this... its all just too sudden... maybe its connected to the mark that appeared on her arm... Hikari... hang on, okay?'_

_

* * *

_So, did it excite you? I hope it did :))

Well, anyways, that's half of the first arc of my story... of course there will be more to this :D this is just the past :p

and....also... I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE A CHAPTER THIS LONG o.o... (not really the first time...this is actually the second that I made this long) well, it just surprised me that's all since I was expecting just a usual 3000 word chapter =.=...

Anyways, please do review :) and do look forward for the following chapters of **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon** :D


	4. Chapter 4:A Dream of Retrospection

(Slightly edited..)

Weeeh! I finally reached the 4th chapter!! :D

Of course first of all I would like to thank **FALLEN-ANGEL 24, mwaetht,** and **Omnimous Blue **for reviewing: D

And also, my readers and subscribers: D

I hope that the last chapter gave you guy's excitement and I'm hoping that you'll also get excited with this chapter: p

(Btw note for those who haven't read the revised version of chapter 3 I suggest you read it because you might get confused...at least the last part... that's all: p)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 04-

_'Why...why do I feel hot?'_ the blond thought as she laid lifelessly on something hard, which also felt hot. Then she opened her sapphire eyes only to see blue flames all around her, she quickly stood up, and glanced at the place.

_'Where am I?!'_ She tried to speak and call for her new found friends, but her body disobeyed her, as she just looked around instead. The place was a total wreck, with the furniture broken, while some jars and vases were smashed, and various kinds of paintings in disarray.

_'This place... Am I dreaming again? It's the same place, but how come it's so different? What happened? If I am dreaming again, how did that happen, I'm supposed to be with Yusei and the other guys..._' Then she tried to walk away from the blue flames engulfing the living room, only to see on the ground two grown people lying on the floor lifelessly.

_'Who are these people?' _Although she didn't know them, her body quickly and unconsciously went to their side, she felt her heart ache and the tears that flowed suddenly down on her face.

She uttered words with great emotion, but she can't hear them once again. _'What the freaking hell am I saying?!...and why am I crying? Just who are they?!_' Then she automatically froze, and looked slowly on the hallway leading to the exit of the seemingly once living room, only to see people in black cloaks. Their faces weren't that visible except for their creepy smiles flash on her. Her eyes went wide in surprised, as she tried to run, _'my body is moving on it's own again... Is this another fragment of my memory? Is this real? Or is this just a dream? It just feels so real again maybe its real...Yusei, Rally...guys...where are you? How come I'm all alone?'_ she thought, but she quickly stopped on her tracks, when the flames totally encircled her. She felt the temperature rising, and the flames suffocating her.

_'Darn it... I'm starting to feel weak... I'm starting to feel suffocated here... flames seemed to be totally real alright..._'Her breathing became more uneven and hard. _'Maybe this is real?'_

When the men in black cloaks were about to approach her suddenly someone hit one of them, then another figure rushed to her side, and took her away from the scene... it was obvious that the one who led her out was a woman, who seems weak already due to the way she held her hand...and she also seems to have a hard time running.

_''Wasn't she one of the people who were lying on the floor just a while ago?_' she asked herself, then the woman that led her out lead her to a certain kitchen, then left her there and locked the door. The kitchen was dark, but it the place remained untouched unlike the living room that received a lot heck of damage.

_'I feel so scared right now... where did she go to? I hope she comes back... those guys in black cloaks, it's like they're after me... but for what reason?' _while the havoc happened, her arm throbbed in pain once more, as it glowed, and this time it wasn't blurry, just like while she dueled with Rio, it was clear as it glowed and showed the red mark shaped like a spiral heart. _'Why is this mark showing up again? What's the connection? Why does it hurt so much?!'_

The door suddenly burst opened revealing the woman that led her there, somehow made her feel relieved. Although the girl should be visible to Hikari, she just appears as a blur into her eyes. Then woman approached her as she handed Hikari her bag.

_'This is my bag... the bag that I have... but, how did she have this? I know that I should have my bag... which I noticed I'm not wearing right now...then...this it can't be...it's my memories!? If so When did this happen? And why do I have such a dark, painful memory... how did this happen?' _Then another explosion rang through the place, causing Hikari to open her mouth, and say words that she can't hear herself once more. The woman sobbed as she clasped her shoulders.

"Hikari-!"

* * *

"Martha, how is she doing?" Yusei asked, as he sat beside the bed where Hikari laid, whilst his azure just trailed on the sleeping figure on the bed. The so-called Martha was woman in her mid 30's or so, who was clad in a dark, long, maroon dress. She was a brunette due to her dark features: her brown skin, black eyes, and dark hair. She motioned towards Hikari and held her forehead.

"Her fever seems to be going down now..."

"But, when will she wake up?" he asked with concern in his voice since the lass was sleeping for days, and yes, he was watching over her along with Martha.

"I don't know, Yusei..." Then suddenly, Hikari started to breathe heavily, and groan in pain.

"Martha, what's happening?" But, Yusei didn't wait for what Martha has to say as he, he called for her name, trying to wake her up.

"Hikari! Hikari! Wake up, Hikari!" he stated, clasping her shoulders and trying to shake them lightly.

"Hikari!"He called once more, and then Hikari's sapphire eyes opened, her face with a shocked expression.

"Yusei..." she uttered, and then she started to sob."Yusei, I'm so happy to see you right now..." she said as her tears started to slid down her face.

"What's wrong?" but she didn't answer, as she just laid her face on his chest. She was confused from the dream she just had that was filled nothing but pain and destruction. Then Martha approached the pair, with concern and rubbed Hikari's back. Hikari perked up, and noticed the woman who was unknown to her, then tried to calm herself down, and wipe her face from her tears.

"I'm sorry about that..." she tried to utter, her voice still choking a bit.

"It's okay... so, what's wrong?" But Hikari was very reluctant, is she going to tell him, although she was sure this time that this wasn't just a dream...

"How are you feeling, Hikari?" the dark lady asked with a caring voice, Hikari stared at Yusei, her look stating to him "Who's she?" which he understood and replied urgently.

"Hikari, this is Martha... she's sort of my mother here in Satelite... she helped me took care of you while you were sick..."

"I was sick?" Hikari was surprised since she was very aware of the situation. "How, and what happened? All I remember was... having a duel... with that Rio guy...then I suddenly started to feel dizzy...how did I became sick? What happened to me?"

"You collapsed a few minutes right after the duel..."Yusei affirmed.

"And Yusei, brought you all the way here!' Marthe continued Yusei's statement in a sing-song tune, which somehow made Yusei felt embarrassed a bit. "But, how are you feeling now?" Martha asked her.

"Well, so far I'm fine...not feeling anything odd...just a bit dizzy... but, I'm good..." Hikari lied, of course she doesn't, well, emotionally that is.

"Is that so... that's good... anyways, Yusei..."

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you guys should stay until tomorrow, before you guys leave... is that okay for you?"

"Sure, I don't mind..."

"Anyways..." Martha stated as she grinned maliciously and neared herself to Hikari's ear, and whispered, "Know what Hikari, Yusei here was very worried for you...he never left your side while you qwew sleeping..." Yusei who can't hear was looking at them skeptically with doubt, and definitely not liking whatever was Martha telling Hikari... he was sure... it was about him... and for him it's not good at all...

"I'll leave you guys now..." Martha stated aloud as she winked at Yusei, "I can't believe my Yusei has turned to a man now...hahahaha!" She laughed as she left the room, somehow making Yusei grimace a bit, but the expression died quickly away anyway, since his concern was about Hikari and what caused her sudden actions a while ago. _'They just looked so sweet together, the way Yusei just worry about her... I've never in my whole life see Yusei looked so, worried and concerned for a girl...heeheehee... plus, the girl's cute and pretty herself anyways...'_

"What did she just tell you...?" Yusei asked, as Hikari just sort of smiled, making Yusei a bit irritated and more curious to whatever is that.

"It was nothing; she just told me about you... that's all... by the way... thanks, Yusei..." she beamed her a small gentle smile, which was very cute for Yusei to take, making him blush a bit, but he hid it by looking away.

"It was nothing..." he said flatly, "by the way, what's wrong? Why did you cry a while ago?" he asked filled with concern, but she just beamed him a smile.

"It's nothing...I guess, I just had a nightmare..." her voice was low, but her smile didn't fade. "It's just...I was right... about what I said during the duel... the people I love... they're gone..." and now her smile disappeared as her Sapphire orbs became teary.

"What do you mean? You have regained your memories?" Yusei was surprised but was happy and sad at the same time. He's happy that she regained her memories or at least some of it, but sad since her memories seemed to be painful.

"Sort of, not really.... I still don't remember much...it's just my dreams... for these past few days... seemed to be connected to my past... it's silly, huh? But, I'm fine now.... if that really happened, it won't matter, since I've got you guys now..." she smiled at him, "You guys won't leave me, right?" she asked, her sapphire stared at him with sadness, longing and loneliness, Yusei felt her pain since he himself lost his family, and lived without even knowing his parents so he knows how lonely must she have felt after losing her loved ones, plus the fact that she lost her memories. And then he patted her head, with a friendly small smile etched on his face.

"Of course not...you're our friend, Hikari..." he said as it hoped that his honest words would help her. "But, would you mind telling me about them?" He really just wants to know, and hoped that by knowing he could help her.

"Do you really want to know about it?" she asked, she was a bit reluctant, since the memories she recovered weren't good at all. "It is sort of long..."

"I have time..." he stated as he took the seat beside the bed.

"Well, it's definitely not good at all..." her voice was now sad, but Yusei just remained silent as he just stared at her, waiting, "Alright, if you really wanna know then... here goes nothing..."

"Well, my dreams started before I woke up... and finding myself arriving in Satelite... it was really a blur at first, since the things that I remembered at that time was some woman... telling me to Satelite as I have told you before...her voice was sad, and scared...then...

After that, the night before I dueled Rio, I also had another dream, which then I confirmed my dreams were sort of connected to my memories... because at that time, I was in a house... it was really big, and beautiful, then something happened.... as I heard explosions from here and there...then suddenly... something odd happened...

My arm throbbed as it glowed... which at that moment was just a blur... then while I battled Rio, I discovered that it wasn't since it reappeared...for real..." then Yusei remembered what he just saw during Hikari and Rio's duel.

"So, it wasn't just my imagination after all..." he suddenly uttered, which caused Hikari to look at him skeptically.

"You saw it?" she was a bit surprised, since she wouldn't thought anyone would notice it, whilst she dueled.

"Well, not clearly... anyways, continue..." which Hikari obeyed, as she did.

"Yeah, like I just said, then... the dream that I just had right now... I find myself waking up, in the midst of blue hot flames, the beautiful house turned to a place of havoc since everything was in disarray...

Then beyond those flames... I saw 2 people lying unconsciously on the ground... for some reason my heart ached... so I assume that those people, were people that I used to know and cared for so much... and then, men clad in black cloaks arrived, staring at me mischievously... they seem to be after me as they tried to chase me and magically trap me in the midst of those dark blue flames. I was really scared, because it all felt so real... then came to my rescue, the people who laid lifelessly on the floor, one of them battled and stopped the men in cloaks from their tracks, while the other which was a woman, took and hid me away...

Then another set of explosions rang through the building, as the woman cried as she handed me my bag... I couldn't hear much of her words and especially mine, but I was sure that... I think it was connected to my first dream who told me to go to Satelite... then that's it... from the dream, and from what just happened there, even if I don't remember their names at all and their faces appeared in a blur from my visions, I know that from my heart that I cared for them... so much... and it pained me to see them get hurt and die..." she told him, as her voice cracked in the process, as tears started to fill up her sapphire orbs. Yusei's apathetic face broke, as his dark azure eyes just stared at her with great sympathy and concern, then gave her a friendly hug.

"It's okay... I'll definitely not leave you... even if they're gone... I'm still here... even if we have just met... I'm your friend... so as Rally and the others... "Yusei promised as he let go of from their hug as he stared at her directly into her sapphire orbs.

And that truly made Hikari so happy...

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long, as Yusei and Hikari finally went back to Yusei's hideout, and went back to fixing his D-wheel. After a few days, the guys welcomed them back, and bringing along with them were parts for Yusei's D-wheel.

"How are you, Hikari?!" was Rally's quick greeting.

"I'm fine now, thank you..." Hikari retorted with a smile.

"Alright!!" Rally exclaimed, "Oh yeah, Yusei!?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked as he tinkered with his D-wheel.

"Is it okay if I bring out Hikari outside for a while?" Yusei stopped at what he was doing and stared at Rally, then to Hikari...

"Uhhh, I'm not sure... do you want to Hikari?" he asked her, and then Rally pouted at Hikari, which she couldn't stand at all.

"Well, Rally seems to really want me to go with him, so I guess its okay with me..."

"Yeah! So, Yusei? Can we, can we, can we?!" Yusei just sighed, since he was very reluctant, since he doesn't want anything to happen to Hikari anymore, especially after he found out something about Hikari other than her sad past, which Hikari seems to be unaware of...

"Just come back early...and be careful...okay?" he stated flatly as he try to go back on working on his D-wheel.

"Yipee! See ya, Yusei!!" Then Rally quickly dashes away from Yusei's hideout while Hikari followed.

"That Rally... I wonder what's he's excited for?" Tank uttered.

"Dunno, maybe he saw something somewhere that's only for Hikari... well, you know Rally when he feels it's gonna benefit his friends, he'll get surely no matter what..." Blosyton said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. While Yusei just kept himself quiet with his own thoughts.

_"Yusei, you better take very well of Hikari..." Martha stated to Yusei, then Yusei looked at her skeptically, obviously waiting for a reason. "Well, you see, I don't think if she's aware but, your friend seems to have a weak body, and she's the type to get sick and tired easily..." _

_'Sigh, oh well... I just hope nothing happens even if its a short while.. especially since she seems to attract trouble to herself although she didn't mean to....'_

* * *

Okay, was that good? :D

That's half of the first arc...FINALLY!! wooh!! :D I felt great I thought I was gonna have a writer's block... :p since I was very reluctant (suddenly love using that word ;p) of putting the last scene from the previous chapter... (oh yeah, don't be downhearted... the first arc won't last for like 8 chaps :p its just the happenings of the first arc :p let me ask... do you find it a bit boring ? O.o just wondering :p I mean if the first arc's taking too long or what? o.o)

Well, anyways I do hope that you guys did enjoy :D

If I did something wrong... please do tell me, I would be happy to revise and edit this chapter or my previous chapters :) (open to criticisms :D)

and please do review! TC :)

Look forward for the next chap^^,


	5. Chapter 5:A Royal Meeting

(EDITED)

Hi!! Thanks for reading up to this chapter! ^,^

It makes me happy to see that people are interested even if they're not reviewing much...:)

I don't give a damn about reviews...although, reviews is proven to motivate authors though :))

Anyways, first of all, I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers, especially **FALLEN-ANGEL** 24, since she was very consistent :)) Oh yeah, I suggest you guys read her story too which is titled "Affection Through Cards"...its nice really :))

And that's all; please do enjoy this new chapter of **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**...

(note: did I actually tell you that the duels that had occurred in this series is actual? ;P yes, it is... and Hikari's duels were done personally by me while Yusei's were done by an AI Yusei who's IQ's dropped a bit :)) lol... or in short everything was done and recorded via Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Tag Force 4 okay that's totally all :P [definitely not advertising :)) but, hey its a great game :)) :P ] I would just like you guys to know that the duels were genuinely made... just to prove that my characters don't cheat like the actual series :p)

[and another note: don't be surprised that my OC changes clothes okay :p ]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

- Chapter 05-

It was afternoon here in Satelite, as a man with blond hair and piercing amethyst orbs, already on his teens sat on a throne like chair in the midst of a dark slightly dilapidated building. He was tall for his age, and has a nice body built that's covered by white clothing, like his white top, and white coat, and shoes whilst his pants are navy blue. The building he's in seemingly used to be a theater, due to the teared up curtains hanging on the walls, the ruined ruby red rugs on the floor, the high ceilings, the tall round pillars just like what you can see from museums, and of course the chairs lined up in rows.

The man was alone as he just pondered on his thoughts and especially his dreams, of finally getting out of Satelite and actually lives the good life that he always dreamed as a kid, and that rekindled the moment Yusei showed him via a T.V. what its like in Neo Domino City especially with the fun, riding Turbo Duels.

Then suddenly, a child-like voice echoed through the halls of the solitary place, making him going back to reality.

"Hey, c'mon... hurry up!!" someone stated who's voice belongs to a child.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm just right behind you... you don't really need to rush that much, right? Why are you so excited anyway?" another voice replied and this time it was different since it belongs to a girl who seems older than the first voice.

_'Oh, it's Rally again...'_ he thought as he recognized a voice, but suddenly he heard another one, and it's definitely not familiar since it was a girl's voice. And he was never that much acquainted with girls here in Satelite, nor does his friends. _'Who the hell's with him?' _he thought, but no matter whom it was, he didn't really care at all. Plus, it's only a girl...

"JACK!!" Rally called out, as he appeared into view, clad in his usual attire, which is a tattered bonnet, beige shorts. Orange t-shirt and long loose light blue jacket to finish it up, and then followed by him was a yes, he was a right, it was a girl, who had long blond silky hair that flowed gracefully behind her back. Her eyes were calm looking Sapphire orbs; she had light pink lips and flawless pale skin that looks really smooth and soft to hold. She was clad in simple baby pink T-shirt with a yellow smiley printed on it, plain beige skirt and simple creamy white doll shoes.

Jack was somehow awed at her appearance, since she was really beautiful, but not to the point that he's head over heels though. _'She looks pretty nice... I wonder when Rally met her. And also, why would he bring her here to me?' _

"JACK!! Hi! How are you?!" Rally grinned gleefully, but Jack just stared at them nonchalantly, as he sat uprightly for his guests.

"I'm fine.... What brings you here?" he asked, then he eyed at the girl skeptically. "And who's she?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, she's the reason I'm here right now! I would like you to meet Hikari! Hikari, this is Jack, he's also Yusei's friend!" _'This Jack guy, he really is Yusei's friend since he also gives this anti-social aura around him, just like the first time I met Yusei... although, compared to Yusei, he's a bit more intimidating... due to his piercing amethyst orbs...and his height...he's big!' _

"Yusei, just met her recently, she's really nice..." _'Met recently? Never in my whole life have I seen Yusei, get acquainted with girls that quick... just who the hell is she?'_

"So, I guess, it's nice to meet you, Jack..." Hikari finally spoke. _'"Also Yusei's friend", so I guess she already met Yusei... I wonder why would they even bother befriend this girl... and plus, she doesn't even look like she came from Satelite...' _

"Same to you..." he just uttered monotonously. "So, what do you want me to do with her, Rally?" he asked, somehow causing Hikari to be a bit irritated due to his snobby character. _'Somehow, he's a bit snobbish, at least Yusei was still a bit kind..despite the fact that Yusei's the quiet type...' _she growled in her thoughts.

"Well, nothing much really, I would just like to see you duel her! She's a really good duelists, just like Yusei!!!" Rally stated, somehow catching Jack's interest. _'A girl that's good as Yusei... is he bluffing?'_

"Hahaha! No way, I'm better like Yusei, Rally... you know that..." Hikari tried to make Rally quiet, since she doesn't really want to brag about her dueling, since she really thinks she's just an average player.

"Oh, C'mon Hikari, you were awesome as you kick that Rio guy's butt the other day in just two turns!!" Rally blurted. _'What just two turns?! How the heck did that just happen, just who the hell is she?!'_ he thought as he looked at the girl more curiously. _'No way in hell she can do that... Hmmm, it really makes want to duel her if she can really do that...' _

"Rally, is that true?" Jack stated before Hikari can even say something, as he stood up and grabbed his duel disk. Then Rally just nodded excitedly.

"Yup! So, it will be cool if I can see her duel you Jack, since you're awesome, too!" _'Man, I thought Rally just wants me to meet someone... great... just great... I know I'm confident as long as I have my deck but... c'mon... plus, my mark...it might glow again, that I definitely don't want to happen... he might see it!!!' _

"Since I really don't have anything to do today anyway, I definitely would like to see your skills too, so do you mind?" Jack asked, as he placed his cards, definitely ready to duel. So, Hikari stared at Rally, who pouted at her, which she definitely can't stand as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine... but, mind you I'm not good, so don't get disappointed with me, okay?" she stated in a sad tone, as she grabbed her pink duel disk from her bag, and placed her cards, her arm glowed again as it showed her mark, but didn't throb anymore though... but she tried hide it as much as possible..._'At least now it doesn't hurt like it used to... but, I wonder how I'll hide it... somehow it makes me wonder why it only appears in such circumstances...oh, well.. as if I have time to think about that right now...' _and little did she know that's something is happening on the other side of the field.

_'My birthmark... it's glowing!' _Jack thought as he stared at his right arm. _'Why the heck would it glow just like this, this has never happened before...but whatever it might be... I'll just have to find out about it next time...'_

"So, let's...."

"DUEL!!"

"Go, Jack! Do your best Hikari!" Rally cheered for the both of them.

"Go ahead Hikari, go first..." Jack wasn't definitely as cocky as Rio, as he just looked solemn and serious.

"Draw! I set a monster faced down in defense position, then I also set another card faced down on the field, then I end my turn..." Hikari uttered, just like Jack, she was also serious. Although the duel was just a friendly game, she will still give her all she's got.

_'I wonder what card she has... and that set card...hmf...whatever...'_

"Draw! I summon Big Piece Golem in attack position (atk-2100 def-0)-"

"Then, I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole, it destroys a monster with 1500 or higher attack that was summoned in whatever way and is removed to the field..." Hikari cut him off, somehow shocking him a bit, but of course he didn't show that. _'First few turns... and I can't even set a monster or anything...'_

"Then I activate my Swords of Revealing Light, thus flipping your monsters faced up....."

"Then I activate my card's effect, when Nightmare Penguin(atk-900 def 1800) is flipped faced up, it can send one card on the field back to its owners and...since nothing's there I'll just send back your Swords of Revealing Light... and also, it increases its own attack power by 200 thus making it 1100 due to its own effect..."

_'A water deck, huh? This is rare... and somehow pretty strong... never have I seen a water deck like this...'_

"But, your card's effect is futile since I can still set Swords of Revealing Light back on the field... then I end my turn..." _'I just hope this holds for now...' _he thought as Hikari draws.

"Since I already have a water monster in the field, I can summon Cyber Shark even without tribute... in attack position! (Atk-2100 def 2000)...then due to Nightmare Penguin's effect its attack increases by 200 so now it becomes 2300. Since I can't attack yet, I set a card faced down... then I end my turn..."

_'That was kind of close...'_ Jack thought as he draws a card. _'I have another Big Piece Golem, if only I could destroy that Nightmare Penguin, Cyber Shark's attack will be reduced back to 2100... and that will definitely stall enough until I can summon Red Demon's Dragon... but, that card... what if its another Bottomless Trap Hole...'_ he thought as he paused a bit. _'I guess, I just have to take chances... darn it... its just a few turns and she already has field control...'_

"I summon another Big Piece Golem in attack position! Now, I order Big Piece Golem to attack Nightmare Penguin!" Jack ordered, but before Nightmare Penguin was touched, Hikari activated her faced down card.

"I activate a quick-play spell card, Enemy Controller! This has two effects... its either I tribute one of my monsters to gain control of your monsters or, I change the position of your monster...and I pick to change the position of your monster! Thus, negating your attack..." she said in calm tone, but deep inside she was somewhat nervous, _'If I haven't drawn these two cards, Jack could have gained field control...'_

"Nice... you are good...but, I won't give up yet! I set a card faced down...then I end my turn."

"Cool, see Jack, I'm right am I?!" Rally said with excitement, as Jack just smirked.

"You're right..." he agreed. "I actually find her very challenging..." And Hikari definitely felt honored for hearing it from him.

"Thanks, I guess....you're good too, Jack..." she replied as she draws. "I summon a tuner Ice Blast User Rice in attack position! (atk 800 def 800)"

"Wah! Its Ice Blast User Rice with Cyber Shark!!" Rally exclaimed as he looked worriedly at Jack. "Jack be careful!!" the statement really made Jack curious..._'Is she going to Synchro Summon? I wonder... what monster would it be... is that card that powerful for Rally to get that worried? But, I still have Swords of Revealing Light... it can't do anything to me now, no matter how powerful it is...unless...'_

"Now, I tune my Ice Blast User Rice to my Cyber Shark! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea...be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk 2500 def 1700) in attack position! Due to Nightmare Penguin's effect, its attack power increases to 2700. Then..." she paused, and then glanced at Rally, who was very aware of what's going to happen. _'There's no turning back now...'_

"Then I activate Gungir's effect! By discarding two cards from my hand I can destroy any card on the field... "Somehow totally surprising Jack, _'So, this is it huh... total field control is her forte alright...' _

"I send Snowman Eater and Spined Gillman to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light and your other faced down card... then I change Nightmare Penguin's position, and order him to attack your Big Piece Golem, while Gungir makes a direct attack!!" The attack caused Jack's life points to drop to 1300. "Then I end my turn..."

"Did you see that Jack? Hikari's awesome, huh!"

_'I can't believe that I'm going to be beaten by a girl... with the effect that her monster has now... this will be hard since it will only destroy whatever monster or trap I set down... and all I have is my hope on this card...'_

"Draw! I set a monster faced down in Defense Position! Then I send another card faced down, and then I end my turn..." Jack was definitely in a corner...

"Draw! I discard my Mirror Force and A Legendary Ocean to destroy all your faced down cards! Then I order Gungir to attack you directly...thus, causing your life points to drop at 0!" The moment the duel ended, her mark disappeared, which was a relief to Hikari.

"Cool! See, Jack! She's cool and amazing, huh!" Rally exclaimed as he ran towards Hikari.

"Not really... just got lucky with the draw I guess..." Hikari was modest, but Jack patted her shoulder.

"Its not just like that... you believed in your cards right?"

"Yeah.... I believe so much in them..." Hikari said as she beamed a gentle smile at Jack, which caused Jack to crack a tiny smile as well.

"Then no questions asked, you truly deserve to win this duel... I'd like to duel you again someday...and of course the next time we battle it won't be easy just like now..."

"Sure..."

"So, you're Yusei's friend, huh? Since when?" he asked.

"Well... yeah, just about a few weeks ago... "

"Really?" Jack asked as he eyed her skeptically once more, as he raised a brow on her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hikari asked, since his expression really made her curious. _'Yeah, just like the first time Rally and the gang told me...'_

"Nothing... it's just odd... this is the first time I've seen Yusei have a friend that's a girl... that's all... well, anyways it was nice meeting you..."

"You too..." _'He doesn't seem to be that snobby now... I guess, they're just all like that during first meetings...' _"But, I would just like to ask... Do you live here alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing... just curious... I just noticed that I don't see you much...since Rally and rest of them is always hanging out with Yusei..hmm, do you have problems with Yusei or something?" Hikari asked somehow concerned.

"Something did happen..." Jack mustered, as he tried to find the right words to say, since he's aware about Rally, who's giving a lot of effort just to bring him and Yusei back together. "I guess, we just outgrew each other or something like that..."

"Oh..." but before Hikari can interrogate him further...

"Anyways..." Rally butt in. "I did promise Yusei to bring you back early, so I guess we'll head back now... see you again, Jack! Let's go, Hikari or Yusei would kill me!" Rally exclaimed as he dragged Hikari quickly out of the place.

"Bye, Jack! Nice meeting you! I hope we can be friends too!" she exclaimed with a smile, as she left with Rally.

_'Just who is that girl... 'Yusei would kill me?!' I wonder what she just did to Yusei to make him that worried about her.. well, Yusei does care about his friends so much... oh well... whatever the reason maybe... Yusei must have had his own reasons...' _When the pair left, he glanced back at his arm, that used to glow back then..._'My birthmark... it stopped glowing... I wonder why did it suddenly reacted like that a while ago... weird...maybe its just my imagination...' _

* * *

Did you enjoy? I hope you did!

Yes, I did say it was a filler and now its not anymore after the recent changes....:p

Do take care! I would appreciate if you guys would review and criticize me as well :)

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6:Learning Betrayal & Importance

Ok, we're like 1-2 chapters away until the first arcs finally finished or since I really don't want to make the first arc that long, it might stop from here...

(Yeah! I can't believe I finally reached this stage lols :p I'm actually excited! XD)

Well, anyways...

Of course I'd like to thank everyone that read this story up until now :)

And also **DarkMagicianGirl512** and **FALLEN-ANGEL24 **which are the only ones that reviewed my last chapter sadly T-T (oh, well like I care, I may have not received much reviews but I have enough will power to finish this :p somehow making me feel bad since I have abandoned tons of stories since I'm always busy T-T...)

So, now please do enjoy this new chappy ^^,

(Regarding to what I said the previous chapter... I said the series cheats because... yes its true... a lot of people are actually talking about it =.= so hoping that I didn't offended anybody =.= ;p)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 06-

As Yusei worked on his D-wheel day and night, Hikari was always their to help and support him in any way she can. And it was like that each and every other day.

3 months have passed since then and finally after with a lot of cooperation and hard work, the D-wheel that Yusei has been making is almost finished and it just needs a few more finishing touches. And along with that, their bonds strengthened, especially the bonds between Yusei and Hikari. When that day came, Tank and the rest of them came just to see what they have dreamed ever since they watched the Turbo Duels from the T.V.

When the gang saw the both of them as they worked together, it made Tank and Bloyston grin maliciously, while Nervin just don't give a damn at all, and Rally not noticing a thing. It was always like that, and it never ended...somehow.

"Hey, Yusei!!! It's almost finished right?!" Rally started as they entered Yusei's abode.

"Yup, its just a few more, and I'm almost done with it..." he replied, "Hikari can you pass me the screws?" he asked, which Hikari willingly obeyed, as she passed the screws.

"Here!" she exclaimed with her usual cheerful tone, as she passed it to him, somehow making him crack a smile, whenever she does that, making Tank and Bloyston's grin wider. Then Hikari went back to cleaning up the place, and tried to make everything organized.

"Know what, Bloyston, I just noticed that as time passed by, Yusei and Hikari are getting closer and closer don't you think so?" Tank stated as if he's trying to implicate something, somehow making Yusei raise his brow on them.

"No not just closer, rather they look like husband and wife already!! Hahahaha!" Bloyston blurted out, somehow making Hikari and Yusei blushed lightly.

"Shut up..." Yusei uttered nonchalantly, while Hikari defied them by saying, "Hahaha! No way, guys... C'mon, Yusei just thinks of me as a friend, right? Besides, Yusei might have a secret sweetheart somewhere out there already!" Her statement somehow hurting her a bit, because little did she know that little by little she's starting to love the guy that has always cared for her, whilst she didn't know that Yusei's starting to like her too, although like her, he's also very unaware of it.

"Stop denying already, Hikari..." and this time Hikari blushed a greater shade of red.

"Guys, stop it already..." Yusei uttered in a serious tone, but the guys just laughed heartily.

"Alright, Alright!" they chorused together.

"Okay... it's done now..." Yusei stated as he finally got up after tightening the last screw, and then tested the D-wheel as he revved it a bit, to run a few tests on the engine. The D-wheel was silver, and it was definitely big and long. "The engine's working perfectly..."

"Alright! Then that means... we'll be able to see Stardust fly, right!?" Rally exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup..." Yusei replied as he hopped on his D-wheel. "So, let's get going then...Hikari..." Yusei called. Then he pressed one of the buttons in front of him, as a passenger seat appeared from the sides. "You can ride with me if you want..." Hikari stared at him for a while, then on the seat, then back at him. She was somehow surprised since she didn't think that Yusei would do extra effort just to make the passenger seat, plus, the passenger's seat is usually for Tag Turbo Duels only.

"You sure about this?" she asked, as he nodded with a smile. Then she happily sat next to him.

"These guys are just too sweet, you know..." Tank giggled as he whispered to Bloyston.

"I know... "

"Wear this..." he said as he handed her a silver helmet, and wore one himself. "Okay, let's go..." then he rode away from the tunnel, as the rest of the gang, followed as they quickly ran towards the nearest buildings.

It was really nice, especially for Hikari as she felt the wind passed through her, and let her hair flow along with it, and for her it definitely felt exhilarating.

Yusei noticed as he glanced at her, although she might not show it that much, her sapphire orbs' are the ones that shows her excitement as they rode.

"You okay there?" Yusei asked.

"Yup, this is kind of fun actually..." she replied happily.

"That's good to hear... now, you ready to see Stardust?" He asked with a small smile etched on his face, as Hikari nodded gleefully.

"Alright then, Stardust Dragon, Take Flight!!" he shouted, and then suddenly a giant silver dragon appeared. It has great wings and yellow eyes. And as it flew around the azure skies, it was definitely shining with full splendor, as stardust that surrounded it, really glimmered.

It was definitely a breathtaking sight, as Hikari and the rest of the gang stared at it in awe.

"It's beautiful..." Hikari uttered, "So, so cool!" she then exclaimed as her smile widened.

Wherever they passed by, people also stared at Stardust Dragon with full amazement.

Although, happy moments like these don't last long at all, as the saying goes, what goes up must come down and it will always happen as the wheel of fate spins.

* * *

Weeks has passed since the event, Jack was just informed about his old friend's success, like the usual alone as he pondered once more on his thoughts. The thought of Yusei finally having he's own D-wheel, makes him feel a bit envious for his friend since he would also want to have one, and use it so he can finally escape Satelite and live the good life in Neo Domino City and actually become the King of Duelists. Then suddenly, laughter echoed through the halls of his abode, somehow making him alert, since it definitely wasn't Rally's.

"Who are you? Come out and show yourself!!" he stated in a low angry tone, hoping that he could intimidate whoever it was that entered his domain. But the laughs just echoed once more, as he stepped back, trying to look around.

"Are you...Jack Atlas?" a man, with a small voice asked, from his behind, somehow taking him aback, as he quickly turned around, and stood in a defensive stance, only to be surprised to see a man, who had purple hair, clad in a long maroon coat. His face painted with a few touches of make-up that's somehow parallel to a clown's.

"Who are you, and why do you know my name..." he stated flatly, as he glared at the small dude. But, the clown look alike just laughed again somehow can be irritating, as he eyed Jack from head to toe.

_'So, this is Jack Atlas, huh... the guy whom Sir Goodwin suspects as a Signer due to the birthmark he has on his arm... can't believe that it would be a man from Satelite though...'_

"My name's Yeagar... and I came here in behalf of the head of Neo Domino's Security..." Yeagar stated as he just grinned at Jack. Jack stared at the small man for a moment, since he can't believe what the small man was saying right now.

_'Neo Domino? What would they want with me, and how did they found out about me?'_

"I bet you want to go to Satelite, huh?"

"Hmf, yeah, so what? And what do you guys want with me..."

"Nothing much, as I said, the head of Neo Domino's Security, Sir Rex Goodwin is very interested in you, especially in regards to your birthmark, and we would like to give you a very rare once in a life time opportunity, to go to Neo Domino City and become the King of Duelists!"

_'No way!! I've always dreamed of going to Neo Domino City and now... it's presented to me just like that... and I could even be the Duel King! But, why is he interested about my birthmark...?' _

"You're not joking around, right?" Jack stated as he raised a brow on the little man. So, the man took out his I.D.

"See, I'm not joking, now do you believe me?" Jack couldn't really believe it, as he just stared at him. "Now, do you or do you not want to come? But if you do come, I must say that it comes with a price..."

"Then okay, shoot, what are the conditions?"

"First of all, you first need a D-Wheel so you can escape from here successfully, then you need to bring with you Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon with you by all means..." Then the first thing that came into Jack's mind was...

_'Yusei... Yusei has the only copy of Stardust Dragon...and a D-wheel...'_

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, since the third condition isn't that much of an obligation..."

"Well, tell me what is it? You don't know I might be able to complete all of them..." _'I guess, there's no turning back now... like he said, this is a rare opportunity that can happen once in a life time... even if Yusei used to be my friend... I want to make my dream come true... even if I have to throw everything that I have right now...'_

"Well, you see..."Yeagar stated as he took out a picture then showed it, somehow shocking Jack as he recognized the person in it."Sir Goodwin also suspects this girl to be roaming around Satelite... she was actually found missing for months already especially after a terrible incident that had happen to her, and since we found out that people were after her we blocked all information regarding her...so we can't track her that much... and like you, Sir Goodwin also suspects that the both of you have those special birthmarks..."

_'No way! Hikari, that girl!? I knew it she's not from Satelite... I wonder what's with my birthmark. And he said that she also have one too? This is somehow absurd...but, then again I did remember during the duel we just had a week ago... my arm glowed as we dueled... does that have any connections to it? Maybe there is something special about my birthmark...'_

"What's with the birthmark anyway?" but, Yeagar just laughed and grinned at him.

"You'll find out once you're in Neo Domino City... so, are you taking up the opportunity or not?"

"Regarding the girl, you said that she's not much of an obligation is she? So, it's okay that I don't take her with me?" Jack asked. _'Well, since I'm going to take Yusei's D-wheel and his ace monster, I wouldn't dare take Hikari from him, too... that's just too much... but, I guess I should try... maybe it would help her if I bring her back there since she is from New Domino City... damn this is kind of hard...'_

"Yup, the only important things are Stardust Dragon, Red Demon's Dragon and a D-wheel... and when you do, just go to the pipeline at around midnight... there's an opening there that you can get passed through security...its also a one way drive to Neo Domino City..."

"Okay, then... I'll do it...but... nobody would know about this...right?" he asked just making sure..."

"Of course, rest assured..." Yeager affirmed. "We will be there on the look out for you....so, see you then... we do hope that you can bring the girl too, if you can..." then the man just quickly disappeared from his sight magically, like the clown that he is.'_Hikari... should I also take her away from Yusei?'_

* * *

"Jack!!" Rally called out gleefully, as he ran towards Jack.

_'Rally?! You really have to come so soon, huh... I guess my fate is to really go to Neo Domino City then...'_

"Rally..." he called out, "Is it okay that you could help me here a bit?" _'Right there's definitely no turning back to this...'_

"Yes, Jack sure! Anything for you, since you're my friend! And since I owe you a lot after saving me from those bullies back then..." he stated excitedly. _'Wow, friend... this is somehow making it harder....'_

"Can you tell Yusei, to meet with me later this afternoon at 1pm, at the shoreline... you can also tell him to bring Hikari if he wants too... is it okay with you?" he asked as Rally nodded. _'Well, the man did say its okay I don't bring Hikari with me... at least I just tried... now it all depends on Yusei's choice...'_

"Sure! You want me to do it now?"

"If you want to there's no rush to it anyway..." _'Yeah, since this might be the last day that Yusei might take hold of his D-Wheel, Stardust and the last day that he'll be with Hikari...'_

"Sure!! I'll go ahead then!! See ya Jack!!" Rally quickly waved goodbye as he quickly dashes off.

"If you already told him, make sure you come back okay..."

"Okay!!"

_'I'm sorry...Rally... I know that one day after this, you'll hate so much... but even though, I'll never forget you for your kindness...'_

* * *

"Yusei!!" Rally called as he rushed towards Yusei, who was just watching T.V. along with Hikari, Tank, Bloyston and Nervin.

"What's wrong, Rally?" Yusei asked as he looked skeptically at Rally who's panting very hard. _'I wonder, what's the rush for? Did something happen to him or something?'_

"Can I talk for you there for a second?" Rally asked as he pointed on the tunnel of the subway. _'I wonder what this is all about... that it has to private... oh well, whatever it is... I guess it must be important...'_

"Okay..." Yusei stood up, somehow catching Hikari's eye, but she didn't mind, since Rally just asked for Yusei, but she can't help but feel concerned too. _'I wonder what's up with Rally.' _She thought.

When the pair was already away from the group to hear them, Rally signaled Yusei to lower to his level, which Yusei did willingly, and then he whispered something to his ear.

"Ummm, Yusei... Jack just wants to ask you something..." Rally said, in a very low and soft voice, as Yusei heard his old friend's name, he became even more attentive to whatever it is, since he really would want to make up with Jack despite their differences that they just had, after their duel before which he lost.

"What is it?" Yusei replied quickly. _'I wonder what Jack's up to... Ever since that day, he never spake a word to me... so, what could it be now... but, I really do hope we could be friends again...'_

"Jack wants to meet with you later on 1pm on the shoreline... and if you want to, you can bring Hikari along with you too..." Rally stated happily, but sadly, Rally was definitely unaware for what Jack plans for him and Yusei... and all he thought that Jack is doing this so Jack and Yusei would finally make up, which he had always deemed ever since they separated.

_'Hikari? If it's between me and Jack, why does Hikari have to come with me?_' Yusei thought as Jack's request was somehow a bit suspicious to him. _'And how does he know about Hikari... wait...'_

_*"So, where did you and Rally go off to a while ago?" Yusei asked as he still worked on his D-wheel._

_"Hmm just somewhere... he just brought me to some of his acquaintances... he even let me duel with the dude too... I think he's name is Jack something..." Hikari said in a casual tone, as she just helped Yusei by tidying up the place a bit._

_"Jack?" Yusei asked in a suprised tone. "And you dueled him too? What happened then?" 'Why would Rally bring Hikari to Jack? And even asked her to duel him?'_

_"Yup! I even heard them saying he was your friend too!" she exclaimed, although she wasn't aware of the fact that Yusei and Jack actually had a few problems. "And about the duel... I kind of won.... although... I think I was just lucky..."*_

_'Yeah, that must be... but, I wonder why? Should I bring her with me...? Should I even go?' _Yusei thought really hard. _'I guess Jack did say if I want Hikari to come with me... well, might as well ask her instead...' _Then Yusei stared at Hikari who was actually staring at them for the whole time, and Yusei was glad that she was so he wouldn't have to call the attention of his other friends as he signaled her to come to them, which Hikari obeyed willingly.

"What's up?" she asked as she stared at the questioningly.

"Jack... he's asking if I could meet him at the shoreline later at 1 pm... and he says you can come too... do you want to come with?" Yusei asked, but he was very reluctant since he doesn't sense anything good coming out of his old friend's request, and Hikari noticed it.

"Well, its okay but, do you want me to come with you? And, what's the meeting for anyway?"

"I don't know Jack just wants to meet me suddenly..." then Yusei neared himself to Hikari's ear making sure that Rally wouldn't hear anything as he continues his statement in a whisper, "and I definitely don't feel anything good about it honestly..."

"Is that so?"

"Anyways, I gotta go now!! You're coming, right Yusei?" Rally butted in.

"Yeah, I'll go... I'm just not sure if I'll bring Hikari along though..."

"Okay, bye!!" Then Rally dashes off from Yusei's hideout, and went to Jack's place.

"So, what do you think, Yusei?" Yusei doesn't really know, if he should or not, since Jack never talked to him ever since that day, and it's just too suspicious...

* * *

"Jack!! Mission accomplished! Yusei says he'll come, but he's not sure if he'll bring along with him though...." Rally exclaimed as he came panting towards Jack. "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, there is..." Jack stated nonchalantly, as he approached Rally, "I'm sorry..." was all he can utter as he punched Rally in the stomach really hard, making the young lad lose consciousness.

* * *

It was finally 1pm, as he rode on his D-wheel on to the place where Jack, said to meet him, along with Hikari, then from beyond the view he could see his friend, standing as his piercing amethyst eyes were fixated on the vast sapphire seas.

When they arrived, Yusei quickly got off from his D-wheel, while Hikari followed him.

"Jack..." Yusei started, as he called his so-called friend's name.

"Yusei... you really came..." Jack replied, as he just looked nonchalantly at his friend, then to the blond who was just hiding at Yusei's back. "and you even brought Hikari with you..."

"What do you want with me and Hikari...?" Yusei blurted quickly as he stared at him solemnly.

"Nothing much really, I just wanted to tell you, that I found something about your friend... that she's actually not from Satelite..." Jack stated which surprised Hikari since she really didn't tell him anything about her.

"How did you know that?" she finally spake as she asked, but Jack didn't reply as he just continued his statement.

"And I'm here right now, to follow my dreams, by taking away your D-wheel, your Stardust Dragon and bring Hikari along with me..." Jack approached the pair, but Yusei stood still making sure he blocked Hikari away from him, whatever Jack is planning right now, he will definitely not allow to give Hikari to him, especially about that fact that he knows that Neo Domino City is not a safe place for Hikari to go right now. _'What's up with Jack? Why would he do this to me? Why would he even take Stardust Dragon? And especially, Hikari...'_

"Why? Why Jack?" Yusei asked his words filled with emotions.

"Will you or will you not give them to me?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'll not hand to you Stardust, my D-wheel and especially Hikari!" Yusei shouted at him, as his deep azure eyes stared angrily at Jack. "And why would you Jack? You know how I and the gang value Stardust Dragon and my D-wheel?"

"Like I said, I have dreams Yusei, and I don't give a damn about how much you value Stardust Dragon and your D-wheel, because my dreams matters more than that... so, Yusei, will you give them to me? Or will you let Rally die?" he dared as he pointed to the boat floating amidst the raging waves.

"Rally! What did you just do Jack! Bring him back!"

"I won't unless you give me Stardust and your D-wheel..." Yusei was definitely lost and confused, he can't just leave his D-wheel, Stardust and Hikari, since he know that Jack could run away along with them, but he also can't handle to lose a friend who's about to die.

When the wave crashed on to the boat, making it turn over, it made the tied up and unconscious Rally fall into the ocean, and then with that he didn't hesitate anymore, as he quickly took of his jacket, his belt bag that holds his deck of cards and swarm towards the ocean.

"YUSEI!!" Hikari called really loud out to her friend filled with worry, but Jack definitely didn't give a damn, as he just picked up Yusei's belt and took out Stardust Dragon from the bag.

"Hikari, you can come with me... and together, we can go... to Neo Domino City..." he said as he held Hikari's hand, but Hikari tried to struggle really hard, and even dare bite him, thus making him let go.

"I'll definitely not go with you to Neo Domino City! You know nothing, how much that I don't want to go there... I'll only go to Neo Domino City, if Yusei will go..." Hikari tell him off, as her Sapphire orbs glared at him angrily.

_'Hikari, now I understand... I didn't know that Yusei and Hikari had this kind of connection.... and I have hurt him well enough... I guess, as his old friend, I can no longer hurt him further by taking away Hikari... and like Yeager said, its not much important to bring her with him...I guess I should just let her go and leave before my conscious could even bother me...'_ he thought, as he just hopped on to Yusei's D-wheel, and drove away.

"Yusei! You okay there?! Yusei!!" Hikari shouted out, hoping that Yusei could still her, since the waves were really strong, and she doesn't know how deep the ocean is, and how deep Rally sank into the ocean.

Then after a few minutes, Yusei finally came to view as he swam back towards the shore, which was definitely a great relief to Hikari.

"Yusei!" she exclaimed happily, as she let out a hand to him, which Yusei took, then hoisted Rally first on shore, before he got up. "You okay? How's Rally? Yusei, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do anything to stop Jack from getting your D-wheel and your card..." But Yusei didn't respond as he just hugged him tightly.

"It's okay... I don't mind... I'm just glad, he didn't take you along with him..." he uttered softly, somehow touching Hikari with his words as she just returned the hug, and said nothing.

_'Even if he lost his cards... and his D-wheel... the things that he valued most... still he was thinking about me...you're really a kind person, Yusei... you know that...?' _

* * *

Phew! That was long :p

Honestly I thought that I was going to cut this to two chapters, but I was like if I do, then... the first arc will be longer and I don't want to hold you guys back any longer... (and you know what? I didn't expect to make another chapter this long O.o... good thing I don't have classes today :p)

So, yes, I'm happy to say that first arc is done!! XD

So, was it good was it good? :D

Anyways, the next chapter will obviously be the start of the new arc, so better get ready! Because the exciting part is just about to start :p

Please do review and look forward for the next chapter :D

Take care :D


	7. Chapter 7:Hikari's Time to shine!

Guys! Hiyah!

Anyways, First of all, I'd like to thank **DarkMagicianGirl512** for pointing out my mistake on the last chapter :D (since she asked... of course its going to continue :p just make sure you guys help me be motivated to write XD)

And also would like to thank: **Kimi-mahou-tsukai, Omnimous Blue**, **FALLEN-ANGEL24**, and **xXYuseiXAkikoXx** for reviewing the last chapter ^^,

Before I begin I would like to ask you guys a few questions first of all.... (And that concerns other readers too :p its not obligatory but...just please do :p)

1) is Hikari a Mary-Sue? (Just found out about it and it made me wonder if she is O.o...Please do say so honestly if she is :D)

2) If Hikari and Yusei will duel each other who would you want to win? Hikari or Yusei? (You don't know I might make them duel one day :P MIGHT okay XD)

That's all... really I'm expecting you guys to answer because it's very relevant... (For me that is and also for the future development of the plot...)

Anyways, that's all :)

Please do enjoy!! ^0^ (I promise you this will be exciting since this will be the first time *****and****** will ****** wahahahaha! just read to find out or else I might not contain myself here :p although I don't know if it will excite you though but for me somehow it is exciting :p

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

-Chapter 07-

2 years have passed after that incident, as Jack was successfully able to go to Neo Domino City and actually become the King of Duelists, and shone like a real star, as he won every duel he made. He gained fans and was quickly accepted by the mass, but about him being a Satelite born dude was definitely kept hidden.

"Once again, the one and only King of Duels, Jack Atlas won another epic duel!" The MC stated energetically on T.V. "Definitely no one could ever surpass our new King!!"

"Jack, he has definitely changed hasn't he?" Tank uttered, as he watched T.V. on Yusei's hideout along with Nervin and Bloyston.

"Yeah, not only that he has grown stronger, too..." Bloyston replied, while the others just kept silent. "By the way where's Yusei? Hasn't he come back yet?"

Yusei, along with Hikari, Tank, Nervin, Bloyston and Rally just went on with their lives, although Jack's acts were a bit unforgivable, Yusei forgave him, and looked at the stolen items as 'bonds of friendship' instead, and now, with a new goal set in mind: to go to Neo Domino City, to retrieve back Stardust Dragon and also their bond as friends.

His friends, respected him as they supported him which led to another creation of a brand new D-wheel, a D-wheel so much in contrast to the one he made, this time it was red, which was made a lot faster than the last one. It was also thinner, efficient and better.

"Nope, not yet..." Hikari responded as she just tinkered with her laptop, since there's signal in their place, she was hoping if she could connect to the internet and search about herself. "I think he's still testing his D-wheel..."

Since the incident, Hikari also pondered about that day, specifically Jack's statement: _'Nothing much really, I just wanted to tell you, that I found something about your friend... that she's actually not from Satelite...'_ It bothered her, since she knew that nobody knew regarding that fact, so she would always try to find out about herself, but oddly, she can't. Yusei actually taught her how to hack Sector Security's database where all of Neo Domino's citizens date were kept she can actually look at each and everyone's data, its just hers that's just unknown, which makes her wonder more how Jack found out, or where he got it from.

Then the sound of an engine echoed through the tunnel, Hikari perked up as she took a glance on the tunnel, to see a light from the tunnel, she smiles as she leaves her pink laptop to meet the upcoming person.

"He's back..." she stated gleefully, then a red D-wheel appears in front of Yusei's place, as a man clad in all blue, stepped down from it. He took his helmet off as it showed his raven locks with blond highlights, and especially his deep azure eyes. The guys quickly turned off the T.V. as they met up with their friend.

"So, how did it go, Yusei?" Hikari greeted him.

"It was okay... although something's wrong though..." he stated as he brought in his D-wheel, and then connected it to his laptop, and then he glanced up to his friends whilst he tampered with his D-wheel, only to notice a friend missing."Just wondering, where's Rally? I haven't seen him all day today..."

"Oh, Rally... we actually don't know ourselves to be honest... we haven't seen him too..." Tank answered.

"Is that so... that's odd..." Hikari uttered, as she went by Yusei's side to look up to what Yusei was doing while the others just sit back. "Anyways, what do you think's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Hmmm... I think it has to do with the engine...it just doesn't sound right...By the way, how's your search going?"

"Well, like the usual... nothing's posted about me... everything is unknown, except for my name though...its weird really, I wonder why they'd block every bit of my information...but, it is also odd that Jack found out about me... not being from here..." Hikari sighed, as she took a seat beside Yusei.

"Since the D-wheel's almost finished up.... when are you planning to leave?" she asked quickly changing the topic.

"Maybe 3 days from now...but if I don't get this to work perfectly, maybe next week...same day...same time...." Yusei stated. Hikari was definitely sad about it since she'll miss him and would worried tons about him. But, of course, she gives him her full support.

It wasn't long enough as footsteps echoed through the tunnel somehow catching everyone's attention, thinking and hoping that Rally has arrived.

"About time..." Bloyston said as he perked up and went towards where the sounds came from to greet their friend. "Hey, Rally, what took you so-"But, to his dismay it wasn't...as a gang of men appeared. There were four of them, one who seems to be the leader, he was tall and has light blue hair, and few Criminal Marks on his face. The other, was very familiar, due to his baldness and his buffy physique whilst the two on the background were all small and thin, the only thing they all had in common is the duel disks on their arms, which almost everyone whether in Satelite or Neo Domino City has one equipped to them almost every time.

"You! You were the one from the factory a while ago!" Bloyston exclaimed as he pointed at the leader, as he smirked. As the guys heard the commotion they went to his side, Yusei making sure that Hikari was just behind his back.

Tank who recognizes them, stepped in front along with Bloyston, and glared at them angrily. "What are you doing here!" he asked.

"Well, I kind of got interested about what you guys were talking about a while ago in the factory... and felt like coming in and taking it from you guys since you owe me for tripping on my foot...." The leader stated confidently as he eyed Yusei's D-wheel. His gang members looked menacingly at them somehow intimidating Tank and Bloyston as it made them step back, whilst someone from the back stepped in front instead.

"I won't let you..." Yusei stated nonchalantly, but Hikari clung to him, and just pulled his jacket, definitely not letting go since she doesn't want anything to happen to him.

"Yusei...." she called out worriedly, but Yusei just gave her a calm look, and held her hand that was clinging on to him.

"Don't worry..." he whispered, and then turned back to the gang, as he gave them a nasty glare.

"You're a brave young fellow..." the leader stated, but the buffy guy, eyed him from head to toe.

"You, I remember you..." he suddenly blurted out as his allies looked at him skeptically."You're that kid from 3 years ago!" Yusei stares at him, a bit surprised since fate can really be silly sometimes. "Where's kiddo?" he asked referring to Hikari, and Hikari who notices and recognizes his voice and took glances from Yusei's behind. When she saw him she was also surprised as it made her step beside Yusei giving her a clear view to them.

"Its you!" Hikari exclaimed, her sapphire eyes opened wide, but turned to a glare quickly. "I thought you promised to leave us alone...." she growled, but the buffy guy who was Rio just grinned at her.

"Fate can sometimes be silly... can't believe I'll meet you guys again...Say boss... as we steal their D-wheel can we kidnap the girl too?" he asked, and begged, and then the leader now eyed Hikari from head to toe. Compared to the Hikari from before who's body was younger, now it was a Hikari who was more mature, as her body finally formed curves in the right places, her pale skin still looks more silky smooth, and her chest were now developed and fairly big for her age.

"Hmm, sure... I don't mind...she's a nice pick-up anyway. Now... go get the D-wheel and the girl..." the leader ordered, whilst his minions followed. Instinctively, Yusei hugged Hikari protectively from Rio whilst Nervin, Bloyston and Tank surrounded Yusei's D-wheel, keeping away the two guys.

"Don't even dare touch Hikari or my D-wheel..." Yusei stated in a low yet intimidating tone, but the guys just laughed at him, almost as if they were mocking him.

"Don't dare, huh? What can you twirps do anyway? You better you give them up if you don't want bloodshed..." The Leader taunted, but Yusei and the rest didn't move.

"You guys are duelists, right? Since you all have a duel disk there right in your arms..." Yusei asked.

"Yeah, so...you're asking me for a duel?" The leader smirked since he likes Yusei's idea.

"Yeah and... if you win... I'll hand over my D-wheel and Hikari... if not, you walk away quietly and never return..." Yusei stated solemnly, but Tank and the rest protested.

"But, Yusei, you can't do that.... what about your goal, and especially Hikari?!" Tank exclaimed, but Yusei shrugged him off, it's not like it didn't matter for him, its just he just wants to settle it in a more peaceful way, and he knows these guys are definitely confident enough to agree.

"You, challenging Uryu!?" Rio exclaimed whilst he can no longer contain his laughter. "Hahaha! You're making me laugh, I know that you and kiddo have beaten me from two years ago, but I bet you don't stand a chance with our leader here! Uryu, since this dude and kiddo there can duel let's have a tag duel instead...so it can be easier to beat them..." Rio grinned, hoping this way he can get his vengeance on the pair that defeated him, and also for the fact that he has improved his deck a bit. _'Even if they're both good, as long as they don't work together and compromise, they'll definitely lose...'_ he thought.

"Hmmm, why not... it'll be fun... what you'll say?" the leader asked, they actually agreed, and Yusei was right, but he didn't expect him to agree this way, he was definitely reluctant about the new deal, and Hikari can surely sense that.

"Yusei, its okay..." she stated in her usual calm voice and he looked at him eye to eye.

"But, Hikari..." Yes, he was totally reluctant.

"It's okay... if it's a duel then I can definitely handle myself..." she stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, its not that Yusei doesn't trust Hikari, its just he doesn't want anything to happen to her, and Hikari also knows that after being with him for 3 years already.

"So, what will you say?" the leader ask whilst Yusei just sighed, as he walked towards his D-wheel to eject his duel disk, and take Hikari's pink duel disk then handed it to her

"Fine..." He uttered, making Hikari crack a tiny smile then the pair equipped and opened their duel disk.

"I'll protect you..." he whispered to her, but she shook her head.

"Don't bother about me; I'll be the one to protect you this time...I'll support you in anyway I can..."

"So, I guess that's a yes.... Rio, you ready?" Uryu called out.

"You bet I am..." Rio replied as they simultaneously opened their duel disk. "So let's..."

"DUEL!"

"Go Yusei! Go Hikari! Beat those freaks!!" Tank cheered, and the others did as well.

"Do your best guys!!"

"I just noticed that this is the first time Yusei and Hikari would duel alongside each other..." Tank stated, while Bloyston nodded at him

"You're right, oh well; I bet with their bond they can do it!" Bloyston replied optimistically.

As the duelists draw their hands, once again Hikari's arm glowed once more showing the heart spiral on her arm.

Hikari was definitely surprised since it's been long since she has seen the mark showing up on her arm, so as Yusei who has seen it for the first time, but they didn't have time to really think about that as they concentrated on the duel.

"Okay, to be fair....you kids go first..." Uryu stated and just like his minion, he's very confident.

"Yusei, go ahead...take the lead, I'll just support you...." she told him with a smile, which he acquiesced as he draws.

"Draw! I activate a spell card Tuning, this card allows me to draw from my deck a tuner with a "Syncrhon" on its name, so I draw Road Synchron, and for payment since its a level four monster I'll discard 4 cards from the top of my deck, then I also activate Reinforcement of the army, which allows me to draw a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck, thus I pick Junk Synchron... then finally, I set a monster faced down on the field...then I set another card...and from here I end my turn..."

"Hah! Just like last time, I bet it's the same thing all over again! But, I bet Uryu will beat the crap out of you!!" Rio exclaimed but Yusei and the rest really didn't mind him, as Uryu draws.

"Hmm, draw... I set a monster faced down and I also set another card, then I end my turn..." Unlike Rio, despite his confidence, Uryu was definitely more serious when dueling; now it was finally Hikari's turn to draw.

"First, I activate a field spell card A Legendary Ocean...this card reduces the level of all Water Monsters by one and increases their Attack and Defense by 200. Then I summon Levia-Dragon-Daedaus [atk-2800(2600) def-1700(1500)] in attack position! Since A Legendary Ocean is also considered 'Umi' I can activate Daedalus' effects, which is by removing 'Umi', I can destroy all cards in the field!!" and that surprises not only Rio but also Uryu himself.

"No way!" Rio exclaimed, whilst Uryu growled. _'What a powerful card Hikari has... Field Control is definitely her strategy...'_ Yusei thought as he watched him.

"Yes way! Of course, since this is dueling I'll do anything in my power to protect Yusei...now, Daedalus attack them directly!" she ordered as it cost Uryu and Rio's life points to drop at 1400 already.

"Wow, I got to hand it to you, whenever Hikari is dueling she definitely shows no mercy..." Nervin uttered, as Tank and Bloyston nodded in agreement. "Yusei and Hikari has the upper hand already, despite that it's still just the start of the duel..."

"Then I set three cards faced down, and from here I end my turn..."

"Damn you, Kiddo... but I'll definitely not give up...not just yet...Draw! I activate Monster Reborn so I can resurrect Worm Yagan (atk-1000 def 1800) from the graveyard in defense position...then I also set a monster faced down position.... then I set two cards faced down...and then I end my turn..." Rio uttered, his expression looking troubled already.

"Draw! I summon Junk Synchron (atk-1300 def 500) in attack position, due to its effect I can special summon Speed Warrior (atk-900 def-400) from the graveyard in defense position... now, I tune Speed Warrior to Junk Synchron! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior (atk-2300 def-1300) in attack position, now Junk Warrior attack Worm Yangan, then Daedalus attack that faced down card!" When the faced down card was destroy suddenly...

"I activate Giant Rat's effect!" Rio stated. "When Giant Rat is destroyed by battle I can special one earth monster with 1500 or less attack power from my deck in attack position, so I special summon another Giant Rat (atk-1400 def-1450)." _'Damn, I hope this holds on longer...'_ he thought.

"Then I set a card faced down...then I end my turn..."

"Draw! I activate Shallow Grave! This card allows both players to special summon a monster in faced down defense position....I pick Worm Yagan..."

"Then I pick Quickdraw Synchron (atk-700 def-1400)..."

"Now, I tribute Worm Yagan to summon Worm Queen (atk-2700 def-1100) in attack position, and then I activate Cease Fire which flip summons all faced down monster and inflicts each player 500 damage each..." But, Yusei activates a trap card.

"Then I activate a faced down trap card Torrential Tribute, which destroys every monster on the field, since you weren't able to flip Quickdraw Synchron, the effect is negated...."

"Hmf, then I set a card faced down...then I end my turn...for kids, you're pretty good..."

"I activate one of the faced down cards, which is a quick-play spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, this allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, thus I pick the card you just set down!. Then, I summon Abyssal Solder (atk-1800 def-1300) in attack position, then I can activate its effect, by discarding one water monster from my hand so I can return one card from the field back to its owner's hand, so I discard Spined Gillman to return your last faced down card....then Abyssal Soldier, give the final blow!!" Hikari ordered, finally causing their life points to drop to 0, and along with it just like before the mark on Hikari's arm disappeared.

"Alright! Nice job guys!!" Tank and the rest cheered.

"Damn it! After all these years, I still can't defeat you even in a tag duel!!" Rio exclaimed, while Uryu smacked him down.

"Stupid..." was the only word Uryu can utter, then suddenly the sound of sirens filled the tunnel along with spotlights from above, somehow causing all of them to be taken aback.

"IT'S SECURITY!!!" Rio uttered.

"DID THEY FIND OUT ABOUT US JUST NOW!!" one of the thin men stated.

"WHATEVER LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!" Uryu exclaimed as he ran away and the others followed suit.

Then, along with he sound of the sirens, came another set of footsteps coming towards Yusei and the others, they were shocked to see the person as he came into view...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter...okay, fine... it wasn't exciting =.=... I don't know if it is for you guys though... :p...(well for me it is a bit since its the first time Yusei and Hikari finally had a tag duel :p)

I bet highly that you guys can guess who's coming towards them!! :p (also, can you guys guess which of the episodes in 5d's this is? Its two episodes smashed into one :p just a clue XD)

Anyways, don't forget to answer my questions stated above^^..okay!! ^^,

Know what, to be honest I kind of had a hard time making this chapter...(since I finally got a writer's block o.o) but, thank God I was able to find a way to actually do this thing .... (Its somehow ironic that I can already imagining myself write the future chapters, scenes and etc when I'm having a hard time writing this one lols :p)

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed though, and take note, in the future chapters; I will no longer feature much of the scenes that had happened in the anime (especially duels...except for some that are relevant to the story since I notice some of the fics here do that) since I don't want to drag you guys longer...because I want to make this quick for you guy so do expect that I will not elaborate everything... since I really want to make it original as much as possible...and concentrate on the parts that are new XD

That's all ^^, then again don't forget okay!! Fine if you're lazy to press up, here are the questions...

1) is Hikari a Mary-Sue? (Just found out about it and it made me wonder if she is O.o...Please do say so honestly if she is :D)

2) If Hikari and Yusei will duel each other who would you want to win? Hikari or Yusei? (You don't know I might make them duel one day :P MIGHT okay XD)

Okay, TC ^^, please do answer them along with your reviews :D (if you want to...if not then message me instead...)

See you on the next chapter of **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon** ^^,


	8. Chapter 8:Saying Goodbyes and Hellos

(EDITED and slightly REVISED)

Hey!!

Thanks for the reviews guys, and also for pointing out my mistakes :p

And also, I'd like to thank you for answering my question ^^,

Oh yeah, if ever you guys are interested in knowing what's in Hikari's deck just tell me and I'll happily post it on the next chapter :)

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^,

[Note: like I said from the last chapter, expect the scenes coming from the anime to be summarized or not mentioned anymore since I don't want to be that much redundant since I bet you all know what happened already :p I would like to say sorry for the inconvenience though :D but if you guys want me to describe the scenes please do tell me and I will in my own way...although honestly it will cause delay in updating the fic :p (but its just a day or two anyway)]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 08-

It was definitely loud as the sirens made by Sector Security echoed through the subway; Rally came running towards to the group, who seemed shocked at the moment.

"Yusei!! Guys!!" he called out gleefully, as if nothing's happening.

"Rally Dawson ID XXXXXX... we've got you surrounded! As long as you have that marker on your face, you definitely can't escape!" The Security Officers stated.

"Yusei, I found this..." he said, panting a bit, as he gave something to Yusei that happens to be a chip of some sort.

"Rally! Don't tell me you stole something again!!" Tank exclaimed a bit angrily since he really doesn't want Rally to get into such trouble for a young boy at his age.

"I really didn't steal it..." he said as he puffed his cheeks, "I just found it, swear! It was lying in the junk yard... then suddenly securities just came chasing me...anyways, never mind about that for now, Yusei try it! It might make your D-wheel a bit better!!" Rally examined as he shoved the chip in Yusei's hand.

_'This is an acceleration chip... how did he find this? The chip seems to be new... I guess I should try it...maybe it would help my D-wheel work better...'_ Without further ado, Yusei quickly inserted the chip into his D-wheel replacing the one that he has. Then he started revving it a bit, he was amazed at the sound the engine just made. _'This is it... it's definitely better than before, and the chip actually fits the standard...'_ Then he now went to his laptop, typing a few keys with ease to block the signals from Rally's marker.

"That should hold them back a bit... thanks, Rally" he said with a small curve plastered at his face, but it faded quickly as he looked solemn as always. "Although, whether you found it or not... promise me... that you won't steal again, okay?" Rally nodded at him gleefully. "Anyways, just stay put, I'll just lead them off from here..." he stated as he hopped into his D-wheel.

"But, Yusei won't you get caught?" Hikari asked in a worried tone, whilst the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Yusei... and if Security catches you, you know what might happen..." Bloyston added, but he just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry... I'll be back, I promise..." then he zoomed quickly from the place.

"YUSEI!! BE CAREFUL!!" was Hikari's parting words before he left.

* * *

It wasn't long as his D-wheel finally came into view; the Securities quickly tracked and tailed him. Then suddenly, a D-wheeler, who's also Security landed on the ground from their copter. He seems to be their leader due to the difference in uniform. He was taller than the rest, as he gave off an intimidating aura, he quickly drove and followed wherever Yusei was, which he did successfully. Since he obviously duels, Yusei challenged the officer who's named Ushio into a duel hoping that by winning he can get away with it.

The duel wasn't long as Yusei pulled it off and won, with the help of Junk Warrior, although it was hard due to the effects of Ushio's Handcuff's Dragon.

And since that night that was definitely filled with events, 3 days passed very quickly, along with his never ending research in preparation of his escapade towards Neo Domino City to actually fulfill his dream. They were all sad, since they really don't want him to leave, especially with the dangers of just escaping, and the fact that Officer Ushio is probably keeping a close eye on him. But, still Yusei just try shrugged it off and will continue the plan as his friends just kept supporting him, whilst they prayed and hoped for the best.

"Yusei..." Hikari stated in a sad tone, as her sapphire eyes were just fixated on him. "Please do be careful..." she stated then she gave a card, which happens to have a bluish white dragon on it, with wings on its back."This is Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier... since we will not see each other for a while... I'm hoping that I could help you even in a small way by giving you this card... although, you might haven't seen me play this yet...this is definitely a powerful card, when used in a right way though... and with your deck I bet you can use it since its so much unlike Gungir that requires water monsters... so, please have it..." he looked at her for a moment, obviously in doubt, if he should be even taking her card.

"But... this is your card... I can't accept this..."

"It's okay..." she beamed at him, and shoved it towards his chest, "Plus, I can only have one on my deck since its limited... and like I said, since you'll be going, I just hope that I can at least help you in some small way, and since, all this while I have always depended on you on almost everything...so, please accept it..."Yusei let out a smile whilst he finally took it as he slipped it into his card holder.

"Yusei!" It was Rally's turn to exclaim at him gleefully, with a card in his hand as well. "Please, take this..."

"But Rally, isn't One Shoot Booster your favorite card?"

"Yeah, and I don't mind... since it serves as a good luck charm for me, I hope that it will also serve as one to you too as well...so, please do accept it too..." Yusei was definitely reluctant at first, but he quickly took it and placed it also in his card holder, and then gave him a beam as he patted his head.

"Thanks, Hikari and Rally...I'll definitely use it well... I guess... I'll be off now..." he said as he finally wear his helmet, and glanced at them one more time.

"Take care, Yusei..." Hikari bade farewell, as others followed.

"Good luck, Yusei!! Come back quickly!! Don't dare forget us!!" he gave them his final nod, as he finally zoomed away from the place towards the pipeline. It wasn't long until a problem arose, as the Security dude from last time, Ushio, came tailing him behind his back, and once more challenged him to a duel, a duel against time.

But, despite the fact that Ushio may be seemingly unbeatable this time due to his new card Goyo Guardian, along with its wicked cool effects. But, with a mix of skill, and wit, Yusei was once again able to pull it off and win, and was able to escape successfully through the opening of the pipeline-the only connection of Satelite and Neo Domino City.

* * *

Weeks have passed since Yusei's departure from Satelite, everything was the same here in Satelite, with nothing to do, as Hikari along with her other friends hanged out in the hideout inside the subway.

It was like the usual as they just either surfed the internet or watched Turbo Duels on T.V.

"I wonder how Yusei is already; I hope that he's doing fine out there..." Hikari stated in a boring monotonous tone, as she just stared at nothing but the wall in front of their hideout thinking that, maybe Yusei has encountered trouble just like what happened before he left with the Security, gotten arrested or whatnot. But, the guys just giggled at her, especially Tank and Bloyston, since they knew that Hikari is definitely just not worried for Yusei and miss him as a friend, but as more...

"Really, now... you've been moping around since he left you know... don't worry! You still have us...Plus, its Yusei we're talking about, of course he'll be fine!!" Rally exclaimed as he tried to cheer her up, which worked as she beamed at him and messed with his bonnet, whilst Rally just chuckled in return.

"Thanks, Rally..."

"Oh, Hikari's once again lovesick... I wonder if Yusei is too!!" Tank and Bloyston laughed and snickered, as Hikari scowled in frustration whilst blush crept on her face.

"I'm not lovesick..." she denied, as she crossed her arms irritatingly, as she also let out an 'hmf' "I'm just bored that's all... and what's wrong to miss a friend anyways...and there's no way in hell he'll be 'lovesick'..."

"But, the thing is...he's not just a friend to you... "That totally hit Hikari, since it made her think, _'is he really more than that to me?' _But she quickly shrugged it off anyway, avoiding thinking that way, since if ever she did have feelings for him deep inside; she bets highly that it will definitely be rejected by him. "And you don't know that, maybe all this time he's been in love with you!"

"Whatever...quit it already..." she begged as she let out a pout, but the fun, quickly ended as footsteps started to echo from the subway tunnel, making her quick on her feet, as she quickly equipped her duel disk, ready for anything if its someone like Rio and his gang she's definitely prepared to fight even if its 4 or more against one.

_'Ever since Yusei left, Yusei always protected me... not just me... but even the others... and I definitely can't rely on him always especially for the fact that he's gone right now...'_she thought. _'Not only that, but by this, I'll be able to show him that I'm so not weak... that I can actually be independent and deal with my own problems...'_

"Did you guys hear something..." she said, somehow making everyone silent a bit...

"Nope, nadda...why? What's wrong?" But before they even knew it, people with suites are starting to approach them completely surrounding the place, Hikari stared at them ferociously as the guys, surrounded her to protect her since the guys, especially Tank, Bloyston and Nervin respectively vowed their friend, Yusei to protect her by all means in his place.

"What do you guys want with us? Judging from your attires, you're obviously not from here..." Hikari stated whilst the men that arrived didn't utter a single word, as the just glanced on each and every one of them, but as their eyes finally landed on Hikari's they were filled with shock.

"You..." one of the guys suddenly pointed out towards the blond."Aren't you, Hikari Yuki?!" he exclaimed, as he suddenly pulled out this fat pen-like thing, as it flashed out a small, holographic screen and started typing on it. But, Hikari didn't answer as she just kept on being silent.

"Hey, make a call on Sir Goodwin I think we found her too..." the guy whispered to one of his comrades which quickly complied.

"What do you guys want with Hikari?" Tank glared at them.

"We're really not after the girl, but actually you guys... although, we've been searching for her for years already... and now, we probably don't have the time to discuss that..." he uttered as he threw something into the ground, causing everyone to lose consciousness slowly.

_'What's wrong with me why does my body suddenly feel so weak....and sleepy? And what is that guy talking about... they've been looking for me for years?'_ Hikari thought before she lost her consciousness. _'Darn I wasn't even able to do anything to fight back...'_

* * *

Being in Neo Domino City, was definitely tough for Yusei, but at the same time, it has revealed a lot of things for him, since when he arrived he already encountered the man he had been wanting to see, or rather the man which is the sole reason why he even went there in the first place—Jack Atlas.

They dueled, with all of they've got, and the fact that Yusei battled with his long lost Ace made it even harder yet, challenging for him. But, during the duel, he was definitely able to have him back at his side making his Ace, Stardust Dragon and Jack's Ace Red Demon's Dragon clash, revealing this giant red, snake and fiery-like dragon as it caused havoc in Kaiba Dome, almost destroying the place with its immense and realistic power and even cost a part of Neo Domino City's power to cut off.

Afterwards, he was caught by Sector Security and was quickly sent to prison. Yusei gained a marker on his face, and met a guy, in the name of Yanagi Tenzen. At first, he found the old man seemingly irritating, but after a while as he saw the passion of the old man to his so-called Treasure Deck and his knowledge regarding the odd phenomenon happening in Kaiba Dome, he seemed to grow on him a bit, as they finally talked within bars after their battle to this guy called Bolt Tanner, the previous King of Duelists who also somewhat became his ally too.

"You say that you know something about the red dragon that appeared in Kaiba Dome, right?" Yusei asked his dark azure eyes looking solemnly at the old man, as he sat at lower bunk of the double decker in their cell. The hyperactive old man, just quickly nodded at him with agreement as the old man's eyes glimmered.

"Yup! There's actually a story behind it, that dragon is actually a 'god'...the "People of the Stars" or "Signers" call upon this god, who is called the "Red Star" or the "Crimson Dragon" for aid to save their lands from the Wicked Gods that threatened the peace in their civilization. And these Wicked Gods are called the Earthbound Immortals, which the Crimson Dragon sealed, along with his allies the 5 Signer Dragons, these Earthbound Immortals... These Signers, actually have birthmarks which represent the part of the Crimson Dragon..." Yusei listened to him intently whilst he connected the events that had just happened between him and Jack, especially on the red marks that appeared on their right arm.

_'Birthmark? So, does that mean I'm part of this people called Signers?'_ then the thought of Hikari crosses his mind suddenly as he remembers the mark that has been appearing on her arm. _'Hikari... I know that Hikari sort of has a mark that appears on her arm... so, does that mean that she's a Signer too?'_

"Although... other than the 5 Signers that has the powers to summon the Crimson Dragon, there is also another kind of Signer..." the old man stated as he so got in to telling his story, since he became even more animated in expressing his story, which you can see in his hand gestures, but Yusei didn't mind at all.

"Another kind of Signer?" Yusei responded, as the old man definitely got Yusei intrigued.

"Yes, this Signer, holds the special mark of the Dragon, although, nobody hasn't recorded which part of the Crimson Dragon it is, since that Signer is rarely seen... it was rumored to have a weak body and is much prone to early death... or in other words his life is very fragile... which can also be the reason why that Signer is rarely seen..." With that, Hikari once again crosses his mind.

_'Why, why did I just suddenly think about her...? I mean if she is ever a Signer, she couldn't be that kind of Signer, right? Even if she has a weak body... just like what Martha told me... sigh, maybe I'm just thinking too much...__I just hope she's not though..._' he thought worriedly.

"But, his powers are different than the other Signers, since it can seal the Earthbound Immortals ...with a cost though..."

"Do you know how can that Signer do that then?"

"Well, like I said, it has a cost... and that Signer can only do that by tributing his life to the Crimson Dragon to completely seal up the Earthbound Immortals, but if the Earthbound Immortals get into him first and kills him, it will instead weaken the Crimson Dragon... the Signer is like a double-edged sword rather... but, even if that Signer is killed to weaken the Crimson Dragon, as long as the 5 Signers are together, they still have a chance to defeat and seal up the Earthbound Immortals..."

The talk definitely got stuck on his mind, because of the fact that it's not just a myth since he himself saw it.

* * *

Okay, I know that I ended the chapter so so soon and it is definitely not enough, but don't worry the next one will be longer ^^,

I just hope for now that you enjoyed it despite its shortness :p ( I kind of posted it earlier since I might not be able to update this weekend because its my midterm week already, wah T-T....)

If I have the time, maybe I'll try to revise and add a little or something to it (which it depends since I'm not sure if I'll still have the time...:p)

Anyways, please do review if you can if there's something there that's wrong (whether grammar, spelling or whatsoever) just point it out to me ^^,

TC!


	9. Chapter 9:A Time To Retrieve

Hey!! ^^,

Like always I'd like to thank those who reviewed ^^,

I'm really happy that a lot of people are viewing and reviewing now lols :p (yeah, keep doing that and I'll definitely keep on going despite my hectic schedule!!)

Anyways, please do enjoy this brand new chapter ^^,

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 09-

Yusei's stay in prison wasn't long, but it was definitely hard and rough, as he was tortured by the chief officer, Armstrong to the point of beating him and his friends Tenzen and Tanner, and even stole their decks.

Yusei tried to settle it with a duel with a deck fused with cards filled with hope from the other prisoners. As they dueled, despite the fact it was bias since the warden cheats, Yusei found his own way to win.

Since Armstrong was a cheater, he attempts to beat the crap out of Yusei once more as he ordered the officers to seize Yusei, but, in the nick of time, Rex Goodwin a man who's tall, that dresses in a luxurious suite, who happens to be the head of Neo Domino's Sector Security saved him, as he allowed Yusei to finally leave the facility and actually dismiss Armstrong from duty, somehow making all the prisoners happy in the process.

Although, Yusei despises the man since he happens to know that he was the cause of his pain whilst he stayed in prison, since he was the man who ordered to make experiments on him just to find the mark that had appeared on his arm during his fight with Jack. And he was definitely glad that they didn't find it since he knew that whatever the reason was why they're searching for it… he senses that maybe they're not up to any good, and was thinking that, good thing Hikari wasn't here because if they were after the mark on his arm, maybe they'll try to capture Hikari too.

Despite his freedom, he was still followed and was under surveillance obviously due to the interest that Rex Goodwin has on him. He went to a bar called bootleg to meet someone in the name of Saiga, as his friend Tanner told him to do so, which can help him in anyway especially in regards of retrieving his deck and D-wheel.

The bar wasn't that much classy since it was just filled with old men, who definitely look dangerous, drinking the night away. He quickly sat at the bar, trying to keep a low-profile and act natural, the bartender quickly tended to him, but looked at him skeptically as he eyed him from head to toe, due to his young looks.

"What it'll be?" the bartender asked, whilst he wiped the glass in his hand with a cloth, Yusei with his usual solemness, just stared at him, and uttered a few words in a very low tone. "This place isn't for kids like you… you lost kid? Or you got separated with your mommy?" he teased sarcastically.

"I'd like to have some milk please..." the statement somehow aggravated him, as the bartender quickly clutched Yusei's collar with a fist ready to hit him anytime.

"Are you making fun with me?" he asked with an irritated tone, since he thinks that Yusei is just toying around and playing with him, but the minute the bartender saw the men in suites coming in he quickly let's go.

"Let me introduce you to this guy…." Yusei stated with his usual nonchalant voice, as he quickly shows him the card Tanner gave him, somehow surprises the tender and allows him to cool down a bit.

"Here..." he stated as he actually served Yusei a glass of milk." It's on the house..." the tender quickly to eye the men in suites as he notices them looking at Yusei continuously. "Hey, Kid..." the bartender whispered into Yusei's ear. "Be a good boy and leave once you finish the up okay?" With the tender's final word, Yusei quickly walked out of the bar after gulping down the glass of milk completely, while the men in black followed suite just running behind him, thinking that the 'Saiga' man must be there already.

When the men were about to reach him, a D-wheel appeared from somewhere landing near them, as the D-wheeler quickly grabbed hold of him and drove away. The men in black were definitely shocked as they quickly made a call to track Yusei. The D-wheeler quickly flashes something on his marker, as it jammed the signal from Yusei's marker.

"Nice to meet yah... the name's Saiga..."

* * *

Saiga brought Yusei in a seemingly abandoned office building, the place was dark, a bit messy and dirty, with only a few computers and laptops on the table, and a frame above of one of the cabinets.

The Security was all over the place, as the copters flashed their lights wherever they can, whilst the D-wheels roamed around the building.

"What are you?" Yusei asked trying to break of the silence.

"Hmf…" Saiga chuckled a bit whilst he just tinkered with his laptop. "I don't know that myself, but you can say that I'm a Jack of All Trades and I can definitely get you anything… I'm not really free, but you don't have to worry about that since Tanner already paid me before he went into the detention center… so, what can I do for you?"

"I'm infiltrating the Security Storage Warehouse Building…" and Saiga was definitely surprised for that, since he knows so well, that nobody gets away with it as long that it concerns Neo Domino's Security.

"You're gonna what?!" he blurted, but Yusei just stared at him with his usual nonchalance unwaveringly, showing how serious he is.

"I'd really appreciate you're help on this…" Yusei stated.

_'Judging by his reaction, infiltrating Security will be hard… sigh, I guess there's no turning back on this, not only is my D-wheel and my cards are there, but the bonds with my friends, are there with it too… especially Rally and Hikari's card… even if I'm gonna get caught there's no turning back… I just have to give it my best shot…'_ he thought.

"Okay, then if you say so…" Saiga stated as he get on with his work, as he made a set of clothes, and a fake I.D. in the name of Taro Daimon. He tried hacking his way to Sector Security's database to pinpoint the exact location of Yusei's stuff, and get the password needed to get in.

Whilst waiting, Yusei just searched around the place, and noticed this frame with a younger version of Saiga holding a trophy along with a guy with spiky orange hair, who's holding a card on his other hand, which happens to be a Machina Sniper.

As he picked up the frame, he noticed the card lying under it, and then he took it, only to see a burnt Machina sniper, the same card the guy was holding on the picture. _'I guess he must be a duelist too…'_

"This is so easy…" Saiga blurted in victory, as he finally hacked the database completely and was able to pinpoint the location of Yusei's D-wheel along with his deck. "I found it… Your precious D-wheel seems to be on the top floor of the Storage Warehouse, now, I'm looking up the password for the door lock… and it seems that I can definitely manage this…"

"Were you a duelist?" Yusei asked with curiosity, his question somehow hitting a nerve, plus the fact that Saiga saw Yusei tinkering with his stuff from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, don't just go around touching other people's stuff!" Saiga blurted out.

"A Tag Duel D-wheeler…" Yusei stated as he showed the picture, making Saiga sigh in defeat.

"Which doesn't mean I was a formal Pro… I beat duelists in the Exhibition League, but there's all there is to it…" Saiga stated in a sad low tone, but recomposed himself quickly as he went back to his computer. "So, don't keep your mitts off and get over here for a sec!" Which Yusei obeyed as he placed the frame and card back on his place went beside Saiga.

"How's it going?"

"I got the password…"

"Impressive…" Yusei complimented.

"But, I bet you anything you're going to go right back to the detention center though…" Saiga warned him.

"I'm just doing what has to be done…" Yusei shrugging it off, since all he have on his mind was to get back his stuff and fulfill his purpose in Neo Domino City so he can finally be reunited with his friends.

"I really don't care any either way…" Saiga stated, as he went back into his work typing another set of keys on his laptop.

And little did they know that, as they do their work, someone from Security is watching from afar.

"I'll definitely get you, you Satelite scum…"

* * *

_'What's this? This thing I'm laying on…just feels so…soft…'_ Hikari thought as she snuggled on herself wherever she was lying on. _'The feeling is somewhat familiar though... it's like… I've always lain here before…' _she smiled and giggled at thought, but soon realized that she's definitely not in Satelite anymore specifically Yusei's place, as she remembered the recent happenings.

'_Damn it…I just remembered… we were captured by those men…'_ she thought as she slowly fluttered her sapphire eyes open, only to meet a very beautiful room. The wallpapers have a plain light shade of pink on it, whilst some of the cabinets on the side looked definitely expensive just looking at the stylish wood carvings.

From the light that is shinning through the windows, It was obvious that is finally morning, then she stood up stepping on the soft red carpet on the floor, still scanning as she looked for her friends as well.

_'No matter where I looked, the place seems awfully familiar for me… but, where are they? Tank, Rally, Nervin and Bloyston…' _she thought as she walked a few steps away from the bed.

_'Just where the hell am I…'_

The room was definitely bright, and luxurious, definitely not fit for a prisoner or captive, and it was definitely big. From the bed, you can see three doors, and Hikari examined each place. One was on the front, the other on the right and last from the left. The one from the left leads to a bathroom, it was clean, and well maintained, there weren't much stuff in their, but some of the items that were there, which was the toilet, the rugs, and the tub was all shaded in baby pink, even the frame of the mirror just above the sink is pink.

The other door, lead to some closet, it was definitely filled with clothes of all kinds, and they were all female's clothing. She tried to look at everything but didn't dare try them on though.

_'Wow, all the clothes here are so cool… and they look quite nice… it all seems too expensive…' _she complimented mentally as she tried to feel one of them in her hand. _'I so like 'em all… I wonder, if before, I have clothes like these too…'_ the thought somehow making her sad as she remembered her dreams once more. _'I wonder, how are they… those two people… who saved my life… sigh… as if thinking about them can actually do anything…'_ she sighed, as she went out to check up on the last door.

She tried to open it, but failed, although she didn't give up as she continued to jiggle it more, but...failed.

"Darn it..." she uttered."Why am I so useless..." then she sighed. _'At least I still have my duel disk and my deck on me…'_ she thought as she glanced up on the duel disk on her arm, then a lad with raven locks with blonde streaks on it, somehow crossed her mind. _'Yusei… I wonder what you have been up to now… I'm sorry, that I wasn't even able to do anything… sigh… maybe if I was a guy I could have been more stronger… and perhaps… these feelings that I have right now for him wouldn't even grow in my heart… yeah, they're right… maybe I do love him… I mean, I wouldn't care so much about him and think about him this much if I wasn't…'_ then she went towards the window, and glanced from the view outside.

The window was definitely big, as it gave a nice view of the garden from outside of the house, from afar you can't really see much though except from the trees and the grass. Hikari tried to tap the window, and pushed it lightly, to see if she can open or something to make a quick escape if was given a chance, but unlucky for her it wasn't open, causing her to bang it irritatingly.

_'For some reason, they surely don't want me to escape, huh…'_ she thought sarcastically, then suddenly the door finally opened, she tried to look at whoever it was from the corner of her eye, only to see a man, about 4 something in height, clad in a maroon coat, he has light purple like hair, whilst his face was filled with make-up much parallel to a clown's.

"I see you're finally awake, Ms. Yuki…" the guy stated, his voice somehow in a high tone which is very suiting for his height. _'For a captive, they're sure giving me too much respect...'_

"Do you like the room?" he asked, as Hikari glared at the guy skeptically. _'Who the hell would ask someone who was captured he would like his cell, that's something that you don't see everyday…'_ she thought as she finally faced him, her eyes unwaveringly glaring still, whilst her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Who are you and what do you want with me…" Hikari asked in a very low tone, hoping it would at least intimidate the dude, but the guy just chuckled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?" she bellowed this time.

"Hahaha, the name's Yeager …and your friends? I guess I can see that you seem to have a good relationship with Yusei Fudo... well, don't worry, they're in safe hands…" Hikari was a bit shocked since they also know about him, _'no way, how come they know him? Does that mean… they also got him too?!'_

"What do you know about Yusei?! Did you guys do something to him?" she asked in a worried tone her face now showing a very concerned expression, losing its uptightness.

"Don't worry; we haven't done anything to him at all… so, calm down…"

"What do you want with me anyway… can't you guys just let me go along with my friends if you have like nothing to do with us…"

"Too bad I can't let you guys go, his other friends, we can let them go unless Yusei agrees to do something for that… but, you… I'm definitely sorry for that… from the check-up with had made on you, showed us that you seem to have lost your memory…" he stated, definitely shocking Hikari as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Ho-how did you know about that?!" she tried to utter. "Do you know more about me then?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything for now… but, anyway Sir Goodwin actually wants to see you right now… so, get dressed, and when you're ready you can come down anytime you want to…you can wear anything you want that you can find in the closet by the way... anyways, bye for now…" Yeager stated as he finally left Hikari alone, who was shocked right now.

_'How the hell did they just know that, then that means, they must have known something about me and my past… I guess I just have to wait and meet this Goodwin guy first… well, come to think of, they did say that they were searching for me for the past years since I left the city… oh, well… gotta change fast...just thinking wouldn't get me to anywhere…'_

_

* * *

_

Hikari, who is now clad in a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts that reaches up to 6 inches above her knee, a red coat to cover it up that reaches 3 inches above her knee that's fastened by a single button on the waist line, and a belt, and red boots that reaches just below her knee, finally got out from the room, of course with her duel disk and card equipped on her left arm.

The hallway was definitely familiar to her; it was so much in parallel to the place in her dream, from years ago... from the carpet on the floor, the expensive paintings posted on the wall, the creamy wallpaper and the stylish lights from hanging from above.

"This place…" she stated in a surprised tone. "It can't be…" then she ran towards the stairs, and tried to remember her dream, the spiral stairs leading from down stairs was awfully parallel too. "No way, it must be much of a coincidence…" then she glanced on her arm, _'This is where the light came from… as it made my arm glow…' _she thought but shrugged it off quickly as she came down the stairs.

The moment the living room came into view, the scene from her dream flashed into her mind, as if the blue flames from it were real, the room became dark, the place was trashed as if a hurricane came in, then the two people who was once a blur, was now clear into her mind as her head hurt in the process. The two people were now clear and vivid as they appeared to be in their mid-30's, the woman was slim, as her golden locks laid messily behind her back whilst the man, has golden brown hair.

She knelt in pain, as she clasped her head, her eyes shut tightly closed.

"My head…it hurts…" she uttered, then she felt a throb on her right arm, as she heard footsteps coming close to her, images kept flashing into her mind. _'What are these things, I'm seeing right now... darn my head just plain hurts… are these my memories…' _she thought as she tried to keep her consciousness intact

"She seems to have started in regaining her memories, you were right along with your theory Sir Goodwin, that a long with her memories, her powers as a Signer were sealed with it…" Hikari tried to open her eyes as she winced a bit, and looked on her arm, as it throbbed greatly whilst it showed the spiral heart on it glowing bright red. _'My memories sealed a long with my powers as a Signer? What the hell are they talking about…?' _

"I guess our wait wasn't in vain after all, good thing they haven't gotten into her yet…" the voice wasn't very familiar to her as it seems to belong to a grown man, since it was a deep bass. And those were the words she last heard before she went to another state of reverie.

_

* * *

_

Despite the fact that it was hard, Yusei' infiltration was a success, as he finally retrieved his D-wheel and his deck, although as he escaped, Ushio once again tried to capture him, and now attempts to send him back to the facility, as he challenged him into another forced duel.

And that was definitely hard for him, although, with the help of Saiga who somehow grew fond of him, Yusei won the duel as he successfully he got out of the Security's building.

The moment he got out, Security was definitely all over the place, as they all tried to attack him by gunning him down with electric guns. It was definitely painful, but with enough will power, he was able to push through, as he got away, to a very far away place before he actually passed out.

_

* * *

_

"Hey… Rua… Rua, look! There's a guy who passed out…" a young lass around 11 years old, who has straight light emerald locks, light golden eyes, clad in a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks.

And then came a lad, who's also in the same age and looks almost similar to the lass, the only difference was is their height since he was a bit taller, his hair style and clothing which consists of a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt, blue sneakers of the same color and bracelets to finish it all up.

"What is it? Oh my gosh… is he okay?" he asked in surprised as he eyed the guy, clad in a dark blue jacket, and trousers, as he lied lifelessly beside this red D-wheel. His face was hidden, behind his red helmet.

"Should we bring him in?" The girl asked in doubt despite the fact that she feels sorry about him, since it's a stranger and they barely know him,

"Well, he couldn't be that bad… what do you think, Ruka?" Rua asked, but then Ruka examined the unconscious man then she noticed a deck of cards placed on the D-wheel, as she placed her palm on top on it, and tried to concentrate. "Wait…"

After a while, she smiled as she let go. "I guess its okay, the spirits told me so…"

"Okay then!! Let's go and bring him inside! Let's just get back with his D-wheel later…"

* * *

Yeah!! Its done *-*

and I was actually able to update after all :p

Well, the midterms almost ended, I only have a few tests and projects to deal with then I'm all set and ready to go :p

Like I said, I'm sorry if the last one was short, and I hope that I was able to compensate with this one XD

Did you all like it?

Well I hope you all did though XD So please do review and tell me what you all think!! ^,^

TC


	10. Chapter 10:The Painful Truth

(EDITED with a few added things)

Heyah! :D

Once again, I would like to thank those people who reviewed:

**GaraasMyBoyzz**

**Ominous Blue**

**Kimi-mahou-tsukai**

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

**FALLING-ANGEL-24**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

You guys totally made me happy ^^, of course I haven't forgot about those who faved as well and viewed my story :p you all make me happy!(although I'd like to hear from you too if you can tell me something about the story, like what's wrong with it if there are errors, and something like that :p) ^^,

Been busy yet again these days rar T-T... I thought after midterms everything will be okay, but NOOO T-T they just have to give us projects now for Finals o.o...

Oh well, that's life... I enjoy it anyway :p (but, its hard though =.=) although, I'm kind of sorry for being late on my update :P (plus, I just don't want to post my chapter just like that without effort, I make sure it looks great and I proof read it before I post it...of course I want the best for all of you :p)

Anyways, please do enjoy this brand new chapter :D

Reminders: I might not elaborate about the duel anymore by the way... :) please do enjoy ^^.

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 10-

"What's this on his cheek?" Ruka uttered in a curious tone, as she examined the unconscious raven-haired lad, lying on their couch.

"It's a marker...don't you know?" Rua answered. "Everybody caught by Security has one put on them..."

"Then... is he a bad guy?" Ruka asked in a surprised and worried tone.

"You said the card's spirits all right, didn't you?" Once again, Ruka placed her hand on the unconscious guy's deck of cards.

"Well, yeah...These cards were taken care extremely well. So he's okay, at least I think he is..."

"I see, I'm okay with him then!" the lad said gleefully, somehow finally causing Yusei to stir from his unconsciousness.

_'Ugh...where am I?'_ Yusei thought as he quickly opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, trying to be alert and careful as possible, since he can't risk himself to be captured once more, due to the fact that Security's after him. However, the only thing he saw was a seemingly luxurious living room; it was definitely spacious, with a few yet seemingly expensive furniture lying around the house and then two young children staring at him, looking so much alike._' I hope my D-wheel is just fine...wherever it is...'_

"Who are you?" Yusei quickly asked with his usual nonchalant deep tone.

"You don't remember? You collapsed downstairs last night..." Rua replied. "Oh, yeah! I'm Rua by the way, and this is my lil' sis Ruka, we're twins!" he happily introduced whilst Yusei just listened to them, whilst he just glanced on each on every one of them. And then he saw his deck lying on the table beside the couch he was laying on, he quickly took it away checking if his deck is okay before he slips it in to his card holder. "Say, what's your name?" It was Rua's turn to ask.

"It's Yusei..." then he quickly stands up as he tried to have a better view of the place."Where are we?" he asked.

"My house..." Rua said as he showed him around, and gave him a better view of their garden too, which has a swimming pool and many beautiful and colorful plants surrounding it too. "This area is called Tops and it's the highest place in Neo Domino City..."

"Tops, huh?" Yusei replied, as he thought. _'Tops... This is where Hikari was from... not only that... This is where I was from...before that happened...'_

"Yusei, you're a duelist, too right?" Rua asked his voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah...." Yusei replied whilst he wear back his jacket and his duel disk's brace.

"I play too! C'mon, will you play with me? It gets kinda boring facing Ruka all the time..." Rua said, fascinated, whilst Ruka on the other hand kind of got irritated on the sides.

"That wasn't called for... you were weak yourself..." she uttered teasing his brother a bit, whilst she let out a 'humph'.

"I'll get stronger one day!" Rua stated filled with conviction and passion. "Say, you strong, Yusei?" he asked, then when Yusei was about to utter a word, he saw Jack's poster, and figurines on one of the cabinets, Rua followed where he was staring, as he let out a wide smile himself. "Ah, those...They're my treasure..." he said proudly showing his stuff-the 'Jack' and Red Demon's Dragon Figurines standing on the cabinet in front of his poster. "My king memorabilia! It's my dream to be the king one day myself... so; I want to be a turbo duelist too!"

"You can do that without being king you know..." Ruka stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, bored as ever as she just sat on the couch.

"Geez, Ruka, hush up for a second!" Rua exclaimed a bit irritated, but it died out quickly as he faced Yusei. "So, you in to the King too, Yusei?"

"No, I'm not..." he uttered, with his usual deep voice.'_Jack really did it, huh... I guess children like him look up to him right now...that's good...'_

"Oh, is that so? It's almost a shame since you're turbo duelist..." Rua stated a bit disappointed.

"Why do you say that?" Yusei asked with curiosity not just about the statement but for the fact he found out that, he was a turbo duelist too.

"Coz, that's a D-wheel right?" Rua stated as he eyes pointed towards Yusei's D-wheel lying near the front door; Yusei quickly motioned towards his D-wheel. "So, if you're a D-wheeler, you must yearn to be king!" However, Yusei just stared at his D-wheel, and examining it, checking if it is still okay.

"Doesn't look like he was listening to you...Rua..." Ruka uttered, which is right, since Yusei's mind is really flying elsewhere at the moment, other than yearning to be 'king'. Rua, who somehow does not want Ruka to be right, quickly took the envelope lying beside his king memorabilia's and showed it Yusei.

"Yusei, look at this here!" he exclaimed as he showed him the envelope. "I could duel against the king!" Finally catching Yusei's attention, as he took it, and read it...

"The Duel of Fortune Cup?" he read aloud, questioningly.

"U-huh! I heard Kaiba Corporation is holding a tournament with people they picked at random! And Ruka was picked to be one of them! Then the duelists who gets to win it, gets to duel none other than the King!" Rua explained energetically. "And, they say, that they're also planning to make the winner battle a special guest, too! Although, it's not sure who it is though…as if it matters because whoever that is can't be any better than the King!!"

"I don't feel like entering..." Ruka stated in a lazy tone, somehow ticking off Rua once more.

"You hear that? Ruka's always this way!" Rua complained as he placed his hands in his waist. "That's why I'm thinking of impersonating Ruka to enter!"

"There's no way that you can impersonate me Rua..." Ruka stated disapprovingly, since she knows that despite the fact they are twins, they contrast so much in character and playing style.

"Is so way! We look exactly the same!" Rua blurted out angrily, since he is really dreaming of entering that tournament to fulfill his dreams.

"Look the same? How?"

"We're twins!" Rua stated angrily as they started to bicker now.

"We are not the same..." Ruka answered emphasizing each word, Yusei who was left behind the scenes continued to examine the invitation to this so-called 'fortune cup'.

"W-well..." Rua stuttered a bit, "I may be a boy and you're a girl, but just leave it to me!" Rua who's still unwavering.

"You're overly optimistic, Rua... and about that guy..." she whispered, as she referred to Yusei.

"You don't trust Yusei, Ruka?!" Rua exclaimed a bit infuriated. "He's a duelist who takes care of his cards, right? I want to help him out!"

"Rua... you're shouting..." Ruka stated who is also irritated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_'They're right, even if I'm not a bad guy... as long as Security is tailing me, I might just get them in to big trouble... I definitely can't risk these children...I might as well leave them alone...'_ Yusei thought.

"I appreciate you guys holding me up here..." Yusei finally joined in, as he enclosed the invitation inside its envelope. "but... you're best of not getting involved with me..." he stated as he threw the invitation back to its proper place flawlessly, somehow amazing Rua a bit, since it was placed back properly like how it was actually placed a while ago which caused him to be almost distracted.

"You're leaving?"

"I don't want to cause you guys any trouble anymore..." Yusei answered as he already opened the door.

"You're not causing us trouble..." Rua pleaded totally wanting Yusei to stay behind for at least a little bit more. "Oh, right!" as he suddenly remembered something as he rushed quickly to a nearby closet, digging into his stuff, as he grabbed on his blue duel disk definitely not wanting to let Yusei out of his house at least without a duel. "Yusei, duel me! A duelist always accepts any challenge he posed!"

"Aren't you the one causing the trouble now, Rua?"

"But, I'm sure Yusei's tough! I wanna duel against tough players! Let's play, Yusei! I wanna duel all sorts of players and hone in my skills...so, let's play, let's play, let's play!" he uttered again and again, since he really yearns for it, and as he cheered his blue duel disk suddenly slips off, totally breaking his cheering momentum. "Awww, Fit on there!!" he exclaimed as he pulled his duel disk. "Sorry about this…" He uttered whilst he tried to make it fit, which reminded Yusei about Rally back from Satelite, making him smile a bit.

_'He's just like Rally…so persistent…'_

"Fine, let's play…"

"Alright!!" Rua exclaimed, then Yusei clicked something on his D-wheel, as it uttered, 'Momentum, out' releasing his duel disk, which really amazes Rua.

"Oh? So, that's what it turns into? Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Rua exclaimed happily, and then they finally went outside towards the garden, to start the duel.

Rua was really bothered with his duel disk as he tried to make it fit on his small arm. Yusei, who has grown fond of the twins, helped Rua, and tinkered with it a bit to make it temporarily fit.

"No one else is here?" Yusei asked while in the process.

"It's just us on this floor…" Rua replied.

"We're at the very top of the hotel, you see…" Ruka continued. "We've always been together, just the two of us…Our parents are always at work, but we at least hear from them occasionally, so we're pretty cozy."

"And since we can do all our studying through the Net, we seldom go outside…" Rua finished.

"I see…Anyways, you're all set…" Yusei uttered, as he tied the final not on it to make it stable, Rua tried to wave his arms a bit, feeling happy while on it since it finally didn't slip.

"Wow! Thanks Yusei!!" Rua blurted happily.

"Don't mention it...You can go first if you want…"

"Alright! Okay, I'm all set now! Let's..."

"DUEL!"

The both of them dueled with their hearts content, especially Rua who swarmed the field with his morphtronic monsters, and was able to use his deadlock combo, but with Yusei's usual calmness, Yusei was able to think of a way to get through and actually finished the duel in a few turns with the help of Nitro Warrior.

Rua was a bit downhearted, as his loss caused him to be really sad, as tears filled his eyes a bit. Ruka was really concerned as she approached his brother, hoping to comfort him.

"Hey... you okay?" she asked, "You sure do cry easily..."

"I'm not crying...." Rua uttered as he sniffed a bit, whilst wiping his tears. Yusei wasn't that cold hearted, as he approached the pair.

"I could sense that you really enjoy dueling from the bottom of your heart...But..." Yusei uttered hoping it would console the lad. "Your dueling is a bit too self-centered...Weren't you satisfied with just getting your four Deformers together?" Rua quickly perked up, totally lending his ear to Yusei, since Yusei was right... as much as possible in every duel he can battle, swarming the field with his Deformers is always his target. "Deformers are monsters that can change effects depending on the situation...but, what ends up being able to change the situation is your dueling if I dueled all smug and not knowing how to counterattack, I'd be on a long path towards the King." Ruka tried to beam his brother a smile as she pat his shoulder.

"C'mon, cheer up...will ya?" Rua quickly wiped away his tears, as Yusei's words definitely hit him.

"Yusei, will you duel me again?" he asked, still sniffing a bit, but now he felts a little more better, as his face finally cracked a smile, his voice now is again filled with its usual enthusiasm.

"Sure, sometime later... thanks for your help..." Yusei beamed him a small smile, and then quickly tried to leave the scene.

"But you can't!" Rua quickly exclaimed, totally against it. Yusei just faced them sideways as he showed him his marker on his left cheek.

"Look at this marker..." Yusei pointed on his marker. "If you hung around me, I'd only cause you trouble..." But, Rua really wants to help him, and if he has to hide Yusei, he is definitely ready for it as he said,

"Why? I wanna help you out, Yusei!"

"There goes Rua's 'I-wanna-help-you-out'-its-again..." Ruka stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But, c'mon!!" Rua stated angrily since he really, really would want to help Yusei, but of course Ruka wasn't that much of a snobby girl, she understands pretty well, as she cut off Rua.

"Still, why not rest up for today?" she offered, finally beaming a calm smile to Yusei, definitely making Rua smile wide. Rua really looked at him with puppy dog eyes which he can no longer resist as he finally agreed.

The day passed by quickly as night fell on the skies. The twins quickly fell fast asleep, as Yusei tucked them into their beds, and for the night all he did was trying to make custom made Duel Disks based from the Duel Disks that doesn't fit their small arms. And the minute Yusei finished he quickly left them, driving away from their hotel.

And it wasn't long, as trouble crosses his path once more, as Ushio quickly tails behind him who was actually been waiting for him to come out from the Tops area.

"Been waiting for you, scumbag!" Ushio teased with his usual arrogant voice, as he tried to block Yusei's path as he drove in front of Yusei stopping him on his tracks. _'Really, they just can't get enough of me, huh...' _Yusei thought a bit bitterly. "Now... how about you give up?" he asked, then Yusei tried to turn back, but before he was even able to hit his accelerator, a car appeared right before him, flashing him a very bright light, blinding him a bit and surprising Ushio in the process too.

A man, who was small in height, clad in a maroon coat that covers his whole white attire, walking towards him. Yusei just glared ferociously at the man. His gaze unwavering, showing no fear at all.

"Ushio..." the small man uttered, "perhaps you could leave this man to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau for a while?"

"Public Maintenance Bureau?" Ushio asked a bit shocked, since he really didn't expect them to come and get Yusei, since he sees Yusei as his prey.

"I'm Yeager, Head of Special Investigations." Yeager said as he showed his I.D.

"HEAD OF SPECIAL INVESTIGATIONS!" Ushio blurted now more shocked than ever.

"I have come here with a message from Director Rex Goodwin to this man..."

_'Rex Goodwin? Isn't that the guy from the facility? Whatever it is... I definitely don't get good vibes from it...'_ Yusei thought, not letting his guard down for a bit.

"But, he stole that D-wheel from the Security Storage Warehouse-!"

"Ushio... I would believe it in your best interest not to disobey the Director's orders." The little man taunted, letting out a small chuckle.

"What does the Director want with me?" Yusei finally spoke, then Yeager approached him in response as he handed him an envelope and another paper.

"Here you are..." Yusei was shocked, the minute he saw the picture of Nervin, Tank, Rally and Bloyston. _'Nervin...Tank...Rally...Bloyston... what did they just do?! But... where's Hikari?'_ as he scanned the picture more. _'Was Hikari able to escape if ever they caught them?'_

"Please take part in the Fortune Cup...Should you refuse, and the four in the picture will experience pain beyond your wildest imagination..." Yeager taunted, _'No way!!' _then he looked back once more on the picture, somehow making Yeager smirk a bit.

"Are you looking for Hikari Yuki?" Yeager asked whilst he let out a smirk, definitely taking Yusei aback. _'Does that mean... they have her too!?'_

"What did you just do to them? Where's Hikari?!" Yusei stated angrily, making him clutch the envelope tightly, definitely crushing it.

"Calm down..." Yeager stated. "Ms. Yuki is in safe hands, if you don't join, we might do something to her too and you'll never see her again for sure...Understood?" Then Yeager finally left, since he bet, Yusei finally got the message.

_'Hikari, Rally, Tank, Bloyston, Nervin... wherever you are right now... I promise... I'll do anything with my power to save you guys... damn... damn them all...'_

* * *

_"You're fate is to die..." said a man clothed in black coat, who was about to seize Hikari. Hikari just stared at the man filled with fear and shock. 'My fate is to what_? Why?'

Suddenly her sapphire eyes flew open, as she breathed heavily, sweating a bit in the process. She held, her head quickly, due to the throbbing pain it was giving her, the only difference with it now from before is it is much lesser. Without her knowing, a lady clad in a maid's outfit approached her, taking her aback in the process, as the girl placed her palm on her forehead.

"I see you're awake now..." she said in a calm and gentle voice."How are you feeling Ms. Yuki?" she asked, as Hikari just stared at her with sad eyes, she just can't forget her dream, the dream that had actually happened during the night before she actually lost her memories. And the night, she left Satelite, leaving her parents in peril. She was speechless right now, since all Hikari can think of was her parents, whether they're alive or not, and especially her one and only best friend.

_'Man… losing your memories for a while makes you feel that time has left me behind… Mom… Dad… Are you okay right now?' _she thought, but other than her eyes, her face showed nothing, no emotion, not even a tinge of worry…just an apathetic face.

"I'm fine…" Hikari was all she can say in a small voice.

"Oh, okay… then I'll leave you here for now… I'll call Mr. Goodwin now…" The maid stated as she quickly left the room.

_'Goodwin… I guess he's the man behind all these… why I've finally returned to Neo Domino and for giving back my memories… maybe he was the man whom Jack referred years ago when he tried to take Yusei's D-wheel and Stardust Dragon… but, why does he need those thing? And, other than that… why would he need to take Rally and the guys… did they capture Yusei? Damn… not only do I have to worry about them… I also have to think about my family… if they're still okay… and especially her, Aki...' _Hikari thought sadly, as a red haired girl crossed her mind whilst she sat up from her bed.

_'I wonder what Aki will say, once she hears about me, suddenly coming back… I wonder if-…'_ Before Hikari can continue her train of thought, suddenly the door opened as it revealed a man, who seems to be pretty old due to his gray hair. But, despite the color of his hair, he seems very upright, due to his very broad shoulders, the way he stood he looks very confident or rather a man that's definitely filled with power and authority. Then another man followed behind him, who has purple hair, and make-up similar to a clown's. The man was small, whilst he was clad in a maroon coat that covers his white apparel.

"How are you feeling, Hikari?" the gray haired asked, whilst Hikari just gave him an empty look.

_'How do you think I should feel dimwit…' _she thought sarcastically and bitterly.

"I'm fine… but what do you want with me, Sir Goodwin… and… especially, what did you do with my friends?" She growled in a low tone, as she gave him a nasty glare but of course she still gave the man respect.

"Don't worry… They're fine… and they will be released soon… I'll definitely not hurt them… I just need them for a few days… And calm down… I'm actually here to protect you…" Goodwin stated in a calm gentle voice as he approached Hikari on the bed, whilst the other man followed.

"Protect me from what?" she asked, a bit skeptical.

"I bet you're highly aware that after your memories have returned, you remember what happened the night you left Neo Domino City?"

"How did you know that?" she asked a bit surprised as she finally let her guard down, but not completely though, she just doesn't trust Goodwin…not a single bit. "What do you know about it? And, since you do… are my parents still okay, then?' she asked a bit hopeful, hopeful that they are okay and fine.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of it… people are after you, Hikari… so, as Head of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau it is our duty to protect our citizens…" he paused for a bit, as his eyes suddenly became sad. "And… about your parents… I'm really sorry but…"

_'No way! NO WAY THEY CAN'T BE!! NOOO! Not them…' _Hikari thought, she really felt like crying right now, but tears just won't form. Her eyes just stared at Rex Goodwin widely. "They can't be…"

"I'm sorry… after that incident, they were able to live for another month, but soon passed away afterwards due to their dreaded condition…"

"Then… can you tell me if you know who the people that attacked us then…?"

"That… you see… they're just not ordinary attackers, Hikari…"

"Then what? I don't care what they are, I just want to know who they are… and why the hell they're after me to the point they…" she stated angrily as she gripped the blankets on top of her tightly.

"Calm down… I know that it's hard for you to take it all in especially after disappearing for 3 years with Amnesia… actually, everything… is connected to that mark on your arm…" he said, then Hikari quickly pulled the sleeve of her coat on her right arm, and glanced at her birthmark. "I know it seems to be unbelievable, but you… that mark on your arm is very special, and that mark bestowed to you makes you special… you're a Signer…" Then suddenly she remembers the conversation before she passed out a while ago regarding her mark, that it is actually connected with her memories.

"Then let me ask… I actually heard you a while ago… what's the connection of my mark to my memories then?"

"I really can't answer that now, but one thing I can say is that… you really have to be careful always… as a Signer bestowed with the mark of the Heart on your arm, many people will be after you… and as Security, we will definitely do our part to protect you…"

Hikari tried to sink it all in as she tried to reminisce her days while in Satelite, and the night that she left. _'Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be a lie… my birthmark was acting really weird… and whenever I see something or remember something that's connected to my past before it does glow and throb… So that answers how it is connected, but… what's with being a Signer? Is this the reason why they were searching for me?'_

"I appreciate it… really… but does it really matter?" she asked in a low tone, thinking that, what's the use… her family is gone, and her friend might have thought that she abandoned her, since she knows for the fact that Aki is a very sensitive person, and she might think that, she just left her hanging. So, what can be her reason to live? Even if she did love Yusei, and gained friends from Satelite, if people were after her then… they'll just get hurt… just like what happened to her parents.

"It does… and I'll elaborate it to you after, the Fortune Cup…which, I hope that you can join in… as a special guest in the finals…"

"Fortune Cup? What's that?" she asked.

"It's a tournament…" Yeager finally joined in the conversation. "Made for duelists, not just any duelists… but…" he paused as he glanced at Rex Goodwin, for approval if he can reveal their true agenda for the tournament. Goodwin nodded approvingly. "Its not just any ordinary tournament… it was actually made for the purpose of finding people like you…"

"Like me? Then… There are also people like me; I mean… you know after their lives…and also a Signer?" Hikari questioned.

"Well, to be honest, it's not like that… you're different from them… but yes, all of you are Signers…" Goodwin tried to explain. "You see… there are originally 5 Singers, bestowed with powers to summon the god, called the Crimson Dragon, to fight against the Earthbound Immortals who wants to destroy the world. And this happens every 5000 years…"

"So, I'm part of this group then…"

"Not quite… as I said you're different… but you're also a Signer… another kind of Signer actually… "

"What kind am I then? What's my purpose as a Signer?"

"Well, about that… I'll just have to tell you after the Fortune Cup… so, you'd understand more… so, is it okay for you to join, the so-called prodigy of Duel Academy?" Goodwin asked, somehow making Hikari smirk a bit. _'So, even after I disappeared… they still refer to me as that… I guess I don't have a choice… whatever I'm getting in to… I'll just have to go with the flow… like my life matters.'_

"I don't know if you should still call me that, after all I have left the academy for 3 years… but sure… I'll participate then…"

"That's good… the tournament will start after a week… we will ask someone to pick you up from here in your house… for now… rest up until then…" Goodwin stated as he left.

"Not only that…" Yeager added, with his usual smirk. "I bet you'll see something at the Fortune Cup that might catch your interest…" the statement caused Hikari to raise a brow on the small dude."But, of course, you'll have to wait, good bye…hehehe…" then the pair finally left.

_'I wonder would that be…Sigh whatever that is I'll have to see that for myself then…_' Hikari thought as she stood up from her bed and walked towards her window, as she glanced once more on the garden in front of their house. '_I guess, if I'm part of a 5000 year war between gods, does that mean my destiny is already set? Would that be to die or to live?'_

_

* * *

_

Wow that was kind of long :p

Anyways, at least even if I was late I was still able to give you guys something this long :p

To be honest I thought that I wasn't able to do that anymore due to my hectic schedule, since finals are approaching professors are giving us tons of projects (and I honestly don't have a rest day since I have classes everyday and almost up to 5! despite that my sched is supposed to be half day!! T-T yes stress T-T) but, as I said I find it enjoying sometimes, its just tiring...

So, I do hope you guys enjoyed... I might still edit, revise, remove or add something to it later on :)

But, of course I'd like to hear from you guys what you think about this brand new chapter ^^,

Anyways, see you next time... TC :D please do review...


	11. Chapter 11:Building A Royal Bridge

Lols, I'm glad that you guys were satisfied on my last chapter :p

And now I hope this chapter satisfies you guys as well :))

Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers once more, thanks I really do appreciate you guys for doing so ^^, and that includes all the other readers as well :p

But, I would especially want to thank **Kimi-mahou-tsukai** for suggesting an interesting idea to me that I may use one day in my story :D and if you guys also have suggestions, of course like I always say, I'm always open for them ^^,

So, for now... please do enjoy this chapter!!

[Note: all duels presented in the story was never cheated on, nor edited to make the result happen, I write what had actually happened... if you have anything against it, tell me..And I'll try to make the person you wanted to win to actually win...although it may take time though :p]

By the way if you want to see what Hikari looks like, just go to my profile and see my prime pic or avatar :) Yep, my brand new pic is Hikari Yuki...that's all!!

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

-Chapter 11-

_'Sigh... I somehow hate it that time really goes by so slowly...'_ Hikari thought as she just lay on the emerald floors of their garden beneath the azure skies, as she let out a few sighs here and there. It's been 3 days, since the day she finally regained her memories, and all she can do in a house so big that's filled nothing with a number of maids and guards, was to either hang out in her room, or to just walk from here and there. Maybe would ponder the things that her parents left her, and just reminisce her life before that dreaded night.

Sometimes, she would just curse the irony of her situation, since she just wished to live a simple life again back in Satelite. Or, her thoughts would ponder back to her new found friends in Satelite, especially a certain raven haired guy, who had those beautiful azure eyes that's so filled with emotion. As her thoughts flew, one of the maids came to her side.

"Ms. Yuki?" she called, somehow calling Hikari's attention, as she perked up and stared at her.

"Yes?" Hikari answered as she beamed at the maid.

"Nothing really, Miss its just you have a visitor waiting in the living room.

_'A visitor you say? I wonder who that would be. Maybe its Goodwin along with that clown guy again...' _she thought trying to laugh at the thought of Yeagar, just to ease up her tension a bit.

"Is it Sir Goodwin and Yeagar?"

"No, Miss... its someone else..." _'Now that's odd...I bet Aki wouldn't dare visit me if ever she found out that I was back, but rather curse me to death...Oh well, like I care who it is... I might as well go see whoever that guy is' _Hikari thought as she finally stood up, and straightened up herself.

"Okay, thanks... I'll just go there..."

As she walked toward her living room, she was definitely shocked, her sapphire eyes were wide as she a very familiar blond haired man, sitting on the couch in her living room sipping a cup of tea.

"You're..." she finally stated catching the attention of the lad, "Jack Atlas, right? What the heck are you doing here?" she asked, Jack just eyed her, until he completely finished his cup, observing her. _'I see... Goodwin wasn't really joking about that fact... she's definitely Yusei's Hikari alright... although, I can sense that there's something different about her compared to the girl I met in Satelite...its like...'_

"Hey..." was all Jack can say as he stood up.

"No its okay, you can sit its fine..." Hikari uttered abruptly, as she motioned him to sit down. Jack obliged as he did, his gaze is still unwavering. Hikari took a seat herself in front of him, and can't help but just stare at him in surprise still, since this was really unexpected. "So, ummm what do you want with me, Jack?" she asked, staring at him seriously. Of course, even if she has regained her memories, she still remembers what he just did to Yusei.

"Nothing... to be honest, I was just checking up on you... since, Goodwin actually mentioned you to me... and I'll actually be the one to pick you up to take you to the Fortune Cup tournament..." he said with his usual low and deep voice.

"Oh, is that so..."

_'Hmmm, since I'm already here... I guess I should at least apologize to her for hurting last time...although, it's against my pride, she is a girl, and I really don't have anything to settle things with her like Yusei...'_ Jack thought. _'I really can't help to think that she looks very terrible right now... it's like, someone just died... I wonder what happened...' _he thought._  
_

"By the way, regarding what happened before...I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to get you involve-"

"Oh, it's actually okay, I don't mind... since I kind of forgave you already, and that's the same with the others...even Yusei..." Hikari stated as she smiled her usual gentle smile, although she wants to make it genuine, it isn't since her heart contradicts at the moment.

"Yusei, huh..."

"Yeah, he actually risked himself to come to Neo Domino City to look for you..."

"For what? revenge? We actually met up already, and even returned his card... but, I bet it's not what you think..." Jack stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone whilst he let out a smug smirk.

"Really? You did??"_ 'If so, then... has he returned to Satelite already? What if he finds out that me and the rest or gone...sigh... Yusei...'_

"Yeah... by the way... I also heard that you're a Signer from Goodwin..."

"How did you know that? Do you know anything about it then?" Somehow catching Hikari's full attention, since she really wants to know about this Signer stuff already and cut to the chase.

"Not really, but... I'm actually one myself too..." he stated as he showed his, somehow surprising Hikari.

"Really..." was all she can say as her sapphire eyes just gazed on his birthmark.

It was really odd, but Jack's presence definitely enlightened Hikari helping her feel a bit better, as they just talked about a lot of things, to the point that they ended up taking their conversation in her garden.

"So, you live here alone right?" Jack asked as he looked around on every detail of the place, as he nibbled on a few snacks from the table in front of them that was presented by the maids.

"Yeah..." Hikari stated in a sad tone, but of course she didn't allow that to reflect on her face, as she just tried to look calm.

"Where are you parents? Don't you have any siblings?" Those talking for almost the whole morning somehow made them a bit open and comfortable to each other. Or rather in short, making them a bit close a bit.

"Well..." Hikari uttered a bit reluctant, since she really doesn't want to think about that for now. She tried to breathe in a bit, as she gazed on him who definitely looks eager to listen to whatever she has to say.

"If you really don't want to tell me... its okay..." he said, although he wasn't really disappointed since Jack understands what she feels since he lost his family himself."Whatever, happened to your parents, whether gone physically or spiritually... like Yusei, I also lost my parents..."

"Really? You did?" she said, as she gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah, but since it happened years ago... I can't help being sad as well, but I did learn to move on..." _'Wow, I guess I'm not alone... Yusei and Jack also lost their parents...their family...' _"It really did feel a bit a lonesome, since I actually didn't get to see them once..."

"Why is that?" she asked, can't help but to feel at least a bit guilty since she actually get to hang out with her parents although it was short, whilst this man in front of her didn't even get to see, speak or feel their touch for once in his life.

"I bet you're aware of the Zero Reverse right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's the reason... not only my parents died due to that disaster, so was Yusei's... Before Yusei's parents died, he was actually like you, living here in the Tops Area..."

_'I didn't know that Yusei was actually from Tops himself... well, he does seem to be the type to from Tops due to his skills and knowledge I bet his parents must be big times...Zero Reverse... Taking the lives of their family... not even able to meet them at least once... That must be sad...and lonely but, unlike me... they all have a future before them... unlike me... no one's after their life... but, still how did they find enough reason to live on I wonder? When will I be able to get that motivation in me...or rather, should I even have that kind of motivation?' _

"But, like I sad, I moved on, along with Yusei and my other friends in Satelite, together we helped each other up to the day we all had our very own differences and live our own lives I guess... like me, who chose to abandon his own home to be King of Duelists here in Neo Domino City..."

"I guess, compared to you guys, my situation is not that grand, since at least for 13 years I was able to live a life with my family..." Hikari finally opened up, as her sapphire orbs completely revealed her emotions. "So, I guess you can also can call me weak for not getting over it... its just sad... that, I've been living a life without knowing that they're dying... since I left them to go to Satelite due to an incident that had happened before... to be honest before... I really didn't remember anything up until just recently..." she poured out.

"Really? So, you actually had amnesia? What happened before anyway?" Jack interrogated further. _'I guess, I was right, maybe this is what makes her look miserable... ... maybe its hard on her to actually just hold on it on her own without even anybody to console her... doesn't she have friends?'_

"Yeah... well... as you can see... before, there were people after me for my life for some reason... causing a havoc here in my house... my parents tried to hold them on for me so I can escape, causing my escapade to Satelite... and also for some reason, causing my memories to be gone in the process... so there... long story cut short..."

"Is that so... but let me ask... since you're living here in Neo Domino, right?" he asked, as Hikari nodded in return, motioning him to continue on. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Oh... that... well... I do have one... and just one... but, I think, we're not in good terms since the day I left Neo Domino... so, no, I don't have one at the moment..." Hikari answered, whilst letting out a calm and gentle smile. Now, feeling a bit better after talking it all out with Jack.

_'Hmmm, that sucks... not only did she lost her family... she also lost her one and only friend...I hope this helps her out a bit...'  
_

"Hey, do you remember our duel form last time?" He asked, quickly changing the subject, hoping that this would lose the tension from their conversation.

"You mean, about the rematch thing?" Hikari questioned in a skeptic tone, since she was kind of caught off guard with the sudden question.

"Yeah, you care we have it now?"

"Now? You sure?" Jack quickly opened his Duel Disks that was just equipped on arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." he affirmed, definitely ready to duel right now.

"Sure then... I don't mind..." she said as she let out a smirk, snapping her fingers as one of the maids handed out her duel disk after a while, and then quickly opened it.

"I heard you're actually the prodigy of Duel Academy..."

"Well, before I left I was... I don't know if I'm still that if I go back there..."

"Hmmm, I see... that explains why you're so good...well, we'll see how good you really are since your memories have returned..." Jack said, also letting out a smirk. "I expect you to be different... so...now, lets..."

"DUEL!!"

"You go first, Hikari..." Jack ordered, which Hikari happily obeys as she draws.

_'Aren't I just lucky...?' _Hikari thought, letting out a small ironic laugh, and then suddenly her arm starts glowing. _'I guess you really wanna show up this early already, huh? Fine... let's go!'_

_'Her mark... it started glowing... she really is a Signer...' _Jack thought.

"Okay, then, I summon a tuner monster Deep Sea Diva (atk-200 Def 400) in attack position! Then I activate its special effect which allows me to summon one level 3 or lower sea serpent from my deck, so I call out Spined Gillman (atk-1300 def-0) in attack position!"

_'A tuner monster? So, is she planning an early synchro summon? Hmm, I wonder what kind of Synchro Monster she'll pull out this time....'_

_'Right now, maybe I could just summon you later... but then again; I already have the chance... I might as well go for it...'_

"Now, I tune my Spined Gillman to my Deep Sea Diva!! Like the waters that can purify, be the light that purifies a heart filled with darkness! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon (atk- 2300 def-1800) in attack position. But, I'll not stop from here; I activate my card, Monster Reborn to resurrect Deep Sea Diva!"

_'What? So, this is just for Synchro material? 2 Synchros on her first turn?? I guess she isn't called a prodigy for nothing... let's see your true power then...' _

"Now, I tune Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon to my Deep Sea Diva!! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea...be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk-2500 def-1700) in attack position!" The moment Gungnir came into the field, suddenly Jack's arm started to glow now as well, throbbing a bit. _'What's this? Why is my mark glowing? Hmm, maybe is it because she's a Signer too? ' _"Then I activate a Magic Card, Terraforming to get A Legendary Ocean from my deck, then I activate another Spell Card, Burden of the Mighty, which decreases the attack of the monster by 100 times its level...then finally I set a card faced down...then I end my turn..."

_'In just one turn... she was already able to set her field up straight...and even summons Gungnir... which can destroy any kind of card on the field with a payment of a maximum of two cards... even if I am able to synchro summon Red Demon's Dragon, due to Burden of the Mighty's effect, its attack will be lowered from 3000 to 2200 since its a level 8 monster. Or, other than that, if ever I did summon... that faced down card could be a Bottomless Trap Hole, like the one she just used last time...sigh, my first turn and its hard... but as King, this is definitely not hard...'_ Jack thought, still filled with hope as he draws.

"Draw!! I set a monster in faced down defense position! Then I set another 2 cards then I end my turn..." _'Even if she can destroy cards on the field, its just limited, not only due to the hand she has now, but also to the number of cards she can destroy per turn... I just hope I can hold on until I can set up everything...'_

"Draw!!" _'Jack just set two cards on the filled...with three cards on my hand, I can discard two to destroy those cards...then attack that facedown monster again... but... what if its Dark Resonator... it would also be a waste...then I'll just have to bet on this...' _"I activate Gungnir's effect!"

_'Okay, here it comes...'_ Jack thought, definitely just hoping for the best.

"I discard two cards from my hand, to destroy your faced down monster and one of the cards you have set on the field!!" She declared as it destroyed Masked Dragon and Prideful Roar.

_'Sigh, that was pretty close... but, I'm still not good...'_

"Okay, Gungnir! Attack directly!! Ice Blast!" and with that, Jack's life quickly became 1500. "Now, I set a monster faced down in defense position... then I end my turn..."

"Draw!! Now I summon Axe Dragonute (atk-2000 def-1000) in attack position!!" Jack called out. _'With Axe Dragonute's effect, I can just attack whatever that faced down thing is, and switch this to defense position then-'_

"Then I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!!! And I bet you're very aware of its effect right?" Hikari stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone, as Axe Dragonute, was quickly removed from the field.

_'Damn... I knew it... I guess I really can't do anything for now...'_ Jack thought bitterly as he said, "Then I end my turn..."

"Draw... I activate Gungnir's effect by discarding the last card in my hand to destroy your last faced down card!!"

_'Another damn for that... she's got the field controlled!! Is it me, or is my draw was just bad...I guess, I lost, huh...' _

"Now, Gungnir, attack directly!!" Hikari ordered, as it dropped Jack's life points completely to 0.

"I see that you're really that great... I guess the King is just no match for you, huh?"

"Not really...I guess I just got a lucky first draw..." Hikari stated trying to be modest.

"No way, like I said before, you're great since you believed in your cards, right? And even if you do have a lucky draw, if you don't know how to use your cards and when to use them, then you'll still lose..." Jack affirmed, as he playfully patted Hikari's head.

"Hey, what's up with that!!" Somehow causing her to blush a bit, as it reminds her of someone, who usually does that to her.

_'Yusei... damn Jack for making me remember you... why do you just have to do that...plus, I'm not that much of a kid even if I'm 2 years younger than you guys...'_ She thought sadly.

"Hmf, nothing, I just feel like doing that, since for a kid... you're actually good..." Jack stated in an arrogant tone with his usual smirk. Although, it was just for a day, the two of them just jived as if they've been friends for years.

"What a kid!!!" Hikari blurted out a bit irritatingly. _'At least he doesn't calls me kiddo like that Rio guy calls me... man, he surely reminds me much about Satelite...'_

"Yeah, kid... anyways...you may have lost your one and only friend... so, I guess you can consider me as you friend too..." he said beaming him a small tiny weeny smile. "anyways, see you after 4 days! I'll take my leave then..." Jack finally bade goodbye as he quickly left, somehow making Hikari feel a bit sad though, since his presence really made her feel better.

_'I guess, he's really is a nice guy after all... Today, even if it was just temporary... he really made me forget about all those bad things for a moment... sigh... oh well, for now... all I can do is to look forward for that Fortune Cup then...'_

_

* * *

_Okay, I know that the following chapter wasn't really that much expected, since I bet based from all of your reviews that you guys were really looking forward for the Fortune Cup part :)) (not to mention it wasn't that good ;p)

This wasn't really a filler, if ever you think it is, but, I can actually delete it if you guys want me to if you feel that its inappropriate :)) (just review or message me and I will :p)

Anyways, for those who have liked it, thanks! Of course, if you guys think its okay for this chapter to stay, this will still undergo revisions so don't worry I know its kind of lame :p

TC for now!

Remember, if you don't feel this chapter tell me and I might as well delete it or maybe edit the content...depends on you guys...anyways bye!


	12. Chapter 12:Surprise, Surprise!

Okay, that was once again unexpected since I really didn't think that you'd like the last chapter...

But, anyhow... first of all thanks for the reviews!!! :)) (of course I was happy! :p)

Anyways, for now please do enjoy this chapter :p

I'd would also like to thank especially **GaarasMyBoyzz** for helping alot lols :P

By the way for those who aren't aware... I posted Hikari's photo on my profile as my prime pic! :p

[Note: once again I'll say all duels made in my fic are genuinely and realistically made... that's all! But if the duels already happened in the anime I'll not feature it anymore unless it's very necessary...]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

-Chapter 12-

It's finally the day of the fortune cup, as most of the people filled in the Kaiba Dome definitely anticipating this great tournament. It was definitely a lively day with a lot of fireworks popping and booming here and there, and the place was really designed and heavily been decorated for just this event.

Jack and Hikari quickly headed to the box as they prepared for the event, above the Dome which has a great over view of the whole stadium, where Goodwin along with his assistant Yeager stayed. The box wasn't that much extravagant, it was just simple, as its walls were painted gold, and the floor was just filled with read carpet. A few plants were set on the corners, and some 3 sets of couches in the middle, and then on the front was just a simple glass wall, that was defintiely bullet proof.

Whilst on the other side of the Dome, Yusei who was finally reunited with his friends, Tanner, Tenzen, Rua and Ruka happily went inside wishing each other good luck, before Yusei and Rua who's dressed up as Ruka already went in to the contestant's pad.

"Good Morning, Neo Domino City!!" the MC greeted with great zest, whilst the crowd cheered in response. "I bet all of you are excited regarding this event, and today as been announced, we'll be watching duelists, all randomly invited to play before our eyes... not only that... the winner will also get to duel, our one and only King... JACK ATLAS!!!" he exclaimed in a very jolly tone, as he pointed his hands on the side, as the big door opened, smoke enveloped the path, making the crowd look intensely at it.

The sounds of the engine started to fill in the place, as a white D-wheel, who's known to be called the Wheel of Fortune emerged from the smoke, along with a gigantic Red Dragon, flying his behind is back. The crowd roared, as they shouted the D-wheeler's name with passion.

"JACK ATLAS!!! JACK ATLAS!!!" the crowed cheered, especially his fan club of girls, whilst they even waved their gigantic sign boards with his name printed on it, with a few hearts here and there.

As Hikari watched from the box along with Goodwin, she can't help but let out a silly laugh at the sight, since she can't think of a logical reason to why would girls swoon over Jack. Since she found Jack a bit aloof, despite his looks and sexy body, and not to mention he's sometimes arrogant and a bit of a snob.

_'You really did it Jack! Maybe one day a mob of girls would one day charge into your quarters...'_ she thought, but the moment her eyes laid on Goodwin and Lazar who is also watching, a thought suddenly crosses her mind_. 'Hmmm.... which reminds me.... I wonder what that thing will catch my interest from this tournament...other than the fact about the Singers thing...'_

Jack, along with his Red Demon's Dragon, drove into the stadium, waving a few times into the crowd with his usual 'king's smile', the crowd's cheers grew louder and louder, and with the final loop, he made his D-wheel jump in to the center of the stadium and then faced the crowd.

"Not only that folks!! Whoever wins the match...will be entitled to be the KING!!! BUT, of course! Before that, we will also be having a special guest later on!! And guess who it will be!!" The MC exclaimed whilst he pointed towards the screen as it showed Hikari's Silhouette with a question mark on it. The statement causing the crowd to whisper here and there, wondering who would this guest be, since they're wondering if there's anybody more special or better than the King? "Don't be dismayed, since you'll be surprised to find out who it is!"

"Surprised?" Hikari uttered in surprised, catching Goodwin's attention that just let out a smirk. "What do you mean?" she asked, in a curious tone as she quickly looked at Goodwin.

"Well, as you see... you're not just well known as a prodigy in Duel Academy... of course it was known all over the whole city, everybody would be surprised and very amazed to see you back alive..."

"I didn't know that everybody actually knows about that..." she stated flatly.

_'Okay... I didn't know that I was 'that' famous... like I give a damn about it really...'_ she thought as she gazed onto the lively stadium, her mind in deep thought, still thinking what could 'catch' her interest as Yeager would say it.

"Well, at least now you know..." Yeager replied with his usual smirk.

"Well, enough said... now, I'll be introducing all the duelists entereing the tournament!! First of, let's give it a hand, to the youngest and most lucky particpant, I bet you were familiar with this little girl, who was known to be a very good duelists in the age of 3...Ruka!!" the MC introduced, 'Ruka' who was actually Rua, pranced in the middle of the field, as he let out a very wide grin and waved in front of the crowd, definitely not acting feminine at all.

The real Ruka who actually sitting at the sides, along with Tenzen and Tanner, slapped her head in irritation, feeling that her brother of an impersonator is just tarnishing her image.

_'That Rua...' _she thought angrily.

"Then, next up is another girl, who's older this time!! Izayaoi Aki!!!" the MC exclaimed, as it totally caught Hikari's attention.

"WHAT?!" she blurted out without thinking, as her jaw dropped in the process. "Did you guys just do this in purpose?" she asked, "And not only that, Yeager, is this the interesting thing you dold me before?"

_'No, not now... definitely not now... I don't even know how to face her... I bet right now she's mad at me I know it... and she would just shove me off...'_ she thought, her mind's gone mad in the process, and a bit panicky.

"Oh, so it's true that you were really associated with the Witch?" Yeager asked, as he she just looked at them with wide eyes.

_'Wait, Hikari breathe...breathe! Witch? What they just mean?'_

"Witch?! If you're referring to my friend, Aki, of course she's not a witch!" she blurted in an angry tone, even if Aki might have hated her now, even if she knew that once they meet up again Aki will just throw her off, Hikari still thinks of her as her best friend, and as a her best friend she'll defintiely back her up and protect her.

_'This is pretty ironic, not only in school was she called a Witch, even outside? Now that's something... I defintiely missed out on a lot here... damn... I wonder what happened ...I mean even if she was known as a witch at school due to her ESP stuff, it was only in school and she wasn't that bad during that time...'_ She thought, as she tried to think critically before emotions go mayhem again like a while ago.

"Well, if she is your friend, I bet you're aware of the special powers she has right?" Yeager asked, whilst Hikari just nodded in agreement.

_'It's true... It's true that she's special since she was able to make mosnters and the damage in the duel real, but what's the connection...'_

"You see, after you left... Aki has become part of the Arcadia Movement, and I bet you're aware of the organization so there's no need to inform you about the group... then later on, it was rumored in Neo Domino City that a dueling witch with ESP has appeared roaming in Satelite hurting and even killing any kind of duelists she faces..." Yeager stated, Hikari was defintiely surprised and even more dismayed, since after she left, not only did her parents die, but her friend... went to the dark side. "And that witch is... is of course your friend..."

"Kill... you say?" she tried to utter, and tried to swallow the lump on her throat. _'Damn... was this also my fault?' _

"Then not but the least!!" The MC stated, finally on the end of his introduction. "FUDO YUSEI!!!"

The moment Yusei came into view, the crowd's cheer fainted as it turned to murmurings, especially when they noticed the marker on his left cheek.

"Hey, isn't that a marker?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Then does that mean he's a criminal?!"

....were all the crowd's complaints.

While inside the box, Hikari froze the moment the MC announced his name, making Yeager smirk really wide.

"What did he just say?" was all Hikari can utter as her Sapphire orbs went wide. "Did I just hear him right?" she asked once more, as she quickly rushed to window, making her eyes squint, as it trailed a raven haired man with blond streaks, clad in a dark blue jacket and jeans, covering his black T-shirt with a red print on it, as he walked in to the midst of the stage.

For a moment, Hikari tried to scratch her eyes, clearing her vision, and squinted once more, making sure that it was Yusei for real.

"No way..."

"I guess you get what I meant, when I said that the Fortune Cup will definitely get your attention..." Yeager stated in a somehow cocky tone, and then a thought suddenly came up into her mind.

"Let my clarify this a bit... since this is a tournament meant to gather all the Signers together...then does that mean that..." she paused as she glanced up to Goodwin, her Sapphire eyes wide, still stunned, as if lightning just struck her whole body. " That...Aki and Yusei are both...Signers?" Goodwin was just quiet as he stared on the stadium, so she looked at his assistant who was just smirking at her.

Then Yeager stared at Goodwin, waiting for his approval if he should say something, which Goodwin did.

"Yes, this is definitely a tournament to gather all the Signers together... with the intention of bringing out their powers... you and Jack have already awakened your powers, and your friend Akiza too, whom we have observed in the past few weeks seemed to have awakened her powers already... so, we're just waiting for the other 3 Signers...and, Yes, Yusei is expected to be one..."

Hikari tried to mentally slap herself, trying to calm herself down, as she went back to the window, her eyes staring intently at her girl best friend, and the man that she yearns dearly. She neared her face to the glass wall, as she placed her palms on it, wishing she could go down there right now, and at least meets up with Yusei finally, or talk with Aki too, despite the risk of the sensitive girl's anger. Goodwin noticed this, as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, concerned yes, but he definitely can't help it, since the tournament must go on.

"I'm sorry... no matter how much you wanted to go out there... I can't let you for now..." Goodwin stated in a solemn tone, making Hikari stare at her friends sadly, whilst her right arm slid on the window lightly, as she laid her forehead there.

_'Know what... I really want to see you guys right now... I would really want to talk to you guys at least even if it's just a simple hi...especially you, Yusei... I missed you so much...'_

The tournament went on their first day, which was the elimination round, with Rua first on the list to duel; he dueled with all the best he can give, whilst Tenzen, Tanner, Yusei and especially his sister cheered him on from the sides. But, lost sadly, yes he was definitely dismayed. Yusei quickly met up with him, as he beamed the young lad a smile, who seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"That was a great duel, Rua... even if you lost, I bet you've learned something... and with that something you're a step closer to being a King..." Yusei stated, making Rua smile a bit, and become filled with his usual zest.

"Yeah! You're right!! Even if I lost... I'm one step closer to being King!" he cheered.

While inside the box, Jack went back as he entered, his just saw Hikari her face showing nothing but apathy, as her eyes were just transfixed on the view from the glass wall.

_'She seems to be awefully serious... Did something just happen? Maybe Goodwin told her something while I was gone or something...'_ he thought, as he approached her ruffling Hikari's hair, ever since the day he visited her he usually ruffles her hair everytime he sees or meets her, like just this morning, because he'd love to tease and irritate her, since he thinks its cute when she is especially when she puffs her cheeks on him. But, to his dismay, she didn't even move.

"Oh, Hi Jack.." she stated in a low and flat tone, whilst trying to force out a smile on her face, which made him look at her curiously with concern, but of course he didn't really show it explicitly on his face. _'Hmmm maybe something did happen...'_

"Okay, what's wrong..." he stated with his usual arrogant voice, with his arms crossed in front of chest.

"Nothing really..." she stated, as she looked at him skeptically herself. _'Yeah, it's nothing... I mean... I shouldn't really make a big deal out of it right?? Plus, its better this way... with me far away from them, they'll be safe...unlike...what happened to my parents..._' she thought sadly, but tried hard not to show it on her face, keeping it stern as much as possible.

"Oh really?" Jack said finally raising a brow, somehow for some reason, makes Hikari chuckle a bit. "Okay, just a while ago you seem to have a problem and now you're laughing at me..." He said, now a bit irritated as his brows were now knitted together, making Hikari laugh harder.

"Man, I'm so sorry!! I just can't stop laughing...its just I find you funny that's all..." Hikari stated as she tried to stifle her laughters.

"Okay, you're definitely acting weird right now you know... I bet you're just avoiding the question... c'mon its obvious... there's something bothering you... ain't I right?" As Hikari's laughter finally died, she just heaved a sigh as she slumped herself on the couch.

"How would you know that anyway, it's like you've known me for years..." she stated in a cold tone, but Jack just pinched her cheeks, totally taking her aback. "Hey, let go of me!!!" she stated now definitely irritated, as she grabbed Jack's hand with both of her hands as she tried to pull it off her face, but due to his strength she can't even move it a bit.

"That's not the right way to talk to someone who's older than you, kid... and even if we've been together for a few days exactly...it doean't mean that I can't learn something about you... and like I said, we're friends... aren't friends supposed to talk about stuff like that?" he uttered, as he finally loosed his grip. Hikari rubbed her cheek quickly on the swollen part, whilst her face finally loosens up a bit.

"You're right...I'm sorry..."

_'To be honest that was really unexpected, I can't believe that he'll get this much concenred about me... for a friend he's really nice... I guess there's more to him than meets the eye...'_ she thought, somehow making her crack up a small smile.

"Well... it wasn't really much of a problem really... I just feel guilty...and... I just miss someone badly..." she sighed, whilst it made the lad smirk.

"It's Yusei, huh?" he asked, with his usual cocky tone, whilst Hikari eyed him curiously, since she was surprised that he was actually right. "

"How can you say that?" she asked her in a curious tone.

"Well, from how he protected you from me before, I've guessed that you guys seems to be tight that's all, I honestly think that you're guys are together..." he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, somehow making Hikari blush a bit. _'Wow, do we really look like that all? But, c'mon... knowing Yusei... I bet he's just like that to his friends... since he seems to values friendship much....right?!'_

"To-to-together?! No way we're so not in togehter!!" she stuttered due to embarrassment, making Jack smirk even wider.

"Then why are you guilty?"

"I'M NOT!!" she screamed, whilst she puffed her cheeks, somehow making Jack chuckle a bit. _'Hahaha, she really looks cute when she does that... hmmm, if what she says is true then, hasn't Yusei made a move on her something? I bet, by the way I saw him from what happened years ago, I really thought that he likes her...'_

"Okay, fine...chill... well, if not... then I bet he likes you..." he stated, somehow making Hikari look a bit sad, or rather disapoointed.

"Hmmm.... I can't say that he does...since I can see that he just naturally cares for his friends..." _'Yup, Yusei hasn't made a move yet... I wonder when will he? Or rather when can he?'_

"Then, you like him or something..."

"Well....ummm... sort of..."she said, a bit reluctant to tell him since she was a bit embarassed to tell a guy about _that_, still blushing.

_'Man, Yusei you're so slow... you already have the girl and yet you're not doing anything...'_

"Oh...well, let's put that aside now... what do you mean, you're guilty about something? Why? You did something wrong?"

"Not really... it's like this.... ummm, I did tell you about having a one and only friend right?" she said whilst Jack just nodded in written, gesturing her to continue. "Well, you see... when I disappeared, she became part of the Arcadia Movement.... who now, hurted and even killed people... and I feel about it, because I feel that its my fault..."

"You mean, the Witch? Izayaoi Aki? She's your friend?" Jack uttered a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and please don't call her a witch, she's actually a nice person especially once you get to know her..." she stated monotonously.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that... but, how did that became your fault then?"

"Well, I did suddenly disappear... and Aki really thinks of me as her one and only friend, and she definitely doesn't have no one other than me, since she told me that her parents abandoned her... and also, she's very sensitive due to that, plus that fact that she was always discriminated and hated by everybody due to her psychic powers making her more vulnerable despite the fact that she's really strong especially when it comes to dueling..." she explained.

"So? It doesn't mean that she should just depend on you that much... especially for a kid like you...wait; I know that she's the same age as me, due to the data given to us when she entered the Fortune Cup... how come you're friends? I bet in school she's in a different class than yours..."

"Oh that... well, I was sort of accelerated for two years..."

_'Wow, no wonder she's called a prodigy...'_ he thought, a bit surprised, and due to his reaction Hikari seems to read what he's thinking right now.

"Hey, if you're thinking about me being a damn prodigy or something, its nothing its just a stupid title... and I disappeared for 3 years, I'm so much delayed in my studies and I bet they already found someone to take the title afterall...and I think Aki's next in line for that..."

"Hmmm, whatever... but as I said a while ago... just because you're the only person that cares about her it doesn't mean that its your fault for being the pereson she is right now.-" he stated, but as he was about to continue Hikari quickly cuts him off, as she say:

"But... its still my fault, because... for sure, if I didn't I bet... that...she wouldn't be like that right now.... and that's the same with my parents if I didn't disappeared, they could have been-" she stated, but this time it was Jack's time to cut her off.

"Been what? Alive? Well, even if you didn't, what could have happened? You wouldn't know really... and, about your friend? It's not your fault because its her choice, whether you're one of the factors or not... its still her choice...so, don't be guilty about it that much..."

_'He is kind of right about that..._'Hikari thought, whilst Jack once again ruffles her hair.

"So stop the drama works already... smile... for a kid you really shouldn't think of about things that much you know..." he teased once again, as it made Hikari frown once more at him.

"Ugh... How many times do I have to tell you that, I'm not a KID..." she exclaimed irritatingly, but her anger quickly died, as it was replaced by one of her genuine gentle smiles. "Thanks, Jack..."

The day went on, with the result of Yusei and Aki getting through the elimination round., with Rua, Ruka, Tenzen and Tanner cheering Yusei from the stands, and Hikari who's also doing it secretly not only to Yusei but to Aki too.

Although, it was definitely both hard on Yusei's and Aki's part since the duelists that they dueled were really good, as they matched them in terms of skill since the both really prepared for the duel against them.

And then, due to the crowd's request, instead of proceeding to the finals, Goodwin allowed the crowd's request of having another round of duels to give chances to those who lost, especially Ruka since for the whole day, they weren't able to find anything in regards to the tapping their hidden Signer's powers.

So the day ended with the real Ruka battling this time while Aki and Yusei had another set of duels, with Ruka ending it with a draw, Aki ending it in a dramatic ending due to the fact that her identity being the witch was been exposed to the public making the crowd hate her, whilst Yusei on the other hand, ended in an epic one, and since he was Satelite born with a criminal mark, like Aki he was also disliked. But, to him it really didn't matter, since all he wanted was to duel Jack, and save his friends from Satelite.

"Hey...Jack..." Hikari whispered in a low voice, as she eyed Goodwin curiously, as Goodwin talked to the guy who seems to be named Akutsu, as she heard them discuss about something, and she's definitely betting that it's regarding the Signer's power.

"Yeah?" he responded as he eyed her skeptically.

"What do you think Goodwin's up to anyway? Because... I bet highly that he's up to no good at all... what does he want with gathering the Signers anyway?"

"I'm actually thinking the same way... and I don't know either, why he wants to bring them together, and what his motive in doing so... he may seem nice, but I reckon that you keep your guard up when he's around..."

"So, that concludes the tournament for today!! We saw a lot of great duels for today, didn't we!! So tomorrow, determines the winner who battles the King none other than...JACK ATLAS! And also, our guest... so, folks, see you all tomorrow!!!" The MC announced, as the tournament ended for the day.

* * *

Okay... wow, its still long lols :p

I actually plan to finish the FC arc on this chapter, but it made me think that it might be too long so, I divided it... (plus the fact that if I continued to finish the FC arc the update might take a bit longer...) but, I hope you guys still like it ^^,

was it boring? ;p

Anyways, if you see anything that's wrong whether if its grammatical errors or what.... please do inform me because I'd highly appreciate that ^^,

please do review and look forward for the next chapter, because I really promise that next chapter a lot of things will happen :) (rather exciting things hahahaahaha!)

TC :D


	13. Chapter 13:Raging Duels

(SUPER EDITED!!! ;p)

Hey guys!

I'm sorry if I have been dragging you guys for too long :p

Come to think of it... its somehow very ironic... because before I never really wanted to drag you guys, and now that I myself wants to get this chapter done already... starts being draggy :)) (and I'm very sorry ;p)

Anyways, first of all.... I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers :)

**GaarasMyBoyzz** (especially since she also helps me alot :p)

**Ominous Blue** (since this dude is my ever first reviewer ;p)

**FALLING-ANGEL24** (also especially because... she's been reviewing since day one :p)

**Witchgirl590 **(since she's one of the only four who reviewed my last chappy J)

and the rest too :) (since you guys are a lot ;p)

But, before I start the chapter... I'd like to ask you guys a nice question :)

If ever...Hikari will battle a Dark Signer or a person controlled to be a Dark Signer, would you like Hikari to win? or not? (yes, i know I haven't even written this part and here I am thinking about the future again...;p) please do answer... its very important to me and especially in regards to the story :)) (of course I'd like to get your opinion as well ;p ) and of course you can either send it via a review or just pm....

so, okay I'll stop now... just don't forget to answer!! :D now, here's our most awaited chapter!! ;p (expect this to be really long by the way... so I'm hoping that you guys won't get bored...;p)

[Note: yes I know I've said this a lot of times already, but I'd just like to remind, I'll no longer further ellaborate duels that had happened in the anime J that's all! And duels here are actual and not made up...]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 13-

As Aki rested on her pod, filled with water, she just can't help it but reminisce her past with anger and hatred whilst she gazed upon on her mark that she thinks that's very wretched.

_'If it wasn't for this mark... My parents... wouldn't have abandoned me... nor would people flee from me... not only that... if it wasn't for this mark...'_ she thought as she paused for a while as a blond girl appears on her mind, making her more angrier than before not to mention make her heart ache once more, as she also remembered the good times with her friend, during their Duel Academy days.

She remembers it so clearlyat that time_,.... she was always considered an outcast as she was always shoved into the corner by her very own classmates, who were afraid of her and calls her a witch, but it all changed when a girl two years younger than her came and was transfered into her class, who happens to be known in their school as the duel prodigy, who was called Hikari Yuki. The girl wasn't just known for that, but also as a wonderful user of various decks especially water which is rarely used by the society since it was said to be the so-called weakest deck attribute, which somehow Hikari changed. _

_Day by day, sometimes she would also looked at the younger girl, who was always alone too, but not because she was feared, but people just don't want to mess up with her as she was rumored to be anti-social, apathetic, careless, ruthless and a very cold person, but Aki really didn't care until one day..._

_This girl actually comes up to her as she tried to talk to her and even go with her from time to time, at first Aki just tried to ignore her, but until she challenged her to a duel and that she definitely didn't dismissed as she agreed._

_As she thought, 'let's see this prodigy person then... I bet... once she sees my powers... like the rest she'll go and run away, scared...'_

_But, to her surprise, although Aki inflicted real damage, Hikari didn't show a sign of fear, nor disgust as she just gave her a small reassuring smile that she's okay, that they should go on until the results came up with Aki losing, which somehow amazed Aki herself as the duel showed her that Hikari wasn't just any ordinary duelists nor person._

_After that, she came up to her, despite the few scratches and bruises here and there as she even beamed at her, hoping that they could become friends... _

_'Friends?!' was a word that quickly rang into Aki's mind as she was taken aback since never did a person do that despite the fact that she actually tried to scare this young girl off by inflicting her real damage, she tried to shook her head, but all the girl just tell her was..._

_"Oh, c'mon... it will be fun! If you're worrying about your powers hurting me... I don't mind that at all...I bet I can still take more of them! I don't see you as a monster like the rest... but a person, who can also be anybody's friend... so, how about it?" _

And with that, everything changed, and that's the memory that she just can't let go... even if her friend disappeared forever... and how she wished that Hikari could have just stayed by her side instead of abandoning her in this damn wretched world, making her curse the mark on her arm more...

_'If it wasn't for this mark...maybe Hikari... Hikari who only accepted me and actually helped me out when I was alone wouldn't have disappeared... she also has it on her arm... this damn wretched mark... yes... its this mark's fault after all... she could have been alive up until now..This mark couldn't have taken her away from me through me and my powers... but from something else'_ Aki tried to punch the water around her as it just made a splash. _'But... I can't do anything about it... right now... all I have is Divine...Divine is both my heart and my mind...and all I have to do is to feel and follow him... with no need to think...'_

_

* * *

_

**  
**It was finally the second and final day of the tournament, the crowd quickly filled up the seats in Kaiba Stadium and are definitely eager to see who will win on the finals to battle the King who is no other than Jack Atlas. But, not only that they were also pretty curious to know who is this special guest that his or her identity has to be kept in secret...

"Good Morning Neo Domino City!!! And I know welcome you to the Fortune Cup's finals!!! As we get to see our finalists duel until their hearts content to battle our one and only King!!! So, now I call on Fudo Yusei and Izayaoi Aki!!!" The MC exclaimed, whilst Yusei and Aki both appeared on the stage in the midst of the dueling field.

The people were definitely booing whilst Aki appeared before them, along with their complaints and negative comments.

"Hey, Satelite punk!!" some of them exclaimed as they referred to Yusei. "You better beat that evil witch!!" now referring to Akiza.

"Yeah! Beat the crap out of her!!"

"Make her feel the pain that she inflicted on the other duelists!"

And the crowd kept on going, but Aki just didn't mind every single word they say, as she just stood there with her head up high, filled with apathy and anger. While Yusei didn't listen to them at all, as he just became concerned at this girl, who has done nothing, but glare at him ever since she discovered the mark on his arm and also hoped that through this duel, he could learn something about her, and actually help whatever her dilemna is.

_'As I just look at her... all I can see is pain... and deep hatred...also through the throbbing pain caused by this mark on my arm that has been appearing every now and then during this tournament... I can feel that anger and pain myself...but I can see that pain especially though the duels she had a while ago... while her cards definitely represent her own character... as I looked at the seemingly leader of this group called the Arcadia Movement... its obvious that they're just using her...'_ Yusei thought whilst he walked towards the field, then quickly glances at the box, where Goodwin is, staring at it with a bit of anger.

_'And it's the same with him... its obvious... all of us here who have dueled in the Fortune Cup have this birthmark on our arms that actually has been tying us all together...its definitely not just a coincidence... Goodwin is defintely up to something and is going to use us like how the Arcadia Movement does to Akiza I can't allow them to use us, Signers as well... and through this duel... I hope that I can at least help her... and pry open heart... and not only that, but actually stop whatever Goodwin is planning as well...'_

Hikari, along with Goodwin, Yeager and Jack inside the box, watched intently as she quickly made her way to the glass window, and can't help but feel sad for her friend who is now hated by society. As much as she wants to go down and protest, she knows that she can't, not only for the reason of keeping her identity a secret for now, but also for the reason that she doesn't know how to face her yet, somehow making her let out a sigh.

"Okay, we're all set now... let the finals begin!!! Let's DUEL!!!"

The duel was definitely hot and hard for both of them, especially Yusei who actually receives actual damage. And as Akiza summoned one of her big monsters: Rose Tentacles it actually caused havoc in the stadium as it wrecked some of its parts and hurt a few people in the process, then it grabs Yusei as it constricted him in the air, whilst it did massive damage to him both physically and to his life points.

The crowd was once again shocked at Akiza's performance, whilst Hikari can't bear the scene of Aki actually hurting people, not to mention its Yusei's the one she's hurting right now as she just stared at the duel wide eyed. Somehow hoping for it to stop... Jack can't just help it as he just looked at her worriedly, and actually stood up and went by her side as he gave him a comforting pat on the back, whispering a few words.

"I know that this duel is definitely crazy with your friend actually inflicting real damage... but, Yusei... Yusei won't just give up... and knowing him, I bet along with trying to win this duel to actually get back on me he's also planning to help your friend there..." he said whilst pointed at Akiza.

Meanwhile, during the duel, as Yusei felt the pain inflicted him, just through this duel he can already understand her, as per blast wasn't just ordinary pain, it was pain mixed with her feelings of rejection and anger. But, as he looked at her face, it wasn't just that, as he noticed Aki crack up a smile on the sight of him in pain.

_'Is she actually having fun, seeing me getting hurt?'_ was his quick mental question, whilst he winced in pain, as Rose Tentacles just contricted him harder and harder, then finally slaps him flat on the ground, which really, really hurt.

His body was weak already, but he tried to stand up, he knows that he has to go on and finish this, not only to deal with his old friend Jack, but to save his friends from Satelite, Rally, Tank, Bloyston, Nervin and especially Hikari... Ever since he met her, Hikari really meant a lot to him. Actually, when Jack wanted to take Hikari away, he was definitely mad and frantic.

The thought of them, whatever state their in right now definitely makes him worried, since Saiga already gave him a report regarding his friends who are really gone, and was no where in sight, and also Hikari, as Saiga just found his place empty and abandoned, and since he knew for the fact that Hikari might be a Signer, he definitely couldn't risk her being involved with what Goodwin is planning.

"Izayaoi... I can actually feel your pain... as each hit you give me is filled with anger and rejection but..." he stated weakly as it actually got Akiza's attention. "You also...enjoy destruction... Caused by your powers..." Akiza was really surprised, definitely denying the idea as she tries to shoves it off.

Then as the duel continues, with Yusei receiving another whip from Rose Tentacles, he notices it as she smiles the moment she sees him in pain, but as Aki herself notices it she quickly tries to stifle her wicked smiles.

"I was right... you do enjoy pain..." he said in a flat tone, but Aki was definitely aggrivated by that as she continues to deny it.

"Quit saying such nonsense!" she exclaimed in an irritated tone, as she gave him a nasty glare, then Yusei continues the duel with him getting back on her with the help of his ol' friend Junk Warrior, but since he doesn't have ESP, Aki never felt actual damage as she was unmoved from Junk Warrior's attack.

While Hikari watched at the scene, she can feel it on her mark, as the two dueled, she can feel it the pain Aki has in her heart. Then she looked at Yusei who has now had serious injuries, look at Aki seriously as she senses that Yusei was really trying his best not only to survive the duel, but help her which somehow makes her feel a tidbit sad for some reason that she doesn't know as her heart ache.

_'What is this... why, why do I feel pain as they see them battle? Rather in the way these two battled... Yusei, has been trying really hard to reach up to her heart... so what does it concern me? Shouldn't I be happy for my friend who's been helped out by him?'_ she thought, as her intense gaze on them had a tinge of sadness and envy, as Jack somehow notices himself, as he gives her a nudge. _'Maybe my unhappiness is caused by my own fault for actually abandoning her... unhappiness caused by envy, which is really pathetic...'_

"You okay?" he asks, as he gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine... you definitely don't have to worry about me... I'm happy..." she tried to crack a smile, but of course, it was obviously a fake one.

"But, you're not... it's obvious..."

"Well, I should at least be happy... especially for my friend, Aki... I can see through this duel that... Yusei is trying to help her... and I as a friend that should have done that which didn't should just be happy... right?" she stated trying her best to smile, but in Jack's eyes of course he knows for sure that she isn't truly happy, as he pats her on her head lightly this time.

"Know what, if you feel jealous then go ahead... even if she's your friend... you are human... and I know how you feel about him..."

"But, he's not even mine... so I don't have the right to feel like so..." she stated in a sad tone... "Plus, even if I'm able to see and meet him through this tournament... for sure that, as long as I'm in danger I'll never allow him to come near me... even you... I don't want you guys to get hurt you know... and, as I see him duel through, all I can say is, he won't try this much to go through her if he's not interested in her... "

"Hmmm...True... but, if Yusei can't be with you anymore for that reason... even if you try shoving me away, I'll still stay for you, kid... don't matter about my life... its mine and mine alone...so, its not your fault if I ever did die..."

_'Jack... you're really kind... you know that? Your words can truly uplift my heart... but, will Yusei say the same too? No...I shouldn't think about that... yeah, I have Jack alraedy... Aki needs Yusei more than me...'_

Back on the duel, as Aki finally summoned her dragon, Black Rose Dragon...

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower... set into bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" she cried as the mark on Yusei's arm finally started activated as it gave off a faint red glow from his right hand, along with a throbbing pain. As Black Rose Dragon tried to destroy Yusei's Junk Warrior, Yusei was able to prevent it with his own tricks as it prevented Junk Warrior's destruction and Life Point damage that could actually end the duel right then and there. But, it didn't prevented Black Rose Dragon's real damage, due to Aki's ESP, as its flares reached the stands hitting a few people, making them shout nastily with complaints.

"What the hell was that witch?!"

"Yeah! You should just return to your den!!"

"SCRAM you witch!!"

"Get the hell outta here already!!"

Aki wasn't deaf, she can hear every single word thrown by these people, but as her heart had finally frozen up, she just accepted it with a freaky smile on her face, "Yeah, that's right... you're all right...I'm a witch, a frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so...Its fun! Inflicting pain to all those who drove me to soltitude with my powers is truly fun!"

_'She enjoys it...'_ Yusei thought as he just examined her, _'But...does she herself take pleasure in it?'_

As his turn finally came up, he didn't hesitate anymore as he also summoned his very own dragon...

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" he called out as his dragon finally appeared surprising the audience as they have never seen Yusei used this card.

Aki just stared at the dragons, then back on to her arm where her mark is as she clasped it with her left hand.

"This wretched mark...I hate this mark. If I didn't have this power, I would-" But before she could continue, Yusei quickly cut her off.

"You never enjoyed your powers..." he affirmed, "Nor did you take pleasure in people's pain."

"Yes..." she stated in agreement."This birthmark is a wretched mark engraved in monsters that have transcended past people, that's why I hate myself... I almost felt I had to live with my uncontrollable affinity for destruction... But, I met someone... someone who accepted me... Hikari...Hikari helped me get over it all...she was my only friend... the only one who actually cared... But, she disappeared three years ago, due to this wretched mark's curse..." with the mention of the girl's name, Yusei can't help but feel a bit surprised himself.

_'Hikari?! Did she mean Hikari Yuki? Maybe... maybe it is Hikari... or it can be another person...'_ he thought. _'But...come to think of it... Hikari did disappear from Neo Domino City at exactly 3 years ago... so, is Hikari the one she's talking about...then this what she has left behind...'_

"So my desire for destruction came back...and was worse than ever, as it changed into impulses for destruction. I gave up on being myself as I created another self through this mask..." she uttered as she took out a silver coloured mask with a few red markings on it. "When I'm in this mask, I'm not me... I'm not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain that was what Divine told me...Told me I didn't need the mask and that I'm fine just how I am... I was saved by those words... I only need to live, no longer think... just feel..." But Yusei was definitely against the idea, as he quickly protested.

"You need to think on your own!" But, Aki just shook her head wildly in disagreement and insisted on her own philosophy.

"I don't care... Divine will think for me..."

"Don't run away from it, Izayaoi..."

"I have to... I can't do anything..." But, Yusei didn't just stop from there as he continued to persuade her with his own words.

"Yes, you can!!" He encouraged with passion. "The person who rejects that pleasure is still inside you! As long as you feel that way, you can start over...you can still save yourself!"

"Just shut up..." she uttered as his words definitely hitting her heart, which gave hope to Yusei that he can actually reach her frozen heart though this duel, as he continued his turn and ordered his Stardust Dragon to attack Black Rose Dragon, but as he attacked the birthmarks started to react as the Signers' mark all started to glow and throb in pain simultaneously, and despite Hikari being a different one she wasn't an exception, as Goodwin notice... he smiled for the success of his plan of finally awakening the powers of all the Signers.

As Stardust Dragon finally destroyed Black Rose Dragon, Aki tried to close up her mind once more as she wore it the mask, and continued her turn, as she special summons Black Rose Dragon back on the field and activates its effect by destroying the whole field, which also literally affects the whole stadium, but Yusei was quick as he negates it with Stardust Dragon's effect and destroying Black Rose Dragon along with it.

But that wasn't enough to stop Akiza as she was able to re-summon Black Rose Dragon from the graveyard back to the field.

But, the presence of the two dragons together makes the mark on Aki's arm throb in pain, making her wince herself...

"Not so fun is it?" Yusei uttered.

"Just shut up!" Aki replied angrily as she glared at him from behind her mask.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He continued to ask.

_'Why is this birthmark throbbing? Why isn't this fun?' _she thought because even if she was in pain, or others were pain, she usually enjoys it, and this was definitely something new to her.

"The time for you to change has come... your pleasure for destruction, which has tormented you all this time...hasn't that pain changed into a pain that we, who bear the same birthmark, all share? This mark that has guided us all... This pain is asking us for something and to find the answer, we must think on our own... couldn't it be that this birthmark holds the answer? Don't leave your thinking to others! Think for yourself!"

"What does a witch like me need to think about? So long as Divine shows me the way and love me, then..."

But, Yusei quickly cut her off in disagreement once more, "No! You have to love yourself!"

"If I could do that... If I could...No, I can't!! Can't you see that I'm suffering!" she exclaimed, as her emotions along with her powers started to go haywire, and continued the battle by activating Black Rose Dragon's effect once more,

"Vent all your emotions out!!" Yusei exclaimed as he released Stardust Dragon, negating Black Rose Dragon's effect once more as the two dragons disappeared from the field, thus falling for Yusei's trap which causes her to lose.

He didn't fail at all with his mission, as he both won and broke through her heart even if it was for a bit.

"And, now we finally have our finalist that has gained the right to challenge the King, who is none other than, Fudo Yusei!!" The MC happily announced, as the crowd cheered, and saw Aki leave the stadium.

Hikari saw everything, and felt guilty, as she saw her friend's pain from the duel...

"Now I bet you can see the power of the Signers, right?" Goodwin asked who has approached the pair standing by the window, whilst Hikari just gave him a serious look.

"Yeah, I can see that...but, if I'm different to them, then what does it concern me? What's my part in this thing rather?"

"That I can't tell you yet... you'll have to see through this tournament first...for you to further understand... and to handle what I'm going to tell you later..."

* * *

As the tournament came in for a break, Yusei were quick on his feet as he rushed towards his friends.

"Guys, you better leave now... this is getting dangerous..." then he gave a look at the other bystanders, as he rememberes his duel with Jack, and how the same stadium became a wreck, he just can't risk their lives. Ruka and the rest obeyed him as they went some place in the stadium that was safer, then without further ado, he quickly ran towards where the box is, hoping that he could finally make Goodwin agree to release his friends.

Securities tried to stop him on the way, but lest did he care as he kicked their asses. It wasn't long as he finally arrived, and burst through the door with Ushio the security guy, who was always tailing him, was trying to negotiating with Goodwin.

"Sir, I know that you're the head of the Security, but this is getting dangerous... a lot of people were hurt already!" He exclaimed, but Goodwin paid no attention as he noticed Yusei from behind him, making Ushio look at him, somehow making him mad. But, Yusei didn't need to hesitate as he stepped up himself; his eyes were definitely serious and stern.

"Where are Rally and the others? And especially... where did you take Hikari!!" he asked, his voice was mad, as Hikari heard him from the glass window, she can't help but feel really surprised as her sapphire orbs went wide. She was definitely happy, to see him up this close, and not to mention that he's actually worried about her too.

"Yusei?" she uttered as she approached the group, she didn't care what Goodwin will say if she was seen by Yusei, since her identity can't be known until she was introduced in the stadium.

As Yusei heard her voice, that he has wanted to hear ever since he knew that his friends were captured, he froze on the spot, feeling really happy to find out that she was fine, but sad that she's beside the man that he despised, who is none other than Goodwin.

"Hikari...you're okay..." Yusei stated, as he tried to approach her, but Jack quickly blocked him.

"I'm sorry, Yusei... but... I can't allow you to talk to her yet...Goodwin... you better release Rally and the rest, because for sure he'll definitely not run away now..." he affirmed as he gave Goodwin stern look.

"Alright then, Yeager.... tell them to release them..." Goodwin ordered.

"Okay, Yusei you heard him... they're fine now...but I'm sorry we can't let Hikari go yet..." Jack stated as he placed an arm on her shoulders, somehow hugging her somehow making Yusei mad for some reason that he doesn't know. "You have to go through me first..."

_'Why did he just hug her like that? And why is Hikari letting him do that to her?'_ he thought, trying hard to find an answer.

"Fine..." Yusei retorted, a bit disappointed, but at least now, for sure he has more motivation to kick Jack's ass on the duel later on. But, before he left he had a last glance on Hikari, who was just looking at him with very sad sapphire orbs.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her... Did they do something to her? Her eyes, even though I've seen that look from before... it was definitely different than how it looks now... not just the look but her presence herself... there's something about her that's different...sigh whatever it is I'll definitely try and find that out...Hikari... to be honest I actually miss you have you by my side you know that?'_ he thought as he reminisced their simple Satelite days from before.

* * *

"Hi, folks!!! Now, let's get back to our Fortune Cup, and watch this most awaited duel!! As we see the shooting star of Satelite, Fudo Yusei!!" The MC exclaimed as Yusei appeared on the field with his D-wheel as he drove towards the stage as the crowd cheered. "As he challenges our one and only, King------JACK ATLAS!!!" The MC called out, as Jack appeared on the stage himself, along with his wheel of fortune, making the crowd grow wilder on the cheers.

Just like before, as he entered the stage, the crowd just kept on chanting his name...

"JACK! JACK! Go!!!"

And his fan club cheering him on...

"Go Jack! You can do it!!"

"Alright, since they seem to be set already, now, let's DUEL!!!"

It was definitely no ordinary duel, as the two battled to their fullest, and even if it was just the start, the duel was already hot and hard, especially when both of the dragons both have been summoned on the field, which once again caused the birthmarks of all Signers to react, as it throbbed and glowed.

As Hikari watched from the box, she was definitely having a hard time on which she should cheer on, since Yusei is definitely special to her, and Jack is also the same as a friend.

Whilst the two dragons clashed, light quickly engulfed the stadium as giant Red Dragon appeared, the others weren't able to see anything at all, except for Jack, Yusei and the rest of the Signers, as the see a road of light replaced the stadium's Turbo Duel Track, and the place with a space-like background fiilled with stars.

They were both surprised as the road of light led them through, and gave them visions of the past Signers, and the future of Neo Domino City that was filled with darkness, as blue hot flames engulfed on the streets, that seems to take up the shape of the Spider, Monkey, Humming bird, Lizard, and a Giant.

Yusei was defintiely worried as he tried telling Jack that they should stop since something might happen to them, but Jack with his usual pride and arrogance protested, still continuing on with the duel, which gave Yusei no choice but to continue himself, and afterwards in a few turns, despite the fact that it was hard, Yusei was able to win, not only due to his wits and smarts but with the help from his cards, and his motives.

The light finally disappeared, with Jack crashing on the side of the stadium; the screen flashed the results with Jack having 0 life points. All of the people were surprised, since they weren't able to see that great duel between these Signers, even the MC who was just flabbergastered, as he gave a look on Goodwin, if he should even announce the results. But, Goodwin told him to proceed.

"And the winner is....FUDO YUSEI!!!" The MC announced, as the screens and the holograms flashed Yusei all over the place.

Then Goodwin looked at Hikari...

"I guess you know what to do now..." was all he said to her, whilst she just nodded.

_'It's been a long time since I've seen you... and I can't believe that we'll meet up like this...'_ was all she can think of as she proceeded to the stadium. 

"But, folks before our winner can be called the King... he has one more duel to win, and I know that you guys are very eager to witness who this guest is...so, now... I present to you... the long lost duel prodigy of Duel Academy... HIKARI YUKI!!" The crowd who was all cheering, stopped, as they froze, and started whispering to each other.

"Hikari Yuki? You mean that young talented duelist?"

"Yeah, I know... but, I heard that she disappeared..."

"I actually think that she already died after the incident that had happened to her family...."

Aki who was just near the stadium who was just resting back on her water-filled pod, can't help but be taken aback herself, as she can't believe what she just heard.

_'No way! It can't be.... Hikari? As in Hikari Yuki! I can't believe it that she's...she's alive...'_

As the blond appeared on the stage, Yusei himself also stared at her with disbelief and shock, his azure eyes transfixed on her. Not only did she feel different to him, she can't believe that she actually _look_ different, not only based on her aparrel but her looks, who used to be filled with innocence which is now replaced with apathy and cold sapphire eyes.

_'So... she's a duel prodigy, huh... so that's why she's that good... but, how come... how come she wasn't surprised... did she... finally regained her memories? But, not only that... she seemed really different right now... Hikari... what just happened to you...'_ Yusei thought, his face keeping its usual stern look. _'Hmmm... Not only that... maybe... she is really the Hikari Aki was talking about a while ago...which I have to find out soon enough... but now, I hope after this... I can finally have you back...' _

"Okay, now, let's...DUEL!!!"

"Go ahead, Yusei... since you're the challenger... you can go first..."

"Draw!! I special summon Quickdraw Synchron (atk-700 def-1400) in defense position, then I activate a specll card Tuning to draw out Road Synchron from my deck... then I activate Reinforcement of the Army to get Junk Synchron... then I use Monster Reborn to revive the Junk Synchron (atk-1300 def-500) from my graveyard in attack position, then I end my turn..."

_'I definitely have to be careful... Hikari may not look like it... but Hikari can get really scary in duels... as long that I get to control the field first then it will be easy...'_ Yusei thought.

"Draw!" Hikari stated as she draws out a card, as she looked at her hand, she glanced back at Yusei who was just looking at her carefully. _'Fate really sucks isn't it? You guys really have to come early...'_ shethought then cracked a smile, as she looked at him, somehow surprising Yusei for the sudden change of mood, but he just remained calm and silent.

_'Damn it... does she already have it... this is definitely too quick...'_ he thought feeling a bit shaken.

"Yusei...I would really like to thank you for what you did for my best friend a while ago..." she said somehow surprising Yusei.

_'So, She is the person Aki was talking about...'_

"But now, even if I'm in debted I'll have to give it my all... so you better do to...now, I summon Blizzard Dragon (atk-1800 def-1000) in attack position! Then I activate its effect, once per turn, I can select any of my opponents monster on the field and freeze it for one whole turn, it can't change its position nor declare an attack...so I use it on your Quickraw Synchron!" she said, somehow surprising Yusei for a bit.

_'Why would she do that? When there's really nothing to fear from Quickdraw with its low attack and defense... I wonder what she's planning...'_

"Then I order Blizzard Dragon to attack Junk Synchron!" The attack caused Yusei's lifepoints to drop to 3500. "Then..." she uttered, as her arm started to glow, and that didn't escaped Yusei's eyes, despite the fact that she was wearing red fabric the red glow was still noticeable.

_'Is it coming?'_ he thought worriedly but still calm. _'Her ace monster?'_

"I activate a spell card, Monster Reborn to revive your Junk Synchron from the graveyard in attack position! Then I tune Junk Synchron to Blizzard Dragon! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea...be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk-2500 def-1700) in attack position!"

As the dragon appeared, the crowd cheered, as they were amazed to se this dragon back that hasn't shown up for three years. Due to his appearance, the Singners' marks all glowed again simoultaneously, but the only difference to it now is it doesn't give them any kind of pain at all, but instead gave out something different in their hearts, it wasn't pain, but just plain emptyness.

_'What is this feeling? Why do I feel like so?? It's definitely different from the pain a while ago...'_

"Then I activate its effect by discarding Spined Gillman from my hand to destroy your Quickdraw Synchron! Then I end my turn... Yusei... it's really an honor to duel you like this you know... it really feels great... so, lighten up a bit for me... and I know that you know well how Gungnir works, and I know that there's a card in your deck that can counter him right now... and knowing you, I know that... you can find a way to use that card well..." she said as she beamed him her usual gentle smile, somehow breaking Yusei's stern look, as shock just appeared his face.

_'A card that can counter Gungnir? Why is she telling me this...did she mean to tell me that card??' I _he thought, as he started to hold on to the top of his deck, _'Well, what she said was true anyways, right now even if I was able to summon Stardust Dragon, if ever she has ALO or something that can add up to its power its useless since I bet she won't use Gungnir's effect on Stardust since Gungnir will only end up destroyed in the process...and right now with Quickdraw Synchron out from the field I can't summon Nitro Warrior that can match up with Gungnir right now... friends... I just leave it all to you....'_ he thought as he hoped very hard to draw the right card.

"Draw!!" _'Its here!' _"Since I don't have a monster on my field I can special summon Level Warrior (atk-300 def-600) as a level two monster in defense position then I summon Road Snychron (atk-1600 def-800) in attack position, then I tune Road Synchron to Level Warrior! Clustering Feelings will gather a greater force; become the light that can burst forth a frozen heart! Synchro Summon, Come Forth! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk-2300 def-1400) in attack position!" he called out as another dragon appeared on the field, Hikari was definitely mesmerized at the sight of her old friend in the field, she gave off a wide grin, feeling proud that her own card to be useful for Yusei; although, it's just ironic that her own card will be used against her though. Not only that, the crowd was also surprised to see Yusei use another kind of dragon.

"Then I activate its special effect! By discarding a card from my hand I can return any card from the field, so I return your Gungnir back to your extra deck, giving you a very clear field, so I order Brionac to make a direct attack!" he ordered, as Brionac attacked Hikari which caused her 2300 life point damage as it dropped her lifepoints to 1700. "Then I end my turn..."

"Draw... you're really good Yusei... as I expected you to be... I guess, even I can't even beat the soon-to-be new king... I activate Warrior of Atlantis' effect from my hand, by discarding it I can draw out A legendary Ocean, so I activate it... since you know its effect I don't need to further explain... then I set a monster in faced down defense position, then I set another card then...I end my turn..."

"Draw... I activate Brionac's effect! By discarding three cards from my hand...I return all your cards on the field back to your hand...then I order Brionac to attack directly!!" Yusei declared causing Hikari's lifepoints to drop to 0.

The crowd cheered in excitement, as they all fell surprised since they didn't expect that a simple Satelite man can not only beat their King, but also their prodigy.

"And now, the winner of this tournament.... FUDO YUSEI!!!" the MC finally declared as the fireworks of victory shot through the sky, Hikari with her usual gentle smile walked towards Yusei, as she shaked his hand, acting very formal.

"Thanks for that awesome duel, Yusei..." she stated calmly, whilst Yusei was just skeptical about her actions, since she was just acting naturally and a bit like a stranger to him.

As the tournament finally ended, the reporters and tthe journalists came rushing towards the center of the field towards the new king and Hikari Yuki hoping to get a scoop, when Yusei was about to grab Hikari along with him to make a run for it the guards all came rushing towards her as they hid her to safety.

"Hikari!!!" Yusei called out but as he tried to reach towards her, the reporters and the journalists surrounded him, blocking Hikari completely away from his view. But, he didn't stay any longer, as he made a run for it along with his friends away from the crowd.

_'Hikari... I really wonder what happened, during the duel... I can feel it... despite the smiles plastered on your face... it was all but vain and empty...That Goodwin... I bet he did something... or... is it because you already remember your past? But, whatever it is... I'll definitely do something to get you back... I'll not allow them to use you too...'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry that I have to cut it short, (I actually wanted to write more) but I'm definitely rushing myself to finish this thing since my mom is making me sleep already since its like 12 in the midnight here already... ;p

So, I hope that satisfied you guys for now... ^^, But of course, I'll try to still edit this tomorrow and might add a few things too...

And don't forget to answer my question!! XD

Before I go... just imagine... me, merging this to the first part...man that would be pretty long since it will be a 10K long chapter o.o (which in my whole life I have never done lols;p so yes that was a first time if I ever did it... but since I didn't... its just a 7K long chapter which is also a first time for me again ;p)

Anyways if there is something wrong please tell me and I'll gladly edit... don't forget to review! ^^, and look forward for the next chapter...:p


	14. Chapter 14:If we ever meet again pt1

Heyah!!

Thanks for those wonderful reviews guys ^^, so I'd like to thank each and every one of you :)

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**FALLING-ANGEL24**

**Witchgirl590**

**Kittychan926**

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

**Kimi-mahou-Tsukai**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**Ominous Blue**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

Yes I appreciate all of your reviews because it helps me to be motivated enough to write and finish this thing despite me being uber stressed from school... (And believe me the past few days were like hell T-T)

Anyways, your answers weren't in vain... of course as I said it is very relevant so I'd like to thank those who answered... ;p

Oh yeah, I'd just like all of you readers to know that I edited the last chapter so much... and I added a lot of things to it... (So, I suggest that you read it... especially near the ending part after Aki and Yusei's battle...)

So, I guess I'll start now ^^, please do enjoy the 14th chapter of **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon** (oh yeah, did I mention that 14 is my fave number? ;p and since it is... something special will happen... and I bet I'll not fail you to make you guys squeal! nyahahaha! unless you're apathetic though ;p or... I'm bad wahhh T-T)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_  
_Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say what's your name, what you drinkin, _  
_I think I know what you're thinking._  
_Baby what's your sign?_  
_Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine._  
_Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_  
_(1, 2, 3, come on!)_

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_  
_Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)_  
_This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night_  
_Don't ever let me go._  
_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_By: Katy Perry Ft. Timbaland_

* * *

-Chapter 14-

It was all but quick, as the securities quickly brought Hikari away from the stadium, and brought her back to her house which she somehow dreaded so much, since she knows that she'll be locked here until God-knows-when, with no one to be with but just maids and securities; plus the fact that her only visitor, Jack got admitted to the hospital due to the duel's aftermath makes it even more pathetic for her. Once she got in, she walked towards the living room, only to meet the person that she doesn't want to see for now at all, somehow making her cause her brows to form a scowl.

"Hi, Hikari..." Goodwin greeted as he just sat on her couch, then he motioned her to sit with him, which she obeyed, as she finally loosened her angry face. _'I guess being mad won't do anything anyway.._.' "I guess you've seen the Crimson Dragon already... especially its powers..."

"Yeah... so, like I said, what does it concern me? If I'm different from the five Signers, then what's my importance to this thing?" she asked in a very serious tone, as she just eyed Goodwin straightly and unwaveringly.

"I see you're really interested into knowing, huh... if I were you... I wouldn't be so much interested though..." he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Cut the crap, I'm tired of waiting... I don't care what it is, if you think I can't handle it then that's my problem..." She stated somehow a bit irritated.

"Aren't we a bit too impatient here, well fine... I'll tell you... as I have told you before... there are five Signers, and I bet you've seen them right?"

"Yeah, Yusei, Jack, Ruka, and Aki... but that's just four... who's the fifth?"

"That, I can't tell you now, but don't worry he'll show up soon... anyways, let's nevermind that for now... and as I said there are Five Signers, and there's another kind of Signer..."

"Which is me right?" she cut him off, as it made her stare at her arm.

"Yes, exactly... well, let me ask you... aren't you wondering why people are after you? And you're weak?"

_'Ouch... he doesn't have to say that out bluntly... but, he is right...'_ she thought out whilst giving out a mental sigh. "But, how is that connected to me being a Signer?"

"Well, I bet you do remember the night before you left for Satelite right? Can you tell me then what you remember?" her heart ached at his statement, as it reminded her of her painful memories, memories that she wants to forever forget.

"Yeah, I do remember that night, and on that night... people were after me... people in black cloaks, which strange powers...most of it are still a blur to me, but I remember the scenes very clearly..."

"First of all, the reason that you're different from the other Signers is... that you're closely connected to the Crimson Dragon, or rather your life is connected closely to the Crimson Dragon..."

"My life??" she asked with shock and curiosity.

"Yes, you see... your life is actually meant... to be tributed to the Crimson Dragon... if you do that, the Crimson Dragon will gain enough powers to seal the Earthbound Immortals completely in the moment you do so..."

_'So... it's like... I was meant to die?'_ she thought, definitely taken aback about the information that she just learned, as she just stared at mark once more.

"And if you were killed otherwise... it will have a different result...instead it will weaken the Crimson Dragon..."

"If that happened, then the Earthbound Immortals will win the battle then?"

"Not quite, but their chances of winning will become higher, since your death caused non-other than tributing your life to the Crimson Dragon will weaken it...which connects it to that night that happened three years ago and even before it... those people after you all this time, weren't just normal people... they're actually the pawns of the Earthbound Immortals... the Dark Signers... and since you were young back then they want to take advantage of you while you're still weak..." Hikari just stayed silent, as she just gazed on the old man emptily, as her thoughts flew.

_'I guess... not only was I meant to die... I was meant to be alone afterall... if my life is that fragile and not to mention dangerous, then I can no longer be with them... Yusei, Jack, Aki, Rally and the rest of them. If I do, they might just get involved into something that they shouldn't be... man, this is pathetic I guess I can never have Yusei afterall... plus, even if I do... I'll die sometime soon... I'll just hurt him... not just him, even my other friends, just like how Aki got hurt after I disappeared... I can't allow that to happen anymore...as if he likes me anyway... duh, he likes Aki!'_

"So, I guess now you understand why we're doing much of our can to protect you..."

"But, even if... if it is my time to die, either to be tributed or killed by those Dark Signer people... I can't go against it, your protection will just be in vain... nobody can go against fate and destiny..." she stated, as she stood up, her face looking cold as ever. "I really appreciate you telling me all these things... and now, I perfectly understand everything... my purpose... So, for now I'd like to be alone...if you don't mind..."

"Oh, sure I understand... Hikari, whether you like it or not... we'll keep an eye on you...goodbye and take care...." he said before he finally left.

* * *

It wasn't quite long as night finally fell from the sky, as Hikari just stayed in her room all day, as she just either lay on her bed, or stared outside from her window, her thoughts still thinking regarding what Goodwin just told her a while ago, whilst she made a list of what she actually had planned and deemed to happen in her life.

_'Hmmm... I guess I won't be living here long... I'll bet... sooner or later... the battle we soon commence and I'll have to tribute myself to the Crimson Dragon... to save the rest of the Signers the effort of fighting those Dark Signers...'_ she thought as she sighed. _'I guess, since my life will end soon... I guess it isn't wrong if I have fun for the night and at least try and forget everything temporarily...'_ she thought as she let out a playful smirk.

She quietly walked out from her room, and glanced up at the clock on the wall, seeing that it's finally around almost midnight. She then looked around, to see that the halls were dark and quiet, neither a maid nor a security dude in sight. She tiptoed her way down stairs, the door, and quickly made a run for it.

The alarm on her house quickly sounded off, making the house wide awake as the lights started to open from every window, the guards roaming around the yard, were quick on their feet, but, it was definitely too late as Hikari finally fled the scene.

_'Its just a night out... what could go wrong?'_ she thought with a wild grin as she laughed a bit as she somehow thought what would Jack think if he actually knew about this, as he imagined him:

*_"I can't believe you sneaked out this late you little kid!" he blazed angrily, as he nudged him on her head painfully._

_"Oh, c'mon it's just for fun!" Hikari stated, as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.*_

_'Since I'm already going to die... I might as well do the things that I wanna do.... since I really can't have the things that I actually desire...'_

* * *

It was late in Neo Domino City, but despite that fact, like in any other city, it was still active, with its lights still well lit, as a lot of people still roamed around the streets, some were couples, and some were just out for a night out, and one of them was a blond haired girl, clad in a black sleeveless shirt and short covered in a red coat that reaches 3 inches above her knee, with a pink duel brace equipped on her arm whilst her deck was carefully hidden on a card holder attached to her belt, as she made her way to one of the famous bars in Neo Domino City.

It was definitely dark inside with only a few lights flashing here and there on the walls, with sounds blasting though the speakers making a fun dancing atmosphere. As she made her way in, the people were all dancing the night away on the lighting dance floor, as their bodies moved into the beat, with no care in the world whilst the others drink until their hearts content. She quickly walked inside, not caring if she was still a minor as she sat on the bar, and called for the bartender.

"Excuse me..." she said, the bartender responded as she went towards her, as he somehow eyed her curiously from head to toe.

"What can I do for a little missy like you? I assume that you're still not of legal age to be here..." he said kindly as he flashed a grin on her, he was nice and he still seemed to be young, as he seemed to be around his 20's. Not only that, he actually looks cute too, as his head was crowned with seemingly soft dark chocolate locks, whilst his eyes were coloured caramel. Hikari just smirked as she showed her, an ID. Since she's a daughter of one of the known company owners in Neo Domino City, she knows for the fact that nobody can just kick her out even if it's a bar.

"I see... then what will you have?"

"I'll maybe just have 3 bottles of vodka ice, a bottle of gin and one baileys... charge it all into my card..." she said as she slipped another card on the table, the tender was definitely surprised, but gave her what she asked, then he stood there in front of her for a while, as he just watched the young girl, gulped down one of her vodka's and took a few quick shots of gin. The moment alcohol ran into her veins, her body quickly felt hot, as she felt her face became flushed.

"You sure seem desperate into drinking...not to mention you're going to drink _all _of that..." he said a bit concerned.

"Not really... I just feel like... doing this that's all..." she said as she gulped another vodka bottle down and took another shots of her gin and this time with a mix of her baileys.

"What's the problem?"

"There's no prob... what does that concern you anyway?" Hikari uttered in an irritated tone, as she let out a glare, due to the strong alcohol content, it finally took its toll on her at she finally made her a bit dizzy, making her slump on the table. But, that didn't stop her as she finally took the last bottle of vodka down.

"Nothing... nothing at all... it's just making me curious that a girl like you with such prestige is drowning herself into alcohol..."

"Its kind of ironic isn't it?" she uttered in weak voice, as it made her smirk a bit.

_'I know what you mean... why can't I just live the good life like the rest anyway...? If it wasn't for my destiny... I wouldn't have to end up like this at all...'_

It wasn't long, as she finally finished her Baileys and left, with a bottle of Gin on her arm. She was definitely dizzy to the bone as she just wobbled her way out of the bar and into the streets. It was finally dawn, the clock's hands pointing at 2 in the morning as she just walked aimlessly whilst she tried to drink her Gin bit by bit.

_'For some reason... its fun... even if I seem to look pathetic... I actually feel nothing... my body feels like its so light...as if I'm floating.'_ she thought, as she tried to make herself conscious, of course even if she wants to just let herself loose she would still want to go home in one piace.

The city was still busy as ever, but the people have lessened, but like she cared, until a man who seems to be clad in a black cloak bumped into her, making her fall on the ground. Due to the man's presence, her mark throbbed and glowed in pain.

_'What's this? Why is this damn mark glowing?'_ she thought, and then she tried to look up, and saw the man, especially his arm as it glowed as well. _'Who's this? Is he a Signer?'_ she thought, but the man quickly walked away. _'If he's a signer... then... it can be Yusei... but why would Yusei run away from me? Do I look so horrible right now that I'm unrecognizable? Or, maybe he's the 5th Signer...I might as well follow him...'_ she thought as she tried to get up, and walked towards him.

Her vision was definitely blurry whilst her steps were wobbly to the point that she can collapse anytime soon. But, with enough will power, she was still able to keep herself intact, although it did cause her a few trips on the ground as the man in a dark cloak led her to some place that was definitely unfamiliar to her, as it seemed to be a construction sight, near the Daimon Area, unlike the center of the city, it was definitely crowd with no human in sight at all, except for her and the unknown man.

_'Where am I?'_ she thought as she squinted around the place, but all she saw was a blur, as the place just spun around her. _'Man, I'm too dizzy to even look at this effing place...'_

"Bearer of the mark of the Heart..." he stated in a low dark voice, as his mark glowed brighter, and instead of giving a red glow, it gave off a purplish one instead. Hikari tried to focus her eyes at the voice, "Today is the day... that I shall tribute you to the Earthbound Immortal... prepare to meet your doom...." he said, as blue flames circled the pair surprising Hikari a bit, somehow causing her dizziness to subside a bit, but not completely.

_'What's this? Damn it... then is he a Dark Signer? I can't believe it... so; I guess my life will totally end here now, huh... and this quick? That kind of hurts...I haven't even gone down through my list!'_

"And I shall kill you, through this duel..."

"I'll _hic_ definitely not _hic_ allow you... definitely not _hic_ now! Let's _hic_ DUEL!!"

* * *

It was already in the middle of the night, as Yusei, Ruka, Rua, Tanner, and Saiga were still up and about, as they listened to Yanagi's tale regarding the Signers, the Crimson Dragon and their enemies which is the Earthbound Immortals.

Yanagi even showed them an illustration of the Crimson dragon, as it both surprised Ruka and Yusei since the mark on their arms were definitely similar to some parts of the dragon.

"So, I bet you can see here that your marks are actually parts of the Crimson Dragon..." Yanagi stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "And you do remember what I told you about the different kind of Signer, right Yusei?" Yanagi asked as Yusei nodded. "I actually saw her in the tournament a while ago... it's somehow surprising that it's actually that duel prodigy..."

"You mean Hikari is that Signer? That Signer that has to tribute her life to the Crimson Dragon?!" Yusei asked in a very shocked tone.

"Yeah, why?" as Yanagi eyed him curiously, then an idea suddenly came up into his mind as it let him smirk. "Oh, do you happen to have a crush on her then...well, she is kind of pretty..." he said, as the old man playfully nudged him on the shoulder, the statement made Yusei blush a bit.

"Woah, Yusei blushed! Did you see that! That's the first time I saw him do that! Then he actually likes Hikari then!!" Rua exclaimed excitedly making his sister, Ruka smack him on the head, whilst Yusei just kept quiet and made his face flushed more.

_'Do I really like, like her?'_ Yusei thought, as he felt his face burned hot. _'If I don't, then why do I feel this way yet again...'_

"No... Not really... but she's really important to me... she's my friend... a very special friend to be exact..." Yusei stated in a low tone, as his mind wandered off to the blond girl. "Isn't there a way that she doesn't have to die?"

"Hmmm... well.... actually there is..." the old man stated, as he tried to recall the information he had learnt.

"If so then...ugh..." Yusei was about to ask, but suddenly his arm throbbed in pain as it gave off a bright glow, not only that, Ruka's mark did so too.

"What's happening? Ruka are you okay?!" Rua exclaimed worriedly at his younger sister.

As Yusei's mark throbbed and glowed, suddenly a vision appeared on to his head, as it showed a duel scene, with Hikari battling a man in a dark cloak as she struggled in pain. The scene was definitely vivid and cleared, as it showed him Hikari panting very hard, with a few scratches and bruises on her body. The place was dark, and seemed to be secluded.

_'That... that duel... it was Hikari... is the mark showing me, what's happening or what's going to happen? Then is Hikari dueling of what I guess is a Dark Signer like what Yanagi told me about just a while ago...'_

"HIKARI!!" Yusei exclaimed as he quickly dashes off towards his D-wheel, rode on it and zoomed out of the place in a flash. _'I have to go now... I must save her... before they take her life away... Hikari... hold on...'_ Yusei thought his heart filled with solicitude, as he let the mark on his arm led him to wherever it is leading him into.

"Wait! Yusei! Where are you going?" Rua called out, then suddenly Ruka collapsed, somehow causing havoc in their group as Rua tried to catch her little sister and tried shaking her off, as he called her name worriedly and repeatedly. But, Ruka quickly awoke from her reverie, as she let off a weary smile.

"I'm okay...its just... I hope Hikari is fine..." she said as her faced became filled with worry and concern.

"What do you mean?" Yanagi asked.

"I think Yusei saw it too, Hikari seems to be battling a Dark Signer right now.... I'm not sure though... I just saw a vision..."

"This quick!!" Yanagi exclaimed definitely surprised.

* * *

"If you don't mind, I'll be first...draw..." the man in a black cloak stated, as his faced just showed a smirk, but to Hikari, she can't she much as every thing is still a blur, and for her the man was moving around.

_'Sure... go ahead, like hell I care... like anybody in this damn world cares... I'll die soon anyway... wait... what if I just tribute my life right then and there... at least even if I'll die... the Crimson dragon would automatically win right? So, how am I going to do this then...'_ she thought as she transferred her gaze to the mark on her arm, as she pulled up her sleeves. _'Crimson Dragon... I hope you could at least help me on what I should do, right?'_

"I set a monster in faced down position, then I set 3 cards faced down...then I end my turn..." But, Hikari didn't draw as she tried to concetrate really hard into tributing herself, making her mark glow really bright as her eyes lit red, as it made her feel weak bit by bit.

_'Is it working? Well, I do feel myself getting weak...'_ she thought, but the man in the black cloak just laughed wickedly, making Hikari glare at him.

"Do you think you can tribute yourself now to your, giant red lizard? Well, guess what... if you do that... and as long as you're in a shadow duel, your soul will instead become food to the Earthbound Immortals....if you don't believe me well... look on to the field..." he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, which Hikari did as she did looked around, at the flames surrounding them as it seemed to have made a purple barrier around them, then she saw herself as her body emitted a sort of red aura as it just got sucked in the purple flames around them. _'Damn... damn it all...'_ she thought miserably.

"So, if you don't want to become a load to your other Signer friends you better fight...either way you're fed to the gods!" Then Hikari stopped what she was doing as little by little the light around her body and her sapphire orbs disappeared, as she tried to draw a card.

"_Hic _Draw! _Hic" _she stated, her head still dizzy but it didn't really affect her thinking that much though. "I _hic_ summon Blizzard Dragon (atk-1800 def-1000) _hic_ in attack position! Then I _hic _activate its effect _hic_... once per turn_ hic_ I can select one of my opponents hic monsters and freeze them for one whole turn _hic _so I _hic_ pick your faced down monster card!" _'Damn with this stupid hiccups...'_ she thought as she tried to drink her bottle of gin all down then threw it on the sides... hoping that it would stop her hiccups, which actually did surprisingly but for a cost, which is of course it obviously made her damn more dizzy and wobbly. "Then I activate a magic card Burden of the Mighty, this continuous spell card can reduce the attack of all of my opponent's monsters by 100 times their level... then I order Blizzard Dragon to attack your faced down monster!" But, as his monster flipped up, it happens to be Morphing Jar as it effect gets activated.

"Since you flipped my monster, its effect activates as we discard a whole hand then draw 5 new cards..." he said with one the guy's usual smirk, somehow making Hikari glare at him a bit, but when she saw her hand, she did felt a bit content at it.

"Then I set two cards faced down...then from here I end my-." she stated but he quickly cuts her off as he activates a quick-play spell card.

"Before you do, I activate my magic card, Fires of Doomsday as it allows me to summon two doomsday tokens (atk/def-0) in defense position..."

"Hmf, I end my turn..."

_'Whatever he has up on his damn sleeve, even if I can't see him that much, I bet I could beat him...right?'_ she thought a bit hopeful.

"Draw, I activate a magic card, Allure of Darkness this card allows me to draw two cards with a payment of sending a dark monster out from play, then I activate another one to draw another two cards, then I send another out of play... then I activate monster reborn to resurrect Dark Tuner Catastrogue (atk/def-0) in attack position!"

_'Dark Tuner??? Never in my whole heck of a dueling life heard of Dark Tuners... I guess this is what I have missed out on my academy life...'_

"Then I summon Giant Germ (atk-1000 def-100) in attack position...then I activate another card, Mind Control this card allows me to take control one of your monsters, but it can't be used for attacking though....so, I use tune my Dark Tuner Catastrogue to my Doomsday Tokens to Dark Synchro Summon, Zeman the Ape King (atk-2500 def-1800) in attack position, and since Dark Tuner Catastrogue was used as Synchro material, I can destroy one card on the field, so I destroy your Burden of the Mighty!" he exclaimed.

"If so, then I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute! This card can be activated once my opponent summons a monster in the field as it destroys every card on the field!"

"Tsk Tsk... too bad for you... I activate a counter trap card, Solemn Judgment, by paying half of my life points..." he stated as a dark ray came zapping him, causing him to wince a bit, as his life points dropped to 2000.

_'Did he just wince? Then so... the damage is real?'_ she thought a bit taken aback.

"I can negate any activation of a trap, spell, or monster, and negate its summoning...of course I negate the activation of your Torrential Tribute!!"

"Damn..." she cursed bitterly.

"Then" he continued, as he smiled with a wicked aura. "I order Zeman the Ape King to attack you directly!"

"Then I activate my trap card!!"

"Hahahaha! You think you can activate your card? Think again, due to Zeman the Ape King's effects; whenever he's attacking you can't activate a spell or a trap card on the field!!"

"Double damn..." was all Hikari can say as she received the damage, as it caused real and actual pain, making her scream in pain, as she kneels on the ground and panted, but she still tried to stand up. The attack caused her 2500 life points as it dropped her life points to 1500.

_'Man, I feel that... if ever he attacks again... I'm afraid my body can't take it anymore... not just due to alcohol and the attack, but while I tried to tribute myself earlier... it definitely even made me weaker than before...'_ she thought as a few sweat drops traveled down her forehead.

"Then... I order Giant Germ to attack you once more!!"

"I activate my trap card Gravity Bind! This continuous trap cards dis allows all level 4 or higher monster to make an attack..." she said wearily, but the guy just laughed at him.

"My my... poor you... too bad Giant Germ's unaffected since, he's a level 2 monster! So, go ahead Giant Germ attack!!!"

As Giant Germ, was about to attack Hikari, suddenly someone screamed her name, "HIKARI!!" and a fast red thing appeared between Hikari and the Giant Germ as it blocked its attack. Hikari was definitely surprised, but too bad; she wasn't able to see what that thing is and who it is that screamed, but the red thing did reminded her of something, as it made her a tidbit sad. But, despite that it was blocked, it still caused Hikari's life points to drop to 500.

_'Man... I felt like I just heard his voice... and that red thing reminded me too much of him, especially his D-wheel... Yusei...sigh...I guess this is the end... with that ape dude there on the field, and the Giant Germ... despite me having Gravity Bind... he can still attack since Zeman is unaffected of traps...'_

But, little did she know that it was actually Yusei on his D-wheel as he landed on the other side of the field, with the flames blocking him from her.

"Hikari!!" he shouted, but it was all in vain as she didn't even hear his voice, since Hikari concentrated too much on the duel, since she doesn't have enough mental power to be that much active.

_'That damage was actually real... just the same with Akiza's powers and my duel with Jack the last time... so is it the same when battling Dark Signers?'_ he mentally stated.

"Hmf... Be glad that someone actually helped you back there...Then I end my turn... and since Mind Control only works until my end phase, your Blizzard Dragon returns back into your side of the field...I guess with that tiny life points you have back there... I advice you enjoy your last remaining minutes of your life..." he said in a cocky tone, but Hikari just didn't mind him as she draws.

"Draw!" its true that she was definitely feeling hopeless already, but the moment she saw the card she just draw, she smiled as she quickly summoned it. "I summon Deep Sea Diva (atk-200 def-400) in attack position! And due to its effect I can draw out Spined Gillman (atk 1300 def 0) from my deck!! Due to Spined Gillman's effect, its own attack along with Deep Sea Diva's attack raises to 400 making Spined Gillman's attack raise to 1700 and Deep Sea Diva to 600. But, since Blizzard Dragon is a Dragon type monster it is unaffected...but, that's not all... I tune my Blizzard Dragon to Deep Sea Diva! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light the pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (attak-2300 def-1400) in attack position!!"Hikari called out, as a white glass-like dragon appeared on the field.

"And due to Spined Gillman's effect its attack raises up to 2700 since it's a Sea Serpent type of monster... then I activate Brionac's effect, by discarding, Abysal Solder and my Monster Reborn I return your Zeman the Ape King back to your hand... then I chain my Pot of Avarice, by returning 5 monster cards from the graveyard it allows me to draw two cards...then I activate Brionac's effect once more, I discard Aeigis Dragon of the Ocean Lord to return Gravity Bind back to my hand... since your clear is field, I order Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier to attack you directly!!" she ordered as she caused his life points to drop at 0, making him disappear, along with the blue flames surrounding her.

_'Wow, I survived...'_ was her last thought as it caused her to collapse on the ground, Yusei quickly rushed towards her side, as he held her in his arms, and tried shaking her a bit.

"Hikari! Hikari!!" he called out, with anxiety in his voice, as Hikari weakly flutters her sad sapphire eyes in response, although she wasn't able to recognize him, as he sees him as a blur.

_'This guy... whoever he is has the same hair color as Yusei... he even has the same eye color too...those deep caring azure eyes...'_ she thought, as it made her smile.

"Know what..." she uttered, somehow making Yusei a bit happy since she's still awake."You really looked like the guy I like you know that..." she slurred, somehow causing an unknown pain to Yusei's heart.

_'Why does my chest hurt all of a sudden... so what if she likes someone else... why, why do I feel this way...'_ he thought, but was quickly disturbed, as Hikari pulls him in closer to her, as their faces were only just a few inches apart. _'What's wrong with her? How come she's acting differently...wait...what's that smell?? Do I smell alcohol? Is she drunk?! Maybe that's why she doesn't seem to recognize me...'_

"But..." she sighed."He sort of likes someone else already..." her voice was sad, and it also manifested on her face and eyes. "Even though, I'm happy... since I'm going to die soon anyway...I'm happy because he picked my best friend instead... and since you look like him..." she stated as she closed the distance between them, as their lips met each others. He felt her soft lips touch his, as it made his heart beat fast than usual, and his face blush tons of red as it felt hot.

_'I never knew that her lips that looked so soft, would actually feel really soft just like marshmallows...wait! Why am I even enjoying it... then does this mean that I actually really like her? But... it is fact that I care for her so much... so much that it hurts to even hear from her own mouth that she actually likes someone else already...so, I guess I do like her...'_ he thought, then they finally parted, as her Sapphire eyes started to water.

_'She seems to be so much in pain... I guess she already not just know about her past... but maybe her purpose as a Signer...' _

"Yusei..." she called out as it somehow surprised Yusei, "You really remind me of him...the one I love, Yusei..." she stated, as she carressed his cheek, where his mark is, her statement making his azure eyes wide, his faced even more flushed than it is and his heart raced faster, and then she finally lost consciousness in his arms as her eyes closed and her arm dropped back to her side.

_'Did I just hear her right? She actually loves me? But, I wonder... who is the best friend that she refers to... is it that Akiza?? I wonder why she thinks that I like Akiza.'_

* * *

Yeah, I'll end it there for now... (I just noticed that my update was kind of quick lols ;p well if you guys continue to review a lot of course, that can happen ;p)

I hope it was definitely satisfying ^^, if you think there's something wrong... or if it all happened too fast tell me... then I'll try to edit it okay ^^,

Anyways, as I have said was it good? Did it made you squeal? Lols XD (or was it bad?T-T)

Please do review and tell me what you guys think :p

TC!!


	15. Chapter 15:If we ever meet again pt 2

Hello!! ^,^

I'm so happy that you, guys like the last chapter a lot! (Yes, its a success for me ;p even made my guy friends like the story itself XD)

Anyways, other than that I'm also happy that the number of reviews is increasing, as the story goes on... so... like the usual... I'd like to thank every one of you!! ^^,

**danna45**

**GaarasMyboyzz**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**xXYuseiXAkikoxX**

**FALLENANGEL-24**

**Kittychan926**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**Jnottle**

I'd also like to thank those who faved and alerted! XD

And I kind of forgot to tell you guys... since all of you thinks Hikari is related to Jaden Yuki... okay I wanna clear that out now... no, I'm sorry to disappoint some of you, no Hikari isn't the daughter nor the grand daughter of Jaden Yuki...they're not totally related it just happens that I made her name similar to his without thinking... (Yeah bummer and I know its a great idea... but I don't want Hikari to take up the spotlight that much nor too special because that will make her Mary Sueish ;p sorry! If you want I'll make another fic that will make that happen XD)

Anyways, know what... I suddenly had a verge of making a parody of my own fic... XD what do you think? (Of course that will be after this thing is finished) just for the sake of fun wahahahaha XD

So... I guess that's all for now... and thanks for those that answered my question last time (for those who I have asked) and also, special thanks for:

**GaarazMyBoyzz** (for helping me out a lot! since I tend to ask her a lot ;p wehehehehe XD)

**KittyChan926 **(for being a cool friend...and helping me out too!! Also I'd like to say, she's also a nice writer... and she's writing **My Vampire Classmate** you might wanna check that out if you want ^^, its also awesome!)

**My Best Friend** **(B) **(for telling me about my grammatical errors, encouraging me, and introducing me a song that is relevant to this chapter wahahahaha! Love you B! XD as a friend [since he's a guy ;p])

And that's all, so now... please do enjoy this new chapter of **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**...

(Reminders and I bet you're getting sick at it ;p duels that happen in this fic aren't made up... but rather actual that's all ^^, and the results weren't manipulated to do so...and I added something on the last chapter ;p and kind of edited it....)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again) _  
_If we ever meet again, I won't let you go away. (if we ever meet again) _  
_If we ever, ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. (If we ever meet again) _  
_If we ever, ever meet again, I won't let you go away._

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)  
Won't let you get away (said if we ever meet again)  
This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same (say if we ever meet again)_

_By: Katy Perry Ft. Timbaland_

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 15-

"Hikari!!" Yusei called out the minute the blonde went to a state of reverie as she laid lifeless on his arms, due to the damage that she has received from battle, and her drunkenness. His heart hasn't still recovered its usual rate, as it still beat fast but it was slower now, whilst his tanned face was still blushing like mad.

_'Man, that was really unexpected... I just can't get over it... I feel so happy right now just finding out about the fact that she actually loves me... with the mix of worry over her since she's hurt...plus, the fact that she has once again fell unconscious...' _he thought. _'I guess I have to bring her with me before something more bad happens...'_

**

* * *

**

The moment he returned to Saiga's place, he saw Yanagi, Tanner and Saiga actually waiting for him, as Yanagi sat beside the sleeping twins, whilst Tanner and Saiga sat on the couch. The moment the sitting pair saw him, with Hikari on his arms, they both stood up and made way looking a tad bit worried... Yanagi excitedly got up as he motioned towards the group. Then Yusei laid her on the couch.

"Wow, so this is the bearer of the unknown mark! So, she really did battle a Dark Signer... good thing you were able to get to her before something happened..." Yanagi stated a bit amazed, but of course it doesn't mean that he wasn't concerned.

"Actually something did happen... and I actually found her to be drunk too..." Yusei said flatly. "Saiga? Do you have a few things there that I can use to clean her up?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's the bathroom if you need to use it..." Saiga replied as he pointed to the door on the corner of the office-like room. "There are also some clothes there that are clean..."

Whilst on the other hand, Yanagi just looked shocked, "Drunk?!" The old man exclaimed.

"Yeah... I'm actually surprised myself..." Yusei stated monotonously as he quickly headed towards the bathroom.

_'I actually wonder myself why would she do that... Sigh... if only I stayed by her side I guess...but, will that make a difference? At least now, I'm rest assured that my friends are now okay and released....'_

**

* * *

**

Hikari just laid on the bed soundlessly, only to be woken up by the rays shinning from the windows as it made her move a bit, and snuggled to the warm thing beside her as she winced a bit due to the massive head ache.

_'Damn... damn it... my head just hurts right now...ugh...stupid hangover..._' she thought a bit irritatingly, _'hmmm... this smell is just so familiar and the feeling... wait...'_ she said mentally as reality struck her, making her jolt up from the bed, causing her head to throb even more.

"Ugh, Damn it...where the hell am I..." she cursed and held her head, then scanned the place, only to see an old office like room, it wasn't that much clean, but it was okay, as the place was just filled with a few tables, with laptops and computers on it, a few cabinets set on the sides and couches too. Then looked at herself as she noticed that she's actually wearing different clothes right now, which is just a big T-shirt on, but her black shorts was still there which made her feel a bit relieved, although it didn't took away her fear.

_'Crap... just where the hell am I right now?? What just happened?! How the hell my clothes changed!!! And who the hell did!!'_ she thought as she tried to reminisce her reckless escapade to the bar. _'Oh double crap... I remember now... I was drunk... then I battled that Dark Signer dude...then... ugh I don't remember...'_ she thought as it made her sapphire orbs shot so wide. Then suddenly, she heard someone groan beside her as it squirmed a bit.

Then she slowly looked at the thing beside her, only to shock her even more...

_'Oh...My...Gosh...'_ was all she can just utter mentally as it made her blush a bit due to embarrassment, then suddenly the sleeping form finally woke up, as azure eyes met hers, as the guy groggily stood up from the bed, only to show that he was just wearing a sleeveless black shirt revealing his nice muscle toned arms, as the top has its usual red print on it, and his denims.

"Hikari... you're awake now..." he said as he called out,_ Yusei?! Crap! How did end up here!! Did I wonder off to him without me knowing it? Man that would just be epic weirdness how was I able to do that...and I wonder what he did to me though...'_ she thought worriedly as her mind went to a state of panic, as she just stood from the bed and went away quickly scanning the place. _'Right... right... I should go on now, before he can even talk to me right... I'm going to die sooner right? I shouldn't be here... yeah, he has 'Akiza'... and I'm dying... what the hell! This is totally crap...'_ but the minute she was to reach the door, strong hands quickly clasped her shoulders as it stopped her from her tracks.

"Hey, what's wrong with you??" Yusei uttered in a serious voice. "Can you like stay put? Not only that, what were you doing out in the night drinking?" Now his tone is a bit angry, somehow making Hikari a bit skeptical, as to why would he even bother.

_'How did he found out?! Maybe he smelled it! Man... he seems to remind me of my dad now whenever I tried to sneak off hahaha...'_ she thought as it made her smirk, but later fade as she finally faced him, her head looking onto the ground.

"Nothing's wrong with me... I just went out for a walk..." she lied and she was definitely bad at it.

"Oh, so it's you..." A lad's voice joined in, which happens to be a lad around his 10's, who happens to be followed by a girl that really looks like him.

"Hey, Rua... don't bother them... can you see that they're talking..." she said a bit angrily at his brother, but turned her head to the pair, and gave off a quick wave and smiled.

"Ummm, Hi... sorry for disturbing you... my brother's a bit loud I know..." she said as she tried to laugh along the lines, but Hikari didn't mind as she beamed at her gently.

_'No... Its cool you actually saved my ass back there...' _Hikari mentally stated.

"You're Ruka, right?" Hikari asked as she ignored Yusei completely, somehow shocking him to the bone, since never did Hikari did that to him. _'Is she trying to avoid me...? Is she hiding something from me?'_

The lass was surprised, but nodded in return. "I see... you're a Signer too, huh... I guess we're just the same..."

"You too...anyways, my brother and I will take a leave for now..." then she quickly pulled her brother on the arm and dragged him outside the room."Nice to meet you, Hikari!"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Yusei asked with a sad voice, as his eyes looked sadly at hers. "Answer me...."

"It's nothing... I just don't like getting involve too much with you guys anymore..." she stated in a cold tone, but it pained her as her heart ache. _'I'm sorry Yusei... I just don't want you to be near me... I don't want you to get hurt that's what...'_

"If it's about you as a Signer....then I don't care... I know all about it now...you, being hunted down due to your role as a Signer... I know about it..." he stated flatly, somehow surprising Hikari a bit, as she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you?"

"Someone actually told me about it... but, that doesn't matter now... what matters is... what were you doing late out at night? You got yourself almost killed, and by a Dark Signer too!" he bellowed at her, as Hikari just looked down and smiled.

"That... well, to be honest... I just wanted to have fun... that's all..." she said as she gave him a playful grin, but that didn't stop Yusei from glaring at her. "Okay, I know that was wrong but I got tired being alone... and, staying all by yourself and moping around won't do anything... since the outcome of everything will just be my death... which is also the reason why I don't want to be with you guys anymore... I just don't want you to suffer... so I thought, avoiding you guys would just help you out..." she stated now a forlorn as she stared at him filled with concern. But, Yusei didn't utter another word as she just gave her a small pat on the head.

"I told you already... that I promised not to leave you alone, right? Even if you're going to die, and hurt me in the process... it doesn't matter... you're my friend...so, don't leave..."

_'Friend...Friend... Friend...'_ the word repeated on Hikari's mind, as it stayed there and hurt her a bit. _'Ouch... I sometimes got to remind myself about that... Yup, we're just freaking friends...'_she thought, but she just hides it all in a smile.

"I'm sorry... and thanks... and... I'll stay..."

"But, I wonder what happened to you?? What did Goodwin did to you and the others" Yusei bombarded her with questions, and then Hikari finally calmed down, as she tried to sit on one of the couches, and tried to compose herself whilst Yusei followed and took a seat himself.

"It's kind of a long story... you see, they tried to kidnap your friends originally... maybe to blackmail you... but, when they saw me, they quickly took advantage of it and just kept me locked in on my own house... and, with that I regained everything... just to find out I lost everything too... my family, and my only best friend but that didn't matter now.... _'She lost her parents, huh... just like us... me, Jack... and the rest...'_

"She paused for a bit, as her mind trailed off to her new found blond friend."Jack kind of helped me around there..." she told him, somehow making Yusei a bit hurt.

_'So, that's why you guys are close... well, Jack is a nice a guy...'_ he just thought, _'Oh yeah... which makes me think... doesn't she remember about the thing that had happened last night?'_

"To be honest... I kind of missed you, though..." Hikari stated which was somehow hard as she tried to look away, trying to hide the blush on her face. "And not only that... I'm also happy that you used the card I gave you...Its just ironic that you used it against me..." she laughed, whilst Yusei finally did too, as he cracked up a smile himself.

"I missed you too... just don't be so reckless now, okay? And don't go out alone at night to drink... plus, you're still too young for that..." But, Hikari just stuck out a tongue on him playfully.

"Don't worry... that will be the last for now... I just want to experience everything right now that's all...and I bet you know what I mean..." Hikari beamed, but the despite that smile, it was obvious that she was sad to say that. "And now, since you're here with me... I want you to be part of my list of what-to-do's..."

As they stayed and talked out for a bit, then a thought crosses Hikari's mind as she remembers something...

"By the way... I somehow remembered... I know that I was drunk last night... but, how did I end up here with you guys?? And who changed me??" she asked as she looked at him skeptically, Yusei quickly looked away to hide is blush.

"Oh that..." was all Yusei can utter, as he tried to think of something...and in just the nick of time suddenly the door finally burst open as it revealed a small lively old man, followed by a big buffy guy and the twins.

_'Wow, they kind of saved me from back there... sigh I guess she doesn't remember anything that happened last night... so, she didn't remember that she actually kissed me?'_ Yusei thought disappointingly.

_'Whatever happened last night will remain a secret to me I guess... how I ended up here and everything... but, somehow... even if it hurts me to be with me, I'm happy... I'm happy to share my last moments with him...'_

"Hey! I see that you're finally, up!" The chirpy old man stated as he pranced towards Hikari, as she held her hand. "Nice to meet you! My name's Yanagi Tenzen... and that big guy there is Tanner..."

"And as you know I'm Ruka... and this is my brother Rua..." they all introduced themselves to her as she just glanced up to them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys too, my name's Hikari..." _'Yusei really has this thing for friends alright... wherever you go... you always gain tons...'_

Then Rua who has been excited ever since she's seen Hikari quickly went towards her.

"Hey, Hikari is it okay if we could duel each other??" he asked in a jumpy manner, whilst her sister just siged, making her slap her head due to annoyance.

"Hey, Rua... calm yourself down you might be a bother to her you know..."

"It's okay... I don't mind at all... we could duel if you want too..." Hikari replied, as it totally made Rua jump in joy.

"Really! Really! Alright let's go then!" he exclaimed as he quickly went off, whilst her just shrugged it all off and smiled then followed. Yusei just smiled at the sight as he did, along with the other men as they went outside the vacant lot besides the building where Saiga's hide out is.

"You ready?" Hikari asked kindly, as Rua just grinned at her.

"Yep I am... so now, lets... DUEL!!"

"Man, I'm so excited... I may not be able to battle the former King just yet, but at least I get to battle Duel Academy's prodigy! Yusei, you better look at me and see how well I've improved!!" he exclaimed, as Yusei just smiled calmly at him.

"Do your best Rua... and you too Hikari..." Yusei uttered, as the others cheered too.

"You can go first you want..." Hikari offered which Rua happily took as he draws.

"Draw! I set a monster in faced down defense position... then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn..."Rua stated his voice filled with zest.

"Draw, I summon Spined Gillman (atk-1300 def-0) in attack position, due to its own effect its attack increases to 1700, then I activate A Legendary Ocean, as it increases both the Attack and Defense of all water monsters on the field thus making Spined Gillman's attack increase to 1900 whilst his defense to 200, then I actuvate a nother magic card which is Burden of the Mighty, which lessens the attack power of all of my opponent's monster by 100 times their own level...then now, I order Spined Gillman to attack your faced down card!!" Hikari ordered, as her blue monster, with a red pitch fork at hand tried to attack the Faced down card.

_'Wow, she was able to set up the field this fast!!'_ Rua thought in surprised. _'But, even though... as Yusei says I have to be calm and think of a way to counter it...'_

"I activate my trap card! Mirror Force as it destroys all of my opponent's monsters in attack position!!" Rua stated as it destroyed Spined Gillman completely, as it made the audience clapped.

"Nice one..." Hikari complimented, somehow making Rua blush a bit due to embarrassment.

"Wow, I can't believe that a person like you would compliment me..." He uttered.

"That was a nice move, Rua... but don't get it to your head... remember the duel is still on-going..." his sister reminded her, as her statement was uttered with annoyance.

"I know! I know!!"

"Now, I set a card faced down then I end my turn..."

"Draw!! Now I activate Giant Turnade as it returns all of the spell and trap cards from the field!! Then I flip my faced down monster which is Morphtronic Remoten (atk-300 def-1200) in attack position, and since you don't have anything to protect you I order Remoten to attack!" Rua ordered as his monster did Hikari 300 worth of life point damage as it caused her life points to drop at 3700. "Now, I set a card faced down then I end my turn..."

"Draw... I set a monster in faced down defense position. Then I activate Burden of the Mighty again... then I set a card along it then I end my turn..." Hikari said, ending her turn that quick someohow intriguing not only Rua but also the crowd.

_'Remoten has 300 attack points... how come she didn't attack it I bet Remoten would make an easy target... not only that... she didn't activate A Legendary Ocean again... I wonder why...'_ Rua thought, but quickly shrugged it off as he draws a card.

"Draw! I summon Morphtronic Radion (atk-1000 def-900) in attack position, then its effect activates as it increases the attack of all 'Morphtronic' monsters on my field by 800, thus making Radions attack increase to 1800 and Remoten's to 1100..."

"But, due to Burden of the Mighty's effect Radion's atk will decrease to 1400 and Remoten's to 800..." Hikari cut her off, but that didn't stop Rua, as he continued.

"Hmf, whatever that card is I order Morphtronic Radion to attack your faced down Monster Card!" As Rua's monter attack Hikari's card who happens to be Nightmare Penguin (atk 900 def 1800) causing Rua to receive 400 worth of life point damage as it dropped his to 3600 and its effect to activate.

"Since Nightmare Penguin was flipped faced up, its effect activates as it increases its attack by 200 making it 1100, then returns once card that my opponent controls back to his hand, so I return your Morphtronic Radion...and since Radion is gone, Remoten's attack goes down to 0..." Somehow that surprised Rua, but of course he didn't give up as he ended his battle phase.

"Then I change Remoten to defense position postion then I end my turn..." Rua said, as he start becomes serious. _'I gotta be careful... just like what happened in the Fortune cup, Hikari might summon something big as Gungnir... and it will be scary if that happens... but Yusei said... to be King I have to know how to counter that... so I shouldn't be scared... man this is hard...'_

"Draw, I summon Abyssal Soldier (atk-1800 def 1300) in attack position, due to Nightmare Penguin's effect its attack increases to 2000... then I activate its effect, by discarding mermaid Archer, I return your faced down card back to your hand... and then I chain it along with my other faced down card which is Enemy Controller as it shifts your Remoten to attack position..." Hikari stated, somehow taking aback Rua big time, causing his jaw to drop a bit.

"Oh no!! Then that means that I'll..."

"Then I change Nightmare Penguin to attack position and order him to attack Remoten while Abyssal Soldier to attack you directly, thus destroying Remoten and causing you 3100 worth of life damage..." Her attack causing Rua's life points to drop at 500 in just a pinch, definitely surprising the crowd.

"Wow, that's definitely a lot..." Yanagi utters in surprise.

"I have to agree with you on that one..." Tanner replied, whilst Yusei and Ruka just watched intently on the duel.

"Then I activate A Legendary Ocean again, as it increases Nightmare Penguins attack to 1300 and its defense by 2000, while Abyssal Soldier increases its attack by 2000 and its defense by 1500, and their levels lowered to level 3... Then I end my turn.

_'I just hope that this holds on...'_ Rua prayed as he draws.

"I set a monster in faced down defense position then I set two cards faced down, then I end my turn...."

"Draw!"

_'Monster Reborn...'_ Hikari thought as she looked at the card she draws... _'With this I can return his Remoten which is a tuner into my field then use it to Synchro Summon Brionac... but, he has trap cards on the field that might get activated and destroys Brionac... I guess I shouldn't really after all...plus, if ever my monsters ever get destroyed I can just use this to revive Abyssal Soldier again instead...'_

"I order Abyssal Soldier to attack your faced down card while Nightmare Penguin attacks you directly!!" But, Rua didn't counter as his monster that happens to be Radion gets destroyed, whilst his life points dropped to 0.

Rua was definitely sad, but he quickly shrugged it off as he gave Hikari a smile. "That was definitely a great duel, Hikari!! Thanks that I'm definitely one step in to being a king!" he exclaimed filled with conviction, whilst Hikari and the others approached him.

Hikari gave him a quick pat on the head as she herself beamed at him.

"To be honest, I kind of a hard time myself as I battled you... you were really good... and if you keep that up, you don't know one day you'll definitely be a great king..." she complimented, making Rua smile even wider as he looked at her with amazement.

"She's right..." Yusei added as he also smiled at the lad too. "You actually improved yourself Rua, and you did well..."

"Yusei...Hikari... Thanks so much!!"

* * *

Okay, I know that was kind of short.... wehehehehe XD but don't worry I'll try to compensate with the other chapters....

I know that my updates are tid bit fast nowadays...why?

I'm making use of my 3 day holiday....My friend **B** made me wanna update faster since he said that he'll read this as long as I finish it lol (so you better thank him for that or else you guys might have waited...;p)

That's all... please do tell me something if there's something wrong witht his chapter... okay! I'd appreciate that greatly...

Anyways please do review and look forward for the next chapter ^^,

Of course the chapter will also undergo revisions like the rest...


	16. Chapter 16:Bombing Emotions

Heyah!!

Thanks for those wonderful reviews guys ^^, so I'd like to thank each and every one of you :)

**JNottle**

**Kimi-mahou-Tsukai**

**FALLING-ANGEL24**

**danna45**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Kittychan926**

Hmmm... Now... I feel like telling you guys about my story... and how it all started... (Like you care but heck I wanna post it... :p I'll compensate the boredom with the next chapter anyway...;p oh yeah, if you feel like seeing Hikari's/my personal deck its just on my proffy... :D)

The History of **the Heart of the Crimson Dragon**:

It actually first started in Quizilla and was used to be titled Diamond In the Rough that reached up to 7 chapters written in Hikari's POV. Due to the sucky common title, corny stuff, and it just sucks to the bone T-T...

I demolished it to bits until there's nothing left to it, rebuilt it... as it changed to the heart of the crimson dragon, its plot, chapters and pov became a bit more different as it became to what it is now... :D with a purpose of satisfying my passion and feeding fans like me that would love to see Yusei off with someone else than Aki (okay Its not that I hate her... I just don't like the pairing... I'm open to it... but I don't like it sorry XD) ....and making them and me happy wahahahaha! XD

Okay that's all! XD then again thanks for those that reviewed, faved and just read this thing! ^,^ ;also, helped me and answered my questions...all of you are definitely a great encouragement :D

So, let's get on with the story!! ^^,

Oh yeah, is it okay to ask you guys... if you'd help me reach 100 reviews and up? Lol I know that's too much but that's all I ask wehehehe XD please help me on that goal XD (beause that will be a dream come true to me ;p)

[Note: flashbacks or not, read everything because every chapter contains different content no matter what...]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

-Chapter 16-

It's been three days already since the Fortune Cup finished, news quickly flew regarding the new King, Yusei Fudo as every poster, and ever channel in Television announced his grand victory, over the great legend Jack Atlas who is now finally defeated.

And as Jack laid on the hospital bed, with a white hospital gown over him instead of his usual white overalls, was able to watch it himself, which somehow made him a bit irritated because every channel he flipped it was always the same; it was always about the Fortune Cup results saying how was it possible for a Satelite native beat the King from Tops? But, what made him irritated were the rumors spreading across the city that he was a Satelite born.

It was true... all very true, but it just made him mad... as he just threw the remote somewhere on the room, causing Mina, his secretary to look at him with concern and fear. It made him mad, since it was Yusei who took the only thing he had, it made him mad because Yusei already have everything, while he has nothing... all that he has left was being called the 'former king' which he definitely dreaded. Due to the fact that he himself abandoned anything to pursue this dream of his...

Another factor that made him hate him more is that, not only did he show up his face to him to get his Stardust Dragon, but also he told him that he also came to get him back, that everyone for Satelite still accepts him... he hated the crap that Yusei told him, the crap that he just can't believe since he knew, he knew for the fact that what he did was definitely unforgivable.

"Umm... Sir Atlas..." Mina tried to utter, as she fidgeted a bit on her seat.

"What?!" Jack bellowed angrily.

"Uhhm nothing!!" she squealed as she picked up the remote and placed it back on top of the cabinet beside Jack's table.

Mina was a nice girl, with pretty average looks, as her head was crowned with short blue hair, her nice body clad in a fit, gray secretary's outfit. She was always by Jack's side, supporting him, helping him in whatever way she can... although, she was usually just scolded by him, but despite that fact, she knows that Jack is a good person, and as she sees Jack with Hikari that's just proves it, which makes her fall over heels for him.

"Then can you like please leave me alone for now..." he stated in low cold tone.

"Uggh...Yes Mr. Atlas!! I'll definitely leave right away! I'll just be there whenever you need me..." she stuttered as she quickly ran away towards the door as it finally left Jack alone on the white hospital suite.

As he just sighed and clutched on his sheets tightly with anger, and to make it even worst his head also wondered to a certain blond, whom Goodwin told him made a reckless escapade as it almost killed herself making him irritated with worry.

*_It was Jack's second day at the hospital; his stay wasn't really peaceful as reporters kept on coming and making a ruckus outside the hospital still hoping to get an interview... _

_'Won't these people ever give up?' Jack thought a bit irritated, then suddenly as he just tried to watch Television trying to calm himself down, but it didn't really since it was only showing stuff all about him losing to Yusei, man came which definitely dreaded to see right now. _

_The man didn't spoke a word, as he just quietly sat at the chair beside his bed, looking really calm and yet still intimidating, but Jack was definitely unaffected by that, and no matter how nice this guy he is to him, he definitely didn't trust him, plus the fact that the man, just revealed him things that he was definitely up to no good, and that he also sort of found out the reason why he was lured by him to the city. _

_"What is it Goodwin..." Jack uttered coldly as he just stared at him lifelessly with his piercing amethyst orbs._

_"Nothing much, Jack..." Goodwin replied in a casual tone, "Well, as you see... I know you and Hikari are a bit close, so I'd just like to tell you something about her..." the statement causing Jack to worry tones as his mind can only think of: 'Hikari? Why did he suddenly bring her up? Did he do something to her?' And what not..._

_"What did you do to her?!" Jack bellowed, as he glared at him angrily, but Goodwin just chuckled at him which made him exasperated. "Hey, it's definitely not something to laugh about, right? If she dies... you do know what will happen?" _

_"Calm down, I didn't do anything to her at all..." _

_"Then what..." Jack quickly cut him off since he was getting totally impatient at him. _

_"Rather instead of asking what I did to her, ask what she did to herself..." Goodwin stated now being serious._

_"What do you mean?" Jack asked, finally calming down a bit as he raised a brow on the old man. _

_"Your friend tried to sneak off, thinking that she'd actually escape me... But I let her off... as she got drunk and battled a Dark Signer..." _

_"What?! But, if you already knew then how come you allowed it to happen?" Jack bellowed, but Goodwin just remained serene as his serious looks unwavering. _

_'So that vision wasn't just a dream after all!' as he remember seeing a duel scene appearing on his mind, that shows Hikari battling a man in a black cloak._

_"Its not that I care... of course I care, if we think that she'll get that too much in danger we'll definitely ready to protect her, although due to the Dark Signer battle, we weren't able to track her down anymore seeing that it jammed our reception... and I'm afraid after that, she disappeared... since she doesn't have a marker like the criminals it was definitely hard to track her down..." Goodwin stated in a serious tone, making Jack shot his eyes wide, a bit surprised. _

_"The more you shouldn't have allowed her...try and find her then!"* _

_'Sigh... that kid really has to learn in some way... I definitely can't imagine she did that...ughhh... but she does have a way of making damn worry about her...'_ he thought, as she just stared on the window beside him, trying to calm down his hot head. _'I guess I was being unfair to Mina again... sigh, why do I always blow it all off on her...?'_

* * *

It was three days that Hikari had stayed with Yusei along with his new found friends from Neo Domino City: Ruka, Rua, Yanagi and Tanner. His other friend Saiga went to Satelite, in order to do a favor for Yusei to see if Rally was really safe.

It was morning, as Hikari would just stare outside the window and watch Yusei duel the ever so persistent Rua, who would just loose again and again; her mind just flew, especially in regards to the night when she battled that Dark Signer, wondering how she was able to come here with them in the first place.

_'I wonder what really happened... how did I just ended up lying beside Yusei... not to mention that I woke up wearing different clothing...'_ she thought as she tried to reminisce that night. _'All I remember was... dueling that dude...and... I know that there's more...' _

_*"Then... I order Giant Germ to attack you once more!!"_

_"I activate my trap card Gravity Bind! This continuous trap cards dis allows all level 4 or higher monster to make an attack..." she said wearily, but the guy just laughed at him._

_"My my... poor you... too bad Giant Germ's unaffected since, he's a level 2 monster! So, go ahead Giant Germ attack!!!"_

_As Giant Germ, was about to attack Hikari, suddenly someone screamed her name, "HIKARI!!" as a fast red thing appeared between Hikari and the Giant Germ as it blocked its attack. Hikari was definitely surprised, but too bad; she wasn't able to see what that thing is and who it is that screamed, but the red thing did reminded her of something, as it made her a tidbit sad. But, despite that it was blocked, it still caused Hikari's life points to drop to 500.*_

_'Could it have been that red thing then...'_ she tried to think harder. _'I know there's something more...I know it... I can feel it...'_ she uttered mentally as her hand mindlessly moved towards her small lips, as she remembered the feeling, the feeling when soft lips touched her small ones, making her blush and her heart rate beat faster. _'Then!' _she exclaimed in her thoughts, as realization struck her.

_*'Wow, I survived...' was her last thought as it caused her to collapse on the ground. Someone quickly rushed towards her side, as that person held her in a pair of strong arms, as it tried shaking her a bit._

_"Hikari! Hikari!!" the voice called out, with anxiety in his voice, causing Hikari to flutter her eyes to open showing whoever it was her sad sapphire orbs, she tried to focus with all her might, but all she was a blur of colors, mainly black, yellow and blue._

_'This guy... whoever he is has the same hair color as Yusei... he even has the same eye color too...those deep caring azure eyes...' she thought, as it made her smile._

_"Know what..." she uttered, somehow making the guy holding her a bit stiff maybe due to surprise."You really looked like the guy I like.... you know that?" she slurred, but she didn't stop from there as her smile turned to an instant frown. _

_"But..." she sighed."He sort of likes someone else already..." her voice was sad, and it also manifested on her face and eyes. _

_"Even though, I'm happy... since I'm going to die soon anyway...I'm happy because he picked my best friend instead... and since you look like him..." Hikari stated as she closed the distance between them, as their lips met each others. She felt soft, warm lips touch hers, as it made her heart beat faster than usual, and her face blushing redder than it should be, since she was already red due to her drunkenness._

_"Yusei..." she called out in pain, "You really remind me of him...the one I love, Yusei..." she stated, as she caressed his cheek, before she finally allowed herself to fall into a state of reverie.*_

_'Oh my gosh...maybe that guy.... I mean c'mon... that red thing... that might have been his D-wheel!! And, it's just too freaking obvious!! OH MY GOD DID I JUST CONFESSED TO HIM!!'_ she thought out wildly as it made her more redder, as she felt her heart thumping really, really faster now. _'I actually kissed him.... man, I was so stupid... I can't believe that I just let myself defenseless!'_ Before her mind could ever muster unthinkable words, the door quickly burst opened taking her aback, and actually back to reality, as Rua pranced towards the room followed by Ruka, Yanagi and...Yusei.

The minute her light blue eyes landed on his form, it made her more anxious as she quickly stared back at the window, not uttering a single word, and prayed to God that they wouldn't mind her, but fate can just be really pathetic.

"HIKARI!!!" Rua exclaimed as he quickly rushed towards her side, and pulled her red coat, trying to catch her attention. "Did you see that?! Did you see that!! Even if I lost, I was able to give Yusei a hard time!!" She tried not to face them, but Rua was really persistent to resist as she tried to show her face partially, and give him a smile.

"Uhhh... yeah....uhhhh I know... I actually saw it Rua...uhh..." Hikari stuttered as her mind fell blank knowing but to do. "Uhhh... great job!!" she tried to exclaim and pat his head, but the guys just stayed at her skeptically, especially Yusei, who seemed to notice her reddening face and suspicious actions.

_'Is there something wrong with her?'_ he thought as he went towards Hikari.

_'OH MY GOSH... HE'S COMING!! I FEEL LIKE MY HEART'S GOING TO EXPLODE ANY MINUTE NOW...'_ she thought as Yusei, placed a palm on her forehead, Hikari really tried to keep herself composed but his touch caused her to gasp, somehow making Yusei really look worriedly at her. _'Oh no!! Damn it... I know that he likes Akiza, and...And I accidentally stole a kiss from him... which is bad... so why can't I stop... its hurting me further and further... I shouldn't feel this way!'_ her heart and mind was definitely in a state of havoc, she can't think clearly anymore.

_'Why is she so red... does she have a fever or something? Well, she does seem hot...'_ "Hey..." Yusei finally uttered as he leveled his face to hers, and almost closed the distance between the both of them, his palm was the only thing separating the both of them, and any minute now, Hikari can feel it that anytime she'll definitely lost her total control over herself.

_'Crap, why is he doing this to me!!' _

"You do seem hot... do you have a fever?" Yusei asked as he finally distanced himself away from her, his eyes transfixed at her and only her. _'Wow, thank God you finally went away...I think if he didn't I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_

"Oh, Is Hikari sick?" Ruka uttered worriedly, as she gave her a concerned look.

"Uhh no!! No of course not!! I was just thinking about something..." She stated carelessly, as it made her choke. _'Oh crap... why did I just say that... of course if I say that they'll-?'_

"Thinking about??" Rua questioned her in a naive tone.

"Uhhmmm..." _'C'mon Hikari think! Think!!!'_ she thought, as suddenly a blond man entered her mind as an image of him appeared on her mind as it only told her one thing: STUPID.

"I-I was just thinking about visiting an old friend!! Yeah, an old friend... Jack!!" she blurted out, somehow making Yusei eye her skeptically.

_'Oh my gosh... he's right I'm stupid... duh, why did I just say that! He'll think I'll like Jack... but, I already did confess to him so he shouldn't really think like that right but wait... duh! Of course he has to think that I like that big buff!' _she thought her mind was definitely in a state of panic.

"Jack?" Yusei asked. _'Why would she suddenly think about Jack?? Well... they do seem close... and its only natural that she'd think of him and worry about him especially about the fact that he's in the hospital right now... but if she's thinking about him right now... then, how come thinking about him would make be like this? She seemed pretty embarrassed so much... then, was those words she stated that night a lie?'_ Yusei thought, somehow causing a pain on his chest a bit.

"Ummm... Yeah... I'm thinking of visiting him... so, is it okay if I leave for now?"

_'No... She did say she loves me... but, she did say that while she was drunk... man I don't know... now she wants to visit him... I guess I can't let her go off alone... I might as well come with in case those Dark Signers try to attack her again...'_ "Sure, but I'll come with you..." Yusei quickly stated.

"But, you'll leave Ruka and Rua behind who will look out after them?" she stated as her mind tried to think a lot of reasons and situations to make him not come with her, but fate nor luck wasn't definitely in favor with her right now.

"You don't have to worry about that!" Yanagi exclaimed cheerfully as he hugged both of the twins. "I'll be the ones to take care of these youngsters, so its okay you guys go out for now, since it's not healthy to be always kept behind walls... plus, I think Tanner will come by any minute! So off you guys go!!" Yanagi stated as he grinned maliciously at the pair and pushed until the pair got out and shut the door behind them. Hikari can't look at him in the eye as she tried to just gaze on something else, as she tried to think of words to say.

"So, let's go? I don't think he'll let us go back in there right now..." Yusei told her, as he just examined her, as he tried to come up with a conclusion as to why she's acting this way.

"Uhmmm sure!! Let's go!" she blurted in an uneasy tone, as she finally started walking. _'Man, I hate this... I really hate this... if only... if only I could cry... I could have cried right then and there...it's just too painful for me to ignore what I feel right now and bear with this effing pain...'_

_'She seems awfully excited... is she looking forward that much to seeing him? I thought she misses me, can't she just be happy being with me and not visit me anymore?'_ Yusei thought out in jealousy.

* * *

It wasn't long as Hikari and Yusei finally arrived at the hospital in Neo Domino City, it was definitely a long and awkward for the both as nobody spake nor uttered a single word.

_'Man... Never in my life have I experience this with him... we never had silent moments like this...'_ Hikari thought, as it somehow made her sad. _'Man, if it wasn't for my stupid feelings... instead of cherishing the remaining moments that I have with him... I'm just wasting it...sigh...'_ Her thought causing her to sigh and Yusei just can't help but to notice this, along with the sad and worried expression her face is showing right now.

_'I wonder what she is just thinking about right now. She's been like this since we left... is my presence causing her this then? I just hoped not...maybe she's just worried about Jack...hmmm... she really worries about him that much, huh...'_

It wasn't long as they finally arrived at the blond man's room, as he stayed in a nice hospital suite. The room was definitely big, as it contained its own comfort room, a few cabinets on the side, a T.V. and its own personal ref, as the floor was covered in a nice dark green carpet. If it wasn't for the hospital bed, and its creamy white walls, you wouldn't think that the room was actually for a hospital.

"Hey..." Hikari greeted shyly, as they entered Jack's room, and the minute Jack laid his eyes on the blond girl, he can't help but feel totally irritated with worry. She quickly went towards his side, and his presence alone helped him calmed down, but the moment that she arrived on his side, that moment quickly faded as her head received a smack as it made her wide awake and surprised.

"Wah! What was that for?!" she cried, as she rubbed the sore spot, but Jack's piercing amethyst orbs just stared at her glaringly, whilst Yusei just stared at him totally surprised as he can't believe what Jack did to Hikari.

"Stupid! You're really stupid you know that!" He roared at her, as Hikari was just definitely cut off guard, with her heart and mind in disarray, she just can't help it as tears started to well up. Yusei noticed it, as it caused him to become really angry at Jack.

"I-uhh..."

"You really shouldn't have done that Jack..." Yusei uttered in a low cold tone, but Hikari tried hard to stop her tears. _'Idiot! Don't cry! Don't cry!' _"Did you know that she was really worried about you?!"

"Why should I? It's true! She is!" Jack blurted tactlessly in anger, but it just aggravated Yusei more as it caused him to clutch Jack's gown tightly, as his azure eyes glared at him menacingly, friend or not he really didn't care at the moment as his vision blackened.

"No, Yusei... I'm fine... I'm fine...stop it..." she tried to blink her tears off, "Sorry, I wasn't just prepared for that at all... Ummm... I'm sorry... don't worry I'm fine... see..." she said as she pointed on her grin, as her eyes tried to look happy and pleaded at him. As Yusei saw this, he just sighed... _'So, now even if he hit her hard, it's okay for her, huh?'_ Yusei thought enviously, as he finally let go, as just walked away towards the couches, and sat there, trying to control himself.

"Why... why are you mad at me Jack?" Hikari asked in a sad tone, as Jack just glared at her, and it definitely made her uber scared.

"Hmf, its not that I'm mad at you... I'm mad to what you did! Don't you know how worried I was about you?!" He blazed, somehow making Hikari a bit surprised as she stared at him skeptically.

"Worried?"

"Yeah... Goodwin actually came just yesterday telling me that you've gone missing... can't you believe how worried I was!! Not only that, the last time they saw you were you're drunk while battling a Dark Signer... of course I was sooo worried, kid!!" Hikari was definitely caught off guard, as she remained speechless.

_'So, Jack was worried too... I've never seen Jack be this much frantic at all...'_ Yusei thought as he just stared at them sadly.

"Ugh! If only I wasn't in this damn hospital bed, of course I would have stopped you at your reckless acts..." Jack stated now in a calmer tone, as he finally blew off his steam.

"I-I'm really sorry about that... I never knew you'd actually find out and would worry this much... I'm really sorry..." Hikari's response really shocked Yusei a bit, since Yusei received a somewhat different one, even if he was already shouting at her madly, its like she's not taking it seriously and comparing to how she did now... he can't just help but doubt at her bold confession.

"Whatever, kid... just don't do that ever again...plus, you're too young to even go out at night, not to mention you were alone too...and to compensate..." Jack stated as he finally let out a smirk he quickly ruffled Hikari's hair, causing her to have a mood-swing since it quickly made her mad, as she puffed her cheeks at him.

"Hey!! I'm not a kid anymore...and can you like stop doing that!!"

_'Never did she do that to me too.... no, rather... she was never like that... its like right now... I'm seeing someone else.... its still her.... the Hikari I've known for three years is still there.... its just different... I guess she's a lot more different after regaining her memories...but, even though... as I see those other sides of her, it makes me like her even more... but, why aren't you like this towards me?'_ Yusei cried out in his thoughts, but it was quickly disturbed as Jack called him out.

"Hey, Yusei!!" Yusei perked up in response, as he just stared at him with skepticism. "I expect you to take really good care of this reckless kid...you got that? Never dare let her out of your sight...." Jack dared with his usual smirk, as it made Yusei crack up a smirk himself.

"Sure, Jack... I'll definitely take care of her..."

"Good... because this little kid here, would rather be taken care of you..." Jack stated with a malicious grin, as he patted Hikari's head, whilst Hikari blushed at his statement causing her to look at him with wide eyes, as if it's telling him: "Why the heck did you just tell him that!"

_'Hikari would rather be taken care by me??'_ Yusei thought as the statement took him aback. _'Wouldn't she prefer the opposite, seeing that she seems more comfortable with Jack?'_

"Hey... don't say that..." Hikari stated as she playfully punched Jack on his shoulders as she blushed.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't told him yet...." Jack stated causing Hikari to become even more uneasy.

"Told me what?"

_'Oh Jack!! If only you knew... I actually did!! While I was drunk though... man, if only Yusei wasn't here I could have told him about that...'_

"That she loves..." but before Jack could continue, Hikari quickly cut her off.

"That I LIKE staying with you rather than that jerk!" Hikari exclaimed whilst she emphasized like to replace the word love as she pointed at Jack, and grin at Yusei.

_'Man... these two is making my mind so confused right now... but, what matters is... she's with me right now... and like Jack, said i should just take care of her and protect her... whether she really loves me or not...'_

Yusei and Hikari's visit wasn't long, as they finally left after a few hours of talking and laughing, at least despite Yusei and Jack's differences, somehow during that moment, Jack was actually able to forget about it, and acted as if those differences didn't happen at all.

It was once again a silent walk, as nobody uttered a single word.

_'Jack really made me feel good there yet again... and it was really unexpected that he actually cared that much about me, despite the fact that we've been together for only a few days... he even almost told him that I love Yusei! Sigh... if only I could tell him... if only I could be free in telling him my feelings... sigh... but, I'm not... I can't tell him, if I tell him it will only make it awkward for the both of us, plus, I did confess to him, and as I have observed him... its like my confession didn't really matter at all... as he just acted normally around me... I guess he really doesn't like me at all... Aki is definitely lucky, huh... she might have been abandoned by her parents... but at least she has him... while I can't have my parents or him...' _Hikari thought, as it made her sigh once again.

"Hey, know what... you've been sighing quite a whole lot you know... don't you like being with me? Do I bore you that much? What does Jack have that he could actually make you smile?" Yusei uttered from out of the blue, somehow making Hikari look at him skeptically and surprisingly, since she really didn't expect to hear such words from him.

"No... It's not like that... I'm sorry if I made you think that way..."_ 'Yeah, it's my fault... c'mon Hikari... God is already giving your last moments with him, why can't I just be content with this blessed time?'_ "It's just.... I have a lot in mind that's all... I'm sorry... I like being with you..." _'Yeah, and while I have this blessed time_, _I should at least be honest with him.... even if he disregarded my feelings... even if he just likes me as a friend...'_ "I've always wanted to be with you ever since I saw you during the Fortune Cup... and it actually hurt me quite a lot, that I can't... and now, I'm really happy... I'm really happy being with you Yusei..." She stated, as a melancholic smile appeared on her face. _'Yeah... even if this is all I can have of you...then I guess I'll have to be content...'_

* * *

It wasn't quite long as the trip to home finally ended, their jolly conversation made time flew fast alright, as Hikari and Yusei just enjoyed each other's company, only to be broken by a bunch of Security D-wheels, Cars and what not that was waiting for him to arrive back at Saiga's place.

"We've been waiting for you...Yusei Fudo..." Ushio stated as he walked in front to face the pair, with his usual wicked grin etched on his face.

_'I wonder what these guys want with me again... whatever the reason is... I'll definitely not allow them to take Hikari from me... although, this is a good opportunity to talk with that Goodwin guy...I bet he knows a lot of things regarding about those Dark Signers and this war between the two gods...and by knowing, I'll try to find a solution and finally put a stop to this already...'_ Yusei thought as he just glared at the group.

* * *

Wow, I honestly thought that I'll not be able to finish this chapter(and also make this thing long too)...due to the fact that I have tried writing this thing over and over and I wasn't just satisfied at all... (it actually took a lot of times to be honest maybe due to writer's block?)

Until... I don't know... lols XD

But, what matters now is that I finished it... so, I just hope that you guys enjoyed it and I hope that it satisfied you all...

Not to mention that I actually have fun writing this chapter too... maybe because I got absorbed to it pretty much since I myself somehow felt what Hikari and Yusei felt during this chapter, and Jack's rage too.... I also felt my heart somehow became fast as it also made me felt uneasy and panicky (which is i know weird ;p) then suddenly while I was about to finish this chapter a set of visitors suddenly came by my house and I was like...blank...uneasy...and I don't know like a nervous wreck maybe due to the mixed emotions I somehow felt while writing this :p (sorry for being weird.. because I'm also weirded out myself =.=) but yeah, it was fun XD (despite its epic weirdness ;p hmmm maybe its not just about the emotions... maybe because I was listening to Rock music? O.o...o.o..)

Also, another thing that surprised me is that I was actually able to update thrice this week o.o... (cool, huh? To be honest I never really expected that I can actually do that XD oh well, by next week it will become a regular weekly update again, since I'll be going back to school by then (and its 3 days and counting) =.= so be really grateful lols...not just about the circumstance but also my friend wahahahahaha XD because I bet even if I have the time, I might become lazy into updating too you know, despite the fact that I love writing this fic....)

Anyways, please do tell me what you think about it, and the mistakes that I have made... ^^, (I'd highly appreciate that...) and I'm also open for suggestions...

So, other than reading, please do review J

TC for now and look forward for the upcoming chapters :p


	17. Chapter 17:Signers! Dark Signers!

Hi guys!! Its been long ;p

Sorry... I was busy... since I'm back to school... facing mountains and mountains of projects... but as I promised, I tried finishing everything (or rather lessening everything ;p) to at least update despite my busy-ness...

Don't worry when April ends, I'll update uber fast just like what I did last time ;p

So for now I'd like to thank those who are faithfully, continuously reviewing and has just started reviewing my story ^^,

**Jnottle**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**Kittychan926**

**GaarasMyboyzz**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**Hayato Arisato Stardust Dragon**

**danna45**

**FALLENANGEL-24**

**D.M Ash**

I'd also like to thank those who faved and alerted too! XD

To be honest despite the fact that I wasn't able to update, I was able to already think about the proceeding chapters... all I need is just the time to sit down and actually type it ;p

And due to thinking... I was even able to think of making something... and I would want you to give your opinions regarding this ;p

Do you guys want a sequel to this?? The sequel will be concentrating more on the relationship of the characters especially you-know-who and you-know-who XD (Yusei and Hikari) but not just them, maybe even the other characters... (All the pairings that you will find in my story) So, do you... do you? :3

Please do answer!! ^^, (you may do so via review, pm, or whatever medium you want to!! But, I mostly prefer if you just answer by reviewing ;p)

Anyways, that's all I know that you guys have been waiting so long, so here's a brand new chapter ^^, Please do enjoy!!

[Note: * + _italicized words_= Flashbacks, _' + italicized words_= Thoughts, Normal font + " = Present conversation, and etc (just thought of putting that up in case some of you hasn't still notice what this and that means...;p) ]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 17-

It wasn't quite long as the trip to home finally ended, their jolly conversation made time flew fast alright, as Hikari and Yusei just enjoyed each others company, with their happy moment only to be broken by a bunch of Security D-wheels, Cars and what not that was waiting for him to arrive back at Saiga's place.

"We've been waiting for you...Fudo Yusei..." Ushio stated as he walked in front to face the pair, with his usual wicked grin etched on his face.

_'I wonder what these guys want with me again... whatever the reason is... I'll definitely not allow them to take Hikari from me... although, this is a good opportunity to talk with that Goodwin guy...I bet he knows a lot of things regarding about those Dark Signers and this war between the two gods...and by knowing, I'll try to find a solution and finally put a stop to this already...'_ Yusei thought as he just glared at the group.

Hikari just held on tightly to Yusei's jacket, showing that she's afraid of them, afraid that she might yet again be taken away and once again be back locked tightly inside her house. But, in reality, it wasn't just what she fears; rather she fears that she might get separated from him.

_'Hikari seems to be afraid of them... Are they doing bad things to her before to make her this afraid? She really hasn't talked about those things at all... but, if ever I'll ask them to take them to Goodwin I guess I can't leave her alone, she might take her away again...'_ Yusei thought as she noticed the clinging blond on his jacket, which looks like a child clinging on to her mommy.

"Sir... If it's okay... We'd like to speak to Goodwin..." Yusei stated with his usual nonchalance, while it took Ushio and Hikari by surprise as they both eyed him skeptically.

_'Why would he even want to go to Goodwin?? Doesn't he know that Goodwin is just up to no good?'_ Hikari thought.

"Hmf... that was something unexpected... Alright, guys cuff this two... and escort them to the car..." Yusei was willing, but Hikari wasn't as she finally let go and stood in front of Yusei somehow taking him aback, with her usually puffy angry face.

"Hey, why the hell you'd cuff us?! We definitely did no wrong at all... Plus, I bet with my status you definitely can't do that to me!" She exclaimed dauntingly like a brat. "And, despite the fact that Yusei is from Satelite, I wouldn't want you guys to cuff him too... Plus, Yusei's the new King, you ought to give him respect..." she taunted in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. _'Hmf... Even if my parents are gone... I'm still their heiress... and my privileges didn't disappear at all... well that's what Goodwin told me when I came here after I regained my memories... and he even showed me the written will of my parents before they died...And like I said, Yusei is the new king...How dare them...'_

_'Now that was unexpected...a while ago she seems afraid and now……… well, I never really knew much about her past... so, I never really knew what kind of person she is before... and judging on how she acts... she's not just anybody... compared to the Hikari from before who would just be silent behind my back...but, that doesn't really change a thing to how I feel about her at all…'_ Yusei thought as he just gazed on the blond who has her arms placed on her waist.

_'Damn it... when I can finally get to do the things I want to get back on this Satelite scumbag... he just have to be friends with people like 'her'! Argh... you're definitely lucky this time...even if you're the new King I won't dare give you my damn respect...'_ Ushio thought bitterly as it caused him to grind his teeth irritatingly and heave a sigh of disappointment.

"Fine, please don't cuff them and escort them carefully and properly to the car...make sure Ms. Yuki and Mr. Fudo are comfortable… "He ordered, since he really can't do anything about it, he knows that he can't go against her, as it made Hikari smirk in victory, then turn her head to Yusei with her usual gentle smile.

"So, let's go?" as Yusei just nodded in return, as he let out his own smirk.

_'Well, at least we get to ride first class to Goodwin....'_

_

* * *

_

The ride wasn't long as Yusei and Hikari just stayed put in the waiting room, as Ushio paced him self back and forth on the door, definitely irritated and mad.

_'Damn, if only she wasn't here… I could have challenged that scum into a duel… and even take the title as KING!!!'_ he thought, but it was quickly disturbed as a man, who's just four feet tall, bumped into him.

"Hey, What the-" he exclaimed but made his tongue tied before he can utter any unintelligible word to the man that just suddenly came, his presence made him stutter in between his sentences. "Ummm… no-nothing, Sir, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he just saluted at him.

"Ushio, Goodwin orders you to pick up Jack now…"

"Okay, Sir Yeager, I'll go right away…" _'Ugh… this is definitely a bad day…This is your entire fault you Satelite punk!_' Ushio thought as he finally walked away from the scene.

As the man finally entered, Yusei quickly perked his head up, whilst Hikari glanced upon him as well, he just smiled at the pair, especially on Hikari, whose presence is very much unexpected.

"I see that you really are close to him, huh Ms. Yuki?" Yeager stated with his high tune voice. "I really didn't expect to see you here though… seeing that you ran away and was attacked by Dark Signers… but, we are glad to find out you're here and fine…"

"I guess all I can say is likewise…" Hikari retorted, with apathy on her voice, and then Yeager finally faced Yusei now his expression back to its usual smirk.

_'Really, if they knew… why didn't they do anything? And they said that they'll protect me… now that's odd… but like I care… as I said, if I'm destined to die… their protection will all just be in vain…and I guess they also get that…' _Hikari thought.

"Sir Goodwin is definitely busy right now… but, he would want to see you now, Fudo Yusei…"

Yeager quickly led them to Goodwin's office that wasn't really far at all, the room was definitely big and spacious, its floor was carpeted in a dark green color, and the walls were all painted with crimson red. His desk, that's clear, was placed in front of the giant window, where the light passes through, whilst a few book cases, plants and paintings just stayed on the sides while two chairs stayed in front of his deck, and couches on the midst that surrounds a rectangular coffee table that has a vase of flowers on its midst.

The moment Goodwin laid his eyes on the pair; he quickly let out his casual smile.

"Thanks, Yeager you may leave now…" Then Yeager finally bowed respectfully before he left the room, then Yusei and Hikari stepped up into his room closer.

"Fudo Yusei I've been expecting you… and Hikari...I'm glad to see that you're still alive…" Goodwin greeted, as he just kept himself seated on his chair, looking relaxed but that doesn't take away his aura of intimidation.

_'Is It me or they already want me dead?!' _Hikari thought wildly, she wanted to laugh at the silly thought but just kept her face stern and emotionless.

"I guess, you knew about what just happened between her and…."

"The Dark Signer?" Yusei quickly cut Goodwin off.

"Yes, exactly… Yusei… there's something that you should really know… and this is actually one of the reasons why I gathered all of you who holds the mark of the dragon on your arms…" Yusei just stared at him intensely and unwaveringly hoping that he would just continue, whilst Hikari just stayed quietly at the sides and is listening too, hoping to find out something too. "But, before that… do you know anything about the Crimson Dragon?"

"Yes, but not completely though, but I'm very familiar with it…I know that whoever has this marks" as he revealed his. "Are Signers…"

"But are you aware of your purpose as one?" Goodwin asked whilst he gestured the pair to sit at the two chairs in front of him, which they agreed on as they did.

"All I know is, that the Signers are a part of this war between gods… and while the Dark Signers are the pawns of the dark gods…"

"I guess I don't have much to explain after all…Yusei, I bet you were able to witness the battle between a Signer and a Dark Signer and also their powers? Well, you see… I'm afraid that the battle between the two gods has finally started… and with that, more people will be affected by it…either they might end up as pawns or die..."

"Is there something I can do to prevent this now?" Yusei asked emphatically.

"There is… but we have to take this talk somewhere else though…"

* * *

It was another grand day, as a raven haired girl, with thick, rounded glasses, who's clad in a striped light blue and dark blue long sleeves, with an orange vest on top of it, jeans on her bottom, and rubber shoes, slumped herself on her desk miserably, feeling totally irritated, as she read one of her co-reporter's have baked article.

"Ugh, that Angela!! I was there first!! And most of it really didn't even happen at all…and Telling Jack?! 'THE FORMER KING' is from Satelite!!" She whined as she placed her hands angrily on the table.

_'Sigh… if only… if only…'_ she thought as she tried to reminisce, what happened during the night from 3 days ago.

*_It was already dark as she drove on her small, yellow-orange car, the streets were clear of traffic, and it was definitely quiet. Until, a fat old man, quickly flashed on her GPS screen, with his face flushed red with anger, his grey eyebrows knitted tightly together._

_"CARLY!!!" He screamed surprising Carly making her swerve on the road a bit, and somehow she was very thankful that the road was clear during that time or she might have caused great havoc._

_Carly Nagisa is actually her full name; she always lived alone in a lowly apartment in the downtown area of Neo Domino City. With a profession of a starting journalist, she has always deemed as a child to be one, not to destroy the people she reports about but to cheer them on and make them greater. Despite that she depends on her luck that she foretells through her Fortune Fairy deck; luck wasn't just on her side at all most of the time._

_"Hi-Hi, Sir!!" she stuttered whilst she tried to let out a grin of her own, which didn't have an effect, as his face remained mad. _

_"Carly… where's the report about the new king? Or generally, about the duel between Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo!? Or even about the return of the long lost duel prodigy…hmm?! "The old man asked his tone ablaze._

_"I-I…" she tried to come up things, or rather excuses, so she can keep her job, but really she was finally able to interview the Duel Prodigy, Hikari Yuki, if only the securities didn't came and rush in, then she tried to interview the new King Yusei Fudo who happens to be nearby, but due to do the mob of journalist crushing her towards the floor, not to mention Angela, her co-journalist was there too, chased the new King away escaping the raging mob.. _

_'Sigh… if it wasn't for Angela pushing me into the ground, I could have already talked to him…' she thought, although she would want to heave a sigh, she just kept her nervous look etched on her face, since she doesn't want her boss to find out that she wasn't able to do a thing once again. But, as she just dug into her mind, a thought finally appeared as it made her smile confidently._

_"I actually have a report!! Don't worry chief! I'll work on it as soon as I get the information I needed!" she exclaimed with a nice grin on her face, somehow making her boss heave a sigh of relief whilst his angry face finally loosened, as it was finally replaced with a small smile._

_"Fine… make sure you pass it in three days time… or I'll definitely don't know what to do with you anymore…" Was his final words, before he ended the call, and the GPS screen was now back to normal, as it just now flashed Carly's location, and where she's going._

_'Hmmm… good thing I was able to think that fast or I'm soooo dead!! Now, gotta activate my duel radar and find some hot duels around the area, and report about it… man, I'll be sooo lucky if ever I find a duel between the new King and the Duel Prodigy or something! But, that's definitely a one in a million…' she thought as she clicked a few buttons on her GPS. _

_As she drive a few more miles, suddenly her GPS made a beeping sound, whilst it showed a marking on the map near where she's driving, as it glowed, the sight of it took her by surprise._

_'Wow, I've never seen a signal this strong… and it seems to be around the Daimon Area… well, I just got to see this… it might be an awesome duel…'_ _she quickly turned and drove towards the area fast. _

_The minute she approached the area, she saw a flash of light appear somewhere in a construction area, definitely taking her attention, and without further ado she ran towards where the light was coming from, along with her trusty SLR camera. The sight definitely took her by surprise and awe at the same time, because not only is she seeing a duel with a weird and rare field surrounding the duelists, but one of them is actually Hikari Yuki, the Duel Prodigy. _

_'OH MY GOSH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! HAS MY LUCK FINALLY SHOWERED ON ME TODAY? IT'S ACTUALLY HIKARI YUKI!!' she exclaimed happily in her thoughts, as her lips formed a very wide smile, 'Not only that, the duel seems pretty different… I have never seen a field spell card that causes a ring of dark flames to appear… maybe this is a brand new effect of solid vision…' Then she tried to take out her camera, picturing every scene, but the minute she zoomed towards Hikari's face, she paused for a bit and tried to look on her closely. 'She seems oddly different, its like she's having a hard time… and in pain… not only that she seems to be a bit wobbly there, its like she's going to fall any minute now…' Then she looked at the man Hikari is dueling, 'That man seems to be an odd character with that weird spider mark glowing on his arm… not only that, his monsters are somehow different… I haven't seen a monster like that before…'_

_"Then... I order Giant Germ to attack you once more!!" The man clad in a black cape ordered, as Giant Germ quickly obeyed as it charges towards the blond. But, the blond didn't give up, whilst she winced in pain._

_"I activate my trap card Gravity Bind! This continuous trap cards dis allows all level 4 or higher monster to make an attack..." she said wearily, but the guy just laughed at her._

_"My my... poor you... too bad Giant Germ's unaffected since, he's a level 2 monster! So, go ahead Giant Germ attack!!!"As Giant Germ, was about to attack Hikari, suddenly the sound of a motorcycle filled the silent construction area, Carly quickly followed where the sound was coming from, with her camera ready to shoot anytime, as a red D-wheel came, rushing to the scene, driving over the ramp of boards and jumped over the ring of fire surrounding the two duelists. Carly was definitely in awe as she took a few shots, since it was actually the new Duel King himself!_

_'OH MY GOSH!! IT'S FUDO YUSEI!!!' She thought as she stared with her mouth agape, but despite that she was surprised of course she wasn't stupid enough not to take a few shots of her own. _

_"HIKARI!!!" Yusei shouted in a very emphatic tone, as he shielded the blond from the Giant Germ's attack. 'Why he would even bother, I mean... isn't it just solid vision? Plus, he seems to know Hikari Yuki very well... do they happen to know each other? Oh my gosh, if I was able to post this story, not only the chief would be so proud of me, I would even beat Angela!!'_ _she thought as it caused her to grin very wildly. _

_When Hikari's turn finally came, it was all but quick as she quickly swarmed the field with her famous Deep Sea Diva combo, and summoned one of her well-known Synchro's which is Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, completely wiping out the opponent's life points to zero amazing Carly so much. _

_'Wow, she wasn't called Duel Prodigy for nothing, despite that tight situation, in one turn; she was able to make a 'one-turn-kill' combo!'_

_The ring of dark fire quickly disappeared, the same with the man clad in black, whilst Hikari fell lifeless on the floor, Yusei quickly towards the blond as he held her in her arms, and shaking her a bit, whilst he called out her name. _

_"HIKARI!! HIKARI!!" Carly just remained hidden on the sides, as she just tries to capture a picture of the two. 'Hmmm… they do seem close… plus, I have never seen the new King act this way since he entered the tournament… he's usually cool and composed…' _

_She tried to keep herself unnoticed, as she just watched the two talked in a minimal tone, but after a while, it definitely made her blush at the sight as Hikari pulled Yusei into a kiss, and this was something that she didn't allow just to passed by as she actually took a few shots. _

_'That was sweet, then… not only was I able to capture a few moments of the Duel Prodigy dueling, seeing the new King making an epic entrance, but… I actually found out that the two have a relationship with each other!'*_

_'Sigh… I can't write about that… I don't want to be like Angela who starts rumors all over without enough proof… plus, the new King did tell me that whatever I saw from that duel shouldn't be published…Although, it's actually pretty sweet though, those two…not to mention that duel as well... it seems odd.... and dangerous... I mean just remembering the look on Yuki Hikari's face...' _Carly thought, but it was quickly disturbed as his boss, suddenly appeared on her hologram-like screen, and with its face gave out the same look from three nights ago.

"CARLY!!" the man screamed, somehow making her perk up in surprised, as it caused her glasses to fall onto her nose, exposing her beautiful gray orbs.

"Yes!!" she retorted, as she sat upright, and fixed her glasses completely.

"You promised to submit your report right now!! Now, where is it?!" The man blazed.

"Oh, that…" acting as if she has forgotten when she really hasn't, since she was doing a favor for the King, and its not her thing to bring down the people that she wants to root out for.

"That what?! I want that article by tomorrow or else I'll fire you!!" He blurted but he quickly cut off, as his faced finally disappeared from the screen as it revealed the article of Angela that she was reading a while ago.

"Ohhh... damn it!! I guess I don't have a choice, right now…" she whined as she now slumped back to her chair, heaved a sigh and stared blankly at her ceiling.

_'Now what… hmmm'_ She tried once again digging through her thoughts, whilst she mindlessly took out her deck, shuffled it and draw a card, which happens to be Fortune Lady Hikari as she read the fortune written on the card: Your fortune the day you draw this card is super happy. Lucky number, 1. Lucky color, yellow. Lucky item, shining charm. All of your wishes will come true!!

_'All of my wishes will come true?? Well, all I wish was to be able to interview someone between, Fudo Yusei, Yuki Hikari and Atlas Jack… well, especially him since he used to be the legendary King… not only that… I do want to help him clear his name which was tarnished by this good-for-nothing Angela… Jack… hmmm, wait… I know Jack is still in the hospital!' _she thought as she stood up, clenching her fist, her lips formed into a smile as hope's light finally shined upon her. _'Then, the fortune did say that all my wishes will come true… then that means… I'll be able to interview Jack then!'_ And we that, she didn't let a second go to waste as she quickly packed all of her stuff, and rushed towards the car.

_'Just you wait, boss… this will definitely be a hit, and it would be better than Angela's trash talk!'_

* * *

The minute Carly arrived at the hospital a crowd of reporters were already swarming around the hospital and one of them happens to be Angela, which Carly somehow dreaded the most. The crowd tried to burst in, but the Securities just barricaded them away from the hospital, as it so far tried to control them. But, the sight of that didn't made Carly waver from what she will to do right now.

"Heeheehee..." she laughed in a malicious tone whilst she grins widely."Good thing I have a few sets of costumes here..." she stated as she pulled out a Nurse's outfit, and quickly changed, and then parked her car away from the scene, as she just walked casually towards the hospital, the Securities not even suspecting a thing.

_'Alright! They didn't even suspect a thing! That was sooo brilliant! And I bet Angela didn't even think of doing that!! Luck is definitely by my side right now, alright!'_ she thought as she finally went inside the hospital.

She didn't waste a single second as she walked briskly towards the floor where Jack is supposed to be, and then as she finally turned to one of the halls, she froze as her heart started to beat fast, dumbfounded.

"Jack Atlast!" she gasped, Jack along with the sling on left arm, whilst his other arm held on to his duel disk, and a black handbag just stared at her nonchalantly and ignored her as he just walked right passed her.

"Ummm... Mr. A-A-Atlas...si-sir..." she stuttered, but still she was still ignored as Jack continued walking.

_'Hmf, I definitely don't have business into dealing with people like her right now... I just got to leave this damn building already...'_ But, the moment he turned to the other hall, he was surprised to see Ushio, one of the top notch people in the Security. _'It's him... I guess he's the one that's going to pick me up from here...'_ But, the moment he saw the mark of the spider glow a purple-like light, he didn't budge as it took him by surprise. _'That mark... seems familiar... I know that I saw it... during the duel between me and Yusei... on that future vision... not just that, but the small vision of Hikari's duel...then does that mean that... he's a...'_

"What's going on? Why do you have that birthmark on your arm?" Jack asked with his usual deep masculine voice, but Ushio just grinned at him maliciously, definitely not stopping from his tracks as he walked a bit more closely. Carly noticed it too, as she let out a gasp of surprise.

_'That mark! It's the same with the guy battling Hikari Yuki!!'_ she exclaimed on her thoughts.

"Are you a Signer? Or rather... a Dark Signer?" Jack uttered in a dark tone, but Ushio just opened his duel disk, as he tries to challenge him into a duel.

"I am... a Dark Signer...I have come from the bowels of the underworld for people like you, transcending 5000 years of time...to rob the light..." Ushio stated in a wicked tone.

"A Dark Signer, huh?"

"Don't Jack, Don't duel him! It's dangerous!! You can't duel against this person!!" Carly exclaimed as she blocked the view between Jack and the so-called 'Dark Signer', since she can't allow the injured man to be even more injured, because of the Duel between Hikari and a guy that also has the same mark, which caused the blond girl to collapse on the ground right after. "Hikari Yuki also fought against a duelist with the same mark!"

But, that didn't take Jack by surprise, since he already saw that event before his eyes through a vision, as he didn't mind her heeds of warning. "I don't know who you are, but you know how to duel, right?"

"Yeah..." she replied stammeringly.

"In that case then..." Jack uttered as he let go of his bag, and shoved the duel disk on to Carly, and placed her in front of her. "You'll hold the cards in my hand and draw for me..."

"But!!" she tried to protest, since she really doesn't want to get herself involved, and especially Jack, plus, she's not that good herself since she never really fought a duel seriously before.

"I don't care what you say... I'll definitely pulverize this guy and try to get answers from him regarding all this Dark Signer stuff... So, hurry up and put on my duel disk..." Jack stated, whilst Carly obeyed as he placed the Duel Disk on Jack's arm and opening it. "Okay, let's go! Let's Duel!!"

And the moment that the word was stated, a ring of dark flames emitted from beyond the ground as it formed a circle around the two duelists, causing the hospital to be surrounded in the midst of darkness, as it caused the power to shut off, followed by a reaction from Jack's own birthmark as it glowed bright red definitely surprising Carly.

"You too!!" Carly exclaimed which caused Jack to be taken aback, but regained his composure, as he just gazed on to his opponent.

_'This is all the same... just like what I saw from three nights ago... that battle between Hikari and that man... these flames are definitely similar to it...not to mention the mark on his arm is also parallel to the mark of the duelist that Hikari dueled...'_

As the duel progressed on the first turn which is made by the Dark Signer, Jack wasn't truly hesitant as he was able to summon Vice Dragon into the field and attack Ushio's worm, but that wasn't all as it also caused damage on the floor.

"What the..."

"I told you!! This isn't a normal duel!! I'm not sure, but this seems to be a real life-or-death duel!!" Carly tried to explain, but Jack just returned his mind to the game.

_'So this is what it feels like to battle those Dark Signers... Hikari must have been hurt that bad, huh... then I just have to be careful...'_ he thought as he just proceeded with the duel.

Although, it was hard at first, as the Dark Signer actually tried to defeat Jack through Deck destruction and also, showed a live Dark Synchro Monster to Jack for the first time, it definitely took him by surprise, as Ushio ordered the Dark Synchro Monster Dark Diviner to attack Strong Winged Dragon, due to both monster's effect despite their sameness in attack power both weren't destroyed but the attacks went through the monsters causing actual physical damage. Carly quickly blocked Jack to protect him.

"Hey, you!" Jack blurted in surprise, but Carly didn't budge as she just let out her arms, and shielded him with her body.

"I'm alright..." but after a few seconds she kind of collapsed due to the hard impact, but Jack didn't let her fall into the ground, as he caught her with his uninjured arm, but she quickly stood up back on her feet, wincing a bit due to the pain it caused her."I'm so sorry, I just keep stepping out of the line..." she tried to utter.

_'That's odd... she tried to save me, despite the fact she knew that it would hurt... now, that's something you don't see everyday...'_

"This wouldn't be as fun with less entertainment... What's your name?" he asked, as he finally let go of her slowly.

"C-Carly!!" she stuttered in return her voice with its usual stuttery enthusiasm.

"Alright, Let's go, Carly... this will be our last draw..." and they did, as Jack activated a few magic cards here and there to summon his Dark Resonator from his graveyard to Synchro Summon Exploder Wing Dragon which actually helped him won his duel. The minute it ended, the ring of fire finally disappeared along with the Dark Signer mark as Ushio collapses on the damaged floor. But, it wasn't that long as Ushio winces in pain, with confusion etched on his face as he tries to stand up.

"Wh-where am I?" Ushio uttered.

"Hmmm that didn't happen before... the one from before just disappeared in a flash, and compared to now... it seems that, he was brainwashed for a second!" Carly stated.

_'What's this... why do I suddenly feel... so ... dizzy... it's like my body's been drained from energy...'_ Jack thought before he goes into a state of reverie.

"JACK!" Carly called out, definitely taken aback, as she catches him from behind her back. _'Now this is definitely the same from last time... just like how Hikari collapsed on the floor just right after the duel... hmmm whatever the thing is between these so-called Dark Signers and Signers... its definitely something that's not just any thing...'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, after a long talk in Goodwin's office, Goodwin brought their conversation on an unfinished bridge in Neo Domino City, and from beyond the broken bridge is actually a view of Satelite.

"Yusei, its now time that I told you the truth...." Goodwin uttered in a serious tone, his gaze staring unwaveringly from beyond the wide ocean.

"Truth?" Yusei asked in a skeptical tone, whilst Hikari just remained silent on the sides along with Yeager, Goodwin's assistant. Goodwin just points out from beyond, where Satelite is. "It's a bridge... but... how come it's unfinished? I mean with your influence you have longed connected Satelite to Neo Domino City..."

"You see, Yusei… as you have seen… I just can't… right now… I bet disaster is going on there in Satelite, due to the war between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals…" Goodwin's statement definitely made Yusei's azure eyes go wide as her remembers his other friends in Satelite.

_'Oh no… does he mean that… those Dark Signers are there too? Then… Rally…. Tank… Bloyston… Nervin are in trouble… not only that but also…!'_

"So, for now… I definitely can't connect Satelite with Neo Domino City…especially with the battle going on… but, let me ask you… I bet you're aware with the Ener-D system that was built 17 years ago right?" Goodwin asked as Yusei nodded in return, gesturing him to continue. "Well, during the time that it was developed, despite the fact that it was controlled smoothly unexpectedly it made a negative reaction causing the a great outburst of energy, known as the Zero Reverse causing the separation of Satelite and Neo Domino City… not only that, at the same time energy also emitted from the Nazca lines. Now after 5000 years, the seal has now weakened, thus opening the door to the Netherworld-"

"Causing the Earthbound Immortals to revive along with their pawns, the Dark Signers?" Yusei continued.

"Exactly... and I guess you now know what comes after that…"

"But, if you already know about the danger… how come you haven't evacuated the residents of Satelite?"

"I'm sorry... I can't… since the Dark Signers are mostly residing in Satelite, and if they have no one to victimize they might come and invade Neo Domino City, causing more casualties…but, if you really wanted to save Satelite… you just have to defeat the Dark Signers…"

"But, wait… I know that there should be five Signers, and I'm sure that Hikari isn't the fifth…" Yusei said as he raised a brow at Goodwin.

"He'll come in the right time… but now… destiny waits you…" He stated as a helicopter appeared beyond their midst, along with his red D-wheel.

"What?! No way, you'll go to Satelite!" Hikari exclaimed, definitely protesting since she knows that battling them isn't just simple, she knows that it's a matter of life and death.

"But, I have to… I can't leave Rally and the rest like this… I have to save them…" Yusei uttered in nonchalance.

"Then…let me come with you…"

"No, Hikari…"

"But…" Hikari pleaded so much, as she clinged on his arm tightly, and stared at him with puppy dog, eyes, but Yusei was definitely unaffected.

_'I'm really sorry Hikari… I just can't let you go with me… knowing the danger that I'm going to face… you'll be safer here...and I bet Jack won't just leave you unprotected…'_

"Hikari... he's right you know… you know how valuable and fragile your life is…" Goodwin joined in.

"But… it's my life!"

"Hikari…" Yusei sighed in defeat, as he faced her, his hands clutching her shoulders tightly. "I don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"But, what about you? You might… die!! I can't allow that… you just can't!" she cried out, her eyes showing her sadness and pain regarding the thought of him dying.

"It's okay… I promise… to stay safe for you… I'll come back…" And with those parting words, he just pecked her in the cheek somehow surprising Hikari, as her sapphire orbs went wide.

_'Did he just kiss me on the cheek?!' _she thought, as her mind went blank whilst her hand touched the part where his lips touched her.

_'I'm sorry, Hikari… but, I promise I'll be back… I'll definitely defeat these Dark Signers once and for all… so I can save you and the rest of Satelite…'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah! And that's the end of chapter 17!! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I finally reached this chapter! Wohoo!! XD

Okay, once again I'd like to say sorry for the uber late update... since it was beyond my regular update already!

Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I haven't edited the previous three chapters... I'll also try to revise them when I finally have the time ^^, (yep, including this one too! And also the proceeding chapter that will be made while I'm on hell week... Yup its still hell week but I'm just such a good student who does all her work advanced ;p)

Better thank God for giving me the strength to do all of those mountains of paper work, research, speech making, story making (yeah I have an assignment that requires me to make up a story....) and etc!

Anyways, don't forget to answer my question okay! If you want a sequel to this! :p

Oh yeah, I might make up a one-shot by the way, which might come out after my term ends (two weeks from now) so better look forward to it!! ^^, Because its dedicated to one of my special reviewer ;p (and you know who you are XD)

Do look forward for the next chap!! Please do review! :D


	18. Chapter 18:Reunited and Revived

Yeah!! Wow, thanks for those reviews guys!! ^^,

I so appreciate each and every one of it ;D

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Ominous Blue**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**D.M. Ash**

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**Frenzi99**

**Iiluvsyooh**

Of course, I'd also to thank those who just read the story ^^, Even if you're not reviewing, I still feel happy since you even gave your time to read and somehow that's also encouraging... but, I might want to know what you guys think too you know ;p (so I can improve and give you guys an even better output XD)

Anyways, enough about that..... I know that it's kind of odd that I suddenly added chapter titles when I didn't before... Well, to be honest its really not my style not to put any titles because I usually put them(if you look at my other stories I actually have one per chapter)... its just recently I felt lazy to even come up with one...and now I just suddenly feel like putting some again XD (yeah, weird I know XD)

In regards to the sequel, since most of you guys agreed to have one (and some even voted on the poll on my profile) I might actually make one ^^, (and I actually feel excited since I already thought on how I I'm going to start it XD okay, I know I should concentrate on the prequel but don't worry I already have this planned out XD because if not then why would I even think of the sequel anyways XD)

Ok, So now I'll start this brand new chapter :p

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

-Chapter 18-

_'There's no turning back now…'_ Yusei thought as he just held on to the handles of his D-wheel tightly definitely ready to roll, as his mind trails off to his friends that lay in Satelite, and the girl that he deems to be with, the girl that he wants to protect and save from the depths of death. _'For Rally and the rest… For Hikari and her life… I don't want her to die…'_

_*"But, his powers are different than the other Signers, since it can seal the Earthbound Immortals ...with a cost though..."_

_"Do you know how can that Signer do that then?"_

_"Well, like I said, it has a cost... and that Signer can only do that by tributing his life to the Crimson Dragon to completely seal up the Earthbound Immortals, but if the Earthbound Immortals get into him first and kills him, it will instead weaken the Crimson Dragon... the Signer is like a double-edged sword rather... but, even if that Signer is killed to weaken the Crimson Dragon, as long as the 5 Signers are together, they still have a chance to defeat and seal up the Earthbound Immortals..."*_

_'I would want to be with her... forever by her side...' _he thought as the face of that girl appeared on his mind: her face, her soft, long, golden blond hair framing her face, those sad sapphire eyes looking at him. It wasn't just painful for her, it was also for him, since he never really wanted to leave her all alone by herself especially in her state, despite the fact that his friend, and Jack is there by her side. But, he just has to...

"Okay, we're going to drop you off here now, is that okay with you?" The driver of the helicopter asked, as the door in front of Yusei opened revealing the gloomy and dirty streets of Satelite, its view still the same, with dilapidated buidlings all around, its roads full with fissures and piles of junk almost everywhere.

"Yeah, thanks..." was Yusei's final word to him as he revved the engine, and jumped off from the helicopter, landing on the Satelite grounds, but as he went off, he looks around and spots a friend that he has never seen for a very long time now…

"Hey, Yusei!!" His friend called out the minute he saw Yusei land nearby him with a very wide grin etched on his face with many criminal markers, as he drove his black D-wheel towards Yusei's side.

"Crow! It's you…." Yusei replied with a smile of his own, Yusei was definitely happy to see this old friend, for the meantime allowing him to forget his worries. Crow has long red spikey hair that's held up by a pair of goggles on his head. He's clad in a sleeveless orange short, with a brown vest over it; he has a pair of dark blue jeans on the bottom and a pair of brown boots to finish it up.

But, before they could even talk a pair of Securities that has been chasing crow suddenly tailed behind their backs…

"Crow Hogan… gives it up already because we've got you surrounded…" The Security dude stated, but that didn't waver Crow as he just let out a smirk.

"What just happened?" Yusei asked out of a whim.

"The usual… just playing the role of the ol' famous robin hood…" But, Yusei just smiles at him, _'It's been long, and yet you're still the same, huh Crow…'_

"Give it up already you Satelite scum; we already have your tail…" Crow just snickered at the utterance of the Security guy. _'Heh, as if... you can't even catch me...'_

"Hey, Yusei… care if you'd join me in a tag duel? Just for old time's sake…" And Yusei couldn't agree with him more.

"Sure, I don't mind at all…"

"Hey, Security!! Care if we have a tag duel? If we lose you get to arrest us… if not… you let us go…"

_'Jeez, these Satelite punks surely not know when to give up, huh? Heh, as if they can beat us…'_ the Security guy thought a bit arrogantly.

"Sure, we don't mind that at all…Let's Duel! Activate, Speed World!"

* * *

Jack just snuggled on the bed that he was laying on, as the sun glared at his face making him toss a bit, whilst the smell of feminine perfumes ran through his nostrils, finally making him fully conscious.

_'Damn... just where the hell am I…'_ he thought, as he finally got up from the bed he was lying on, as realization struck him. _'Oh yeah… I was in that duel with that Dark Signer Security guy… then this girl…Carly…maybe she brought me here…' _he thought, then he tried scratching his amethyst orbs a bit, to make his vision clear, as a cream-like room appeared before his face, it was simple, with the bed set aside the window, the floor was simply carpeted thinly with pink, whilst a few brown cabinets and tables laid on the other side, his eyes tried to explor more, but it was disturbed as knocking noises came from outside followed by loud voices.

_'I wonder what's happening…'_ he thought as he got up quickly and motioned towards outside, only to see the people that he somehow dreads to see right now.

"Sorry for the early intrusions…" Trudge started in a lowly voice. "We're from Sector Security and…" But he gets cut off, by Mina who's definitely getting impatient.

"We know who you are, and we know that you have Jack with you… Please return Jack to us, he stil needs Medical Treatment you see…" Jack, who just can't help standing by the sides, walked towards Carly's side, with his eyes just looking at the pair piercingly, surprising Mina completely. "Jack… you're here… please come back to us now…" she pleaded, but Jack just continued on staring at them.

"Come back?? Why would I come back with you guys or rather where will I go back to? I'm no longer the King so get out already… I don't have use to you guys anymore…so, just leave already..." He ordered with his usual intimidating low voice.

_'Wow, does she happens to be Jack's girlfriend or something?'_ Carly thought on the sides as it made her blush a bit.

Although Mina would want to protest, she knows for the fact that she can't insist on Jack to go with her now, especially with the way he just told her to leave, as she just sighed disappointingly. _'When was I able to persuade Jack anyway... oh well, one day he'll come back... Sir Goodwin won't just let him get away like that anyway...'_

"Fine…" she uttered, as she finally turned her back to leave, with a last glare towards the raven-haired girl beside Jack, whilst Trudge followed suit. As the pair left, Jack quickly went back inside, not daring to look at Carly at the moment.

"Please, leave me alone for now…" were his final words, as he slammed the door shut behind him.

_'Sigh... I definitely don't want to go back to them now... plus, like I said I'm not the King anymore... why can't they just bother the new King, Yusei or something...'_

* * *

The duel wasn't long, as Yusei and Crow got over it quite easily in just a few turns with teamwork, as the Securities finally let them off and leave them be, honoring the Duelists' code as Yusei and Crow just drove through Satelite's empty and crack-filled roads.

"It's been quite a while, huh? Not only that, I saw your duel against Jack… and the so-called Prodigy, man you were great! And from the duel that I just saw right now, your dueling in the city totally improved your game! "Crow exclaimed cheerfully, feeling very proud for his friend."But, just wondering, since you were already in the city, why did you go back? And...how are you and Jack coming along?" he asked in a skeptic tone, as Yusei just kept his eyes looking at the road seriously whilst his mood dying as well as he remembered his purpose for being in Satelite.

"Jack and I may used to have differences but, I'm not mad at him... I don't know with him though... but... for me, I still think of him as a friend... it doesn't change a thing at all... and I bet he knows that very well... and knowing him, he'll come around...and I'm just here waiting for him..."

_'Yup... you're still the Yusei I know alright...'_

"And I'm just here to check up on Rally and the rest of the gang… that's all…" Yusei uttered with his usual nonchalant tone. "Do you happen to know where they are right now?" Crow just raised a brow on him, as he felt Yusei's quick change of mood, despite the fact that it's normal for Yusei to act like that, but that doesn't mean he can't feel if Yusei's having problems or in deep thought.

"I think they're just hiding in your hideout…" Crow replied, his tone unchanging, as he tried to throw a few quick glances on his friend, who just kept himself serious and silent, as his azure orbs glued on the road in front of him. _'Yup, he's definitely thinking about something alright... I might as well try asking him...'_

"Is that so… would you mind if you go there?"

"Sure, no probs…By the way... just wondering..."

"Yeah, what is it?" Yusei replied, his face loosening a bit, as his gaze finally shifted to his friend.

"You okay there?? I mean... I know its been a while since we get to talk with each other like this... but, it won't erase the fact that I've known you for quite so long... and I know when there's something bothering you...so, is there something wrong?" Crow asked, as he tried to find the right words to say. Yusei just sighed, but just let out a small sad smile.

"You really know me quite well, huh Crow..." Yusei stated, whilst Crow just gave him a smile himself, waiting for Yusei to continue. "Ummm... its not like I don't trust you or what... but, I just can't tell you right now... I'm sorry..."

_'Yeah, even if Crow is my friend, I can't bother him about these kinds of problems... he knows nothing about the Dark Signers... Plus, if he gets himself involved he might just get into more danger since everyone's lives here in Satelite is already at stake... and I wouldn't want that... and knowing that I might already loose her anytime too... I just can't handle that...sigh... I just hope that I could just deal with all these now...' _Yusei thought as he let out a sigh, which Crow can't help but to notice it, making him more concerned and worried for his friend.

_'Oh well... whatever it is... he doesn't wanna share it... Yusei... you're always like that you know... not wanting your friends to worry about your problems...'_

"Well, whatever it might be... if you feel like telling me... I'm just here, okay?" Crow's words somehow helped Yusei a bit.

"Thanks, Crow..."

As they ride together towards Yusei's hideout located in the depths of the old, subway station, Yusei just glanced up all around Satelite; he just can't help but notice the emptiness of its streets, because despite Satelite's gloomy atmosphere he knew that people would still roam around the streets.

"Crow… how come Satelite's emptier than usual?" Yusei asked from out of the blue.

"Oh that…" Crow retorted. "Well, there's this strange group roaming around Satelite lately; calling themselves as Dark Signers… they've been appearing quite frequently recently and were trying to make people believe them with their mambo jumbo and stuff… not to mention they definitely look odd with their weird attire… I even heard from some that they're making people to come with them… to the depths of Satelite_'_…" Crow's tone was a bit solemn, as he tried to recall those dark cloaked figures since their presence is definitely bothering him.

_'So, the Dark Signers have already started working here in Satelite, huh… which is the reason why Goodwin hasn't reconnected Satelite to Neo Domino City… I guess I really have to finish these guys off as quickly as possible before they can grab anymore victims… most especially my friends…'_

* * *

Jack just sat at the bed Carly has provided him, with a newspaper in hand that has nothing to say, except about his loss against Yusei Fudo, the so-called new King and him being a Satelite native spreading like wild fire. He was once again fueled with anger, as he threw the crumpled newspaper at the floor as his eyes glared at it ferociously.

He wasn't mad for his old friend, nor was he mad regarding the truth about him being from Satelite, but rather he was mad due to the fact that this friend that he betrayed and abandoned took everything from him without even sacrificing a single thing, and the fact that he completely forgot where he came from and assumed to be this person, who was said to be born in tops and the legendary King of Duelists.

_'Damn it... why can't I just get over it!!' This sucks, huh? I'm the one who's talk shit... I've told Hikari to try and move on and now I'm the one who just can't let it go... Damn it all... for a sake of a dream, I did all those things to Yusei... and the others... who has now come back to me, taking everything away from me in just a snap... with his arms open wide to accept me back... which was evident during the duel and the time Yusei and Hikari visited me yesterday...ugh, that's just ridiculous!' _his mind trying to make up and derive a logical reason for Yusei's illogical actions, which was disturbed with another set of screams coming from the living room where Carly is, and this time the screams belonged from an old man.

"CARLY!!!" the man screamed as Carly shrieked in surprise causing her to fall back on her chair as the old man, Henshucho, his boss appeared on his hologram-like screen. But, Carly tried to recompose herself, trying to look presentable at the least as she fixed her glasses straight on her face whilst she sat upright, although it didn't remove her nervousness knowing that she was once again a failure in getting a scoop which is definitely way ahead of the deadline. "WHERE'S MY REPORT!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR DAYS ALREADY!!" Henshucho blazed, as his face became flushed red with anger.

"Uhhh, a-about that..." Carly tried to stutter between her lines as she tried to come up with something, whilst Jack who was just eavesdropping stared nonchalantly at her.

_'Sigh... staying here won't definitely get me anywhere...plus, I'll just bother her... not to mention she's a freaking reporter...'_

* * *

"So, you're Saiga, right?" Rally asked as he looked skeptically at Saiga from head to toe. "And you said Yusei sent you here just to see if we're fine?"

"Yeah... that's how your friend cares for you so much..." Saiga stated nonchalantly, but before they continue their conversation, the sound of the D-wheel echoed all throughout the subway's dark tunnels as it made all the guys perk up and smile, as the gang: Rally, Tank, Nervin, Bloyston all chorused.

"That can't be Yusei?!" As the all quickly went near the rails as they saw a Red D-wheel quickly approaching them.

"No way!! It is him!!" Rally exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey, Yusei!!!" Rally greeted, from afar Yusei can see them as it made him became filled with joy, especially since its been a long time he last saw his friends. The moment Yusei and Crow reached the place, they both quickly got off and the gang approached the pair abruptly, especially Yusei.

"Hey! We saw your duel against Jack!! It was amazing!! Although, we weren't able to view all throughout, but Saiga informed us all about it... and we heard that you even defeated the so-called Duel Prodigy!! And I can't believe that you actually became King!!" Rally all uttered at once, as Yusei just let out a small smile whilst he patted Rally on the head.

_'I guess they didn't know that it was actually Hikari... I wonder what they'll say if they found out all about it...'_

"Congrats, too!!" The rest said all together.

"Thanks guys...."

"Oh, Crow! You're here!!" Tank uttered as he and the rest finally realized his existence.

"About time you guys notice me..." Crow just snickered.

"Hey, how are you!! It's been quite long since we've last met..." Bloyston stated.

"I'm doing just fine..."

"By the way Yusei..." Nervin finally spoke.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well... I don't know how to ask this but... something happened while you were gone... and Hikari-" Before he could continue, Yusei quickly cut him off.

"Hikari's fine don't worry..." Yusei just replied with a small smile in his casual tone.

"Hikari?" Crow asked since never have he heard all about her at all, since he was living very far away from where Yusei is. "Who's that? Judging by the name, I bet she's a girl... heh this is a surprised... you guys are actually friends with a girl..." Crow stated definitely curious to who this girl who has actually made friends with his friends, especially Yusei whom he knew was never well-acquainted with girls since he never really give them attention.

"She's a friend... that I've met three years ago here in Satelite..." Was all Yusei stated, but Tank and Bloyston just grinned, as they just stared at Yusei maliciously, which Yusei can't help not to ignore as he raised a brow on them. "What's with that look?"

"Oh c'mon Yusei... even up until now you still refer to her as friend... we all here can notice that she's not just any friend...." Tank stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as Bloyston nodded very well in agreement.

_'I guess... it's obvious, huh... it's somehow very ironic that all this time they're actually right... I just wonder if it's true with her... I know that she confessed but still... I can't be that sure...'_ Yusei's mind quickly wondered off, as he just kept himself silent somehow making Tank and Nervin grin wider.

"You see Crow, since you were away Yusei finally have his very own love life..." Yusei who has finally got back to his senses quickly protested.

"Not really... it's not like that... plus, she only thinks about me as a friend..." Yusei spat his thoughts, somehow shocking Tank and Bloyston.

_'This is the first time he didn't protested, not to mention he finally admitted!'_ The pair thought in chorus.

_'Crap... I can't believe I somehow told them... great... just great...'_

_'Wow, it's just been a while since we parted and I can't believe that I missed about a lot of things...'_ Crow thought.

"I mean... I also think about her as a friend... so there's really nothing going on between us..." Yusei tried to cover it all up, hoping that his friends won't bombard him with comments or teases.

"Whatever...know what guys I bet you heard about the epic weirdness going on with the people calling themselves Dark Signers right?" Crow finally changing the topic, which is somehow a relief to Yusei.

_'Thanks Crow... you're really a life-saver there...'_ Yusei thought as he made a mental sigh of relief.

"I've heard about them… we even saw them doing their stuff in action just a few moments ago…" Rally replied.

"Well, I don't trust them at all... so I suggest that we should just go to my hideout instead…since they're really not roaming around there…so, how about it? It's just for now until they leave…" Crow suggested, which Yusei can't help but agree on more, since he knows so well what the Dark Signers are after, and this is the best way to shield his friends away from danger.

"Sure… is it okay for you guys?" Yusei asked, as the rest just nodded in agreement.

"Sure we don't mind at all…"

* * *

Finally, after the ranting and a few reasonings, Carly was able to save her work, as the man's face disappeared from her computer screen, as she tried to relax and slumped back on her chair.

_'Sigh... I know that Jack Atlas is her with me right now during this moment... but I just can't interview him... not in a time like this... since I bet he's running away from people like me right now... But, sigh... I'm a reporter... oh well, its better than losing my job I guess...'_ she thought as she finally get herself to stand as she made her way towards Jack's room, only to find out the man she wants to interview has actually disappeared without her even knowing it.

"OH MY GOSH!! HE JUST DISAPPEARED!!!" She blurted out in surprise; she checked all the rooms, starting from hers, towards the kitchen, comfort room and every corner she can turn to in her small measly apartment. "Crap, just where did he go to!!" Then Carly quickly paced back to Jack's room, to see if he left some clues to where he has gone to... but she didn't see anything, except for the crumpled newspaper on the floor and the view of a tower from his window, which quickly brought her to realization.

_'Wait a minute... he was kind of starting at that tower a while ago... don't you think that he might actually wanted to go there??'_ she asked herself. _'I might as well try and search for him...plus, I need to ask him!!'_

She quickly dressed up, as she quickly wore her orange vest and slipped on to her casual rubber shoes, as she went quickly towards the station, the only way that can bring anybody to where the tower is.

It wasn't quite long since it wasn't that far, as she saw the people somehow in commotion as they all crowded in the station's entrance. Carly squeezed her way though only to see in the midst a tall blond man that she was deeming to see, who seems to have a hard time in getting in the station's gates as the people just whispered:

"Isn't that Jack Atlas?"

"Well, he sort of looks like him..."

"Maybe he is Jack!"

"Which reminds me, there's a rumor about him actually being a Satelite native?"

Carly, who can't stand this, and not wanting anybody to bring their attention on him, quickly made her way towards him.

"AHHH!! He's definitely not Jack Atlas!! He's just someone who looks like him!! So, don't mind him don't mind him! He's just an avid fan!!" She exclaimed as she stammered on her lines, although its hard to believe, the people still believed her as they all went away quickly one by one, somehow surprising Jack a bit since he never expected her to find him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, but Carly didn't mind him as she quickly got hold of him, and dragged him away.

"Whatever, I'll explain later... first of all... you can't just walk around here like that!! You'll draw attention and you wouldn't want that since you'll draw out the media and it will stress your body due to your injuries...Ugh, just come with me..." she stated as she tried to take him away, but Jack just pushed her off, and threw away his cast along, definitely irritated.

"You can't just come here and tell me what I should do... even if you did take care of me... its not like I really owe you anything since it was your choice afterall..." Jack stated, as he quickly turned his back away from her and went back to where he was a while ago— trying to get on the train, which he have failed miserably to do so.

_'Crap... no, don't! C'mon Carly think! Think!! I can't lose a potential article!!'_ she uttered in her mind, as she tried to think of ways, until an idea finally flashed on her mind, making her crack a devilish smirk.

"Hey, EVERYONE!! THIS GUY HERE IS ACTUALLY JACK ATLAS!!" Somehow stopping Jack from his trails, but that wasn't enough for Carly to stop. "AND GUESS WHAT! JACK ATLAS CAN'T EVEN RIDE THE MOON RAILS!!!" the people quickly returned their attention back to the blond man, somehow making Jack conscious.

_'Crap!! Damn it!! This girl is definitely what I'm expecting her to be... damn it... I need to get away...'_ He thought as he quickly grabbed Carly in his strong arms, and dragged her away from the scene.

"Shut up and let's go...Stop making a stupid commotion...."

Afterwards, Carly and Jack just hang out, with Jack being reluctant about the idea. Not only that as Carly got him to wear a disguise, whilst on the other hand without their knowing that Mina and Trudge was keeping an eye on them worriedly, since they know that Carly is a reporter and Mina wouldn't want to fall into the hands of the media.

And for the whole day, Carly just dragged him all around the place trying to make him unwind and relax to finally get her story from him as they went to the amusement park, and rode lots and lots of rides. But, Jack just remained bored and unperturbed throughout all the rides, whilst Carly and their pair of stalkers screamed their lungs out.

When Carly finally reached her limits, she dragged her towards the bench as she sat trying to calm herself from dizziness, and she was definitely surprised since Jack despite his injuries remained fine and upright.

_'I guess I've failed, huh...I'll definitely not be able to get my story at this rate...'_ she thought whilst she let out a sigh mentally, Jack who's just totally bored and wishing that this all would just end right now stood up.

"I guess I've already paid back what I owe you for taking care of me...." He said, as he started to walk away, but Carly was definitely unyielding as she quickly rushed to his side, hoping to stop him, but before she could, a young boy went in front of Jack, stopping him from his tracks.

"You must be Jack Atlas, right!!" The Young Boy exclaimed cheerfully with an innocent smile plastered on his face, as he recognizes the former king. Carly who was scared of getting the people's attention, just like what happened back at the train station quickly leveled herself with the boy, as she tried to explain.

"No, he's not Jack Atlas he just happens to look like him!" But the little boy ignored her as he continued.

"I'm definitely your biggest fan, Jack Atlas!! Even if everyone says that you're a fibber! I'll still root for you all the way!!!" Jack who was enlightened just cracked a small smile as he also leveled himself to the boy and gave him a light pat on the head, making the boy stare at him with admiration and awe. "Anyways, I gotta go now!! Make sure you become King again!!" was the boy's last words as he finally left the scene.

_'I guess, children do really look up to me that much, huh...' _

Jack just continued on walking as he finally lost Carly whilst he just let his mind fly, fly away towards his memories...his memories of being the King as the crowd shouted and cheered his name over and over... and his memories of his old friends, especially Yusei.

Carly on the other hand that has searched all throughout, just stopped on her tracks... as she tried to reflect on what she's doing...

_'Is this even right? Is making an article about him making me a bad person just like Angela... well, he does seem to be down, and here I am chasing him down just to spit out his story... I guess that was wrong... even if I'm a reporter... Well... I guess I just relay have to find him and apologize and help him feel better instead...'_ she thought as she tried to concentrate on her thoughts trying to find out where Jack could be. Then she glanced around the place, only to see the tower that she can see from the window of her apartment, as it made her smile. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try right?'_

Jack who is actually standing on the top of the tower his gaze just towards the vast azure seas, whilst his thoughts were on Satelite, whilst Mina and Trudge just hid nearby, making sure not to let him out of their sight.

"It's been a while since he stood there..." Trudge whispered, "Don't you think we should talk him or something?" He asked her, as Mina nodded and composed herself, but before she could even reached him, from out of the blue someone came running towards him, as she called his name.

"Jack!!" she greeted with her child-like tone. "You were trying to come here from the start, weren't you?" Carly asks Jack whilst he just stares back to the sea. "If you're looking for Satelite… you can't see it from here…" she noted.

"I guess you're right… to be honest… since you're a reporter I bet you know all about this… 2 years ago… I actually came to Neo Domino City from Satelite…abandoning everything, my friends and my hometown… I gave up everything just to be the King who just continuously acts like a clown as I lie about my true identity… in short; it was the path of the foolish duelist, who has forgotten who he was… Giving up everything has now made me realize, that… There was something in the depths of my heart holding me up…" Jack finally opened up not caring if Carly was a reporter or not.

"Then…. Why not just start life all over again? The old Jack might have died along with the battle with Yusei, but now… its time for the real Jack Atlas to live…and to become the new and even better King!!" Jack who was hit right on the spot, agrees very well with her as he threw off his disguise at the same time.

"I guess you're right about that…I'll definitely not be led astray anymore!!" He said with conviction, and then Carly hands him out the paper bag, where his long white Jacket is, he takes it and wears it, then looks back at her. "I don't care if you'll right about me or not… it's your choice..." he stated now feeling better and ready to face the world, but Carly just shook her head.

"Nah, I won't… I've made a decision that starting now, I won't write any kind of article that would hurt or destroy you or any duelist!!"

Mina and Trudge who was just quietly watching on the sides were definitely awed in the unexpected outcome since no one they know has gotten through the prideful Jack Atlas.

"Whatever… do as you wish…" Jack stated now with his usual nonchalant tone, as he walks away leaving Carly behind, who just chased once more.

_'I guess, its all thanks to her… or else I wouldn't have found the will to do this… now… be prepared Yusei… I'll definitely get back my title as king and show you the new Jack Atlas!_

_

* * *

_

Weeh!!

I can't believe that I'm actually done!! XD

Well, since hell week just finally finished officially...(although I'm headed towards my final exams T-T which is next week anyway) I was able to update... to be honest during this week and last week I was trying to do this chapter bit by bit... and another thing that made it longer to do was I tried to make this chapter reach a certain point of the story... which... is just so wrong! ( I mean man, its gonna be uber long if I pushed it to that point and I don't want you guys to wait too long)

SO, there I stopped here... :)

Know what while I did this I just felt like watching the English dub... to see what it feels like to watch it (since I've never watched it)

and...(for those who love the dub don't be offended)

I just can't stop laughing when I heard Jack's voice!! XD it definitely didn't suit him at all!! =)) I prefer the subbed sadly... and Yusei's let's rev it up is so far compared to his usual Synchro quotes =.=... okay, its not that the dub sucks its great since whoever did it I heard even censored it for the kids so they can watch it... and its definitely an effort to dub, so no it doesn't not suck... its just the voice doesn't suit them at all...

Well, Yusei's, Carly's and Crow's were somewhat okay (I haven't heard the other's yet and I don't wanna dare anymore ;p) so, yeah its okay =.=...

anyways don't mind me... so, now I hope that you did like this chapter :D please don't forget to review!! ^^,

Sorry for the long wait too!! Of course I won't settle for this, like the usual I'll still edit this chap...

before I totally go, I just feel like sharing... well, here I am trying to revise Hikari's deck (which is also my deck) then I went to the gamefaqs boards just asking a few stuff regarding cards (of course what else) then someone just came in declaring that my topic was useless and stupid =.= he was definitely mad for some reason and it was weird (I mean I did nothing... and he just trolled and flamesd o.o)... because I bet my question was relevant to the game...=.=

oh well.... but in the end it was solved and some of the other users backed me up and gave me their opinions regarding my question... lol for some reason I can't believe that editing the deck would make me face such stuff... but it was worth it anyway since it allowed me to build another deck :)) (which I'll not use in the story... but don't worry I made a new one that will be used in the story :D)

anyways that's all!!

Please do review, share your thoughts, state your criticism and most importantly TC!!


	19. Chapter 19: Rush, Rush, Rush

Hi guys!

First of all... I'm pretty much sorry for not honoring my word, especially to some whom I have made a very special promise lol... (yeah I feel miserable...don't worry XD)

I pretty much regretted it... but its not just a case of writer's block... it was a damn heck of a writer's block that almost made me quit for some reason....(along with mishaps that added to it)

But, after reading a fic, who's author had the same dilemma... I was encouraged because despite having lost the will to write, he continued... and I was sorta encouraged in a way... (I guess I was just able to relate) so there...

Of course, I would like to say thanks to all of you have supported this story so far. If it weren't for you guys, I would have abandoned this story (been there and done that a lot of times) But, of course I wouldn't want to leave you guys( especially when the story is about to reach its peak XD ) hanging.

Then again, first I'm sorry... and... Please do enjoy my latest chapter...:D

**

* * *

**

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 19-

It has been hours since the raven haired lad had left; Hikari had nowhere to go but go back to her own abode, along with the twins, Yanagi and Tanner. How was she able to get back and how? Well, of course it wouldn't have happened at all because of good 'ol Goodwin.

*_Yusei suddenly just kissed Hikari on the cheek. Although, it was just a matter of seconds, to her that moment was definitely blissful. The lad wasn't hesitant as he quickly turned his back from her, and went towards the helicopter. It took a while before her senses came back after the sudden contact of his warm and soft lips to her skin, as she quickly went on her feet and chased the copter that had flew very faraway. _

_She couldn't care less whether she was heard or not, but all she knows right now that she definitely didn't want her to go as she just screamed his name in the top of her lungs..._

_"Yusei! YUSEI! DON'T GO! YUSEI!" she knew that he has to go... to deal with these Dark Signers. But, if he ever did it for her, their Satelite friends that are now in peril, for their co-Signers and generally everyone from Neo Domino City and Satelite... if by going there was meant to interfere with her fate of being sacrificed... will that ever happen? Will that be successful? _

_Although, she knew quite well... if it was fate or destiny... she knew nothing could never go against it... all will be in vain... its not that Yusei can't deal with it alone. She know so well that to deal with that... the Signers together must do it... not only that... she has to do 'it' as well and as time passed by she wouldn't want her moments to end like this. Even if it were unrequited, she would want to spend her last moments with him._

_"YUSEI!" she called for the last time, even if it was futile, she knelt in front of the incomplete bridge, her eyes now staring at the ground. The two gentlemen just stared at her with pity. _

_"Hikari..." Goodwin called out with a calm voice. "I'm sorry... but he has to go there..." He said hoping his efforts of trying to comfort her and making her understand would work, even if its not enough. _

_"How could I..." She tried to voice out, even if it was painful to see the lad go, of course it won't make her cry, she wouldn't want to... for crying to her is a weakness, no rather showing emotions like so is a weakness. "How could I calm down, Goodwin?" She bellowed, as she finally stood and glared at the gray haired man. _

_"I wouldn't want him to go there alone and let him die... its not that I don't have fate in him or what, but I wouldn't want him hurt for sure... its just... why did you just let him go off alone! Why? I bet you know so well how it is dangerous, facing those Dark Signers..." _

_"I know... and I'm sorry... but we must let him go..." Hikari didn't say any more as she just looked away. 'What the hell am I doing... he won't go back now...no matter how I'm against it... he won't come back... he won't...'_ _she thought as she remember the determination Yusei's azure eyes emitted.. _

_"I may haven't known Yusei Fudo for a very long while, but as I have observed he is the type of person who wouldn't allow himself defeated just like that... I know it will be hard but, all we can do for now is to put our fate in him..." He said as he tried to approach the blonde and clasp her shoulders gently. "So, I hope you understand... for now and his absence we would like to send you back there in your house if you don't mind for security purposes... unlike before though we won't just make you stay there... you're free to do as you wish go wherever you want to, but you'll be protected and watched by security how's that?" _

_Hikari just sighed in defeat, all she can do is yield rather than being another cause of a problem. "Okay, fine... as long as you don't bother with my life other than my security I don't mind then..." *_

Now as the day almost finally ended as nighttime loomed all over the place, she just sat on her soft bed, with only her black sleeveless shirt and shorts on. The lights were out as she just stared at the moonlight that passed by her window.

"Yusei..." she sighed out once more, but suddenly a knock sounded from her door along with a voice of a young girl.

"Hey..." the voice called out, "You don't mind if I come in?" Recognizing who it was she quickly stood up from her bed, as she opened the door for the young lass with eyes staring at the blond with concern.

"Hi, Ruka..." Hikari greeted as she tried to make up a smile, "What is it? Do you need something?"

"Ummm, its nothing really... just wondering how you were doing that's all..." How was she able to come here? After the conversation with Goodwin, she didn't have any other choice but also to invite Yusei's friends making sure they're safe and sound for him.

"Since you really didn't look so well since we got here..."

"Oh... I"m sorry if I worried you... ummm you can come in... You can sit there if you like..." Hikari pointed to her bed, which Ruka obliged as she did. Hikari was totally surprised since she didn't really expect them to worry at all.

"Its okay... I guess if it would have been Rua who went there I'd be sad as well... since I can sense that you cared about Yusei a lot..." the statement making Hikari blush a bit.

"Uhhh...no-not re-really..." she stammered on her words as she sat beside the lass. The lass stared at her and her features as she noticed the light tinge of pink suddenly appearing on her face, making her chuckle a bit.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing... its just you suddenly went pink and everything... You really like him, huh?" The blonde was definitely surprised, how could she know? Was all she can think about, How did she notice? Rather how did she know for she was just a child...

"How did you know?" Hikari stared at Ruka, her eyes a bit wide.

"I just can see how the way you are with him these past few days..." Although it was a simple conversation, even if it was just a mere moment, for second, Hikari felt at ease and released from the tension and worry that has built up on her ever since the lad has left. She was able to forget everything it...

_'I guess its not really a thing that I should hide...'_ Hikari thought as she just stared at the child. _'Oh well, what the heck..'_

"True... I do like him... but, its not really important now... we're just friends after all... yet, I'm fine with everything as is..." Hikari uttered calmly with a small smile.

"How come? How can you say so? You're really not sure about that... Plus, I know so well that Yusei cares about you..." Ruka stated as she recalled the day Yusei went berserk due to worry the minute they both saw a vision of Hikari battling a Dark Signer.

"Well, yeah as a friend...nothing more nothing less... but its okay... plus, I bet you guys are aware of my situation..." Hikari replied as she pointed towards her heart mark. "As long as I have this... my time is limited... so its okay... even if its unrequited and I know someone who suites him better...but, like I said its okay..." The lass definitely sorry for her, even if she was young she is a girl who can understand a girl's feelings, but she didn't come there to make her feel more bad, she came there to help her feel good, and tried to change the topic.

"I see... know what... I know you might haven't noticed me, but I've known you quite well from school..."

"Really? Hahahaha, but the me back then... that's all in the past now, I'm no longer that person..." She knows so well how she was before, a loner, with prestige and nothing more. Everyone was afraid of her and gives her respect, Hikari didn't mind it, for before her parents did tell her not to socialize. She wasn't against any of it, because even as a child, she was already hunted for her life. She didn't want anybody to be near her for that sole reason, but to her, Akiza was an exception.

Yet, all she said now was true... before she'd rather send people away from her but now... its different, everything went different after she lost her memory and it definitely changed her big time.

"But really you were cool! To be talented at that age... although, what happened? You just suddenly disappeared... if you don't mind me asking..." Ruka asked. _'Hmmm... is this another secret of mine? Well... she is a co-Signer... she may have the right to know...even if its complicated...'_

"Its pretty much of a long story... but, I can say its connected with the war between Signers and Dark Signers... you see, even as a child, they were already after me... they attacked relentlessly. Then suddenly the day came that they went for us with full force... and we were so unprepared for it...my parents tried hard really to protect me... my mom sent me off to go to Satelite... it was sad... because I left my home, and my only friend alone... as I lost my memory for some reason and lost them as well at the same time... so during the years of my absences I was living in Satelite..."

Hikari told her, the memories might have been painful, true she was hurt as she remembered it, but it no longer stings, because she knows that even if her family is gone, she still has friends around her. "Despite that, I'm fine now... all I care about now is how we deal with these Dark Signers and stop them..."

Ruka was really surprised for what she have just heard, to her everything that had happened to the blonde seemed impossible and more like of an adventure ride. Since she never saw the pain from Hikari, she was just normally dealing with life with all that aside.

"Wow, I didn't know that you went through all that..." Was all she can say, Hikari chuckled as she gave her a pat in the head, doing so made her reminded of her red-haired friend Rally for she always does that to him.

"But, like I said I'm fine now...Well, thanks... you did help me feel better... talking like this can really make a person feel good, huh...sigh...I just hope he's fine right now..." But before the lass could even reply suddenly a strong flashed of light illuminated the room as loud sound filled it as well. Hikari was taken aback as she quickly opened the windows only to find out a helicopter was just by her window. The moment she did, the door opened as it revealed a tall blonde man with purple piercing eyes.

"Hikari!" He called out, Hikari was still surprised, I mean who wouldn't... suddenly finding a helicopter beside your window in the middle of the night is definitely not something that happens everyday.

"What the hell are you doing here..." was all she can utter, "And with that thing..." She pointed to the flying machine, then from beside Jack, two girls heads popped, the other was definitely amazed at the sight beyond her while the other was just staring seriously.

"Oh My GOSH!" squealed the other girl, who had glasses, and raven hair. The moment she laid her eyes on Hikari, her eyes looked more amazed at the sight. "ITS HIKARI YUKI! And I'm actually here on her house!"

"Ugh, shut up, Carly... Anyways, don't mind them... right now is not the time to dilly dally... let's go..." Jack ordered.

"What the heck, like this!" she pointed at her apparel, but just sighed, if that's important since they did bring a helicopter to her house she obliged. "Fine..." she uttered, as she quickly sped her way to her drawer and took her Duel Brace and equipping it to her left arm, it was pink a bout an inch thick and 4 inches wide, since she thinks a Duel Disk is too big and would pretty much be a hassle. Then she wore her red belt where her cards was placed. When she was about to leave, she almost forgot about the lass who was all the time there with her in her room.

"Ummm, Ruka... I'll be going now... this seems important... so please take care of the rest for me okay? Take care..." was Hikari's farewell, whilst Ruka gave a nod and she didn't hesitate any more as she opened the window fully making the wind made by the helicopter sped pass through almost blowing away the place.

"Hurry up, I'll just tell you the details later..." Jack stated as he gave out a hand.

* * *

It was finally nighttime at Satelite, as Yusei, Crow, Saiga and the rest of their Satelite friends arrived in Crow's hide out. The just spent the whole time talking, catching up for the lost time, and most especially talking about the Dark Signers. Despite the fact that Yusei found out all about them roaming around and knowing what they're presently up to, he's happy to know that they're fine and so far unaffected.

And now... as they all finally retired, Yusei quickly took his leave secretly... for he knows that there's no time to waste and he doesn't want any of his friends involved. He knows that he has to finish them off... those Dark Signers before they can even do more damage; the minute he was about to stroll off along with his D-wheel a voice dared to call out his name...

"Yusei..." Yusei was definitely surprised as he stopped in his tracks, whilst he recognized the voice calling out to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Crow..." The spiky haired lad stated, whilst he finally faced him. His friend was just staring at him seriously, and unwaveringly with arms crossed in front of him, definitely waiting for an answer to why his friend is leaving.

"I know that you have to deal with them... but you don't have to deal with them alone... let me come with you ..." Crow stated as he quickly took out his D-wheel himself.

"But, Crow..."

"C'mon, Yusei... you're not the only one who has people to protect... I have my own share of responsibilities..."

Knowing his friend, Yusei just let out a small smile, as he just nodded at him, since Crow is just persistent as ever and wouldn't just letting anything happen without even doing a thing to help out.

"But...I'll warn you... this not like any other duel that we used to deal with before... its a matter of life and death..." Yusei warned him as he went back to holding his D-wheel, and started walking.

"Hah! As if those Dark Signers can lay a hand on me!" Crow stated enthusiastically as he followed by.

"Alright... be careful then..."

_'I guess this is it... there's no turning back... I have to do this for them... for the people of Satelite... Neo Domino... and especially...Hikari...'_

**

* * *

**

**Wooot!** Okay I'm finally done! And I feel so happy! ^^,

Although I know its not like how I used to write, and it sorta sucks . (well, I did stop writing for a heck of a long while you know of course I'd get a bit rusty. Not sure what do you think instead XD Maybe I do write this bad all along XD)

But, despite its 'flaw-fullness' (like my other chapters that I haven't dared edit XD maybe even more 'flaw-full' than those) and short (yeah sorry for that as well its just that I don't think it should be prolonged and I think its better to leave it just like that for now... but I really planned to extend it to another part its just that it seemed to be good as is sorry) I hope you enjoyed it still.

Of course, I would really love to hear from you and tell me what you think still... maybe with that I might get better again XD

Anyways...sorry for not updating FOR A VERY LONG TIME... I promise to update regularly at least again for now on and finish this damn story.

So TC, please tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20: Surprising Truth, Revealed!

Wow, finally over 100 reviews! XD (you guys totally made me happy and encouraged me to finish this thing XD hope you don't stop, so I won't stop as well ;p) Thanks guys! Really thank you for helping me reach that far and supporting this story up until this very chapter... Thank you ^^,

Okay, the last chapter wasn't that great, but I hope I can make it up with this...

Oh yeah, just so you guys would know, when I finish this thing, this story will undergo major revisions (why? Because when I compared it to my other works... well, its just incomparable... especially to my other fic How To Know Your True Gender in regards to grammar, description and cleanliness) So, I hope if you don't mind... look forward for that as well ;p

Anyways, Thanks for those who also faved this story too!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 20-

Crow and Yusei finally made their way into the vast and empty lands of the B.A.D area, towards the old run-down Ener-D system by their own D-wheels with Crow on the lead. The way there was definitely empty, and dark. The only thing that you can see is plain land and nothing else but that except for a few debris. Land with fissures here and there due to the Ener-D's explosive aftermath and the only light present there right now is the moonlight that shines from the skies and a few sparkles of the stars.

Yusei didn't say a word as he fixated his azure eyes towards the road, completely emotionless as his mind just drifted to those Dark Signers and Hikari.

Crow who was just watching his friend carefully from time to time just can't help but feel concerned for him; even if Yusei told him that the conversation with his other friends was his only dilemma, he knows there's something more that he's not saying and that he'll definitely not allow that to pass by just like that.

"Yusei…" Crow finally broke the silence between them, which somehow snapped Yusei out of his own reverie. "Are you sure, that you're really okay there?" He asked, hoping that his friend would answer truthfully.

"I'm fine…" Yusei lied; he didn't even dare stare back at his friend.

"Yusei… I know _there's_ something wrong… that's just so not like you… I bet there's more other than those so-called Dark Signers bothering your ass… so what is it?" Crow asked, and then suddenly something came into his mind as he remembered a few of their conversations a while ago.

_*"By the way Yusei..." Nervin finally spoke._

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Well... I don't know how to ask this but... something happened while you were gone... and Hikari-" Before he could continue, Yusei quickly cut him off._

_"Hikari's fine don't worry..." Yusei just replied with a small smile in his casual tone._

_"Hikari?" Crow asked since never have he heard all about her at all, since he was living very far away from where Yusei is. "Who's that? Judging by the name, I bet she's a girl... heh this is a surprised... you guys are actually friends with a girl..." Crow stated definitely curious to who this girl who has actually made friends with his friends, especially Yusei whom he knew was never well-acquainted with girls since he never really give them attention._

_"She's a friend... that I've met three years ago here in Satelite..." Was all Yusei stated, but Tank and Bloyston just grinned, as they just stared at Yusei maliciously, which Yusei can't help not to ignore as he raised a brow on them. "What's with that look?"_

_"Oh c'mon Yusei... even up until now you still refer to her as friend... we all here can notice that she's not just any friend..." Tank stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as Bloyston nodded very well in agreement._

_Yusei suddenly became silent, as it made Tank and Nervin grin wider._

_"You see Crow, since you were away Yusei finally have his very own love life..." Yusei who has finally got back to his senses quickly protested._

_"Not really... it's not like that... plus, she only thinks about me as a friend..." Yusei spat his thoughts, somehow shocking Tank and Bloyston, as they stared at Yusei very wide eyed at the same time triumphantly, whilst Yusei on the other hand slapped his head in irritations its as if he did something wrong and have done something accidentally._

_'Wow, it's just been a while since we parted and I can't believe that I missed about a lot of things...'__ Crow thought._

_"I mean... I also think about her as a friend... so there's really nothing going on between us..." Yusei tried to cover it all up, hoping that his friends won't bombard him with comments or teases._

_"Whatever...know what guys I bet you heard about the epic weirdness going on with the people calling themselves Dark Signers right?" Crow finally changing the topic, which is somehow a relief to Yusei, as he stared at his friend and gave him a small smile, as his azure eyes communicated his thanks to him. *_

**_"So, how's Hikari?" Bloyston asked, somehow catching Yusei off-guard a bit. Crow just stared at his friends, whilst his mind was just full with questions ever since he heard the name. _

_'Who the heck is this Hikari anyway…? Everyone's seems to make a big deal out of her…whoever she is…' _

_"She's doing fine… she's back in Neo Domino City…" Yusei replied nonchalantly making sure, he's still aplomb hoping not to show 'unexpected' emotions coming out from him. _

_"What do you mean back?" Rally joined in. "Then you mean to say she's actually not from Satelite?" _

_'Not from Satelite?' Definitely surprising Crow, then he stared at his long lost friend, like the rest waiting for an answer. _

_"Yeah, she's actually from the City… and you guys do know that she lost her memory… well, she just regained it after going back to the place… from where she's really from …" _

_"Then…" Rally feeling a bit sad from what he has heard, "Hi-Hikari won't come back?" Rally was obviously protesting, even if Hikari was just new to them, to him; she was also considered a friend, that's almost like family. _

_"I don't know… I'm not sure…" Yusei can't even dare look at them, as his azure eyes just stared at the fiery flames of the bonfire. As Crow stared at him, he can sense that, there's something about this Hikari being special to Rally, to Bloyston, to Tank, even to Nervin, and more importantly to Yusei. _

_"What do you mean you're not sure?" Tank finally joined in, of course like the rest he feels the same for the young blonde-haired girl, to the fat brunette she's also considered family.**_

_'Hmm…Maybe she is…'_

"Does it concern Hikari?" that question totally made Yusei a bit surprised, of course he really didn't totally went flabbergasted, as he just stared at his friend questioningly. Although he might not say it, Crow can read him well through his depth-ful azure eyes as if it was screaming to him the words: "How the hell did you know?" and with this, his lips formed a smirk.

"So, it does concern her then… I may have not met her or seen her once, but by the way you just talked about her ever since you guys reunited until the time we arrived at my place… she just seems so important to you guys, not just to them… but especially to you…do you like her or something? If yes, then its girl problems, huh?"

_'How the hell did he found out? Was I that obvious…? I made sure that I acted normal or what… but he's right. Its not as if she's my problem, my problem is how I will make her stay alive… and be with me forever… How can I protect her from the Dark Signers who were after her all this time… not just that…? How can I win her heart, despite her confession, I'm still unsure… since it might be just a fluff…'_ Those questions quickly bombarded the raven lad's head, somehow making speechless, as it made the red-haired guy a bit impatient.

"Grrr, Yusei!" He screamed, "Answer me already… you can't just hide all those things from me even those things are girl problems or what not, I'm your friend and you know that! Spit it out already…"

"I'm sorry…" Yusei finally regained his composure. "Its true… it does concern her… it may not look like it, but they're right, I'm definitely head over heels for her…" Yusei's voice was firm and serious. Crow wasn't really much surprised since he sorta found out, but he was a bit happy because his friend finally confided to him.

"Then what about her…"

"Well, Hikari… she's also a Signer… like me… but she's a different kind of Signer… especially in regards with her role. She's the type of Signer that needs to sacrifice her life for the Crimson Dragon to defeat these Dark Signers; other than that, if she dies in the hands of the Dark Signers, it will weaken the Crimson Dragon… which gives me more reasons why I'm here and why I want those Dark Signers down…" Yusei uttered in a very low and dark tone, Crow who was looking at his friend from time to time whilst he kept his eye on the road can't help but to feel sorry, sorry for the fact that's he has much of this responsibility in his back, while keeping a very important person of his life alive.

"And?" Crow asked making sure, he's finished.

"And…" Yusei sighed, "I know this is silly…" Yusei stated as he remembers the night when he was finally reunited with Hikari, making him blush a bit, as he remember every single moment of it. "Its just… even if she told me that she loves me…. I-I'm not sure if she really does…" He was definitely embarrassed saying that out loud, which somehow caught Crow off-guard as it startled him.

Crow doesn't know whether he'll laugh, feel concerned or what, all he thinks now is, the Yusei he's seeing right now, is definitely unlike the Yusei he's seen before during their times of being together; it wasn't like Yusei to fall for a girl, and especially care for her that much. He can't help it as he just chuckled, somehow making Yusei a bit irritated.

"What's so funny…?" Yusei stated in an annoyed manner.

"Nothing! Its just… a wonder how that Hikari made you like this! Hahahahaha! You really love her, huh? To the point that you always think about her… no matter what…" Crow tried to stifle his laughter. "Its okay, Yusei… I mean I just don't know what to say, but all I know is that its just amazing you know…But, if you said she told you she loves you, how come you're unsure about it?"

"It's a bit of a long story…" Yusei said, definitely not telling that moment to his friend, for him it will be so embarrassing, and him admitting his feelings for the blonde is enough already.

"Well, you're not really sure about that… what if she means it, you know… I mean, the guys did say that you've been together for almost three years right?"

"Uhh, Yeah…"

"And you said those Dark Signers are after her, right? Well, fret not! Knowing you, I know you won't let that happen, and with me by your side I'll definitely help you in all the ways I can…"

Yusei talking it all out with his friend definitely helped him as it made him to feel a bit better especially hearing those words from his dear friend. Then with a lighter heart, they ventured further into vast darkness, whilst the fog slowly engulfed them.

They slowed down in their tracks as they made sure they're near each other, hoping not to get lost because its really thick, until they made it to a complete stop due to its thickness.

"Don't you think its, weird?" Crow asked his eyes filled with solemnity, as Yusei just nodded and stared carefully at their surroundings. Then suddenly, his arm started to glow somehow startling his friend.

"What's that…?"

"Its my mark… its glowing… and aching a bit…" Yusei said as he folded his jacket a bit, making his mark show. "I think that… there's a Dark Signer nearby…Crow, be careful…" Yusei kept on searching, waiting for something to show up, to show that there's a Dark Signer there, so he can be prepared on what's set up for him while making sure he keeps his friend safe and sound. Then as he turned his head to another corner he spot something, it was something like a purple silhouette in the midst of the thick cloud. He pointed towards it as it started to grow, his friend's eyes followed, as he saw a silhouette in a form of a giant.

"Is that what you think it is?" Crow asked, whilst Yusei gave a nod in a reply.

"From now on, I'm not sure what will happen… so if anything does happen... take care of things for me, okay…"

"Sure…" was Crow's quick reply as they both followed it into the midst of the fog, as it lead them to a place, like the rest that they've just passed was vast nothing was there but the flat surface of the ground, and a few rocky hills around. But, unlike the ones from before, something was there in the midst of all these nothingness… it was a black D-Wheel. They walked faster along side their D-wheels to have a clearer view of its rider clad in a dark over all coat.

The man just grin at them wildly, yes, it was a Dark Signer all right as a purple mark illuminated from his right arm.

"Yusei, its so nice to see you…its been long…I've been waiting for this moment to come..." The guy uttered darkly as he just stared at them. The pair was just frozen on the spot, totally surprised to the fact that the Dark Signer actually knows them. "Its honestly a surprise, I never thought you'd bring Crow along with you…"

_'Its been long? What does he mean? And How the heck did he know our names?' _thought Yusei whilst Crow on the other hand thought: _'What does he meant by that… if he's a Dark Signer… then I have nothing to do about it… but, why does he have to know my name… its like he knows me from somewhere, but how?'_

"How did you know our names, Dark Signer?" Yusei bellowed, definitely not letting off his guard down.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk… had you really forgotten of me…" The guy uttered wickedly, as he slowly took of his hood, as the pair recognizes his face; they stood frozen on their spots as both of their eyes went wide like saucers.

"Kiryu Kyosuke!" The two friends chorused, the minute he saw the guy's silver hair, and yellow eyes, that's now dark. "How!"

"Hmf, Thanks to you, Yusei… I've finally seen through hell…and for that… I'll make sure you guys, suffer… suffer the way that I have felt… after that day… the day that you betrayed me…" Kiryu growled, but the pair just stared, as he tried to reminisce the specific day he was referring to... "And today… I shall definitely avenge that… in a Dark Signer battle!"

With that said light suddenly flashed from the ground as it, draw itself a shape, large enough to cover hectares of land separating Crow and Yusei. The light turned to fiery, purple like walls, and from the inside, there's like a trail, or rather a road for a riding duel circuit.

"Kiryu, you've got it all wrong… I didn't betray you I-!" Yusei tried to protest, but was completely cut off by Kiryu.

"Did not? Hahaha…ARE YOU SURE, YUSEI!" Kiryu screamed at him, whilst Crow was definitely against it, he was there when that happened, and he knows so well that it wasn't Yusei's fault that lead him to his situation.

"He didn't Kiryu… and… honestly…I thought you were…" Crow stated as he tried to find the right words to say to his old friend, but Kiryu got it he didn't need to say it as he finished his sentence.

"Dead… I know… I'm actually not alive anymore… I'm here resurrected from the depths of the netherworld as a Dark Signer to annihilate the Signers, especially you, Yusei Fudo…" The pair was just plainly surprised, because not only was their friend revived back to life, but revived as a Dark Signer? It was definitely all hard to take it in. Even if they were happy to see him again alive, its just sad to know that he came back alive, as a Dark Signer thinking that he was betrayed and now after their very lives.

"So, Yusei… what are you waiting for…" Kiryu just stared at him with his devilish smirk as he took his helmet, wore it and mounted on to his D-wheel.

"Yusei… you'll seriously take him on?" Crow asked definitely worried.

"I am a Signer, and also his friend… as a Signer it is definitely Fate that has brought us together to battle… but as a friend with misunderstandings it is definitely inevitable, since I know that I have to clear this out with him… and through this battle… I'm hoping to hit two birds with one stone… win the battle between Signers and Dark Signers…and… win him back as a friend…" Yusei uttered filled with emotions as he put on his helmet and rode his D-wheel.

"So, let's DUEL!"

**

* * *

**

"Jack..." Hikari called, the moment she got in the helicopter. "How are you, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital during this time? Do you feel better now? When were you discharge? Not just that, where the heck are we going? "She asked as she bombarded the guy with a lot of questions. The blonde man just clasped her shoulders as he looked through her azure orbs. His eyes, seemingly irritated, irritated due to the atmosphere engulfing them because, all throughout the ride he's tensed due to the two girls who has been with him this whole time as they argued. Up until now, they haven't even stopped, and Hikari asking so much was definitely hard for him to bear.

"Please..." He stated as he clasped her shoulders tighter. "With them around and you blasting me with all those questions at once is making me... ugh stressed..." He finally let go of her as he started massaging his temples, maybe due to the massive headache, somehow making Hikari chuckle a bit at his sight.

"What's so funny?" Jack uttered peevishly.

"Nothing, Its just funny you know...seeing you like this...is just funny... I wonder what happened really..." Then he just stared at her, as she has somehow sensed his mood she finally stifled her laughter. "Alright, I'll stop... and I'm sorry... you see its just all to sudden seeing you, picking me up me like this extravagantly, with those two girls driving you nuts is just... odd and funny... okay, so what happened to you?" she asked as they both settled down on the copter's seats.

"Well, I was just discharged right after you visited me... and a lot happened... you see the minute after I was discharged a Dark Signer battled me..." Hikari was definitely surprised to hear it, because it was definitely fast, if it happened right after, whether minutes or hours, why that quick. Its just too much, a battle right after another, these Dark Signers are definitely wanting to finish the job alright, whether their enemy's prepared or not.

"A Dark Signer? Hmmm, seeing you fine and well here I guess, you did okay... but how did it go?"

"I can say it was definitely... dangerous since those Dark Signers even if he was just used..." Then suddenly realization hit him. "Why the hell are you asking me this, you're the one who first battled one?" Jack bellowed somehow making her, a bit agitated as well.

"Was it wrong to ask! Jeez... I just wanted to know how it went for you because it might have been different..." Hikari just puffed her cheeks whilst she crossed her arms in front of her due to annoyance, whilst they talked little did they know the two girls who was just fighting in the background was actually staring at them, the other just stared normally while the other grinned maliciously along with a few laughs.

"Aren't they cute together?" The raven-haired girl mumbled.

"What do you mean cute?" The blue haired girl stared back curiously at four-eyed girl.

"I mean look at them... they're acting so sweet..."

"Sweet like a brother and a sister... sheesh you're really the reporter you are you know...judging a book by its cover..." Mina uttered in as a-matter-of-fact tone as she just turned her back from the Carly.

"Its not like that, you're also judging a book by its cover, hah! I may be a reporter but I'm not fully jumping to conclusions! I just think they look sweet, but I didn't say anything that they're more of a girlfriend boyfriend sweet, beh!" Carly just stuck out her tongue triumphantly at Mina as she let out an 'hmf' in return.

"Whatever..."

"So, there's no chance that they'll be going for each other then?"

"Not a chance..."

"How come you're so sure? You maybe he's secretary but you don't know what's going on to his mind..."

"Why you-!" Mina starting to be irritated at her again, but before she could utter another word, Carly came to her own realization.

"Oh yeah! Arguing with you made me forget!" She just uttered from out of the blue, as she stared admiringly at the blond girl. _'I can't believe that I have two stars with me, the Former King and the Dueling Prodigy! Woooh! I might as well get my chance!' _she thought as she left Mina and went towards the talking blondes.

"Hey..." Mina tried to call her back, but Carly just ignored her. "Ugh, fine I just hope Mr. Atlas screams you off..."

"Ummm, Excuse me…" Carly tried to be courteous as she kept a gentle smile on her face, "Nice to meet you, Hikari Yuki… Its so nice to see you here face to face I just can't believe it!" Carly squealed excitedly. _'I hope this gets me far with her… but if this doesn't work I have to find ways to get through to at least get a scoop…'_ Carly thought, while Jack just eyed her suspiciously.

_'She may be a good person, but she's still a reporter, and with the way she acts… she obviously suspicious…'_ Jack thought as he just raised his brow on her.

"Hahaha, uhhh Nice to meet you too I guess…" Hikari replied in an awkward manner, honestly Hikari never entertained much people who talked to her like this, especially during her Academy days, she would just always smile, say thanks nice to meet you and leave, but now of course it was different. "And you are?"

"Carly Nagisa… so, just wondering… since I'm pretty curious… if you don't mind me joining you guys for a talk…"

Hikari offered somehow surprising Jack a bit because he didn't really expect Hikari to be this accommodating. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"Well, since you were the so-called Duel Prodigy, during your battle with the present King, Fudo Yusei there were rumors flying that you coached him in secrecy on how to beat you… is that true? And, why would you let him win… is it because you're connected to him in some way or something?" The question was definitely not just a question and that definitely surprised Hikari, she'll admit that she gave advice but she never meant to lose on purpose…

"Hmmm, I'll have to admit on the fact that I gave advice to my friend… rather a reminder about something that's possible to beat me, but I didn't coach him and especially allowed myself to purposefully lose to my friend…" Hikari answered all in one sentence.

"But, still then if he needs advice to beat someone like you, even if he has defeated the former legend Jack Atlas, then he wouldn't have the right to be King then? Then Jack should have more right to the throne…especially with the issues of Yusei being a Satelite native…" With those said, Jack definitely couldn't contain himself.

"How dare you say that! Yusei didn't… and he's just not any Satelite born native…FYI he's actually born from tops…" He bellowed but tried to keep his cool as he calmed himself down to his seat.

"BORN IN TOPS!" chorused the blonde girl and the four-eyed girl surprisingly.

_'That was unexpected…this is definitely a divine scoop!' _Carly thought happily.

_'How come he never told me about it…I guess… even if we are close… we're not that close enough…'_ Hikari thought thought disappointingly on the other-hand.

"Enlighten me…" Hikari stated quickly, but now with a calm state, her Sapphire eyes emitting a serious look.

"Well then… Yusei was actually the child of Neo Domino's top leading researchers back then especially in regards with the Ener-D system…"

"What? That was something unexpected… but if he was sent to Satelite then… he must have done something bad then…" Carly uttered in amazement, whilst Hikari just listened in the background.

"Zero Reverse—you've hear of that at least, haven't you?" Jack asked as he stared through her glasses.

"Mr. Atlas… talking about that…" Mina stated surprisingly since she can't believe that Jack is actually talking about it with the likes of Carly, it would have been okay with Hikari alone, but Carly who happens to be a reporter as well? But, Jack didn't mind all of that, of course despite her being a reporter Carly has proved worthy of his trust.

"Huh? You mean the tectonic shift that has happened seventeen years ago, right?" Carly replied whilst she wonders what it has to do with Yusei.

"Yes, that has caused the once adjoined cities to be detached that you're presently seeing right now…"

"What's the connection?" Hikari finally joined as she asked. "Isn't it supposed to be a natural calamity?"

"It wasn't just a natural disaster… rather it was an accident…" Mina answered her, whilst she kept her eyes in front of where they're actually going.

"Really? That wasn't even written on the textbooks!" Carly stated in unbelief.

"Old Momentum, parent of the present Momentum caused the accident; the lead developers were Yusei's parents…" Mina continued her explanation.

"Then all this time… people were fed lies?" Carly stated totally taken aback of what the truth actually is.

"M.I.D.S. made thorough steps to suppress the truth…it was a power that was beyond human scope to begin with…why wouldn't natural disaster sound more convincing?"

"Yusei's parents lost their lives during the accident…and newborn Yusei was placed in an orphanage…" Jack continued the story.

"Hmf, that was really unexpected… I never really knew all about this…" Hikari uttered soberly. _'All this time… I never knew… could he have an idea regarding this? If so… how come I didn't? Is it because I'm not cut out to be his friend… or… he's hiding it all in… but, Jack was his friend before… so how come…'_she thought, whilst Carly was just overwhelmed at the facts.

"If what you're saying is true, then I just got myself a big scoop!" She stated energetically as she felt successful because even if she hasn't gained much from Hikari Yuki herself, at least she just gained heavier information. Hikari just sighed, and Jack can't help but feel concerned for her, although now's not the time for comforting one another, plus knowing her well enough, he knows that he can get over it on her own.

"Hmf, write about it if you want…You don't know if society will believe it or not actually…"

"And M.I.D.S. has actually manipulated the matter regarding this info completely…" Mina added, somehow making Carly a bit downhearted, but its like she can do anything about it. "Not only will no one confront them, but the very best you can manage is being sent of to Satelite…" she taunted, as it made Carly sigh in defeat.

"Haha…I get it…I get it…" She chuckled in a tensed manner.

"Then again… since I've got here… I never really knew why I have to be here and where we're heading to….to the point I set off looking like this only…" Hikari asked in a nonchalant manner whilst she referred to her attire. "Could somebody please tell me…"

"We're heading to Satelite… To Yusei…" Jack answered her, as he stared at her waiting for a reaction or something. Well, knowing that Hikari is in Neo Domino while Yusei is in Satelite, he hinted that Hikari might have felt sad finding Yusei going off alone there.

"To Yusei… did something just happen?" Her eyes went wide to what she has heard whilst her voice was filled with worry, as he waited for Jack for an answer. She was happy that she was going to see Yusei all right, but seeing Yusei this urgent… definitely something has happened and she didn't like this, especially with her mark just glowing right before everything this happened.

_'Is he really battling a Dark Signer right now?' _she thought worriedly, whilst she tried to stay calm in her seat.

It wasn't that long, since Satelite was just on the other side, as the Pilot announced that they're near.

"We're approaching Satelite… and I've detected from the radar that there's an odd reaction in the B.A.D. area…" The people quickly went towards the front to see the clear view, and they were all just surprised to what they have seen, especially Jack and Hikari as they chorused in their thoughts.

_'It's a battle between a Dark Signer and a Signer!'_

As they were approaching, their marks started to react even more wildly to it.

"Jack…" Hikari called out as she stared at her friend worriedly, Jack caught her look, and he knows how she feels right now and how worried she's been.

"Stay strong… I bet Yusei is fighting really hard right now… I know you can feel what he's feeling right now, through that mark on your arm… "

It wasn't long as they finally reached the specified area as they saw the two dueling, Jack opened the hatch of the door for them to get a an even clearer view and to make sure Hikari and him are safe he tried to grab hold of the door frame, whilst he made Hikari hold him tightly on the waist. The others watched from the back.

From above they can get a clear view of the circuit, in a form of the Nazca lines, Hikari and Jack were definitely surprised to see how it was almost parallel to the vision they have seen during Jack and Yusei's battle.

"Pilot, lower the helicopter now!" Jack ordered, whilst Mina and the Pilot stared worriedly at Jack.

"But, its dangerous…"

"Please…do it…" Then Mina just stared at the Pilot, and the Pilot got it as he did what he's ordered, then they passed by a man who was standing by the hill. The moment they got close, Jack was able to recognize the man he just saw, and same for the man who just saw him as they both chorused each other's names.

"Jack!"

"Crow!"

Hikari was there all this while, as she just hanged on tightly into Jack stared at the pair, wondering who's that person, if ever he's connected to Yusei, she never met him. Crow who got a glimpse of the girl was surprised at well, he didn't see much of her but, he got a clear view of her face and found her a tiny weeny cute.

_'Who was that with Jack just now…'_ Crow thought.

It was a quick meeting as the pilot quickly headed near to the battlefield, and once Jack got a clear view of Yusei's opponent, he was definitely surprised to see who it was.

"Kiryu!" he called out, while the so-called Kiryu noticed his presence, as it made him smirk, Yusei who saw the copter was a bit surprised of the sudden appearance of another person, not to mention he really didn't expect one of them to come, as he saw a clear view of the other blonde, it wasn't that much due to the danger as the Pilot broke of their reunion as he flew a bit higher above.

_'Hikari! What are you doing here?' _Yusei thought, whilst Kiryu laughed maniaclly finding out his 'old team' is there right now, together and complete once again.

"Who's he?" Hikari asked, "And that other guy… you all seem to know each other… especially that Dark Signer…"

"They were my friends… not just my friends… but Yusei's too…"

"What?" Hikari was definitely taken aback, whilst her eyes were just fixated on the battle beneath them.

"I'll definitely never forgive all of you!" he stated loud and clear, making sure his so-called friends heard it. "And this flames engulfing from the ground shall be my inferno if revenge!"

"What did he mean by that?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Carly asked as well, as the pair of girls was curious about the moment.

"You see… we used to be part of a team before… which was called Team Satisfaction… it was more like a duel gang… and together as one we battled various duel gangs within the city, conquering each sector that we can…" Jack tried to summarize all in one go as they watched the on going duel before them. "All of us, Yusei, me, Crow that man over there by the hill, and that Dark Signer Kiryu were part of it…"

_'Yup, I know nothing at all… being with him Satelite… wasn't enough… it was like just a scratch on the surface…'_ Hikari thought as she desperately watched the battle.

"Yusei! Be careful!" Hikari screamed not caring whether she made a fool out of herself or what, hearing this Kiryu laughed, as he recognizes her.

"I see… so you have the bearer of the Mark as your girlfriend… this is definitely interesting…" Kiryu uttered in a mischievous tone.

"Don't dare do anything to her… I'm your enemy, Kiryu so stay her out of it…"

"Hmmm, this is definitely surprising, seeing you having a girlfriend… that is definitely unexpected… but guess what… this battle is just part of it, whether you make it out now alive or not, I'll make sure that I'll take her away from you!" And with that, Yusei was definitely filled with fury.

"I won't let you!"

The battle went on, as the duelists tried to give it all they've got on this deathmatch duel, as it dealt real damage on the two, as they all summoned their best monsters on the field, Yusei's Junk Warrior and Kiryu's Dark Synchro Monster Hundred-Eyes Dragon.

Yusei definitely had a hard time for it was a monster specializing in Kiryu's new hand-less combo, as he was almost rendered useless, but with a few tricks up on his sleeve he tried his best to get around it and he was able to do so successfully.. But it wasn't a close call afterall… as Kiryu summoned an Earthbound Immortal.

It wasn't just a regular monster, as the ground started shaking, with the skies darkening, as a sort of heart appeared in the midst of them. All eyes were on that thing, as it started beating fast, whilst shooting lights got absorbed into it. They can't believe their eyes as they saw people gathering all around it, as they all slowly disappeared and turned into light, the light that got absorbed into it.

They were all surprised all-right as it got Yusei and Crow very angry.

_'So this is what happened to those brain-washed by those Dark Signers…I can't believe it…'_ Crow thought bitterly.

_'Kiryu, I can't believe that you're doing this…taking the lives of these innocent people…'_ then they all just watched as the light later formed into a huge dark being, rather a giant far more than anybody could imagine.

"A Feast for your eyes, Eathbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu!" Kiryu called out, it was definitely monstrous, as it tried to trample Yusei with its hands.

Yusei tried his best to fend him off, and with the damage he's received from the battle he was definitely weakened along with his D-wheel, despite his ability in dueling it wasn't enough, he finally had a dead hand and ran out of ways to get around it, as he finally ready to receive his final hit.

"Hahahaha! I guess this is the end for you, YUSEI FUDO!" Kiryu declared wickedly, whilst Crow, Jack, Hikari and the rest watched in horror.

"YUSEI! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hikari screamed with all her might, not handling what she's seeing right now, Jack quickly hugged her with his free hand, blocking her from the sight that's about to unfold. As the Earthbound Immortal's hand raised and about to trample Yusei to the death, even the guys can't contain themselves.

"YUSEI!" They also called out, but it was all but a close call, as Yusei's D-wheel finally gave up as it got torn up, making the Earthbound Immortal miss his attack, but the damage was done, it might have not dealt with Yusei physically but his lifepoints completely dropped to zero.

Afterwards, the helicopter finally retreated the moment the battle ended, even if Jack would want to stay there and help out, he can't do anything about it now, after what he just saw, and he just can't make Hikari see all this, seeing that the sight of Yusei almost getting himself killed definitely made her broke in tears as he felt it wet his white jacket.

Crow who was left behind quickly motioned to his friend; the fiery purple light disappeared, a moment afterwards, whilst Kiryu just smirked at the sight of them.

"I see… I guess its just not your time yet… you're really lucky Yusei… but the next time we meet… I'll make sure that I have taken your girl and your life. So, see ya!" was Kiryu's final words along with his deathly laughs.

"Yusei! Yusei!" Crow called out as he slowly turned his friend from the ground only to be surprised at the sight. "Oh no…." was all can say as he all the blood flowing out from his abdomen. "Hang in there buddy! I'll bring you to Martha!" He quickly hoisted Yusei to his D-wheel as he zoomed out of the scene.

And little did he know that there were other people watching the great fit.

"Did you see that… he was defeated…"

"But we don't have time for that now, we got to take his D-wheel and bring it to him!"

"Are you guys out of your mind? He's our friend, if Yusei was here right now and that happened to you, he wouldn't allow leaving something you cherish behind he would have taken it and brought it to wherever you are…" the lad bellowed.

"Alright, alright Rally you win… now Tank help me out here… you too Nervin don't just stand there…" Bloyston stated as he grab hold of Yusei's D-wheel while the others followed, and carried it even the youngest helped them…

"For Yusei…"

**

* * *

**

Oh yeah, finally done! I hope that was okay I tried giving it all I've got, despite the fact that I tried doing this starting noon until midnight... (yeah writing actually takes up that much time.. and sometimes it takes more than just 12 hours .)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it ^^, It may be a bit flawy but it was at least less than before (not to mention it was longer) but don't worry like I said I'll do the revisions afterwards.

I'd like to add, how do you find it? Hikari changing apparel? ;p Okay I know it was just taking the coat off, but what do you think? Is it better just like that or I should keep the coat on? Lols XD

Oh yeah, please do review I would really love to hear what you think regarding this chapter... :D (not just that, I'd be gladly encouraged to continue this story until the end) like the usual flames, criticisms, suggestions, compliments and what not are accepted.

So, TC! ^^,


	21. Chapter 21: Hidden Emotions

Hey! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter!

**Danna45**

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Randomkat**

**Kittychan926**

Of course I wouldn't forget those who reviewed the story when I came back from my stupid writer's block (that I myself regretted having .)

**Danna45**

**Ominous Blue**

**1supergirl4**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**Frenzi99**

**Random kat**

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

Totally appreciated it ^^, (especially your loyalty guys hahaha XD )

Obviously right now, I'm rushing... because next week I'll be back to school! O.O

Know what I honestly didn't picture the last chapter to happen like so, but since, it seems okay... (Well no one really did protest hahaha) so I guess that's okay XD I actually pictured a different reaction... (Hmmm hoping Hikari's not being Mary Sueish during the last chapter lol if she was, or she is starting to become one in some sort of way warn me because I obviously don't want that to happen XD)

Anyways, just wondering if you guys wanted to suggest outfits for my OC lols XD (just for fun, and in case I liked it I might use it in the story ;p or the sequel...talking about the sequel... someone actually said no that they don't XD of course me making the sequel it still depends... )

Oh yeah, just wondering if you have noticed... even if the situations were a bit dire and sorta sad, I tried to make it light as much as possible... well, I hate being a drama queen so I do that...

(Lol, speaking of the devil that used to write tragedy fics XD well I did change most my style from tragedy to crack fics XD with an exemption of this one...since this is slightly sad .)

That's all please do enjoy another installment of **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon.**

**

* * *

**

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_I said I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I got to do it solo_

_You asked me pinned onto my top line_  
_Put us together_  
_And you have to hit the rewind_  
_See, you give me a purpose_  
_Now I'm getting nervous_  
_That my heart will never sing again_  
_Oh, when we were burning up the airways_  
_Didn't know I was from the Virgin Islands to the U.K._  
_See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold_  
_Never thought you'd go back, but you did_  
_Yeah, You did_

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)_  
_And now you got me trapped up on this island_  
_With nowhere to get home_

_And I don't wanna go, no_  
_I don't wanna go, go_  
_I don't wanna go, no_  
_I don't wanna go, no_  
_I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo (solo)_  
_Cuz I was so high_  
_And I was so low_  
_And I don't wanna walk around alone, so lone_  
_And I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

_Solo by Iyaz  
_

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 21-

"YUSEIII! NOOOOOOOO!" Hikari screamed in the top of her lungs, as she saw the Earthbound Immortal's hand made a move to crush her dearly beloved, Yusei. Jack who was aware of the situation quickly hugged her tightly with his free hand and covered her face from the scene. But, even Jack and Crow weren't able to take hold of themselves as they screamed their friend's name in worry as well.

"YUSEI!" The both screamed in unison, the battle quickly ended as the helicopter retreated away from Satelite, Mina quickly closed the door to assure of their safety, but Jack froze on the spot. He just can't believe what he just saw during that moment, the power of the Dark Signers summoning such monstrous Giant. A monster that dares to eat the souls of human beings...

It wasn't long as he felt something wet on his Jacket as it caused him to wake up from his thoughts, it was Hikari frozen beneath his arms, as her warm tears started to fully wet his Jacket.

_'Yusei... Yusei...''_ Hikari cried out mentally she definitely can't think, nor she can't talk or what not, she was just frozen, her eyes still wide, and the scene that just happened a while ago keep repeating on her head over and over. _'I wasn't able to do even a single thing...I was just there... watching him getting hurt... much worst I watched him got killed!'_ she thought whilst her tears continued to fall, its been a long time since she has cried and she could remember it so well. She was never a crybaby but the shock, was just too much...

_'I'm useless... so useless. I just let it happen...'just like what happened before... I just watched them... my parents die without even doing a single thing to help them. Instead I ran, just like right now..._ she thought as she sniffed and sobbed on Jack, she wasn't even aware that Jack was hugging her all this time. Jack, who got over it, took notice of her as he tried to comfort her and rub her back, trying to soothe her.

_'She may think like an adult, but yeah... she is still just a kid after all...'_ Jack thought as he hugged her tightly. Carly and Mina just watched the two, as they felt sorry for her. They knew that if they saw someone they care about in that situation, they too could have had a break down just like how she just did now...

"Hikari..." Jack finally called out to her, but she didn't respond, somehow causing him to worry if the sight was really that much to cost her a mental breakdown. "Hikari..." he called once again, and then something caught his eye as he looked at the blonde beneath his arms. Red aura emitting from her, as it did it caused his birthmark to light up abnormally.

_'I could have... done something... I could have prevented it...If only I-'_

Jack was really starting to worry as he let go of the girl, and looked at her straight on the face, even the girls noticed it too, the red aura surrounding her body is getting bigger, and the looks on her face really distracted Jack. Her eyes were sad and dull, whilst it began to start glowing red slowly; her face was blank and nonchalant whilst her mark glowed brightly.

"Jack, what's happening?" Carly uttered in surprise.

_'Is this... Hikari's power? Is she...'_ It took a while before Jack realized what was happening, as his amethyst eyes grew in shock. _'No way... she's tributing herself!'_

"HIKARI, YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed as he tried to shake her off from whatever reverie she's in. "IDIOT, DON'T DO THAT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Hikari who has somehow woke up from her trance, stared back at Jack, her eyes were still glowing red, whilst aura still emitted from her body.

"Why Jack? Why shouldn't I? Yusei... Yusei..." Hikari tried to say died, but she just can't... she can't accept it, Jack who sort of get what she's about to say, cut her off quickly.

"IDIOT! YUSEI IS NOT DEAD! SO STOP THAT ALREADY!" Hikari was surprised and happy to hear that, but not happy enough to release her from the sadness and regret she's feeling right now.

"He's not?" She uttered weakly, since tributing, her life finally took its toll on her as it made her lose her power and life slowly.

"Yeah, he's not... you might have seen him almost being crushed, but he's not! Yusei is not the type to die just like that!" Jack was trying really hard to convince her. "Even if he died, its not the end... you shouldn't sacrifice your life; if Yusei found out that you did... He'll definitely not be happy to hear it...so snap out of it..." Although, it was obvious in the look of her face, that she finally regained her mental state, but still it didn't stop. The aura still emitted from her body...

"But...Jack... he may have survived... and with what we have just witnessed... it may happen again and he may not survive anymore. I can't bear seeing him getting hurt Jack, especially seeing him getting killed without me doing an effort to prevent it. I-"Whilst Jack stared at her red lit sapphire eyes, he can clearly see that anguish in them, whilst the tone of her voice hinted them of her sadness. "I've never done anything at all... and this is my role Jack Atlas, I was born to die... can't you see that?" She stated, as she suddenly felt light causing her to lose her balanced, but Jack got hold of her before she even touched the ground. The two ladies watched in horror, Mina stayed silent but Carly definitely can't contain her thoughts anymore.

"SO WHAT!" Carly screamed as it caught the blonde's attention. "Jack's right! Its not the end... you guys still have a chance against them... and you can do that without even giving up your life..." Hikari just stared at her, trying to register the words in her mind.

"But... it's my fate..."

"Fate can change you know...we're always granted the power to do so..." Carly stated with a gentle smile on her face, hoping her words would reach the weakening blond, before it's too late.

"She's right, Hikari... I know that you have lost more or less everything... and seeing Yusei almost dying like that...is just hard to handle, but... remember... I'll always be there for you, okay? So, please... stay with me...we can battle the Dark Signers together... without you giving up your life... so, stay strong..."

"Jack..." Hikari tried to muster; she was definitely touched by his words once again. For Hikari, it never failed to encourage her. The red glow from her body slowly vanished, along with the glow that their marks emitted as Hikari fell into a state of unconsciousness; with that Jack heaved a sigh as he carried the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"Is she okay now?" Carly asked very concerned.

"Yeah... although, I can see that she has lost her strength..." then Jack turned to the raven haired girl. "Carly..." He called out, with a serious tone.

"Never... ever... get yourself involved regarding these matters anymore..." Carly stared at him in disbelief, even though she's aware she wouldn't want to cut connections with him, even if it meant her life she would rather fight alongside Jack. "You could see what just happened, right? Dealing with these Dark Signers is not like dealing with those criminals that we normally do... it could be the end of your life..."

"But..." Then Jack approached her, with a hand reaching out to her.

"Give me your camera..." He ordered which Carly obeyed quickly, and without hesitations Jack took out the camera's memory card and broke it apart, totally shocking the raven haired girl in front of him. "From now on... please... never ever get involved, okay? Stay safe... I promise you that after all of these battles with the Dark Signers... I'll come back for you, okay..."

"But..."

"Mina... drop her off to her apartment now..."

"Yes, Mr. Atlas!" Mina responded as she obeyed his word unfalteringly as she quickly gave the commands to the pilot.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long as Jack finally dropped Hikari off back to her room, it was the same the moment they left as if a gush of wind didn't cause havoc on it, so neat and tidy. The covers of her bed that were blown away were neatly placed on her bed without crumples. The curtains that went out of place were fixed as the others followed.

_'Hmmm... Her maids really do their jobs alright...'_ he thought as he sighed, then he stared at her sleeping face, it was peaceful unlike a while ago that was full of pain and sorrow. _'You really look better that way you know...'_ he stated mentally as it made him curve up a small smile. _'But, I have to let you go now...'_

With that, he slowly and carefully placed her on to her bed, but before he could even let go of her, her hand was definitely holding tightly on his jacket somehow causing him to panic a bit. _'What the heck... now how could I get away from her! I wouldn't to wake her up!'_ He tried all the ways he can to make her hand let go like: trying to remove her fingers one by one, pulling her hand slowly away from his jacket, or slowly slipping himself off; the problem is her clutch was just too tight!

_'Sigh...now how I could I go now... I still have to do a lot of catching up so I can follow Yusei to Satelite...'_ He thought as he just sat beside her, but suddenly she started to squirm on the bed as she cuddled herself on the bed, somehow startling Jack. Then suddenly she started to mumble something during her sleep.

"Jack..." she called out; Jack who heard her neared himself to her. "Jack... please don't leave me..." With that said, her hand made its way on his Jacks waist making him totally taken aback. Jack tried to slowly pull it off him, but the moment he tried she would either squirm near towards him or hold him tighter, making him sigh even more.

"I guess you really don't want me to go, huh?" He stated as it made him smirk a bit, as he caressed her head, as it slowly trailed towards her cheeks. "You know what... you're really like a kid you know... oh well... I guess I'll stay here for the night then... I bet Mina wouldn't mind..." He quickly got himself to bed as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Know what, Yusei is really lucky to have you... you know that? If only, he doesn't like you... and you don't like him back... I might have..."

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it was short... I think this was enough for this chapter... It sorta served as a closure of what just happened these past few chapters... ever since Yusei left for Satelite and I hope that it was still satisfying ^^, (Well, tell me what you think if it is or not...XD)

If you guys have anything against it being short tell me hahahaha XD

But, really it was sweet... I know what to write next but for me It just seemed... enough for now... don't worry I'll follow up as soon as I can although, I would highly appreciate it if you guys review though ;p (so I could be more motivated to write .)

Oh yeah, some sorta didn't like the fact that Yusei and Hikari were apart, but don't worry... I promise you guys that whenever they get together again it will be a blast! XD (we just have to wait a while...:p don't worry I promise you it'll be worth it ;p if you think they've been separated too much, tell me and your opinions because I bet you know now that I would love to hear what you guys think ;p)

Okay, I know the idea of him ^^ being like that was unexpected also... but, I feel like it would be nice just to spice things up, but don't worry... its just a what if... for him though XD and He (I hope you get whoever he is XD) knows his place XD

Please, do review! ^^, TC! And look forward for the next chapter!

Note especially to those who have read the story...okay I know the lyrics weren't really there before...but I suddenly think it so suites the situation =)) okay, tell me if I should take it away wahahahaha XD That is all ;p (but hey the song is nice if you don't know it try it XD I don't wanna go S-O-L-O XD)


	22. Chapter 22: A Trip to the Past & Present

WAHAHAHAHA!

Okay...I think that was a bad entrance o.o...

Well, I just sorta feel... a bit like crazy hahahaha XD (lol writing every single day can do that... and I thank God that I haven't got into the blank state yet. Usually when I write I need days to cool down or something... because my mind goes...blank XD its like all the information got squeezed out from my head maybe because school + writing + projects + exams don't mix XD ) But, not crazy crazy... okay I wonder if you get that hahahaha! XD (hmmm but maybe I just feel tired, but not tired to write don't worry!)

Anyways, right now I'im hunting for YuseixOC fics... would you mind helping me find one? Coz I would really love to read some...whatever the rating is I don't care XD

Of course, I would like to thank all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it ^^, And seeing you guys saying your opinions, ideas, suggestions, what you think, and what not it makes me feel good XD why? Coz I can see that there are readers... they're actually interested (despite it being so, so long and everything XD) and whatsoever...

Honestly, I wanna say something to you guys ... (yes it has something to do either with the fic or Yugioh 5d's itself...) but darn... I keep forgetting and the irony of it is... I remember when I'm actually done.

Okay I'll quit yappin, here's a new chapter...enjoy! ^^,

**

* * *

**

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 22-

_It was like the usual in Duel Academy as the students just walked towards their classes. Thinking what would the lesson be about today, what they they'll do after class with their friends or where they'll hang out. However, it wasn't the same for a certain blond who never had friends ever since she came there as she just sat on the grass beneath a tree with a book on her hand. _

_Duel Academy is a campus that was founded by Seto Kaiba one of the greatest duelists ever and was also the owner of Kaiba corp., with a vision of giving children prime education and great dueling skills that will help them in their future. The campus has five buildings: the Elementary Department, the Middle School Department, the High School Department and two dormitories. Other than that, a very green atmosphere surrounded it as the school made it a point to give their students a healthy and clean surrounding and to give them a place where they can hang out if they want within the day. _

_The blonde just sighed as she closed the book in her hands, obviously bored since she got nothing to do anymore to pass up the ample time she has before class starts. She just started to stare around the campus as she saw a few bystanders not that faraway from her and some passerby's. She was honestly envious at the sight of those people go by groups whilst they laugh and talk comfortably with each other. _

_Why doesn't she have friends? It wasn't just because of her title as the so-called Dueling Prodigy, but it was because she already established an anti-social reputation. However, if she was envious of other people hanging out with her friends why keep that reputation? Because her parents told her to do so... but never in her life, she wished that to happen to her._

_She never really wanted to be selfish because she was tempted from time to time to break that facade of hers and join the rest as well; she knows so well of the consequences of disobeying them. Why you ask? It's because people are actually after her, and by all means she's not only protecting herself but also trying not to get more people involved in her situation. _

_She heaved a sigh once more as she tried to shove her lose blonde strands away from her face and stared back at the book on her hands, then suddenly out from no where a voice startled her as it called her name..._

_"Hey, Hikari!" It was a guy, that was definitely familiar to the girl. The girl twitched a bit from her place as she almost threw the book away. She quickly tried to be aplomb once more as she stared at the guy with a scowl on her face, making sure she wasn't showing any emotions other than anger, for she was known not only to be anti-social and snobbish but apathetic; she made sure that she keeps it that way... _

_"Hmf, snobbish as usual... can you please not glare like that..." He stated, but Hikari didn't budge as her sapphire eyes continuously glared at him. "Okay, fine I'm sorry for doing so..." With that, she finally stared away from him as her eyes trailed back to the book lying on her lap, whilst the guy took a seat beside her._

_The guy was actually 2 years older from her, not to mention taller as well. He is a brunette since he is crowned with soft, a little bit shaggy, dark chocolate-brown hair. He is a bit tanned whilst he had bright caramel eyes that always have this glow on them. He was exceptionally cute and handsome, but Hikari never paid attention to him. _

_Okay, if she has no friends, adding to it her snobbish and anti-social character how come this guy is there? Well, she never really came close to anybody despite the fact that people themselves approached her but later they became weary, and this guy was one of them, but unlike them he never gave up as he continuously stayed by her side. _

_Hikari didn't really know his intentions as to why he's always there, whether it will be for the sake of friendship or his feelings if ever has for the blonde; whatever that is she couldn't care less but she definitely love him being there. It was selfish all right, but as they say, no man's an island. _

_The blond sighed, as she made quick glances to the guy beside her, as he just keep on staring at her, with a playful grin plastered on his face. She knew for being with him at least 3 years what that look meant. _

_"Okay, what is it, Clyde?" Her voice a bit irritated, but she wasn't crabby. _

_"Nothing much... Although, for a second I thought you're gonna ignore me completely..." Hikari just smirked in response, despite that she wants to laugh and smile with him, and treat him as a real friend, she just tried to keep it in on her. 'Know what you're really nice... to the point that I actually feel bad treating you this way...'_

_"Whatever... Know what... I was wondering how come you're not tired of sticking around me..." She stated monotonously._

_"Well, I really can't say why, but I can tell that I just feel like sticking around... is that a problem?" Hikari tried her best to ignore him this time as she tried to find a better view making her mind trail of to something that can make her entertained until the bell rings._

_"Anyways..." He started once more, trying to kill the silence that suddenly engulfed them. "I heard that you're transferring to my class..." _

_"How did you know?" _

_"Hahaha, like the usual everybody is talking about it... the class is actually excited to have you around..." He stated in a very happy tone. "Since you are the 'Duel Prodigy'..." He uttered sarcastically whilst Hikari in response just sighed, making the brunette alarmed. "What? Is there something wrong with what I just said?"_

_"Nothing really... but... really they get excited about me because of a stupid title... c'mon that's just a title..." Clyde just chuckled at her as he tried to mess around Hikari's hair, somehow making the blond a bit peevish. _

_"Hey, stop that!" She bellowed, but Clyde didn't mind her as he continued to mess around with her, since he loves doing that, seeing her as she puffs her cheeks whilst it blushes. To him, he finds it cute... _

_"Quit being modest already... I know you like the prestige..." _

_"Ugh... I actually hate it as much as I hate you doing that..." 'Yeah, I hate it because it gives me the spotlight that I shouldn't gain due to my situation...'_

_Afterwards, the bell finally rang... finally making Clyde stop from what he's doing, whilst Hikari quickly tried to fix her hair and stand up from her spot, as she took her bag, her duel brace and books from the ground. _

_"Okay... I guess... I'll see you in class! Can't wait to have you there!" _

Suddenly a glare of light flashed around her eyes, as she scratched it and the moment she opened her eyes she was actually back in her room, with the sun's light passing through her window. She was still on her clothes from last night.

She tried to stare again on her surroundings making sure that she was really up whilst she stretched her arms wide up a bit.

_'Gosh... that dream felt real...'_ She thought as she tried to get up. _'Well... it wasn't just a dream really...'_

_'It was actually the day that I got transferred to Aki's class... it was the day that I met her...sigh... Aki... I kind of miss you...I wonder if you're mad about me right now... 'Then_ she noticed that there was something else on her bed; it was actually white and pretty long and big to be considered hers. She stared at it skeptically as she took it, and examined it only to realize it actually belongs to someone.

_'This is Jack's!'_ She continued to stare at it to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and making sure she wasn't just imagining things. However, no matter how she looked at it, it is Jack's jacket. _'I wonder what this thing doing here...' _Then she remembered her dream, specifically the person in her dream as it reminded her of Jack.

_'Jack... no wonder the way you mess around me feels so familiar... you reminded me of Clyde... Clyde... come to think about it... I forgot about him even after I've regained my memories. Not really forgot, it is just the thought of him didn't cross my mind then. I guess it's due to the things that have happened recently regarding the things between the Signers and the Dark Signers...'_

_'I wonder how he's doing now... I guess that didn't matter now... I bet he has also forgotten about me after I disappeared...I mean it's been years...'_

Then the thought about last night flooded her as it made her sigh.

_'Yusei almost died... I almost died... if it weren't for Jack...'_ she thought as she hugged the jacket happily that the blonde man left her. _'Yeah, if he wasn't there... I could have given up everything... Thanks again, Jack... you never failed to comfort me...'_

She quickly let go as she went towards the bathroom as she took a shower. She tried to move on from what have just happened last night by shifting her thoughts to the dream that she just had, and then changed clothes as she got herself into another set of her black overalls, and the coat to top it all. Then she went down towards the stairs.

_'Sigh... I still feel a bit tired... compared to the last time I did that... I feel more exhausted now... it's like... damn so hard to explain but I can say that it seems that I have lost a part of me...'_

The moment she approached the dining area, she was hearing her friends' voices as they discussed. She didn't go there the moment she got near, as she tried to eavesdrop at their conversation. As her maids and a few guards passed by, she would make this 'sshhh' sign, making them laugh at her childish acts, but Hikari didn't mind.

"Hey... just wondering since the five Signer dragons are fighting alongside each other based on Ruka's dream..." Rua stated his voice filled with excitement. "Then we're on the same side fighting against the Dark Signers, right?"

With that Hikari would want to laugh hard with the way Rua talked about it so easily, nevertheless she just continued to stay there on the spot, trying to hear more, maybe they're talking about things that she doesn't know.

"And the Signers are: Yusei, Jack, Aki, Hikari, Ruka and...me!" He exclaimed, if only she was there she could have laughed out loud, it was obvious he wasn't a Signer, but if ever he wanted to be one she wished she could trade places with the young lad right now.

"Aki...Aki Izayoi you say?" Tanner stated, as if he was trying to make sure he heard Rua right.

"Yup, big sister Aki!"

"Hmmm I won't be sure about that if I were you...I mean Aki is part of the Arcadia Movement..."

_"Hmmm... Arcadia Movement... If it weren't for my disappearance she couldn't have joined them... I wouldn't have allowed her...knowing so much about that group... why? Because I'm her friend, I'll do all that I can to protect her...knowing that she's very dependent on me.'_

"What's that?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well, with what I've heard they're an organization gathering all psychic duelists, and conducting suspicious experiments... other than that I also hear bad rumors about them, and those experiments are part of those rumors... which is why Aki isn't supposed to be trusted..."

_'Knowing Aki personally... she can be trusted... but I can agree with Tanner Arcadia Movement isn't an organization that you can trust... Hmmm ... I wonder if I should listen more...'_

"Psychic Duelists?" The twins chorused, with the way the conversation went on, how she wished she were there to witness the twins speaking in unison and everything, just imagining them on how they talk makes her think that they're cute.

"Psychic Duelists are duelists that have certain powers, and these powers sorta manifest while they're dueling..." Yanagi finally took the cue of explaining, with his usual hyperactive-like voice. "And these kinds of Duelists doesn't come everyday you know..." He stated in a smug tone.

"Then... if you say that the organization is _that_ bad... then what is Aki doing there then, even if she is a Psychic Duelists...I mean she has a choice right?" Ruka asked her voice serious.

_'If I were there... I could have said...it's because of me...'_ the thought of it made the blonde smirk. _'Yeah, the irony of everything... it has to be her best friend to push her to go there... its not like I pushed her to go there literally... it was actually unintentional... Oh well, I guess I should show up now...' _Without hesitation, she walked right in, acting as if she hasn't heard anything at all as she took a seat to the rectangular table and gave them her gentle smiles.

"Good Morning..." She greeted, and then motioned a signal to the maids to make her breakfast, whilst they greeted likewise.

"As we were saying... Hikari, we're planning to go to the Arcadia Movement!" Rua exclaimed excitingly.

"It's not like we agreed to it yet, Rua…" His sister opposed.

"And like I said I don't trust the organization itself… more so we can't trust her even if she is a Signer…" Tanner added, more like restated to Hikari.

_'Hmm, I thought they're not going to tell me regarding that… I guess I though wrong…maybe I should have joined them a bit earlier…'_

"You mean, Aki?" Hikari asked trying to look as if she has heard what they're saying for the first time, while Tanner gave a nod. "Hmmm… we can trust Aki… you don't have to worry about that…" Rua was definitely pleased with what Hikari just stated whilst Tanner just gave her a skeptical look as he raised a brow on her.

"And how can you be sure about that then?"

"Let's just say I know her more than you guys do… Because… I was with her before…" Hikari looked away from them as she just fixated her eyes on the meal that is now set before her, and tried to dig in as well.

"What do you mean?" Tanner asked in surprise, whilst you can see on his face that he's trying to come up to a conclusion as to why, because to his point of view, Hikari Yuki+ Aki Izayaoi doesn't seem to jive at all.

"She was my best friend…" Hikari stated flatly "While I was at the Academy… well, my only best friend to be precise…"

"Really?" All asked in unison as they all now give her skeptic looks.

"Uhhh… isn't it normal to for people to have best friends? Well, even if she is my best friend I don't trust the group she's with..." The blond stated trying to change the topic to relieve her from the stares that they just gave her, but she just utterly failed.

"Really… it was unexpected…just unexpected…anyways, see even Hikari doesn't trust that organization…"

"Jeeze! You adults are so distrustful!" Rua was definitely displeased with that, as he just crossed his arms. Tanner, Hikari and Yanagi stared at each other, as they communicated by their eyes saying 'What shall we do?'

"Rua…" Ruka tried to comfort his brother, whilst Tanner finally let out a sigh.

"Fine, you're right… I guess we should at least give it a try…" the statement making the lad very happy as his eyes became bright whilst he let out a wild grin on his face.

"Alright!"

"I guess I'll find a way to communicate with them now…" Tanner stated as he dismissed himself.

"And tell me when you're ready so I can make arrangements with my driver…"

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long as they finally arrived in the Arcadia Movement's place, which situated in the downtown area of Neo Domino City. The building was definitely big and tall, it had a lot of floors. Not only that, it has this classy ambiance with it, with the usual techno-gizmo's here and their as Sayer the head of the Arcadia Movement would call them, training grounds, enhancers and what not.

Tanner and Rua were both clad in a tux, whilst Yanagi is clad in a dark blue Yukata. Ruka was simple as she wore a sleeveless pink dress that reaches above her knee, as she uses a pink blazer to cover it. Hikari on the other hand was just wearing semi-casual attire, which is a long sleeved blouse, with two loose buttons to make her not prim and proper much, and a brown pleated skirt that reaches an inch above her knees.

Sayer led them to this floor, which had this sort of conference area for a room. It was definitely elegant, as a chandelier hanged above them; the floor was coated with a nice red carpet. The walls were all just plain golden beige. The table even has this stylish white tablecloth and their seats were definitely of high quality in regards to the wood used to it and its carvings. They just simply discussed the situation of the city in regards to the Dark Signers threat to it and asked for their co-Signer Aki to participate with them.

"I see... I fully understand the situation..." Sayer stated with his gentle tone, he was just letting out this certain smirk, Tanner and Hikari stared at him carefully looking for anything that is suspicious whilst the twins were just naively unaware of anything. "Wait here then... I'll get Aki for you guys then..." he stated as he stood and left them alone in the room.

_'Gosh... I can't believe I'm meeting with her now... I don't think I'm even ready to face her yet...' _Hikari kept to herself as she just tried to be composed despite her worries.

"Wow, I can't believe that was easy..." Tanner stated in surprise as he finally relaxed on his seat.

"Hahahaha! See! Told yah!" Rua stated in triumph, since he was right. "You adults shouldn't really have this malicious thinking you know..." Without them knowing, someone was actually staring at them as invisible gas started to fill in the room slowly.

"W-why do I feel so sleepy..." Ruka stated as she just collapsed on the table.

"Ruka!" Rua was definitely startled as he went towards her sister, worried that she got sick or something, but before he could even shake her off from sleep, he collapsed as well.

"Uhh...Me too..." Then quickly the old man followed them, as Tanner and Hikari quickly covered their noses.

"Darn it... I knew it... its sleeping ga-"Then Tanner finally went to a state of reverie.

_'Crap... What's happening... why are they doing this... Aki...'_

It was all but quick, as they all lost their consciousness a group of people entered in the room with gas masks on their faces.

"Okay, take the boy, and keep the girl with Aki while you lock up the others somewhere in a cell or something… and make sure that none of them escapes…"

_'Finally I have you… Ruka… a good addition to the Arcadia Movement… I'll see if I can even have your brother along…hahahahaha!'_

**

* * *

**

Honestly, I would have posted this sooner... but since I was tired and I had a lot of stuff to do... I wasn't...

Although, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though ^^,

Like the usual, suggestions, opinions, your thoughts and what not are accepted whether good or bad ^^, So please do review!

I almost forgot, I thank those who faved, alerted and read this story ;p (I would like to hear from you guys too!)

Anyways, my next update might be tomorrow if I can since I finally have classes again... if not it will be either on Wednesday or Saturday... and also I would be back to my regular weekly updates unless I'm not busy enough to post 2 a week...

That's all... TC ^^,

Note: do you find Clyde familiar? XD


	23. Chapter 23: A Trip to the Past & Present

Okay, like the usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed, read, faved and alerted this story! Because I totally appreciate each and everyone of you known to me or not… ^^,

Well, guess what… I'm getting inspirations and ideas… to actually make another 5d's fic… with the pairing of YuseixHikari in an AU fic… Well so far… I'm thinking of putting all of them Yusei, Jack, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Crow and Hikari (or Shira if ever I feel like changing the name but don't worry guys its still Hikari...with only a different name XD ) into Duel Academy… as they live a life as students… something like that… (Yeah, I'm so going not to use another OC this time… unless you have oppositions regarding it I guess?) They still get to keep their stuff… like this

Jack- King of Duelists

Aki-(instead of Black Rose Witch) Queen of Duelists (but I might keep her psychic stuff XD like I said I'm not for from 5d's main plot concept... so yeah she will get discriminated BADLY still XD)

Yusei-transfer student who beats Jack for the title XD (of course he's the main chara like the actual anime... which means I won't be revolving on Hikari of course not he's my main star! And you'll see what I mean whenever I finally make it)

Hikari/Shira- Duel Prodigy (why? When there's a King and Queen? Its like a different category due to her age its like she has skills in dueling and what not that matches up to them…just like in this story . I mean I did show how she duels anyway… unless you think its pretty much… 'Mary sueish' or whatever you call it…) or maybe just one of the top student if you prefer to keep it that way

Rua- well, he wasn't really great as the anime portrays him

Ruka-Make her top of her class XD

Crow- just a few ranks below Yusei, Aki and Hikari ^^,

So what do you guys think? (That's not character BG though just their titles... AND of course I'll do it maybe after this fic itself or the sequel if I'm still up to it or if you guys are up for it hahahaha XD since yuseixoc fics are just… ENDANGERED! They need more of their kind! *.*) that's all! Please tell me what you think XD that was just an idea afterall and I won't start it unless this is finished… (Coz it if I do two at the same time…. Well … I might either abandon one of them…, which is bad…

Well you see the concept of this thing is that they're living normal lives this time… or rather… normal teenager lives… of course I won't go faraway from 5d's itself… I guess the 'dark plots' are turned to 'dark teenager plots' or something o.o I hope you get what I mean… that's just the idea it will definitely change... so there :D

Oh note regarding that I'll be manipulating their ages and lower it... like everybody on yusei's age level will be 15/16 (jack might fall in there as well) Hikari/shira is 13/14 and those in tanner's age level will be 18+ depending if I''ll be putting a college dept there though XD that's all

Anyways I'll quit yappin and start this brand new chapter! (But hey don't forget to tell me your thoughts regarding the new idea!)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 23-

_"Good Morning, Class!" The prof greeted the class like the usual whilst the students otherwise weren't as they all excitingly listened to the professor, since today wasn't any other day because today... is the day that someone will join their class. "I bet that you are all so very excited since today, someone very special will join us... so, I'll call her now... Please be friendly with her... Ms. Yuki please enter the class room now..." _

_With that said, a girl with long blond hair that reaches up to her waist entered the classroom. She has this composed look on her face, as her sapphire eyes just stared blankly at the group beyond her. _

_"So, I guess I don't have to introduce her to you all... but for formalities, Ms. Yuki please introduce yourself to us and you might like to share something about yourself too..." _

_The classroom is finally starting to fill with soft mumbles and whispers as they talked about the blonde, Clyde on the other hand was grinning wildly since he was one of the most who very anticipated this day, since he thinks that once they're classmates he bets that this will be a better way to make him closer to her. However, despite all of that there was one, who wasn't interested at all as she just stared peevishly towards the window. _

_She is crowned with a messy burgundy hair. Her face just emitted anger with the way her eyebrows knitted together tightly and her brown eyes stared piercingly on that window. As the saying 'if only looks can kill' if she heat laser vision she could have melted the window already, although it is possible for her with her rumored 'psychic powers' _

_The blonde noticed her as if she stuck out like sore thumb in the midst of the cheerful classroom. Just a glance made her very curious about her, never in her life saw someone who wasn't interested in her in school. Other than that she feels something with her its like there's this unknown connection that made her feel that they're bonded in some sort of way even if she hasn't known her once in her life. _

_The class waited for her self-introduction, but she didn't budge as she just stared at her continuously. The professor started to get worried, as he tapped the blonde's shoulder. _

_"Ms. Yuki? Would you like to introduce yourself?" With that said, she broke off from her small reverie as it made her blush in embarrassment. The girl who was staring outside the window finally paid attention to her, but the look in her eyes didn't change. It was still the same... _

_"Sorry about that just now... My name's Hikari Yuki, and I'm pleased to meet you all! Well, I guess I can't say much about myself... other than that fact that I really love dueling... and that's all..." Hikari stated in sort of cheerful manner and then the professor finally assigner her to her seat. _

_The classroom setting in Duel Academy is different, instead of individual armchairs, the class composed of at least 6-7 rows of computer-powered tables and benches, and since no one in the class would dare to take the seat beside the seemingly peevish girl, the professor directed her there. _

_The girl didn't dare greet her, which somehow made Hikari felt relieved since she didn't have to worry about shoving her off for her own safety but at the same time, oddly she wanted to talk to her, and befriend her so badly. Maybe the best words to describe it is that she's drawn to her in a very weird way, but not in the concept of being 'yuri'. _

_As the final bell rang, her sapphire eyes were just focused to that specific girl, who seemed to be all alone, since no one even dared to talk to her and the way she stormed her way out of the class room, the people didn't mind as if she didn't even existed. With that, although this was her first attempt she tried following her avoiding the people's offers of talking with her, even if it was Clyde's. _

_While she followed, Hikari quickly pulled out her smart pen, as it opened a holographic screen, as she typed in a few commands to connect to Duel Academy's Data Base and searched for the girl that seems to intrigue her. _

_Name: Aki Izayaoi_

_Age: 15 _

_'I see... Aki Izayaoi...' she thought as she skimmed through her info and was surprised to what she has seen, but without hesitation, she finally had the courage to call her. _

_"Aki!" she called in a very audible voice. The girl didn't even budge as it continued to walk, but Hikari didn't give up as she sprinted in front of her. "Hey, Aki, right?" She stated as she gave her a smile, but the girl just stared at her in a startled manner. However, in a matter of seconds it quickly changed into a scowl. _

_"What do you want?" She stated in a peevish tone. _

_"Nothing... I just... well, wanted to talk to you that's all... is that a problem?" Hikari stated in a gentle manner. _

_"If you just wanted to talk... then GO .AWAY!" With that, Aki marched away from her angrily, but that didn't make Hikari budge. _

_'Why... why is it that I'm attracted to her... why am I going this far to be friends with her... I know that... by doing this, I might get her involved with me but why was I willing to sacrifice that... Is there something about this person that's different amongst the others?' _

_"Okay, scratch talk then... honestly, I wanted to be friends with you... is there wrong with that?" Hikari asked in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as she finally caught up to Aki's pace. Aki stared at her in disbelief as it made her stop in her tracks, then she finally raised a brow on her. _

_"You... wanted to be friends...with me?" _

_"Yeah... like I said, is there something wrong?" Aki just eyed her carefully, although she has complete knowledge about the blonde in front of her due to her reputation, it can't make her stop wondering as to why she would want to be friends with her. I mean, she's someone who was completely discriminated by society due to her powers that even her parents abandoned her. Then suddenly this girl, who had a lot of people that would love to be friends with her picks someone, who's an outcast? Rather...a witch... _

_"Get away from me..." _

_With that, Hikari stopped... as she allowed to the girl to walk away... _

_'Aki Izayoi... age: 15...' as she recited in memory. 'A girl with dangerous psychic powers... rumored as the 'Black Rose Witch'... if that is the cause of that pain, abandonment and discrimination then... I'll show you... that even if you are someone with powers like that... that you can be loved...' With that Hikari smiled, it was really weird to think like that, but all she can find in her heart the moment she laid her eyes on her was that she wants to be with her, help her and be her friend. _

_Day by day even if it was like that, Hikari would never fail to talk to her despite the fact that she is plainly ignored. She in her on way, despite that fact hat she's not that good in regards to socializing with people, will find a way that she could get through her. _

_Although, it is silly... after days of trying to get to talk to her... she finally found a way... _

_'Darn... why I haven't thought of that in the first place? Of course! A duel!' With that, she was finally confident. 'A duel... is a way of finding people's motives, a way of knowing a person through card play... I bet with this... I hope I will be able to reach her...' _

_"Aki Izayaoi... I challenge you to a duel!" Hikari declared right after the minute the bell rang. The students in the room where all shocked at her declaration, because never have they heard of Hikari herself asking for a duel... They always find her reserved, withdrawn... you'd only see her duel only if it's required or if she's challenged, but never was she the challenger which caused all of them intrigued. _

_'Did you hear that? Hikari Yuki? Challenged her? Not to mention that witch!'_

_'I wonder why... isn't it dangerous I mean, Hikari can be better but it might cost her, her life in that duel...'_

_'Who cares, lets all watch it!' _

_Aki herself was surprised, as she stared at her from top to bottom. _

_'I don't know what she's up to... I wonder why she never gave up on me... she keeps on talking to me despite me ignoring her...why?' She thought angrily. 'Why would she even bother for a witch like me who only brings misfortune?'_

_"So... do you accept?" _

_"What's in it for me? What if I say no..." _

_"Hmmm, you're right I honestly didn't think about that... Well it's like this... if I win... you'll accept me as your friend... if you win I promise to never ever talk to you again... how's that?" _

_'I wonder if she'll accept... and I wonder if... I could win hahahaha!' _

_'To be my friend? This is definitely absurd... why would she? Why would she go so far just to be my friend... then... I guess I'll see if this is true then... and the only way to find the person's motives is through a duel...'_

_"Fine I accept..." _

_The pair quickly went towards in the open fields of the Academy followed by their class..._

_"You ready?" Hikari asked as she opened her duel brace, and placed her cards in it, whilst Aki took out her duel disk, opened it and placed her cards there as well as she gave a nod._

_"So, LET's...DUEL!" _

_"I'll be first, since I'm the challenger... I hope you don't mind..." Hikari stated with a smile present on her face as she felt really excited, the bystanders were all surprised since they never saw that kind of enjoyed expression on her face for she usually battles soberly. "Draw! I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack position; due to its effect I can special summon Spined Gillman (1300/0) in attack position. Then I tune Spined Gillman to Deep Sea Diva! Like the waters that can purify, be the light that purifies a heart filled with darkness! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon (2300/1800) in attack position. Then I set three cards faced down then I end my turn!" _

_Aki on the other hand was just solemn as she eyed Hikari carefully, all she can think of right now, as why this certain stranger would make efforts just to reach out to her, to her that is nothing but a curse... specifically a witch. _

_"Draw! I summon Lonefire Blossom (500/1400) in attack position! Then I activate its effect by releasing Lonefire Blossom I'll be able to Special Summon any plant type monster into the field from my deck so I summon, Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (2800/2600) in attack position! So, I..." Aki was about to attack as she noticed something different on Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon as it made her pause. _

_Hikari who is also eyeying Aki, made her grin. "I see you noticed it didn't you... Sea Dragon Gishilnodon's effect activates! Once a level three or lower monster is removed from the field its attack becomes 3000..." _

_"Then I set two faced down cards then... I activate a field magic card Black Garden," She stated as they field became enveloped in a literally black garden, as vines started to grow and cover the field. As it reached reached out to Hikari's turf, she can feel it the vines as it moved beneath her feet, somehow amazing her. "Then I end my turn..." _

_'Phew that was close! I guess it thanks to Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon... She's psychic... and had this weird powers...so is this how she does it in duels... I wonder how 'powerful' the effects in damage are... but regardless, I don't care... I'll find a way to reach out to you... not only that... if I ever do it successfully I'll make sure that I'll always be there for you...' _

_"Draw!" Hikari exclaimed as she pulled out a card, it was A Legendary Ocean. 'Is it me or does my deck want to help me win her out too... with this I can actually destroy Black Garden... well here we go now!' "I activate A legendary Ocean from my hand, since there are only one field spell card that is allowed to be used on the field it destroys Black Garden!"_

_Then the field of dark, thorny vines faded as it became a field as a large body of water flooded them, and gave them the scenery of what its like under the blue sea. However, unlike the way Aki activated her field spell card, it was just a real vision, it didn't have any kind of feel to it. _

_"Then I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to revive back Spined Gillman into the field in attack position, then I chain Limit Reverse which allows me to special summon any monster from the graveyard with 1000 or less attack, so I revive Deep Sea Diva!" _

_"I activate my Trap Card, Bottomless Trap Hole! This card allows me to destroy and remove from play any monster with 1500 or more attack that is summoned in any kind of way, thus removes Spined Gillman from play! And despite the fact that it wasn't sent to the graveyard, Sea Dragon Lord's effect won't activate..." _

_"Nice... I like the way we're playing... but that's definitely not enough to stop me! Due to A Legendary Ocean's effect it increases the attack and defense of all water monster on the field by 200 and reduces their rank by one..." _

_[Sea Dragon Lord Gishildnodon(2500/2000)-rank 4; Deep Sea Diva(400/600)-rank 1] _

_"To be honest, it's not like I have used this card, but... brace yourself! I tune Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon to Deep Sea Diva! Light the shines from the azure skies let your rays expose and annihilate the darkness! Synchro Summon! Ally of Justice Catastor (2200/1200) in attack position!" _

_With a new Synchro in their midst the people gasped in surprise, for it was a card that they haven't seen the blond use, not only that it was out of theme!_

_"I bet you're wondering why I would summon someone weaker... but fret now, I use Ally of Justice Catastor to attack, Tytannial!" Aki was a bit surprise, as it showed all over her face despite that she tried keeping herself aplomb. Her face says it all: Who would attack a monster with higher attack? That's just absurd and suicidal! "I bet you're wondering... but Catastor has its own special effects... as long as it battles a non-Dark monster it destroys it immediately, without damage calculation..."_

_"I won't allow that then; I activate my Trap Card, Wall of Thorns thus destroying Catastor..." _

_"Hmm... you really are good as they say... but I won't give up... I set a card faced down then I end my turn!" _

_'She's really good... it's like she can see through me, as she negates everything! Darn it... if she can do that then I can do that too...but I wonder if I can survive with that plant thing on the field... I can lose next turn! Crap...' _

_"Draw! I summon Botanical Lion (1600/2000) in attack position, due to its effect it gains 300 attack points times the number of plant monsters on my side of the field thust making its attack raise by 600...(2200) and since you don't have anything on the field, I order my monsters to attack you directly!" _

_'Wow did you see that? It's a one-turn kill! Not just on anybody, on Hikari Yuki!' _

_"I won't let you I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! I bet you all know what this card does..." Hikari smirked, as it destroyed all the monters in Aki's side, as it made Aki grit her teeth in annoyance. _

_"You...why you even bothering waste your time..." _

_"Well... not really... I don't call it a waste of time... since its worth my time and effort..." _

_"Fine... whatever... I end my turn..." _

_"Draw!" _

_'Crap... darn this was a chance... my chance... I guess I'll have to stall then...' _

_"I set a card faced down... then I end my turn..." _

_"Hmmm... draw... I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in attack position!" _

_"Then I activate my Trap Card! Bottomless Trap Hole... and I guess you know by now what this card can do..." In addition, with that said, Lord Poison quickly disappeared from the field._

_"I set a card faced down then I end my turn..." Aki stated bitterly, as her eyes finally turned to a glare. Hikari who saw the shift of emotions just made her, chuckle inwardly. _

_'I guess I'm irritating her as much as how she irritates me...' _

_"Draw... I summon Ice Blast User Rice (800/800) in attack position! And like all my water monsters, its effect manifests on it..." _

_"Hmf, then I activate my Trap Card Torrential Tribute! Once a monster is summoned into the field it destroys all monsters in the field!" _

_"Wait, I won't allow you to do that, Trap Card activate! Aegis Dragon of the Ocean Lord! This card can be activated any time during a turn, as it protects all level 3 or lower water monster cards from any kinds of destruction for one whole turn... since your trap card became invalid, now Ice Blast User Rice attack directly!" The monster quickly obeyed its owner as it caused Aki 1000 worth of life points as it reduced her life points to 3000. _

_"Then I end my turn..." With that Aki quickly draws. _

_"I summon Cactus Fighter (1900/1000) and use it to attack Rice!" The Cactus did what it was told as it launched an attack, causing smoke to emit in front of them, it caused Hikari 900 life point damage as it reduced her life to 3100, but Ice Blast User Rice remained standing on the field. "Why? Is this a glitch?"_

_"Not exactly, Rice as you call it can't be destroyed by battle against Rank 4 and above monsters..." _

_"You're pretty lucky... you're not a Duel Prodigy for nothing all right..." Aki finally commented, but the glare in her eyes didn't die away. "But, even if you are the best out there I'll make sure that I'll tear you down out of my way!" _

_With that said, Hikari just stared at her completely unaffected. _

_"Am I that much of an annoyance?" Hikari asked, whilst Aki just stayed silent, but her peevish aura didn't disappear though. "Oh well, silence means yes, but as to how you think about it... I'm not doing this to annoy you or what... I just wanted to get close to you..." _

_'You hear that? Hikari is really trying hard. I mean look at her determination?'_

_'Yeah, but don't you find it weird? I mean we've been trying to get her to be friends with us, but she seemed to declined us down... but, this girl... who's just a nuisance... and sees her as a threat or something tries to shove her off... isn't that just... cruel?' _

_Hikari who heard what they are saying definitely can't stand it. _

_"Hey... if you guys have any problems in regards to how Aki here treats or says to me... please keep it to yourselves it isn't nice... especially saying things like that to my friend... or rather soon-to-be friend..." the girls who were talking just bowed their head asking forgiveness, but Hikari couldn't care less though. Aki on the other hand was definitely surprised, she never heard someone say something like that, and even her parents abandoned her, for goodness sake! _

_"Draw, I shift Ice Blast User Rice to defense position then I set a faced down card, then I end my turn..." _

_"Draw... I summon Botanical Lion in attack position!"_

_"I activate another Bottomless Trap Hole thus destroys and removes Botanical Lion from play!"_

_"I end my turn..." _

_"Draw... and that's it... I end my turn..." 'Crap... I don't think Rice here would be enough to fend this guys off! Wow, she's just damn good!' _

_"That's it? Are you making a fool out of me? Well, whether you're serious or not, I'll make sure that... I'm not... draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) in attack position! Then I tune it with my Cactus Fighter! Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower... set into bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) in attack position!" With that thing summoned a gush of wind quickly filled the field, as is made all the people nearby brace themselves, except for Aki though as he just watched stoically. _

_'Is this what they meant by powers that makes duel real?' _

_"I activate its effect, once per turn I can remove a plant type monster from my graveyard to shift my opponent's monster into attack position, and reduce its attack power to 0!" With that vines quickly grasped towards Ice Blast User Rice as it forcefully made her exposed and defenseless whilst it thorny vines pierced through her. Hikari watched in horror, she never saw her monsters that much in pain. Even if she hates it, she never wants them to get hurt, but all she can say right now to her card is…Please, hang on for me…_

_"Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack! Black Rose Flare!" the dragon roared as it breathed a black flamed towards Rice, as it pierced through Hikari making her fly towards the ground. _

_The crowd was now scared, as they stepped back away from the field themselves, while Hikari winced in pain as she tried to stand up, as her life points dropped to 700. Although it was just one simple attack it was definitely powerful, as it caused her to have scratches on her face, her legs and it even tore parts of her uniform!_

_"See… I told you… you'll just get hurt… if you stand in my way! I end my turn…" But Hikari didn't speak out this time as she quietly draws out a card. _

_'I'll have to admit it was painful… if I lose I'm not sure if I'll survive… well, if ever I did die its better that way instead of dying in the hands of those who're after my life… although, its weird… as I felt the attack blast towards me, other than physical pain, there's just something about it… but I can't pin point what it is… but I can see that… she's hurt… even if she's just looking at me angrily right now, she's just doing that to make up a strong façade… to hide those pains… I guess I'll have to really prove myself then…'_

_"Due to A Legendary Ocean's effect I can summon level 5 water monsters without tribute, since it decreases the level of all water monsters whether on the field or on the graveyard, so I summon Dragon Ice in attack position, then I shift Ice Blast User Rice to defense position then I end my turn!" _

_ "Draw, I activate terraforming to draw out Black Garden and activate it, and then I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect once more on Ice Blast User Rice…" _

_'Crap… if she attacks Rice now… I wouldn't be able to survive this one at all… darn it… I ran out of defense tactics now…' _

_"Then I use Black Rose Dragon to attack Dragon Ice!" With that 600 life points were caused as it decreased Hikari's life points to 100, while Dragon Ice quickly disappeared on the field, as the dragon's attack pierced through it again. Hikari was able to brace herself this time as she shielded herself with her hands. The moment the attack finally faded away, it made her kneel down on the floor whilst she breathed heavily. Injuries started to appear more on her features, whilst she flinched. But, she didn't let herself be on the ground for long as she slowly and carefully stood up. The crowd definitely can't silence themselves with the scene flashed before them, as they all ganged up and made up a protest._

_"YOU WITCH! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" _

_"Have you no heart? Hikari was just trying to be friends with you! Not only did you shove her away countless times, but you even hurt her!" _

_But with all those comments, Aki just stood firm on her side, trying not to look as if she was hurt, even if she really is hurt by those fiery words._

_"SHUT UP!" the blond on the floor shouted as it called everyon'e attention. "I already told you guys…that if you have nothing good to say…LEAVE!" Hikari bellowed in a high mad voice, as she tried to look at the girl in front of her unwaveringly. _

_"If you think this will make me hate you… If you think that this… will make me surrender… I'll definitely not even if my…*gasp* life's on the line…" Hikari gasped within her sentenced, since the pain is really getting into her. Aki just stared in disbelief, never has she heard someone say that to her... nadda… not a single person… _

_"Why?" Aki blurted, as her eyes went wide. "Why! Are you stupid? Are you an idiot! Don't you know that I'm a witch that causes misfortune?" _

_"So? You're also human… and I bet my whole life that nobody deserves to be left alone regardless of the evil in their heartrs or the darkness that fills your heart! And through this duel, I hope that I can make my feelings go through and show you that, I am serious… I want to be friends with you Aki Izayaoi and I won't give up until I die trying! Draw!" Aki just froze, as she mouthed the word impossible. _

_"I shift Ice Blast User Rice back to defense position, then I set another card faced down then I end my turn…" _

_The crowd were just plainly taken aback for the blonde's persistence, for they think its stupid, battling in that kind of condition, and despite the duel was dangerous even from the start. But, like what Hikari just told them, this time they just kept it to themselves as they watched quietly on the duel with a sure thought of Hikari losing…_

_"Draw, once I again I use Black Rose Dragon's effect on Rice and attack it!" But before the dragon can gather its so-called 'chilling flames' Hikari activated a magic card. _

_"I activate my quick-play Magic Card, Book of Moon! This card can change the position of whoever's monster into face down defense position, so I use it on… Black Rose Dragon! Like I said… I won't give up… until I die trying…" _

_"Then I set a faced down card then I end my turn…" _

_'Darn it… I don't know what to do now… I honestly don't know what to do now… all I have is 100 lifepoints… if only… if only I have more… I could do something more about it… I guess… this the end of for me, huh? But, I guess I could try scaring her so the least… and take my chances…' _

_"I set three cards faced down, then like before I shift back Ice Blast User Rice to defense position then I end my turn!" _

_"I flip Black Rose Dragon back into attack position, and then I use its effect again on Ice Blast User Rice!" _

_'Crap… I guess… it really ends here… I wasn't even able to do anything…' Hikari tried to brace herself for the attack, to the point she closed her eyes. But, as she waited... nothing came up, not a single pinch on the side or anything at all. _

_"I set a card… then I end my turn…" Hikari quickly opened her eyes open in surprise. _

_'She just did what? Was she scared? Did it work?' For some reason she just can't believe that she didn't engaged, if ever Aki did, Hikari could have lost. _

_"What's with that face… I'm waiting…" Aki uttered in a low voice. _

_'I wonder what she meant by that… does she really wanna have me quit on her. But, whatever that is… I won't… and now I have my chance and this will certainly be the last alright!'_

_"Draw! I activate my trap card Aegis of Gaia, this card allows me to regain 3000 life points, thus making my life points go up to 3100, then I activate another faced down card Brain Control by paying 800 life points I can take control one of my opponent's monsters for one turn, so I take away your Black Rose Dragon!" _

_"Now, this is my last chance and I'm betting my all… Ice Blast User Rice and Black Rose Dragon attack directly!" The field was quickly enveloped by a blind light after the last attack, the crowd definitely let out a gasped as they all covered themselves protectively. As for the blonde, she just did the same... _

_But in the midst in that light... someone was calling out to her..._

_It was low voice... as it belonged to a guy... _

_"HIKARI! HIKARI!" the voice called her endlessly. The light just disappeared as Hikari just laid in a space filled with blinding light. _

_'Clyde is that you? who is it? Jack? or... Yusei?'  
_

"Hikari! Hikari!" The girl quickly opened her eyes wide, as she saw the face of Yanagi that was just inches away from her, making her scream in the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh… Yanagi! What did you just do to her!" Tanner exclaimed, somehow making the old guy nervous.

"I didn't do anything!" Hikari who's mind is still 'out from the real word' just glanced on the scenery before her. All she can see was a dark room, with 3 people in it. There were no windows, just boxes all around that are tightly sealed.

_'Crap… it almost felt real… but it did happen… It's been years since that happened… that day… I really thought that I was a goner…' _ Hikari sighed as she quickly slapped herself a bit, to wake her up.

"Where are we?" She finally stated, since she completely forgot as to why they're there in the first place.

"Idiot, have you forgotten! We're prisoned here in the Arcadia Movement!"

"What!"

_'Crap... what the hell!'_

"Yeah, and it's about time you wake up… Ruka and Rua disappeared… and these Arcadia goons might have done something to those tykes already…" Tanner uttered in annoyance.

"I guess we're trapped down here, huh?"

"Not quite… I've been studying this door for a moment now… and I think with enough push… we can go through it… so now, altogether! Even you old man!"

"What! But, I'm old!" Yanagi whined, as he tried to give the buffy guy puppy dog eyes that just epically fail.

"No matter how old and 'weak' you look…" Tanner stated sarcastically, "You won't fool me, now get your butt here and help us!"

* * *

I'm betting with all my life that I have a lot of flaws... well... I'm sorta busy... it's my first day yeah, but yeah I have a lot to do already .

And doing this (especially the dueling part) totally ate my time (good thing I did my main homework last night already .)

So yeah, I sorta rushed that chapter... but despite that I do hope that you guys enjoyed ^^,

The revisions will come after the fic is finished so yeah, I won't be editing and making a run through about this now... .

Anyways, I would just like to tell all you YuseixOc lovers (like me) that, I have friend here... and her name is **GaarasMyBoyzz**...

What about her you ask? Well... she just posted and made this awesome fic! ^^, and I totally recommend it to you guys! So please do give it a read! XD

Other than that don't forget to review this chapter despite the fact that it wasn't one of my best but hey, making up something this long is hard you know .

That's all... flames, criticisms, comments, suggestions, opinioins, and what not are accepted ^^, (like the usual)

TC please do look forward for the next chap and oh yeah don't forget about what I said in the first part regarding my new fic idea ^^, (coz I'm gonna take that seriously hahahahaha! XD)


	24. Chapter 24:Past's Aftermath &Fate's Slap

T-T

Just three reviewed the last chapter, but I don't mind anyway since it was my friends, **GaarasMyBoyzz** and **Kittychan926**... lol XD including **Frenzi99** ^^, (So, I would like to thank them especially for that XD)

Oh well, at least they did hahaha XD (and I don't mind like I said in the previous chapters, it doesn't matter I guess who did, what matters it that we're all having fun! XD and right now along with the new fic, I'm so having fun! XD)

Anyways, if you're really want to see the new fic up tell me, because I'll do something and I want you guys to set on a look out for it whenever you give me the go signal =))

(Although, in regards to the sequel I don't feel like doing it anymore after, I will still but, I wanted the other fic first =p sorry ;p but unless a lot makes a protest then we'll see ^^, let's use ad populum!)

Oh yeah, in regards to this fic, revisions are starting now (why, despite my busy schedule you say?) Because my friend(**B**), who I was mentioning quite a few times already in my A/N's wants to read it finally XD

He said just make sure I finish this while I give him hard copies of the revised and edited version of the first installments of the story weekly XD (with him doing the printing and me providing the paper XD) Not just that, he even liked the other story! (Yep, him saying that makes me feel happy! Hahahaha because, this is the first time that he feels reading my stories! But, FYI its because he's taste for reading is kind of hard to satisfy . )

So, for now I have revised two of them (and yeah its even better wahahahaha!) But I won't post it yet, I'll do so after I have finished the fic ;p (sorry XD Of course I would want to post those but not now XD)

Anyway, please do enjoy this brand new chapter!

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 24-

It didn't really take much time to burst out from that steel door. Just like the cell, the hall before them was dark and dim. You can't really see a lot except that there are more doors leading to the cell rooms that they just came in from. The floor was obviously the basement due to the fact that it was cold down there, and it doesn't seem well maintained like the floors that they have seen so far when they were still treated as 'actual' visitors.

But, they really don't have the luxury to take notice of it as they quickly ran towards the stairs which is the only way out of that modern day, dungeon-like place. It was definitely long and the same time tiring since they've been running.

1st

Mezzanine

2nd

3rd

Yanagi is already having a hard time as he tried to be fast as he could while using the banisters for support, huffing and puffing between his breaths.

"Damn it, we should have been more careful! Now I just hope Rua and Ruka are still fine. "Tanner stated. There was really no time to waste, they can't pause since they really need to get the hell out of there or it could get any more worst than what just happened.

4th

5th

6th

"But, this building is pretty big, Tanner. How are we going to search for them?" Yanagi asked as he's now totally limping. With that said, the two realized as they finally paused.

"You're right," Tanner uttered in disappointed as it made him even more mad and anxious. "Crap, this is all but crap!"

_'Crap, he's right we just can't run until we reach the top that's just stupid it will only bring us to more trouble. I wonder, since the marks in our arms do connect us together, will I be able to know where one of them is? Well, I guess I could try I mean they were able to detect that I was battling a Dark Signer; Likewise, when Yusei did too. Okay, here goes nothing!'_

"Wait, I'll try something," Hikari stated as she slowly closed her eyes, putting her right arm on her chest and concentrated her thoughts for the green-headed lass.

"What are you doing? Do you think there's still time to-"

"Wait, don't disturb her," Yanagi shunned the ex-pro-duelist, as he motioned him to just watch, and as seconds passed by her mark that's hidden under her beige long-sleeved blouse started to illuminate. The two guys watched in amazement, hoping by whatever Hikari was doing right now, it could help them now where the twins are.

After a solid minute, her sapphire eyes bolted open, and without hesitation, she blurted, "She's somewhere in the 10th floor, 3rd room to the right."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

**

* * *

**

Ruka who was with her brother that's just separated from her by the glass window, can't help but feel worried about him, seeing that he was now unconscious after what Sayer just did to him during their duel which they prefer calling as an 'experiment' or 'test'. Aki, who just beside her all the time went by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

However, it didn't as her touch made the lass flinch.

"What did you just do to him!" Ruka blurted not thinking whether she was off or what; she just can't stand this seeing his brother hurt like without even doing anything. Aki wasn't really surprised as she just gave the lass a nonchalant expression. "He was just a young boy, a normal young boy! He doesn't have any kind of power!"

"Sayer was just testing him, to see if he has powers, if he's one of _us_," Aki uttered in a calm tone, unlike her usual intimidating one, as she eyed Rua. "And we would like to ask the both of you, to be part of this movement seeing that the two of you are abandoned by your friends and parents as well." Ruka glared even more right after her sentence.

"No they didn't, and I'll never ever join you guys," Ruka stated icily as her eyebrows knitted together tightly due to great irritation and annoyance. "We may be always alone, but we were never abandoned and we understand why they're not always there," Aki just sighed in defeat, as she just looked at the girl with pity.

Seeing that Ruka has powers like her. She thought that for now the girl might think that everything is okay, but she she knew for a fact that one day, Ruka will be like her, discriminated by her classmates and abandoned by her parents due to her powers or a curse which she would prefer calling it.

"I see, but I hope you guys consider our invitation, we promise you guys that a bright future awaits you here," Was Aki's last statements as she finally made her leave.

Ruka finally felt relaxed since Aki really made her tensed. Never in her life she just blow-off on someone like that carelessly, but she didn't regret it though for it was for her brother and her sake. She just then stared back at Rua, then back to her mark, remembering one of her important cards and Signer Dragon, _Ancient Fairy Dragon._

Her powers were really unique seeing that she can actually travel to and fro the Duel Monster's Spirit world. Before, even without traveling she could just talk to her Signer Dragon easily, but seeing that it was imprisoned; taken away from her she has to travel there and find her.

She, in all her might concentrated on the mark on her arm whilst she closed her eye as she allowed her soul to drift away from her body; in a matter of seconds, she was there rather her consciousness there in the Spirit World, easy as that.

It was still the same as to how she left it, as the place roamed with various monsters, weak or strong. It was a forest-like place due to the evergreen forest surrounding her while there's an emerald rug of grass under her feet. The moment she arrived a voice started to call out her name.

_'Ruka'_ The voice was subtle and soft, but she recognizes it so well as to whom it belongs.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," she replied as a faded form of an aqua-colored dragon with butterfly-like wings on its back appeared beyond her midst. It was beautiful even if it was just a faded appearance, as her long, snake-like body floated above the ground.

"Ruka," This time it is now more audible, "I'm sorry that I can't come and rescue you right now,"

"Its okay, Ancient Fairy Dragon," Ruka replied as gentle expression finally appeared on her face.

"But, I have a servant in the name of Regulus. Find him, and until the time I'm finally set free, he'll definitely be there for you and protect you until your last breathe. "

With that, she finally returned to the Real World. She would want to hear more from what the Dragon was just about to tell her, but her powers are limited due to the fact that it is exhausting her. However, by just seeing an old friend of hers that she has been deeming to see, she finally felt a bit relieved despite its circumstance.

She then leaned herself on the wall, as her thoughts trailed off to her other friends who's no where to be seen. However, before she can even do so a loud bang sounded from the door. She was definitely worried as to what it was, until she heard voices coming from it.

"RUKA!" It was Tanner, making her even more relieved just now. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" she replied.

"Are you okay?" It was Hikari as she asked in a worried voice, making her smile wider hearing that they're all there and okay.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, stand back, Ruka" Tanner stated, which she did as the banging continued on, until the door finally flew opened as the trio stumbled into the ground due to the force they just put on the door.

"Where's Rua?" Hikari quickly asked as she got up, Yanagi on the other hand hugged the youngster for he was really worried, which Ruka unhesitatingly returned.

"He's there, trapped inside," She pointed at the glass wall as their eyes followed to the young boy, who lay in a flat bed.

Tanner quickly carried the sofa that was just beside it as he hoisted it behind his back.

"Stand back," he uttered which they did as he slammed it on the glass wall, breaking it to pieces. He quickly threw it away as he tried to shake the young lad to wake up.

"Rua! Rua!" He continuously called, until golden eyes met his.

"Where are we?" Rua stated groggily as he scratched his eyes, got off from the bed and tried to stand.

"Oh well, whatever happened to him we gotta go now before anybody finds us" With that Tanner quickly hoisted Rua on his back as they all made a run for it as they rushed down the flights of stairs.

10th

9th

8th

7th

6th

5th

As they went down, it was definitely scary due to the fact that the building is starting to shake immensely. But, that wasn't enough to stop them in their tracks though.

However, suddenly Ruka and Hikari's marks started to glow and ache making them stop on their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Yanagi asked the two who just stared at each other with worry, they knew what they just felt, and even without words, they already know what that means. Hikari who couldn't contain herself anymore left and rushed back up.

"Hey, where the heck is she going?" Tanner stated in disbelief.

"Aki, Aki's in trouble let's go," Ruka stated as she followed the others were surprised themselves as they followed her unhesitatingly, "And she's battling a Dark Signer right now!"

Hikari, who was already there, can't believe on what she's seeing. The field wasn't really surrounded by a field of purple-like flames, but just by looking through the window it was obvious with the darkened skies, which is abnormal for they know that it's still an early afternoon. Even if there was a storm approaching, it wouldn't be that dark as if it was midnight.

"AKI!" She screamed not caring about their differences for all she cares about is Aki's safety right now. Aki who looks really troubled right now was surprised herself as her eyes trailed off from where the voice came from. The moment she laid her eyes on the blond her troubled expression died as anger replaced it.

"Hikari," she uttered in a low tone, but she has to admit that she definitely felt enlightened seeing her old friend after 3 years who just suddenly disappeared. Nevertheless, despite that she definitely can't forgive for that thus making her glare at the her. "What are you doing here?"

"Aki, there's no time for that, let's go, its dangerous to fight a Dark Signer, especially right now!" Hikari screamed. "It can cost you your life!"

"Sorry, bearer of the Heart," the Dark Signer who happens to be the famous super-model, Misty butted in. "But, I can't allow that. Although, she's right Black Rose Witch," She grinned evilly at Aki, who is trying to keep herself composed. Although, in her mind she's definitely anxious, with a mix of hatred for her old friend. "Now, feast your eyes on this as you all bow down in fear! I summon an Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua!" The quartet, who finally arrived was able to see it, as the skies all gathered to make it even more darker, which you can see from the windows as purple light started shooting towards outside from the building, and from outside the window.

Suddenly, a red sphere appeared around Ruka, as it became a sort of barrier around them.

"What's happening?" Tanner stated as he tried to touch the shield, as it gave a solid feel to it. It didn't hurt, but it was warm on his fingers.

"An Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned," Yanagi uttered in fear. "But, where's Hikari?"

Rua who's finally on his senses searched as he spotted someone kneeling on the ground as he saw a purple light emitting from its body. His eyes went wide as he recognized who it was. "Isn't that her!" He blurted out, as their eyes all trailed to where he was pointing as they all gasped.

"Hikari!"

_'Why, why do I feel so cold...'_ Hikari thought as she started to feel weaker and weaker as if her life has been sucked out of from her. Aki watched from where she was standing, _'Should I go there and help her or stay put?'_ she thought as her mind battled with her heart right now. She knows deep down that she cares for her, but her body just won't move.

_'I just can't.'_ She thought bitterly, _'Just remembering that day, that day that she just left me hanging with no one to be with. She didn't say a thing to me, she just disappeared. So, why should I? She said she'll be with me, she won't leave me. But, she just did and now she just came back until God-knows-when. How can I forgive her? She deserves it.'_

"Why," Hikari tried to utter with the strength left in her. "Why is my life, my soul getting sucked out from my body, too? Aren't I supposed to be safe from that as a Signer?" She was trying to focus on the duel happening before her eyes making sure she doesn't lose her consciousness, as her sight started to become blurry.

Misty heard it well and clear as it made her laugh wickedly, "Hahahaha, you're not that well-informed are you? You'll never be like the five Signers! You're weak, fragile and prone to the Earthbound Immortal's powers just like any normal human being! You're nothing but just a mere sacrifice, or power source both to the Crimson Dragon and the Earth Bound Immortals."

Hikari was surprised, never in her life she knew about that, not even Goodwin told her about it.

_'Power source, food, it's like I'm just an item.'_

"Your purpose is to die,"

_'Why am I even surprised, even she says my fate is to die,'_

She was finally near to her last breathe, as she laid on the ground.

"Hikari!" Rua screamed.

"Hey, I bet we could move right even with this thing around us." Tanner suggested, since he can't bear seeing the blond dying in her arms. Whether it was fate as the Dark Signer said, he just can't let it happen. "

Let's hurry up before its too late!" They quickly ran towards her as the sphere finally covered the blond as well, whilst the purple light started to return back to her body immediately. Tanner and Ruka knelt beside the blonde as they tried shaking, her making sure she was awake.

"Hikari!" They called out, Aki on the other hand didn't even tried going towards her old friend. Hikari finally regained her consciousness as she tried to sit up carefully.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked for assurance, as Hikari nodded weakly. Due to the Earthbound Immortal being summoned, the building was now shaking due to its immense power, Misty just chuckled in response.

"Can you see it? Its great power! Not only Ccarayhua was summoned, another Eartbound Immortal is also summoned! Although, it could have been nice if the bearer of the Heart could have been tributed to them."

"Let's get out of here now! It's too dangerous," Tanner stated.

"But, what about Aki?" Hikari tried to voice out wearily since she hasn't regained her strength fully.

"Well, we can't do anything about that right now especially in your condition, let's go already!" With that said, they finally rushed down the stairs and out of the building. The minute they got out, they saw a large purple light surrounded a very large area as a giant lizard and a big bird has their grasps on the building. The bird has its beak pressed inside on one of the top floors, while the lizard just held the building with its hands.

"They're so, big!" Rua stated in amazement and fear; then suddenly a white D-wheel quickly drifted towards them as it stopped in front of them. Hikari who was hanging on Tanner instantly recognized its driver.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She stated in surprise, the moment the blond man laid his eyes on her, he quickly got off as he quickly went towards her as he grab hold of her in her arms. The blond was definitely paler than usual, as she felt even more lighter in his arms.

"Hikari, what happened?" He stated in worry.

"Don't worry about me," She stated as she tried to stand by herself, "Aki's is still inside, you have to save her, please. We'll be fine," Jack stared at her for a moment, not knowing if he should, as he felt reluctant to leave the blond girl in that state.

"Please"

"Fine," He sighed as he carefully let go of her as he rode back on his D-wheel and drove as fast as he can to the running down building.

"Aki! Aki!" Jack called out, it was definitely more dangerous now inside, due to the fact that other than the building is shaking immensely, big rocks were starting to fall. In other words, the building is about to collapse. He knew he couldn't waste a single moment, he has to get out as well before he hiimself gets crushed by the falling debris.

"Aki!" He screamed once more, and this time as loud as he finally he heard grunts and moans as he quickly followed it, leading him to an unconscious Aki lying on the floor. Without a moment to think, he quickly hoisted her on his back, but then he paused whilst he noticed something shining from the ground taking his interest since it seemed familiar. He quickly took it as it reminded him of his friend.

_'This just looks like Carly's. No way! It is hers!'_ he thought,

_'No way! Is she here?'_ He was definitely worried, if ever the raven haired girl was here, he'll definitely rescue her out too.

"CARLY! CARLY! Are you here!" He shouted, but suddenly bigger rocks started to fall from above him while some nearly crushed him. _'Crap, damn it! Carly, I hope you're safe.'_

**

* * *

**

And now that's a wrap!

To be honest when I wrote this I felt lazy, but its ironic since I shouldn't since it has a few juicy parts in regards to the plot =)) But, heck I was...

To the point that I almost posted the chapter's ugly version last night ;p (It was fast paced, lacks description, had a lot of words left out, flawy grammar, etc)

But, my mind got over me before I foolishly did XD So, I hope you did enjoy this chapter because I really took time into this one and making sure that it has less mistakes unlike the normal ones.

Btw, do look forward for the next one! Because, that will even be more better, why? (BECAUSE ITS FINALLY THE PART THAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR WAHAHAHAHA! XD)

Please do review! (Because reviews serve as a catalyst to speed me up in regards to writing despite me being busy lol =D)

TC ^^,


	25. Chapter 25: Hidden Comsuming Darkness

Wow, I didn't expect a lot to review! (And it made me happy! XD) So, I would like to thank each and every one of you! ;p

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**Kittychan926**

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Ominous Blue**

**TalesOfLegendiaFan**

**1supergirl4**

**Ray-nee-chan**

**Danna45**

**Sakiuichiha**

**Verdandi Iona**

**Frenzi99**

I love you guys! ^^,

Well, just for those who are interested about the new fic that I'm taking about. Guess what I actually posted here in FFN titled as **Searching** ^^, that's all ;p (I promise you its nice :D and the OC will no longer be called Hikari/Shira XD if you wanna read it just go to my profile and its there XD)

By the way, well I posted a poll on my profile asking what I should do after **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**, if you want to suggest you can go there and pick which ever you wanted, like if its the sequel to _this_ why not, if its **Searching** sure go ahead! ^^,

That's all anyways, here comes my favorite part so, ENJOY! XD

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_I remember the days we spent together_

_were not enough_

_and it used to feel like dreamin'_

_except we always woke up_

_Never thought not having you_

_here now would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars are_

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

Tonight By: FM Static

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 25-

It was quick; every one went to the hospital once it was over.

Even if the Earthbound Immortals disappeared right after the battle, the damage is done. The roads where the purple-like flames appeared made fissures, cracks, and and what not into the roads as it formed the lines of the humming bird and the than the Arcadia Movement building being utterly destroyed, it was even noted that everybody within those flames disappeared without a trace. Though, it's not as bad as the damage done by the Zero Reverse calamity or rather 'accident'.

However, despite the injuries and some damages Aki was the one was hurt most, as she laid lifelessly on the hospital bed in a coma. Hikari was the one worried most of the Signers, despite the psychic's hatred towards her, Hikari tried to talk to her from time to time but sadly no response came nor a single improvement.

The Signers: Jack, Hikari and Ruka along with her brother Rua stared at Aki from the glass wall. The room inside was just plainly silver, and quite big. It definitely wasn't normal with all the gadgets attached to the psychic.

Aki just lay there, with her eyes closed, while her expression's pain-stricken.

The news spread fast as Aki's parents came and rushed in, filled with anxiety they tried and offered a lot of their riches to the doctors just for their daughter to be alright.

It was actually a surprise for the blonde girl since she never saw Aki's parents get this worried about her, nor this close. Aki always told her that her parents never really cared about her seeing that she got sent to Duel Academy forcefully.

Aki's parents approached Aki as they tried calling for her name,

"Aki," Her mother called, whilst the Father did likewise—still no response.

"She's in a coma, Sir Izayaoi she has been like this since the accident," Hikari uttered in a sad tone. She can't face them, as her sapphire eyes just stared at the floor. Of course, she just can't say that, she doesn't even know how worried the unconscious girl's parents are despite their 'abandonment'.

"Aren't you, Hikari Yuki?" The father asked in a desperate tone, as the blond felt his clutches got a hold on her shoulders tightly. She was definitely surprised with their reaction.

"Yes, I am, sir."

"I've heard all about you, while Aki's stay in Duel Academy saying that you actually helped her, can't you help her now, seeing that you're the only person she considered her friend?"

Those words pierced on her heart, since she knows so well, how Aki hates her.

How the girl's chocolate orbs pierced right through her with pure hatred.

How can she?

Even if she pierced through Aki's frozen heart before, she just can't do it knowing that fact. .

She was just speechless; Jack saw her situation as he came by. He was aware of the old friends' situation, and based from what happened in the Fortune Cup, he knows so well, who can actually help this girl. Although, he knows how it will affect the blond friend, but he doesn't have any options left.

"Mr. and Ms. Izayoi, I think I know someone who can actually help her," Jack stated with his casual deep tone, as the parents glanced up to him, their eyes filled with hope mixed with despondency.

"Who is it? Please, tell us," Jack stared at Hikari for a moment, and he was right, the way Hikari looked at him right now, other than the sadness she felt for her friend. Pain was present, the pain of jealousy.

_'Yeah, right, him. Only he can help her. I'm her friend, but why can't I just accept it and move on?' _

Nevertheless, the blonde girl just quickly turned away as she just closed her eyes and nodded. She knows better than being a selfish girl. Plus, with her purpose as 'food' for the gods, as if she had any choice. She's nothing but a mere sacrifice. She wasn't born to live, but to die.

"It's Yusei Fudo,"

No questions asked the parents left.

Jack can't help but feel sorry for his friend at the moment he definitely doesn't know what to say to her afterwards. Hikari just stared at him, as she forced a smile trying not to mind what is about to unfold before her.

_'I just can't feel like this, no matter how I don't want him to be with someone else. Because, for a fact he'll never be mine. Yes, he'll never be mine,'_

"Jack, I'm fine don't worry," She was not still okay after what just happened in the Arcadia Movement, she still looked pale, and weak. Now, with her heart problems, she even looked even worst.

_'Yeah, I'm fine I should be fine. I expected this to happen anyway. It's just inevitable no matter how hard we try.'_

Jack just locked her fragile body on her arms, she didn't really expect that from him, but, admittedly, she felt better as she rested her head on his chest.

_'Sigh, Jack, why are you this nice towards me? Me, that's just nothing, but just a mere sacrifice.'_

It wasn't that long though, as Aki's parents finally arrived, the Signers present were really surprised and happy at the same time that Yusei was there, alive and fine since they haven't seen him since his battle with a Dark Signer. Although, seeing him come like that in a pinch, Hikari can't help but feel more envious for her friend.

_'Wow, when you actually compare it with me, he left me despite that I needed him. Now, by just knowing how hurt Aki is he came just like that. Ouch, I guess I am just a friend after all.'_

Yusei was also surprised and happy as they saw all of them, except the fact that he found Hikari secured beneath Jack's arms.

The twins quickly went towards him as they both greeted him, Jack finally let go of Hikari as they both went towards him as well.

"Yusei," Hikari called out, Yusei didn't respond as he just stared at her. He didn't noticed it before, but as he got a closer look, he was surprised as the jealousy and anger he just felt at the sight a while ago got washed away quickly with worry as he stared on her pale features.

"Hikari, what just happened? How did this happen?" Yusei stated worriedly as he held on to her shoulders. But, Hikari just smiled and shook her head.

_'At lest even if I was just a friend he's still worried about me, I mean aren't friends supposed to be like that at least?'_

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, she needs you more than me," Despite the smile, Yusei and Jack clearly felt the pain in her voice as she said those words. But, sadly, as Yusei tried to find a conclusion as to why, he just can't.

"Please, help her,"

In addition to the fact that she ended up looking like that: pale and fragile, it made him more confused, and worried since he knew nothing about it, making him think that was it more wrong to have left Neo Domino to battle the Dark Signers alone in Satelite, which is actually an epic failure?

Yusei just stared at her Sapphire orbs, wanting to find answers, but he didn't get anything, as she just pleaded to him with her stare, making him sigh in defeat.

"Alright, let's go," He uttered, as Hikari followed behind him. The parents stared hopefully at him hoping he'd actually make a difference.

The minute he reached Aki, he saw a teardrop trail down her pale cheeks, making him wipe it away from her face. The moment his finger came in contact with her cheeks, their birthmarks started to react for some unknown reason as it illuminated its usual light causing the burgundy-headed girl to stir and wake up.

Chocolate eyes met azure eyes, she was pleased with the sight, she never felt this happy as she longed for him to try and rescue her like the way he did during the Fortune Cup.

"Yusei, you came to rescue me?" She uttered, as she tried to sit up feeling enlightened due to his presence, then she her eyes trailed at her surroundings, making her scowl as she spotted Hikari, and especially her parents.

"You," She glared at them, "What are you doing here? I no longer need any of you!"

"Aki, are you okay?" Hikari didn't mind her nasty statement as she neared herself towards her. The girl was definitely agitated as it caused her powers to activate sending Hikari towards on the wall. The impact was definitely hard; before Hikari could even reach the glass wall Jack quickly stopped it as he caught her in his arms, causing them to fall on the ground.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Jack asked anxiously, Yusei and his parents were really shocked as to what have happened.

Hikari was speechless; she never thought that Aki's hatred would reach to that extent. She stared at Yusei, who just stared at her with shock. Honestly, deep down even if he only thought of her as a friend, she wished that Yusei could at least help her up. But, he didn't as he just seemed to kept his mind focused on Aki right now.

_'Why am I even expecting him to do that! Hahahaha, that's just Stupid!'_

"I don't need any of you, even you!" She stated as she pointed at Yusei, "I have Divine, only, Divine," But, the moments during the battle along with the Dark Signers flashed into her mind, as the building got destroyed and saw Sayer fall along with the debris.

"Divine," She gasped, her chocolate eyes wide open at the shock. "Divine! He's gone! Without him, how can I-, he told me that I wouldn't have to think anymore that he would think for me!"

"Aki, calm down" Yusei tried to pacify, but her vision blackened, she doesn't care anymore.

_'Sigh, what am I even doing here? She doesn't need me, they don't need me. Yusei can do it, she can save her. Once that happens the Signers are complete. As Goodwin said, even if I was tributed to either 'god' they can win. So, what's the fuss for?'_ Hikari thought, as she just stared at Yusei trying to bring back Aki. Although, yeah she's worried but she just can't stop feeling hurt and jealous.

_'Just looking at them right now, I just can't stop my feelings which make me feel really silly. What's a person like me have the right to even do so? Ugh, reality check! He DOESN'T LIKE ME. I might as well leave.'_ With that thought and no words said, she just left. Whether Jack had a comment about it, she doesn't care, her ears turned deaf.

She just let her foot wonder off by itself, just like when she did right after the Fortune Cup as she just tried to let her mind wonder off too, by letting it trail to every detail it can see. Like how bright the day is this early afternoon as the people of Neo Domino _lived_ their normal lives.

_'Live, I wish I just like them. I may have been the so-called Duel Prodigy living the life that everyone deemed of. Having a rich background as I have a grand inheritance and a company under my name. But, why can't I just live? Simply live, I can't even do that. Even if I have all of those things I can't even use it to get away from what I'm going through. This mark will forever try and chase me to the ends of the earth no matter how I tried to run away. If only I don't have this things, it would have been easier to run away from all of these and forget them. I could have done that earlier.'_

She doesn't want to be seen like this: weak, vulnerable and miserable. But, she is human, she has limitations. It's inevitable!

_'I guess it's better, if I just end it here. It's pretty much useless to try and go against my so-called 'fate'. It's just stupid.'_ Finally, she took a stop, as her feet brought her to a familiar place.

It was the same place where she battled the Dark Signer-like person; the place where he came and rescued her; the place where she had her _first kiss with him._ It was still the same, a building two floors high that's in its skeletal state as it stood up in the corners of Daimon Area.

_'What if he didn't come, would I have to live up until this point?' _She thought as she tried walking around the place made the memory of that night as if it just happened yesterday.

_'This was the place, where I first used it— my powers.' _Then she sat down at one of the corners completely hiding her from the light emitting from the skies, with her arms hugging her knees tightly. Her sapphire eyes concentrated on her right arm, where the heart mark is.

_'And this will be the last,' _With that, she focused her mind, as she tried once again tapping onto those powers, and for some reason unlike before it wasn't hard as she did it at ease. Her life started seeping out from her body in a form of red aura not in small amounts since this time it surrounded her like a flame.

It wasn't painful, she just started to feel weak, as her arm just glowed brightly.

_'I wonder why it's so easy,'_ but as she concentrated suddenly her arm started to hurt as it ached while its light blinked abnormally fast.

_'Crap, what's happening?' _She thought as it ached more, then suddenly a woman, clad in a black cloak appeared beyond her midst. She has long raven-hair; her eyes were dark, as the white part appeared to be black as her face had these two maroon dash marks on her cheeks.

"A Dark Signer, Misty!" She exclaimed as she stood up as she stood up in a ready-to-duel stance. The lady just stared at her with a smirk stricken face. "What do you want with me?"

"Now that's a stupid question, I bet you should know that you already know what we want from you," She stated as she took a few steps at Hikari trapping her into the corner making her back lean completely towards the wall. Misty made her hands on Hikari's red aura emitting out from her body, trying to feel it with her hands.

"You see, your life right now," Misty uttered with a sinister tone as she neared her face towards the blond making eye contact, "Is actually something your Signer friends haven't realized that's something important, rather an advantage. If they really wanted to win badly against us, they should protect you with their lives, or make you tribute yourself to the Crimson Dragon."

"You seem to know a lot about my powers," Hikari replied despite the danger she knows she's prone to, she kept her face firm.

"Of course, to defeat the enemy we must know all about them."

"Then enlighten me, what do you know then? What's my purpose?" Misty finally let Hikari loose as she walked back away from the blond, her stare still transfixed on her.

"I really pity you for not knowing," Misty uttered as she grimaced but that didn't last as her expression turned plainly serious. "Like I said, your purpose is to die and nothing more, but your life that is to be sacrificed means a lot to the gods like I said it's an advantage. Some of your life source has already been tributed to both of the gods thus empowering them, and with the amount left in you will definitely make them greater than the other, which makes it really important."

"I see, then I guess I wouldn't let you take it then. I may be down and miserable at the moment to the point that I don't mind letting my life go, but I won't just let it go to the wrong hands. Also, with my bond with the Signers, seeing that I've encountered you," Hikari stated as she she showed her glowing mark to her. "My friends will come, and they'll surely not let that happen." However, Misty just laughed at her somehow making Hikari scowl at her as her brows knitted together.

"Are you sure they will?" She asked as she chuckled evilly.

"Yeah, it should be reacting by now, and as far as I know, this mark leads us to each other once one is in trouble," But, Misty just laughed out loud more, making Hikari more peevish. "What's so damn funny? Hah! I bet you're scared right now, huh?"

"Stupid, no! I'm laughing because of your innocence. They won't come for you, especially at that state of yours." Misty finally stopped laughing as she just once again smirked at Hikari, making the blond raise a brow on her, feeling very skeptic.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your heart right now is tainted with darkness, and with that darkness in your heart the powers of the Crimson Dragon won't go through, they'll never find you."

"Darkness?"

"Yes, darkness, I can see through you," Misty said as her hands trailed onto the blond cheeks, making her stare through her dark eyes. "The darkness within you, that has tainted you since you regained your memories. Your pain, your envy. The bitterness you're hiding," Hikari was definitely staring at her in disbelief as she shoved Misty's hand away from her face.

"No, no!" Hikari screamed as she shook her head. "I'm not!"

"Don't deny it, as you go on, with the more pain you go through right now, you are more consumed by darkness!"

"You're just bluffing! You're just doing that to make me even more miserable! They'll come I'm sure of it," Hikari uttered her sapphire eyes wide, her voice a bit desperate.

_'Yeah, whatever that darkness crap is I know they will. Ruka, Jack, and Yusei. I'm sure of it.' _She thought with determination.

"I see, then let me prove that to you in a Shadow Duel!" With that declared a flame of purple like flames appeared as it blazed on around them as it took the form of Misty's Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. Hikari's aura didn't disappear this whole time, the purple flames started to feed on it little by little.

_'Crap, crap I have to stop it, I have to stop it!' _Hikari thought in a state of panic as she concentrated really hard, as she closed her eyes, her hands on her head. But, nothing happened, her life is still seeping out from her. Misty laughed at her acts of desperation.

"I told you, due to the darkness in your heart the Crimson Dragon can't work on you properly, his powers are blocked, and you no longer have control over it. So, shall I show the darkness within you?" Misty stated as her face cracked a smile, a smile so sly.

Hikari quickly opened her duel brace, ready to face the woman before her and prove her that she's not like them, whose hearts filled with darkness, as she placed her deck on her duel brace.

"Then prove it to me, because I'll prove to you that I don't!"

"But, let me warn you, with your state you're at a disadvantage, as your life gets sucked little by little by the flames around you, it affects you as it depletes your life points every turn by 200 points."

"I don't care; if my fate is to win then I'll win, if not then I guess, I can't do anything about it, so lets,"

"Duel!"

**

* * *

**

It was hard, but it was resolved. Yusei was finally able to get through her frozen heart, making her realize the love of her parents, and the love of her present friends beyond her midst.

It was a happy sight as Aki happily threw herself in her parents' arms. However, something was missing; rather someone was missing as he let his azure eyes trailed of at the semi-destroyed room.

_'Where is she?'_ he thought, but suddenly altogether, their arms glowed and ached simultaneously, causing all of them to wince in pain.

"Oh no, Hikari!" Jack screamed as he quickly stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Jack!" But, his voice didn't reach him. Aki went by his side along with the twins.

"So, all of us felt it then," Aki uttered as she stared at her arm. "I wonder if it's my fault, she just disappeared, she was here a while ago. I might have hurt her, but she did left me behind without saying anything of course I'll be mad."

"But, it wasn't her fault, Aki." Yusei stared at the psychic with worry-filled azure eyes. "You know nothing about how she went through during her three year disappearance." Yusei quickly followed his blond friend as he searched.

"Yusei, wait!"

Although, he can't sense where the blond is now, which is a bit odd. It doesn't matter, he'll search for her, as he let his mind focused on her, hoping that it will help trigger the search power of their marks.

"Hikari, wherever you are I'll come and find you!"

**

* * *

**

"I'll go on first!" Hikari uttered, her life points started to deplete as her life points dropped from 4000 to 3800 the moment she draw out her cards.

"I see, you stil have a lot of determination. But, let me tell you about your fate, as the Darkness completely consumes you, you'll be one of us," Misty uttered with a grin, but Hikari just glared at her with disapproval.

"I'll never be like you guys! I set a monster card faced down, and then I activate a magic card, Wave Motion Cannon! This continuous spell card can cause 1000 damage times the number of turns that it has stayed on the field." Hikari smirked, "You're not the only one who can do out of the battle damage."

"We'll see about that,"

"I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw!"

[Hikari-3800 to 3600)

"I summon Alien Shocktrooper (1900/800) in attack position!"

"Then I activate my trap card, Traphole! This card destroys all monsters summoned with 1000 or more attack, thus destroying your Alien Shocktrooper!" Hikari stated, but that didn't trouble Misty at all, still keeping her smirk-stricken face.

"Then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw!"

[Hikari-3600-3400]

_'Crap, my life is depleting more faster than it should, I better hurry up I can't wait for 4 more rounds just to use Wave Motion Cannon' _

"I flip my Ice Blast User Rice (800/800) to attack mode, then I summon Cure Mermaid (1500/500) in attack position! As long as Cure Mermaid's on the field I can gain 500 life points each of my stand-by phase! So, since this is my main phase it wouldn't activate now. Then I activate my Magic Card Umiiruka, this card increases the attack of all water monsters by 500, but decreases their defense by 400."

[Ice Blast User Rice (1300/400); Cure Mermaid (2000/500)]

"So, I order Ice Blast User Rice and Cure Mermaid to attack you directly!" Hikari ordered as she went for an all-out attack, causing 3300-life point damage. "See, I'm never like you guys, I'll never be like you guys! My heart isn't tainted with darkness!" She screamed, and then activated her Wave Motion Cannon. "Now, for the final blow! Since a round has passed, Wave Motion Cannon gains one counter, which means I can cause you 1000 life point damage so, I activate it now!" But, for some reason even if Misty's a hit away, she's still smirking, making the blond really skeptic about her.

_'Has she gone nuts?' _

"As I have said, you will be one of us, Hikari Yuki, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, anytime during either player's turn, and I can destroy anybody's Spell or Trap Card on the field. So, I destroy your Wave Motion Cannon!"

_'Crap, but I'm at a disadvantage, I can definitely beat her,'_

"Then I tune my Ice Blast User Rice, to Cure Mermaid!"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you can do that?"

_'What the hell she just meant with that?'_ Hikari thought, definitely feeling confused at the moment, but the moment she looked at her Synchro Card her sapphire eyes went wide in _total_ disbelief. _'What the hell just happened? Brionac, where's Brionac! Why the hell is my card blank?' _With her taken aback expression, she stared at the Dark Signer in front of her.

"What did you just to it, where is Brionac! That's foul play, whatever kind of magic you did to my card!" She bellowed in anger, but Misty wasn't really moved by her anger.

"Don't ask me, I didn't do anything. Ask yourself, what did you do to it," Misty stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What I did to it?" Then Hikari just stared back to it. "How can I do such thing? Especially now!"

"Like I said, with the darkness in your heart, the Crimson Dragon's powers are blocked; any presence of the light within you is consumed by it. And it includes your Signer Dragons."

"No, No way!"

_'This is impossible! That's just completely impossible! Where the heck would Brionac go! He might be gone, but I have my other dragons with me. I'll just have to use them then.'_

"That isn't enough, I still don't believe you, I set a card faced down then I end my turn!"

"Before you do that, I'll activate another one Reptilianne Spawn, I can activate this card by removing a Reptile-type monster from my graveyard and special summon two Reptallianne Tokens (0/0)."

"Then I activate a card effect from my hand, once my opponent special summons any kind of monster, I can discard a card to the grave yard and special summon Dragon Ice. So, I discard Dragon Ice and return him back into the field in attack position!"

[Dragon Ice (1800/2200)-(2300-1800)]

_'Crap, whatever is she'll do with those I don't like it one bit. I don't like any bit of this. Yusei, where are you? Is it true, that my heart is tainted with such things that will block my connection with you and the rest?' _

"Draw!"

[Hikari-3400-3200]

"First, I activate my magic card Heavy Storm destroying all the traps and spells on the field!"

_'Crap, now I'm definitely defenseless.'_

"Then I activate my Field Spell Card Savage Colosseum, and Field Barrier to protect it from destruction. Now, I shall prove to you the darkness within the depths of your heart! I sacrifice my two tokens to summon an Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua!"

With that, the skies darkened, as a heart-thing appeared beyond in their midst, as purple-like light came shooting towards it. Hikari quickly stared at herself to see if she'll also get sucked into it like before.

"Don't worry; since you're in a battle with me you're prone to that for now."

Hikari somehow sighed in relief, but that wasn't enough to make her completely relieved at all. With the Earthbound Immortal summoned beyond her midst, and the limitation of not being able to summon one of her Synchros, she doesn't know how to beat it at the moment with her present draw. To put it simply, it was hopeless.

As it became filled with those purple lights, it shined as the ground started to shake. Hikari can see it before her eyes as the Giant Lizard with Green lines on its black body emerged, definitely scaring the hell out of her.

"And like all Earthbound Immortals, Ccarayhua can attack directly!" With that, the hand of the Earthbound went through the building as clutched Hikari on its hands and squeezed her making her scream in pain, while sucking the life from her. Afterward, it quickly threw her into the ground, causing her to scream once again. Her life points quickly dropped to 400. "Can you see that? The Earthbound Immortal's chaotic power!"

Hikari winced in pain as she tried to stand up, her life's completely depleted out from her, plus the realistic damage that the god caused her. She's definitely stretched to her limits.

_'Crap, I definitely don't know if I'll still survive. Yusei and the rest haven't come yet. Then maybe she's right, I'm just denying it. I am filled with darkness, as I felt miserable and bitter towards my situation, jealous and envious of Aki and my anger towards my fate, my fate as being nothing but a sacrifice. My hatred towards the Crimson Dragon itself.'_

"So, can you see it now, I bet right now that the darkness within you is finally polluting your heart. Your deck really suites you, you know? The more you try and cleanse away the darkness, like water as it cleanses it gets polluted."

_'Cleanse away the darkness, yeah. Its true, I tried, by cleansing away the darkness from Aki, and myself. But, like water I am easily polluted. It is undeniable. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that I'll give up now!'_ Hikari thought as she draws out a card.

[Hikari 400-200]

_'This is my last chance, please, even if I am tainted let me use your power!'_

"Draw! Now I'll try again I'll tune my Ice Blast User Rice to Dragon Ice!" then when Hikari was about to pull out another one of her Synchro Cards, it was once again blank. Gungnir is gone.

"No-NOOO!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face, as she knelled on the ground in defeat. It was completely hopeless, no one was there for her, not a single one even her dragons abandoned her.

_'Why! Not only my parents are gone, my dragons, but even them! Why,'_

"With the effect of your own powers, once I start my turn you'll lose and you'll die." Misty's not smirking anymore as her face became solemn and walked slowly towards her as she held her shoulder gently, while her other hand held Hikari's chin making her stare at her face.

"Why, I'm your enemy what are you doing?"

"Because as I have said, you're not. You're one of us," She uttered as she hugged the blond. "I understand, to be honest as Dark Signers we weren't tainted with darkness if it wasn't for the Crimson Dragon. He caused all of these, through his Signers."

"Really, what happened then?" Hikari asked, Misty made her finger on the blonde's face wiping the tears away.

"Aki Izayaoi killed my brother; with the sadness that I have felt I killed myself. But, someone or something awakened me, saying he'll avenge me, avenge my brother—the Earthbound Immortals, as it revived me to what I am right now."

"But, I'm not mad at them,"

"But the Crimson Dragon gave you this kind of fate, aren't you mad about that? With your life, completely tributed to the Earthbound Immortals we'll have the advantage, and as we win we shall create a new world!"

"Then, I end my turn."

**

* * *

**

And that's for now, I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit crappy, I sort of rushed it since I don't think I wouldn't have another time to be able to post this chapter. (Its better having a crappy chapter than nothing right?)

I'm actually busy, busier than before since the term started. So, yeah If I didn't post this I don't know if I'll be able to post again. Anyway, I'll still try and find time for these things since I really wanna finish this along with **Searching.**

So, I hope you enjoyed it.

By the way for those who're reading my friend, **GaarasMyBoyzz**'s story **tales of the sky**, she just wants to tell you that she'll postpone her update for now since her dog is sick and she has to take care of it.

That's all.

TC

Please do review! And read my other work: **Searching. **(you can just go to my profile to find it J)

Note: Sorry for the inconvenience of not making a realistic duel (yeah, this is my first attempt of creating a duel) since I don't have the time for trial and errors and such things at the moment (yeah making one takes that since I record the duel that I can really use in the story) so bear with me. Thank you.

* * *

Just for fun, since last time I tried translating Hikari's Synchro Quotes to Romaji so for those want to read it well here it is =))

**Brionac**-Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier

(Romaji- hyou nado konpeki no aka ra satsuei, deru, reitou no kokoro wo tsurannuku hikari sareru! shinkuro shoukan! hyoujisa reru, Brionac, doragon'aisubaria)

**Gungnir**-Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Rise from the seas, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

(Romaji-kurai umi no fukasa wo tera su hikari noyouni, furu subara shisato kurai no kokoro no okusoko kara kagayaku wo tera su hikari sareru! shinkuro shoukan! umi karano joushou, gunguniru doragon'aisubaria)

-  
**Gishilnodon**-like the water that can purify, be the light that purifies a heart filled with darkness! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon

(Romaji- jouka mizu noyouni, kokoro wo yami ni michi te jouka hikari sareru! shinkuro shoukan! araware ru, umi no doragon shu Gishilnodon)

**Catastor**- Light that shines from the azure skies let your rays expose and annihilate the darkness! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies, Ally of Justice Catastor

(Romaji-konpeki no aka ra kara hikari noyouni, anatano kousen ga koukai se, to yami wo zenmetsu saseru! shinkuro shoukan! aka ra ori ru, araijasuteisu Catastor)

I can't say that its perfect, but at least I tried right. hope you have fun with it as well =))


	26. Chapter 26: Regrets

Hey, guys!

Sorry for the earlier post I know it was crappy and I actually consider it as ThoCD's ugliest chapter =.= anyway,

First I'd like to thank those reviewed the last chapter:

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Sakiuichiha**

**Ray-nee-chan**

**TalesofLegendiaFan**

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

**Kittychan926**

**Sakuraphoenix**

**Animefreak32541**

**1supergirl4**

**Frenzi99**

And those who reviewed the crappy version of this chapter:

**Ominous Blue**

**KittyChan926**

**sakiuichiha**

Personally I'd like to thank **Ominous Blue **since it was confusing and I can't help but agree more seeing that the chapters lacks a lot of things that makes it confusing. I actually didn't get to know what confusing is on his terms, but the fact that it lacks content I bet makes it confusing (and I hope I got what you meant though if not please tell me)

Of course, I especially would want to thank my friend **Kitychan926**, since she helped _quite a lot_ on this chapter.

Anyways, please do enjoy!

Note: even if they're flashbacks read them, why? It changes XD (like swear depending on the person reminiscing them)

Also to those who read the crappy version of this please do reread, content has drastically changed. That's all J

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's to late, it's not too late_

Live Like We're Dying By: Kris Allen

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 26-

_*"Yusei," Hikari called out, Yusei didn't respond as he just stared at her. He didn't noticed it before, but as he got a closer look, he was surprised as the jealousy and anger he just felt at the sight a while ago got washed away quickly with worry as he stared wide-eyed on her pale features. _

_Her face lost its life and color and with the way her sapphire eyes stared at him wearily, for him it was definitely an unbearable sight._

_"Hikari, what just happened? How did this happen?" Yusei stated worriedly as he held on to her shoulders. He just can't believe what he's seeing right now._

_He knew he didn't felt her fighting anybody so, he tried to think as to why she looked like that. Pain was definitely evident in her eyes but Hikari just smiled and shook her head, refusing to answer._

_He knows that she's hiding something. Damn, it was obvious!_

_"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, she needs you more than me," as she just stared at him directly into his eyes pleadingly with her smile unwavering. But, sadly, as Yusei tried to find a conclusion as to why she's in pain, he just can't._

_"Please, help her,"_

_It really made him confused, he was sure she'd be fine. He was sure that Jack would be there for her. Now, it's making him think that it was more wrong to have left Neo Domino to battle the Dark Signers alone in Satelite, which is actually an epic failure after all._

_Although, he just continued to stare at her. Her sapphire orbs just continued to plead on him. If only his psychic friend wasn't in a coma he could have not listened to the blond, since he'd rather stay by her side, listen to her to find answers and help her with her pain. However, he just sighed in defeat._

_'It actually hurts that she didn't even tell me anything, but I guess we don't have time to actually talk about that right now.' _

_"Alright, let's go," He uttered, as Hikari followed behind him. The parents stared hopefully at him hoping he'd actually make a difference._

_The minute he reached Aki, he saw a teardrop trail down her pale cheeks, making him wipe it away from her face. The moment his finger touched her cheeks, their birthmarks started to react for some unknown reason as it illuminated its usual light causing the burgundy-headed girl to stir and wake up._

_He was pleased with the result, but that definitely wasn't enough to make him 'completely happy and satisfied'. _

_Chocolate eyes met azure ones, she was pleased with the sight, she never felt this happy as she longed for him to try to rescue her again like the way he did during the Fortune Cup._

_"Yusei, you came to rescue me?" She uttered, as she tried to sit up feeling enlightened due to his presence, then she her eyes trailed at her surroundings, making her scowl as she spotted Hikari, and especially her parents._

_"You," She glared at them, "What are you doing here? I no longer need any of you!"_

_"Aki, are you okay?" Hikari didn't mind her nasty statement as she neared herself towards her. The girl was definitely agitated as it caused her powers to activate sending Hikari towards on the wall. The impact was definitely hard; before Hikari could even reach the glass wall Jack quickly stopped it as he caught her in his arms, causing them to fall on the ground_.

_Yusei let his eyes trailed off to her anxiously, it really hurt him seeing her wince in pain as she tried to get up while in Jack's arms. Then her eyes met his, it was full with longingness. His heart torn apart now, he knew he had to help his friend, Aki but his heart is screaming on to his head to help the blond get up. However, he knew that if ever he moves right at this second Aki's heart might fully shut off from all of them. _

_It was unbearable for him all right.*_

Those thoughts just can't stop replaying on Yusei's head as he traveled along Neo Domino City on his Yusei Go whilst his azure eyes trailed off to any corner he passes by.

He knew he made the wrong decision.

He knew that he should have just helped her right then and there.

He saw it, the pain in her eyes the way she longed for him. He can feel it that she wants him, but he rejected her there, rather disregarded.

_'I love her yet, I didn't even help her out, and now she's in trouble yet again but I can't even find her, I even promised to protect her!'_ he thought miserably, making him drive faster.

He was definitely jealous of Jack all right, for he can see the worry for the girl he loves with the way he just stormed out of the hospital. Jack didn't even dare wait on them the minute they felt their arms glowed and hurt.

Not only was he jealous about that, he was jealous because Jacks was always way ahead of him, and not just in regards to proxemics, but knowing her better. He's actually thinking that he might have been more aware of Hikari's problems after all this time.

While he didn't even know a single thing. Ever since Hikari recovered her memories, he didn't even get to know the whole of her because he barely spent his time with her.

He was busy trying to finding solutions, helping everybody and what not, which he just actually failed on. Now, not only did he fail on that he even failed on protecting those that he really value most specifically Hikari.

_'I guess, I have to hand it to Jack, he really cares for her this much,'_ he thought, but despite his setbacks, he's still not giving up. By all means he'll try and find her whilst hoping to compensate after that.

Right now, what he's worried most about is the battle Hikari's facing right now. Due to the mark on their arms, he can feel that she's battling the Dark Signers. But, what he doesn't understand is the pain that's induced by the mark.

It wasn't just ordinary pain, it was a pain mixed with jealousy, bitterness and loneliness.

_'Why am I feeling these emotions? Is it because, it's what she's feeling right now? How come I never noticed it before,'_ He tried to think deeper, as he tried to recall anything he did and talked about with the blond.

_*"But," she sighed."He sort of likes someone else already," her voice was sad, as it also manifested on her face and eyes. _

_"Even though I'm happy; I'm going to die soon anyway, I'm happy because he picked my best friend instead, and since you look like him," she stated as she closed the distance between them, as their lips met each others. He felt her soft lips touch his, as it made his heartbeat fast than usual, and his face blush tons of red as it felt hot._

_"Yusei," she called out as it somehow surprised Yusei, "You really remind me of him, the one I love, Yusei, " she stated, as she caressed his cheek, where his mark is. Her statement made his azure eyes wide, whilst his face became more flushed than it is and his heart raced faster, and then she finally lost consciousness in his arms as her eyes closed and her arm dropped back to her side.*_

_'I remember now, is that the reason why she feels jealous? Does she really think that I'll go for her best friend? That's definitely an utter farce!' _He thought angrily.

_'Maybe that's the cause as to why she's distancing away from me as well. *Sigh* this is definitely all my fault, if only I have told her earlier,' _Yusei was definitely feeling great guilt and remorse right now._ 'Maybe if she knew it she couldn't have distanced herself from me, I might have even found out about her pains as well.'_

_'But I wonder why is she feeling bitter?' _He tried to think further butrealization hit him as he tried to shake his head to make himself focus, focus all his mind on finding her. '_Crap, it's not the time to think about that right now. I can do that after I find her.'_

He then stared at his mark, as it glowed and ached in pain.

_'It's glowing; it's reacting to the battle going on between them right now, but why? Why can't I detect where she's right now? Darn! Why does it have to be now?' _ He thought making him grit his teeth as he hardened his grip on his handles.

_'But, this marks are supposed to connect us, maybe if I focused really hard I might be able to actually know where she is right now.'_

Without hesitation, he did what he can think of right now as he focused his mind on her and prayed really hard.

_'Crimson Dragon, I know that with this marks we're connected. So, please show us where Hikari is right now,'_ With that his armed glowed, it took a while as an image flashed on his head.

It was quick but he saw it very vividly, without thinking twice he zoomed towards the place.

But, on his way there he can see the skies suddenly darken, as his arm started to ache even more.

_'Am I too late?'_

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long as he finally arrived at the place, he was actually surprised to see Jack Atlas coming from the other way. However, he didn't even have time to actually wait and talk with him as he got off, equipped his Duel Disk, and went inside the unfinished building.

He can see it before his eyes, it was another Earthbound Immortal hovering around it, a thing that he presently fears right now, and he can't believe that Hikari's facing it all alone.

Jack was quickly catching up to him as he finally reached his side; the minute they arrived, it made him frozen on the spot as he stared wide eye at the scene before him.

It was Hikari; she was definitely different; he had never seen her like that. She even look worst than before, as she even looked more fragile being under the arms of the Dark Signer, while her body was giving off this flame-like red aura.

_'What happening to her? What's that thing around her body?' _

"Oh no!" Jack finally blurted, "It can't be! Hikari!" He called out as he approached them, while Yusei followed.

"Hikari," Yusei called out, the minute his eyes trailed towards the Dark Signer he was definitely in rage. "Dark Signer, get your hands off her!" But, Misty just stared at them with a mischievous grin whilst laughing evilly.

"What did you just do to her!" Jack blurted as he opened his duel disk ready to duel her now. "Release her now!"

"You do know that your efforts are futile, your _friend_ Hikari here is finally on her last life points. You're all too late; plus, the Darkness has fully consumed her."

"Darkness?" Jack and Yusei stated in disbelief simultaneously.

"Yes, Darkness that's hidden deeply in her heart, you were never aware of it. Actually due to that darkness within her, it blocked the powers of the Crimson Dragon, it actually made it easier for me to defeat her and make her succumb to it since she was reluctant to it."

"That's why," Yusei uttered in repugnance.

"She kept it all in to herself, the darkness that was born from her pain. She wasn't actually aware of it as it consumed her slowly while she felt more pain. Anytime by now because of that, she'll be one of us." She stated as she stared at them with this evil glint on it. The two guys' eyebrows knitted together tightly definitely not accepting it.

"No, Hikari won't be one of you guys! Hikari, snap out of it!" Jack called out desperately. "Hikari, you idiot! I told you we'll fight the Dark Signers together, you promised me you'll hold on! You promised you'll wait for _him._" Jack bit his lip as he clenched his hands into a fist, and hoped that his friend would come around.

Yusei just kept himself silent; he can't even say a thing. He never knew anything about her nor her pains. Yet, Jack seems to know it all with the way he just protested.

It pains him, that he can't even do a thing right now. He can't even call out to her, and the fact that he's feeling jealous right now is so not helping.

While Misty laughed at the blonde's words.

"You think that it can make your friend go back to you guys! She'll never come back, you're too late! But, I guess maybe you're not too late after all. Not late to see her offered to the gods!" With that the Giant Lizard's arm came through inside the unfinished building as it clutched the blond on its hand.

It was clear on their eyes as Ccaryhua squeezed her, making her wince in pain.

"HIKARI!" Yusei cried whilst Jack was just silent and just plainly shocked, with that their arms started to ache as red aura emitted from their marks as it flowed towards Ccaryhua.

"What's happening? What the hell are you doing!" Jack blurted, it was definitely aching, as it felt hot at the same time as if it was burning their arms.

The two friends winced in pain as they held on it tightly.

"That's due to the fact that the bearer of the Heart is being tributed to the gods, because of that, the power of the Crimson Dragon has weakened, as we take the power that it has gained through her when she tried giving her life to it."

It wasn't long as it stopped as the glowing on their arms stopped, but that didn't make the situation anymore good though. As the skies darkened, Ccaryhua was still there present as the blond just laid lifelessly on its palm, whilst the flames around her body faded slowly. But, Jack wasn't ready to give up on her, he knew that he just have to fight for her as he went towards the Dark Signer activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel me!" He exclaimed as his piercing amethyst orbs stared at her with fury. "I said duel me!" Yusei just stared at him, and felt even more jealous of Jack's determination.

It was supposed to be him fighting and screaming like that, but he can't even budge as if he was glued on the spot. It was just hard for him to take it all in at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that now. You'll have to wait in the right time at the right place. Plus, you can't face me like that at your present state. So, farewell!" She grinned as she just started to fade away along with the Earthbound Immortal and Hikari.

_'Once again, I wasn't even able to do anything. I just watched her go. No, not just go,'_ He thought as tears started to well up on his azure eyes.

_'I just actually watched her die right before my eyes without even getting the chance to say that to her, the three simple yet important words—I love you.' _

**

* * *

**

Okay, I don't know if I improved but, that was the best I can do with this chapter.

So for those who have read the crappy ones, please tell me if I did =))

Yeah, I know it was still short, but like I said that was the best that I can do with it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

But, no worries this might be short however on the next one it might probably contain more and I'll make it better. (Hopefully, but so far I'm more confident on the next one than this one)

So, please R&R, look forward for the next chapter and TC!


	27. Chapter 27:Moving On & Pressing Forward

First, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the crappy version of this chapter:

**Ominous Blue**

**KittyChan926**

**sakiuichiha**

Also, those reviewed the revised chapter ^^,

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Kiiroi Senko**

**Danna45**

**Frenzi99**

**Jigoku Hana Tenshi**

**1supergirl4**

**ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon**

Oh yeah, in regards to the sequel, I know I said that I might not work on it anymore, but seeing that I'm able to do this while I do **Searching_, _**I think I'll go on and write both of them at the same time =))

Well, honestly, while I'm thinking about this, and **Searching**, I'm also getting ideas about that and I feel bad that if I don't write it soon it would all go away T-T such a waste. So, yeah I'm completely resolved to do that ;p

Anyway, to be honest I had a writer's block regarding this part o.O but of course, since I really don't want to leave this hanging due to that reason again! (Yeah, the reason why I keep my other works hanging is because of that but no, I'll not give up this time!) I'll try to write it still!

So, yeah I just hope I get this right though. =.=

Oh yeah, seeing that I don't like being a bit... redundant about the story seeing that it will be boring to write things that you guys already know expect me not to cover much about the things that have happened in the anime ok! (I bet you all guys know that anyway ;p I simply hate it XD If I was reading that then I'll be bored as hell XD)

Of course, if ever I did expect it changed! Wahahaha! O.o...

Okay, I'll end my babbling now!

Have fun with the latest chapter! (if I get a lot of feed back on this one I promise to post another in like the day or 2 days after I post this ;p I'm actually serious about that and you'll know why I'm offering that later on...)

Oh yeah, I'd just like to say that this is partially dedicated to **GaarasMyBoyzz** for some reason XD (guess why! XD)

Note: everything that starts and ends with a bolded asterisk is a Flashback, if it's still confusing to distinguish what's what, I would be happy if you guys tell me about it, okay! (oh yeah, did i actually tell you that my present profile pic is drawn by me ;p ok, just saying XD)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_Yeah, we gotta start_  
_ Looking at the hands of the time we've been given_  
_ If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking_  
_ If every second counts on a clock that's ticking_  
_ Gotta live like we're dying_

_ We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_  
_ Turn it all around or to throw it all away_  
_ We gotta tell them that we love them_  
_ While we got the chance to say_  
_ Gotta live like we're dying_

Live Like We're Dying By: Kris Allen_  
_

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 27-

It was hard for all of them to take. Actually, it was a shock. Not just with the two lads who saw it right before their eyes but for the whole group as well.

Even for Aki that hated her.

They may have not seen it directly, but the feeling they felt, and see the scenes through the powers of the marks on their arm were enough to see how devastating it was.

In addition to that, they were given a choice, a decision to risk their lives whether to go to Satelite and actually battle the Dark Signers.

Yes, it was definitely hard, in both moving on and deciding due to the fact that there were a lot to consider. Like the things that they'll be leaving behind and the fact that they'll be risking themselves because a loss against a Dark Signer is death itself!

Regardless, they did and chose to do it, as they now all rode a helicopter driven by Ushio towards Satelite.

It was fast, but it's like they had a choice.

It was fate, as if they can run away from that.

It is all simply inevitable, but they accepted it and decided to fulfill it emphatically and selflessly for the sake of humanity per se.

But, of course it wasn't that easy especially for a certain raven haired lad.

*****_The fact that they all know and found out about their fate and their mortal enemies, the Dark Signers was actually surprising. But, the fact that once a Dark Signer is and will always be a Dark Signer was hard for Yusei. _

_He didn't take it easily all right knowing that the his friend, Kiryu is after him for revenge, and the love of his life, Hikari are one them too due to the darkness that both consumed her heart. However, it wasn't just her, it applies to all of the Dark Signers. _

_However, that wasn't just the downer to it, it's the fact that they're actually DEAD now, which supports the reason as to why they can't return to normal seeing that the dead is impossible to be resurrected._

_You may not see it with the way he concealed all his emotions perfectly, but he was disappointed. _

_He may be calm, but with the sad and depressed aura he's emitting you can feel his pain. _

_Aki and Ruka tried to comfort him, but for him it wasn't just enough. The fact that he thought that it was all his fault why those people ended up in that situation: Kiryu hating him for all eternity due to the betrayal he had caused him and the fact that he wasn't even able to do a thing to save Hikari. _

_It's just torture!_

_He just can't stop thinking about it, as he sat on the bench situated on Goodwin's garden._

_He's obviously blaming everything on him, when technically it was not his entire fault. _

_Jack who just feels the same thing can't help it. He understands Yusei more than anybody else in the group does; he knows how Yusei feels for knowing about Kiryu, heck he was his friend too. In addition to all of that, he knows how Yusei feels for not being able to do anything to save someone that's very important to both of them—Hikari. _

_It was possible, it was right there before their eyes and yet they are rendered useless. _

_It actually hurt him knowing that they can't bring them back anymore for the fact that they're technically DEAD and now revived as their enemies as Goodwin has just told them. _

_It was hard, but he knows he has to move on. It was hard, but he definitely knows that Yusei is tougher than that. Heck, that guy had a lot of pride in him and seeing that he's just there sitting around like a moping kid, it was plain PATHETIC. _

_They may have a few differences before, but they're still friends, and that won't definitely change. _

_Jack approached his friend. The moment Yusei noticed the blonde's presence he quickly looked up, with his azure eyes almost welling up full with tears. _

_"Jack," Yusei called in a mournful manner regardless how his face kept its cool, "If Kiryu and Hikari really did die, right back then; then I'm responsible. They must have died with so much hate towards me with the way I hurt them. Do I have to fight Kiryu while feeling like this? To put a stop to him, what should I do? To face face her, what should I do?" _

_Yeah, it was painful but that was just too much as his anger now completely took over him. _

_"What you should do?" Jack exclaimed as clutched Yusei by his collar making sure his piercing amethyst orbs is facing Yusei's azure ones. _

_"I'll tell you what to do!" He delivered a punch straight at Yusei's stomach. Yusei didn't fight back, he was just shocked. _

_"Jack?" Yusei tried to utter as he winced in pain that really agitated him. "Jack, what are you-,"_

_"I'm telling you what you should do!" Jack simply stated. Still feeling disgusted, he gives another one; this time he did it without restraints and no hesitation as it sent Yusei towards the concrete ground. Yusei tried to get up, whilst he stared at Jack with scorn and disbelief through a nasty glare._

_"What are you looking at me like that for? Looking at me as if you've been abandoned; no wonder why you lost to Kiryu! It's unquestionable that you weren't even able to take a stand for Hikari back then." Jack uttered with full repugnance._

_"I detest you, you who took the title of King away from me! Where the heck did the Yusei Fudo from that time went to? No, it wasn't Kiryu who died, nor did Hikari, it was you, you dimwit! I'm definitely going to fight them!" Jack wasn't definitely not holding back to what he said, although it pains him. But, he knows that he must face them. _

_"Both of them might have been our friends, but they're enemies now that I must defeat! If Kiryu hates me, I'll hate him much more! If you can't even face her like that, then how dare you! I know that you love her, but regardless of how I felt for her, I just can't take her away from you because you're my friend! But you," Jack bellowed, still keeping that disgusted look on him, "You can't do any of that, you undeserving weakling!" Jack blurted as he clutched Yusei from the ground ready to launch another punch. This time it was right on straight to Yusei's face, but a punch also went to his face as well simultaneously. _

_"I haven't died!" Yusei uttered, somehow making Jack crack up a smirk on his face himself. _

_"That's more like it,"_*****

"Jack," Yusei called from out of the blue whilst they stared at the outside view from the window. Actually, it wasn't a shock to him for Jack to confess about his feelings since he can see with the way he cared for her, but the fact that he actually didn't make a move for him was definitely something.

But, of course he wouldn't dare ask why. However, he has to admit that it was sort of a relief to him. Although, it's ironic _everything is_ just plain too late now. He perfectly lost his chance to have her in his arms to love her forever, but the chance of clearing things up with her and actually being able to tell her what he really feels is still there; that he wouldn't dare pass up.

"I know that you might have known a lot more things than me regarding her, but would you mind to at least enlighten me. Why? Why did I feel her being bitter? Why did I feel her being lonely?" Yusei asked, then suddenly a girl who was just standing nearby them can't help but overhear as she neared them and joined as well.

"Yeah, enlighten me too." Yusei and Jack was surprised themselves to hear that from Aki, but they guessed that despite her hatred maybe she does still care. "I guess it was wrong of me to think that I was the only one suffering, when I should have given the benefit of the doubt for her. So, please tell us."

"I suppose that you guys do have the right to at least know about it seeing that you are connected to her. But, if she's still here she wouldn't want you guys to know about it. Especially, you," Jack stated as he pointed at Yusei. "She cares for you too much, that she doesn't want you to be burdened; plus, the fact that she wants you to give focus to Aki instead."

"I see why would she want Yusei to focus on me?" Aki uttered in a skeptic tone.

"It's because she thinks that the both of you like each other and she knows that you need Yusei more than her." With that Aki blushed, she can't believe that despite their separation, Hikari can still tell how she feels for someone, thus making her feel more guilty for pushing her away. _'I guess she was really concerned for me after all this time.'_

"She really thinks that we like each other?" Aki asked in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, and it's ironic that it actually pains her to see the both of you together." Jack shrugged as he heaved a sigh. "Anyway, let's not get into that now; what you wanna know is what she's hiding. I can't exactly say why she's feeling that way. Because, I myself know that she already feels better about it the fact that she found out about her parents dying because of her being a Signer." Then his eyes trailed to Aki, "You hating her because she wasn't able to tell you of her three year absence, and not being able to love and be loved freely by the man she loves." Jack was now looking at Yusei, hoping he was clear on that.

"She wasn't blaming anybody, I don't remember her doing so. She accepted it no matter how hard it is. So, I really don't understand it myself why Misty said those things. Now, I'm actually thinking that I wasn't even good enough to actually appease her. But," He sighed, "that doesn't matter now, like I said, she's now my enemy that I must defeat, and while I beat her I'll find answers to that as well."

**

* * *

**

"They're coming," Carly uttered in a nonchalant tone as her blue eyes stared at the window as she pointed towards the helicopter where the Signers are now riding.

The Dark Signers are now sitting at their long table that's situated in the depths of Satelite, with nothing but darkness on their sight; just candle lights giving them suffice light to see each other's faces.

Kiryu suddenly stood up as the news caused him to grin wildly.

"Yusei, I can't believe that you even had the courage to come here." He stated with his usual mischievous tone. "I definitely can't wait to duel you, maybe I should annihilate him now, hahahaha!" he laughed maniacally, somehow causing the rest of the Dark Signers to grimace at him. Then his eyes trailed to a certain someone at the table, who just made herself quiet ever since she arrived at the place. "Not only that, I'll make him suffer more through you!"

"Kiryu," called out their leader that sits in the midst of them all. "Calm down, I know you're pretty excited to do that, but you all know that we all have a specified time to fight them."

"Jeeze, it would have been easier for us to take them down now when they're unprepared, Rudger. But, who cares they'll be going down anyway." Kiryu stated at his leader with profound confidence. Then he motioned away towards the girl that his eyes just feasted upon, as he let his arms snake around her body.

"Hikari, why won't we practice our little play to make your lover boy more vulnerable than he already is?" Kiryu uttered in an arousing tone as he even tried to trail on her face towards her neck.

She didn't really struggle, as he allowed him to do whatever he wants.

It's not as if she liked, it's just she doesn't simply care.

Then finally, he stopped as he now tried to make his lips land on first base. But, before he can even do so, a hand quickly block him away as glaring sapphire eyes stared directly at his golden ones.

"Like I said, I don't hate the Signers I just hate their damn forsaken dragon." Hikari bellowed, as she finally stood up from her place and walked away from the scene.

Kiryu thought that he finally had her, but obviously, he was wrong. Of course, that didn't mean that he'd stop his advances.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet."

"Well, I'm done with you so get over it." Hikari hissed icily, however, Kiryu just chuckled at her.

"Pretty feisty there, huh? You still love that traitor don't you? I thought that he didn't love you back? Why are you still holding back? Even if you do still want him, you'll never be with him as a Dark Signer." That definitely crossed the line, but Kiryu couldn't just care less.

Hikari just stood frozen at the spot.

"No, I don't _love _him." She stated monotonously, those words were really hard to say.

_'Though my heart may forever be engulfed in darkness, the pain that I have for loving you is still there Yusei, and I really really hate you for making me fall this madly in love with you! Even darkness can't overcome this damn feelings, then I have to face you again later on. *sigh* I suppose that I'd rather be dead and buried ten meters under the ground then see you again like this.'_

"I simply don't like you enough I guess to allow myself to be devoured by someone like you easily."

**

* * *

**

The Signers already arrived not long ago, as they all now tried to make themselves comfortable and prepared for their upcoming battle at Martha's orphanage as they sat at the dining table about to finally have a meal made especially by Ushio with _love._

But, who says peace was bestowed upon them?

The place started to shake as it caused the light hanging above them to shake, the power blinking every now and then, and caused a few cups and bowls to fall into the floor.

Everyone was shocked as they all stood up. The twins tried to hug each other protectively, whilst the orphaned kids doing the same thing.

The rest were just alert as they all studied their surroundings.

"What's happening?" Jack finally blurted out. Then suddenly a flash of lighting came towards the window, causing it to break. Yusei, Aki and Jack then dashed towards it only to see a man standing, just a few meters from them with lightning striking around him.

Yusei squinted his azure eyes at him, as he noticed the mark on his arm, as it glowed—showing his spider mark, causing him to stare wide-eyed in surprise.

The man just grinned at them as he opened his Duel Disk and made a few steps near them.

"Signers, duel me." Was all he said. Jack was definitely ready as he took his and opend it, definitely ready to take the Dark Signer down.

"I'll duel you!" Jack exclaimed with confidence, but Yusei was quick as he tried to stop his friend.

"Don't Jack, if we duel here, Martha, Saiga and the rest of the kids will be swallowed up when the flaming geoglyph appears. I'll duel him, for now you guys take the rest away from here to safety then you follow me." Jack quickly understood as he then motioned away from the window.

"Okay, everyone follow me and don't dare wander around!"

"I'll be the one to face you!" Yusei stated at the man outside the window as he went towards his Duel Runner to detach his Duel Disk and finally battle him.

"I'll come with you!" Aki called, but Yusei just nodded seeing that he might need back up, then finally followed him towards an empty, abandoned street.

As they now both prepared themselves to duel, a purple flame finally started to engulf them in a shape of a spider as it signaled the fact that a battle between Signers and Dark Signers are now commencing.

Yusei was scared all right, knowing that he might face another one of those Earthbound Immortals. Regardless, for his friends and for everyone he'll face him with pride.

The duel was definitely hard; since the man actually got in charge of the field from the start as he, blocked Yusei's every move.

But, Yusei didn't dare give up as he tried to pull off with his own moves and card skills.

_'Crap, I better end this soon before he summons one of those Earthbound Immortals.'_

However, it didn't take some time before his Earthbound Immortal Uru was special summoned due to his card Altar of the Bound Deity despite of Yusei's efforts to prevent it.

It was definitely intimidating because it was big like the rest of its brothers; the only difference was that he's a spider.

But, the actual scare to that was the victims—the children from the orphanage near in place, which Jack Atlas saved just in time before their souls got sucked towards the Earthbound Immortal.

"Yusei, you better hurry up now and crush that thing already!" Jack exclaimed at him, but the Dark Signer, Rudger just laughed at him due to his naivety.

"You guys are so naive. The Earthbound Immortals stands above all else, just like the ultimate Ener-D, you can't _crush_ it just like that." Then he started to grin wildly at Yusei as realization hit him. "I find it quite amusing that I'm actually facing none other than Dr. Fudo's son himself!" Yusei stared at him wide eyed as he felt definitely skeptic and intrigued.

"How did you know about him?" Yusei asked.

"Actually, my brother Rex Goodwin and I were your father's assistants at the Momentum Investigation and Development Section into development of the Ener-D Reactor. But, it was all stopped due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations. However, the whole city was against that thus putting me in charge of the research, as I later caused the Zero Reverse Accident."

"Did you intentionally set that explosion?" Yusei asked, hoping that he didn't. But, Rudger just laughed at him maniacally.

"Who knows?" Rudger stated as he gave out a shrug, somehow causing Yusei to be more mad and angry with him, definitely making him want to beat him right then and there.

"Why? Why did you allow that to happen?" Yusei questioned in a blaze.

"I'm sorry, seeing that you, Yusei Fudo doesn't have the luxury of hearing the whole story now." With that, he ordered the Earthbound Immortal to attack Yusei directly, that will now be the cause of his defeat.

But, of course he wasn't just defeated like that as he countered it with his own Trap Cards: Iron Resolved, and with that he survived as he went for a come back by summoning Stardust Dragon.

Although, like before Rudger was able to pull another defensive as it somehow stopped Yusei's attack which happens to be Yusei's last resort into winning.

Rudger laughed hysterically, as a purple glow started to emit from his body as his formed changed to a smaller one.

Yusei was definitely surprised with what just happened, as he stared at his new opponent with complete disbelief.

"Rally!" Yusei called out as he quickly walked towards his friend whose now has the Dark Mark of the Spider on his right arm and Rudger's Duel Disk equipped on his other. However, he was quickly stopped as he heard the laugh of the man that he now started to loathe. He let his eyes trailed to wherever it was from as he found him—Rudger staring at him from above with his devilish glare and smirk.

"Isn't ironic that you have another friend to save, huh, Yusei?" Rudger remarked, somehow making Yusei grit his teeth irritatingly.

"Damn you, Rudger! Why did you control Rally!" However, Rudger was unmoved by his anger as he just kept his expression.

"I'm not controlling your friend. He's out there right now with his free will, and it's his choice to fight you or lose, but surrendering is definitely not an option."

"Yusei," Rally called out with his expression as if he's about to breakdown anytime by now. "Whoever loses the Duel will disappear. Nervin, Tank and Blitz already disappeared because of those Dark Signers." With that, Rally starts drawing as he made his own move to summon Turbo Booster and Turbo Rocket on the field, with just those simple cards Yusei happens to catch what he's about to do.

"Rally, please stop this," Yusei begged, but Rudger like the devil he actually is just called out to the lad in protest.

"Don't listen to him, Rally. Fight, so you can survive!"

But Rally didn't listen to any of them as he Synchro Summoned his ace monster Turbo Canon.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. But, I can't. You're are only hope." Then he activates its effect by destroying the Earthbound Immortal and have him take damage with its attack power, thus allowing his life points to drop to zero.

With his life gone, due to the effect of the Shadow Duel, Rally loses his balance, but before he could even reach the ground Yusei raced towards him; cushioning his fall.

Rally winced as he tried to open his eyes, with his last bit of strength he said: "Yusei, please protect Satelite." With that, he slowly dispersed into a black fog and crumbled away.

"RALLY!" Yusei screamed it was definitely heart breaking for him. The rest of the Signers heard his cry as they all swiftly made their way towards him anxiously. Not just that, even the Dark Signers themselves all came as they overheard it too.

"It's quite an interesting show, but this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers comes into a breaking point." Rudger simply stated.

Then another guy, with dark brown skin and bald head stepped up and added, "The battle will be decided by the stars of fate."

Kiryu who was also standing along side of them just stared at Yusei with his usual grin.

"I can see that you haven't conquered your fear yet, Yusei!" He exclaimed as he laughed maniacally, then he suddenly made his arm snake towards someone beside him, as the person kept his face hidden under his hood.

"Yusei, I'll make sure to bring you pain. I hope you remembered what I said the last time we battled, because now I'll definitely prove to you that I just did." With that, he made his hand trail towards the person's chin as he made him raise it towards him, as it caused the hood to fall off his head, showing her blonde locks, her face with a red mark near her sapphire eyes that are now black around the sclera area.

The Signers were definitely surprised as they all stared at them wide eyed. However, what made them even more astonished was the fact that Kiryu kissed her aggressively. Despite her efforts of struggling, she was just simply overpowered by him.

Yusei could definitely feel his blood boil, and he's not alone in regards to that feeling as a pair of amethyst eyes stared at it piercingly.

"Hikari," Yusei called out in a shocked manner. "Get your hands off her, Kiryu!" With that, Kiryu stopped as he just smirked at him.

"Why? Is she even yours to begin with?" He asked, but Hikari was definitely displeased as she slapped away his hand from her face.

"I don't belong to anybody you, dimwit and neither to you!" She blurted then stared back at her 'used-to-be-friends'. She honestly can't face them, if it wasn't for her hardened heart caused by the effects of the darkness within her, she wouldn't dare stand in their midst at the moment.

"Hikari, why? Why did you allow yourself to become one of them?" Jack finally voiced out as he bit his lip, but she just stared at them in an aloof manner.

"It's not like that. It was all simply inevitable. _It was fate,_" Was all that Hikari uttered, as her expression remained nonchalant.

"She's right, this is all but the fate set before us by the gods, and later we'll prove that the Earthbound Immortals will prevail." Misty added further.

"Better conquer that fear now, Yusei because if you don't the more that you won't have a chance. Ha! As if you guys had any chances to begin with!" Kiryu exclaimed as he let out another malicious hysteric.

"Yeah, I'm afraid; afraid of my rage of how much I want to beat you guys!" Yusei blazed.

"Then we'll be waiting at the towers near the old Ener-D system. If you don't beat us by sunrise, you guys won't definitely have a chance and the god of the underworld shall rise and annihilate this world!"

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'll admit.

This was a bit rushed.

But, hey at least I was able to finish it despite my writer's block ;p

Although, I hope you still enjoyed it!

Like I said, revisions will come right after I finish the fic so yeah, expect this to be a bit longer, changed, revised and edited. ;p

Please do review and look forward for my next update! XD

(and I hope that I'll be able to do so, seeing that hell week is just a week away o.o)

TC!

Note: oh yeah, of course if you have problems regarding the chapter I'd be happy to hear them out. Especially if it's regarding my mistakes.


	28. Important Notice

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Mistress Ahiru**

**DarkMagicianGirl 512**

**Kittychan926**

**1supergirl4**

**Ominous Blue**

**Sakiuichiha**

**ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon**

**xXYuseiXAkihikoXx**

**Frenzi99**

**Jigoku Hana Tenshi**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Yorah**

Thanks for the review i highly appreciated it! Seeing that there are actually people still reading this fic and bothering to review, fave and alert it... it made me happy XD**  
**

And for those who were worried I'm sorry =)) Circumstances are just inevitable that it caused me to not update for a very long time. To be honest, I don't know how to continue anymore. So, I'm torn of writing the ending directly to the point or not =)) and I'm not even sure if the quality of my work worsen or became better up to this point.

But, like I said, I won't falter in my word. So, yes, I'll still make the last chapters of this stories so you wouldn't have to worry seeing this thing end like this.

However, I do have one request from you guys. Can someone help me generate a duel using this deck against Yusei?

monsters 15  
2x dark tuner catastrogue  
2x earthbound immortal chacu challhua  
2x ice blast user rice  
1x morphing jar  
3x mystic tomato  
1x sangan  
2x snowman eater  
2x spined gillman

spells 13  
1x fires of doomsday  
1x foolish burial  
1x heavy storm  
1x monster reborn  
1x mystical space typhoon  
1x pot of avarice  
1x salvage

1x terraforming

2x umiiruka

2x level limit area-B

1x field barrier

Traps 12  
1x aegis of the ocean dragon lord  
2x bottomless trap hole  
1x gravity bind  
2x limit reverse  
1x mirror force  
1x torrential tribute

1x judgment of anubis

2x altar of the bound deity

Extra=  
1x brionac, dragon of the ice barrier  
3x frozen fritzgerald  
3x gungnir dragon of the ice barrier  
3x seadragon lord gishilnodon

of course, the best duel will be featured in the next chapter :D

This is really important by the way... it's not that I'm lazy, but I don't think I'm not that good with card games anymore nor do i have the time to dedicate myself for that. Unless, you don't want me to write the duel anymore (which will be hard because it is somehow relevant)

Anyways, please do reply :)) I'm hoping for it :))

Better thank the songs that inspired me to do this because after listening to them it made me have the drive to actually squeeze this in along with my busy sched =)) Well, now i can feel that i'm actually a sophomore seeing that I"m finally taking up my majors :p and next sem it will be even more busy ... and i have 5 terms left before i graduate har har.

anyways chao! and thanks once again! Sorry for just updating an A/N o.o


	29. Chapter 28: Heart to Heart

Wow!

People actually replied to my post T-T

I'm so happy, that you guys are actually still there really waiting... o.o

Seeing that I'm done with my midterms, I suddenly feel like writing to relieve me of my stress... ( I know weird, when writing can actually make my brain feel like mash right after o.o)

Anyways, first of all, I'd like to thank those people who have reviewed on **Chapter** **27** and replied to my post :D

Also, I would like to thank**Machine Emperor Hayato Arisato**, for actually offering help in formulating a duel for me… so far, I haven't received anything. But, regardless, this is my job as the writer of this fic. So, here I am and I did it :p

Trust me, it's not that I'm lazy… -.-… with school around I don't think I could allow my mind to be so absorbed into writing a fic, because when I write its like I'm in another world where nobody exist but me, my music, and my laptop XD So, I just can't afford that seeing that my subjects are getting heavier than last time =.= (Yep, I'm on my toes here)

'Nyway, 'nough of that let's get it on with the most awaited "REAL" 28th installment of **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**! (Due to my absence, I shall compensate by making this the most amazing chapter ever! :D)

[Side Note: I hope you don't mind if I wasn't in canon with the names of the Dark Signers. I kind of forgot if I used Jap or Eng XD (and I'm kind of lazy to look hahahaha!) that's all XD]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_  
_Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)_  
_This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night_  
_Don't ever let me go._  
_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

By: Katy Perry Ft. Timbaland

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 28-

_'The time has finally come,'_ thought a certain blonde as she sat in the midst of the dark haunted-looking-place in a cross-legged fashion, as she gazed upon the black velvet sky. There was no source of light around her environment, but for the light illuminated by the silver moon.

_'Must it come to this?'_ She thought sadly as she now stared at her arm that once had the mark of the Heart of the Crimson Dragon. Now, all she sees is the mark of a Dark Signer, to be specific with the graphics, it was now a violet mark in the shape of a whale.

She chuckled silently on her own, _'I guess, no matter where I go, destiny really wants me to cross paths with him, huh?'_

Hikari wasn't surprised at all, rather she expected this. Though she was never supportive of her new comrades, she actually believed that _they're right_. Though Demark and Rudger lost against the twins and Yusei, it was actually, what they have expected or rather _wanted_. Losing wasn't expected, but winning wasn't the gist of their mission, but rather the purpose of the duels are to give time for Darkness to emerge from the depths of the underworld.

Now, that she's finally about to face her own, Misty and Carly is already about to face their own battles as well.

_'I can feel it,_'She spoke silently in her thoughts as she closed her now dark sapphire eyes carefully. _'The presence of a Signer, rather his presence.'_

But, if you'll ask Hikari personally, did she really want any of this?

The pain of losing her love ones, the pain of actually just standing their waiting for the grim reaper to arrive and escort her away from the living, the pain of actually having no one, the pain of being nothing, but a mere puppet of destiny— a puppet that has no other purpose but to what? Be sacrificed to the gods for power!

Of course not!

So, what's the essence of her life anyway?

Hikari just sighed as she finally stood up from her place, and walked towards the wide-open field, the field where destiny has planned her battle with _him_.

She never regretted it, if you think Misty sales-talked her into joining the dark side, well guess again. It might have seemed ridiculous and outrageous;however, she preferred it this way.

_'I may hate him for the pain that I'm feeling right now, though my heart is filled with darkness, it was never his fault_. _I just can't bear living with the fact that I already lost everything, most especially him to my best friend of all people, who also hates me right now._' She thought which somehow made her laugh ironically.

_'Both way I'll die, and dying as a Dark Signer that will spent eternity in oblivion is definitely better.'_

**

* * *

**

Yusei quickly dashed on his motorcycle the moment he defeated Rudger. Though he hated it, for some reason, he did feel a bit happy.

I know crazy, but true.

If it weren't for that battle he wouldn't have found out about the truth. Not just that, if it wasn't for that duel, he wouldn't have met his long lost dead of a father.

Though it may seemed to be a short moment, everything to him was vivid enough to actually be engraved in his memory with the way he came to his rescue from the souls that wanted to drag him to hell and bring him back to earth.

But, of course, he couldn't be completely happy right now, seeing that at this moment, he still has to save the world and while at it he'll face two people right now—the people that he hold dear, not to mention that one of them happens to be the person that he just loves so much.

Right now, as he drove as fast as he can, his azure eyes were just fixated at the whale shape light shinning above the sky.

_'Hikari, I promise, I'll save you. It may seem impossible seeing that you're a Dark Signer, but I believe,'_ He thought as determination filled him, making him grip harder on the handles of his D-wheel. _'I believe that I'll be able to get you back; when that happens, I'll never let you go this time. NEVER.'_

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long as Yusei finally arrived at the spot, as he quickly got of his D-wheel and equipped his Duel Disk, and loaded his deck into it. He then made his azure eyes gaze upon the dark field, as it allowed him to saw a cloaked silhouette.

The sight of it quickly made a twisted feeling around his stomach. He might have felt stronger now, rather strong enough to face the battles that he'll be having as a Signer, however personally with a tinge of guilt in his heart, he thinks that he might not be able to face her right now. Regardless, he tried to shove it off.

The place was definitely dead silent alright as he just stared from the distance. However, it was completely broken in a short manner of time.

"Hikari," he said firmly as he now made himself walk towards the person.

In response, Hikari did likewise until they're finally in a distance enough for Yusei to have a full view of her.

Hikari ws just dressed like the rest of the Dark Signers, with a black cloak that had purple outlines. Under it was also black clothing specifically a sleeveless black top and black short reaching 3 inches above her knee, and instead of her usual red boots, now it's purple.

Yusei definitely didn't take his eyes off her as he allowed his eyes to travel from top to bottom. The sight was definitely dreadful for him alright, especially when his eyes met her dark sapphire eyes.

"Yusei," this time it was her turn to call his name. "Ironic isn't it? That I'm actually destined to face you. But regardless, I'll take you down." Hikari uttered in a dark manner, as she now activated her black Duel Disk.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. It was my fault." Though it was sudden and a bit out of topic, she actually get what he meant about that apology. Did he actually notice it? She actually recalled for a bit if she was obvious, and so far, no, there was no memory of her being _that_ obvious. Regardless, how he found out, like could she give a damn right now! It's just plain too late.

"And what do you expect me to do then?" She stated in an irritated manner. "I may be a Dark Signer, but I'm still sane you know! Choosing to be in Darkness isn't always through manipulation. This was my choice and you have nothing to do with it. I chose this path; therefore I must live with it. Words like that won't poof me back to the girl you used to know."

Yusei was definitely surprised to hear that himself, however his face didn't show it as he just continued to stare at her seriously.

"Hikari, it doesn't have to be this way you know." He reasoned out with her, but she just chuckled sarcastically in response.

"As if there's actually way that I can actually poof back myself to a Signer. Yeah, nice joke there. Though if that's possible, I'd rather stay this way." She uttered now in a monotonous tone.

"Is it because of your past? Is it because," he paused but there was no other way, this is the only time that he'll be able to settle things with her. "Is it because I,"

Getting impatient Hikari blurted, "You what, Yusei? You preferred my best friend over me? Well, guess what? I'm not that pathetic to be so absorbed in to that matter!" Hikari was definitely mad right now.

"Yeah, exactly. But you got it all wrong, Hikari. It was definitely wrong of me, I should have told you what I was really feeling. Though I was aware that you love me, admittedly I was just scared. It was stupid, I know. But, ever since we've been together in Satelite, I've already fallen for. I love you. Until now, I still do." Hikari definitely stared at him wide-eyed, surprised at the sudden confession. In an instant, her mind went blank as her heart started beating hard and loud beneath her chest.

_'I can't believe it; did I hear it just right?'_ She thought in a loud manner, then without noticing it, big, strong arms quickly enveloped her small form, which made her snap back into reality. Unconsciously, her tensed muscles quickly relaxed, whilst her head rested on his strong chest. Her nose quickly got a whiff of his scent, the scent that she had missed so much.

She's completely speechless, though her heart may be shrouded by darkness, it wasn't enough to eradicate her feelings for the raven-haired lad. Even if she denied it, its definitely obvious due to her reaction. But, in a matter of time, tears quickly formed on her eyes but none fell, she just held it all back in.

_'Why, Yusei? Why now of all time and places? WHY! But, there's no going back now. I made my choice.' _ With that, Hikari quickly pushed him away from her.

"I just hate you!" She sobbed as she distanced herself from him. "What was that all about? Regardless of who'll win this battle any of us can disappear! WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER YUSEI! Can't you see that? Whether if I was a Dark Signer or not, we can just never be. I'll die, regardless of the circumstances, and I'd rather choose to be sent into oblivion as a Dark Signer rather than being a Signer, who'll always feel the pain and regret of never being able to be with the man I love. So, Yusei, what are you waiting for? Duel me already, and send me in to oblivion!"

Yusei was once again taken aback at the sudden response he received, but still maintained his expression as he opened his Duel Disk in response.

"That will never happen; I'll never allow that to happen. I promise, Hikari. I'll defeat the Earthbound Immortals and save you!"

"So, let's DUEL!"

* * *

Sorry for ending it there, but i just have to =)) I know it made the series longer XD But, sorry, I just have to XD

(and sorry if it happens to not out-better my other chapters XD that was the best I can whip up right now XD)

But, don't worry seeing that I did write again, you guys can expect me to update in a matter of time.

So, I hope that this chapter was satisfying enough to compensate my long term absence ;p

Anyway, please do review! Because your reviews actually made me write again.

Like, yeah seriously.

TC


	30. Chapter 29: The Finale! A Duel of Love

Weeeh! It's finally here! The FINAL CHAPTER T-T

I'm so happy to have reached this part of the story T-T (tears of joy)

Not to mention this was my first time to actually finish and end a story wahahahaha!

I'm sorry for making you guys wait for months only to find out that it will end in a matter of 2 chapters :D (actually, it wasn't supposed to end in 2 chapters, it's supposed to be longer o.o But, I don't think that its very much appropriate to do so...)

Yeah, but don't fret why?

Read what I have to say after the chapter :D (I bet you'll be happy to hear about it ;p)

Anyways, before I go through with the story I would like to thank my loyal supporters who have been reading and reviewing this fic during its early stages up to the present update:

**Jnottle**

**1supergirl4**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**xXYuseiXAkikoxX**

**Frenzi99**

**Kittychan926**

**GaarasMyBoyzz**

**Danna45**

**Machine Emperor Hayato Arisato**

Of course I won't forget the first 5 who reviewed this fic as well :D

**Ominous Blue**

**mwaetht**

**FALLEN-ANGEL24**

**DarkMagicianGirl512**

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

Also, the rest!

**Kimi-Mahou-Tsukai**

**WitchGirl590**

**SisterOfThePharoah**

**D. M ASH  
**

**Iiluvsyooh**

**DropofWaterFlickerofFire**

**Randomkat**

**sakiuichiha**

**sakuraphoenix**

**Ginga no Yousei**

**Ray-nee-chan**

**Verdandi Iona**

**Animefreak32521**

**Kiiroi Senko**

**Jigoku Hana Tenshi**

**DinosoursgoRawr101**

**Mistress Ahiru**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Yorah**

**Miyu101**

**Kanna's Master**

If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't have finished this story! I'm very much happy and grateful for the support you have given me J

So, I hope that you guys would enjoy the last installment for **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon.**

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**

_Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

Simple and Clean

By: Utada Hikaru

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 29: The Finale-

"So, Let's DUEL!"

With that said, flames quickly emerged from the ground, forming an arena of flames taking the shape of a whale.

"Lady's first! Draw!" Hikari exclaimed with zest, her face forming an evil smirk as she draw her first hand. "I set a monster in faced down position and also a faced down card. Then I end my turn."

"Yusei, I hope you don't back down on me, or else you wouldn't be able to 'save the world'," she stated in a sarcastic manner as she emphasized on the words of her statement, "Hah, you might even turn into a Dark Signer yourself, or worst send yourself into eternal oblivion!" Yusei didn't react, but just stared at her in a serious manner. Not minding her words, but rather analyzing her movements.

"Is that what you really want?" was all he stated.

"Why do you care? It doesn't matter whether I do want that to happen or not. I'm dead, why do I should give a damn." She uttered in a dark tone. Though her words were cold, it was obviously full of pain and anguish.

Though it seemed impossible, hopefully not just by means of persuasion, but also by this duel, he would be able to redeem her from the darkness that binds her heart.

"I care because I love you, Hikari, and with the way you act right now, isn't the Hikari I know is supposed to act." It was a simple statement, but he knew her oh so well. Hikari is not that heartless, nor was she this pessimistic. But then again, he could have been wrong. She might have changed and he's just on denial. But, for him, if it is for the good, it's just plain hard to believe.

"Oh really? Yusei? Hmph, prove it then." Hikari said as she just raised a brow on her enemy whilst she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That I'll prove to you in this duel!" He exclaimed as he placed his hand on his deck. _'Not just that, but I'll prove to you the I love you as well._'

"Draw! I summon Speed Warrior (atk-900 def-400) in attack position! Then I order it to attack your faced down monster. Due to its effect, during the turn he was summoned its attack power goes to 1800." But, like her usual confident self, Hikari just continuously smirked at him.

"Are you sure, Yusei?" she stared at him in a teasing manner, but he just stared back silently, as he had his resolve, obviously not backing down with his choice. Then Hikari's monster finally flipped summon causing it to activate it's effect.

"I told you! Activate Monster Effect! Once Snowman Eater (atk-0 def-1900) is flip-summoned, well I guess I don't have to tell you what happens, you already know that." With that said, the effect went on as Speed Warrior got destroyed immediately, and since Snowman Eater has 1900 defense power it caused Yusei's lifepoints to drop at 3900. Though it was a small subtraction into his lifepoints, it wasn't simple how it affected him physically as he got a few scratches due to the blast.

"You should have known better than that Yusei. I actually expected much from you. But, then again, I might have overestimated you because _you know me well enough_." Yusei winced a bit, but definitely not giving up. It was definitely a mistake on his part, but he definitely has his own plans in mind to compensate for that.

"I set two cards faced down. Then I end my turn."

"Wait a sec, I activate my faced down card, Fires Of Doomsday, allowing me to summon two doomsday tokens in defense position. Now, you can end your turn."

_'I wonder what's this for? Is she going to use this for a Dark Synchro Summon, or worse, an Earthbound Immortal? But, regardless, I'm ready for you, Hikari. I'll definitely not give up on this duel.' _

"I gave you a chance a while ago, but now, I'm not holding back! Draw! I tribute my two doomsday tokens to summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue in attack position! (atk-0 def-0). Then I tune it to my Snowman Eater! Darkness hidden in the depths of our frozen hearts, come forth, and destroy the world with hails of despair! Synchro Summon, Frozen Fritzgerald (atk-2500 def-2500) in attack position! Since catastrogue was used as synchro material, I can destroy one of the cards my opponent controls! Therefore, I destroy that card!" Hikari pointed at one of Yusei's faced down cards, which happens to be Mirror Force.

"Wow, that was something awesome it could have destroyed me. But, you really think I'll fall for that? If you know me that well, then you should know how careful I am when I duel! Now Frozen Fritzgerald, attack Yusei directly!" Before Frozen Fritzgerald can lay its spiked icicles on him, Yusei quickly activated his other faced down card.

"I don't think so! Activate trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, as it negates your attack! Once it does, I can always reset it back in the field. I guess, that's my proof to you."

"Hmf, then I activate Foolish Burial, to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then I set two cards faced down. Then I end my turn." _'Yusei, why aren't you doing anything? Why won't you obliterate me already and my pain!'_

_'Her deck is obviously different from last time, just like Kiryu, when I last battle him. I know that she's thinking that I might be holding up. But, I'm nearly there. I just need more time.'_

"I know that it's hard to believe, Hikari, and I hope you don't doubt my words. I love you, and I'll never ever give you up to the darkness." He stated emphatically as he placed his fingers on the top of his deck, definitely ready to draw.

"And you expect me to believe that? It's true, I love you too, but are things just that simple? I don't even know if I should believe you right now. It's just hard, Yusei. Though you may call me selfish, you were never there when I badly needed you. I was so alone, Yusei. Not only did I lose my family but even you, as I see you being with my God-forsaken best friend that also hates me, it just pains me." Her voice cracked a bit, as her dark sapphire eyes became filled with tears.

"Back then, because I love you both, I just can't ruin that. I just tried to bear with it. But, I am just human. Plus, I already gave it a thought, what if I did have you?" she stared at him with her sad eyes, her face finally showing emotions—emotions that she had hidden for a very long time.

"I would just bring you nothing, but pain, because I'll die, and I can't bear that."

With those said a memories quickly flashed into Yusei's mind:

**_*_**_"But, if you already know about the danger, how come you haven't evacuated the residents of Satelite?"_

_"I'm sorry. I can't, since the Dark Signers are mostly residing in Satelite, and if they have no one to victimize they might come and invade Neo Domino City, causing more casualties. But, if you really wanted to save Satelite, you just have to defeat the Dark Signers."_

_"But, wait, I know that there should be five Signers, and I'm sure that Hikari isn't the fifth," Yusei said as he raised a brow at Goodwin._

_"He'll come in the right time. But now, destiny waits you," He stated as a helicopter appeared beyond their midst, along with his red D-wheel._

_"What? No way, you'll go to Satelite!" Hikari exclaimed, definitely protesting since she knows that battling them isn't just simple, she knows that it's a matter of life and death._

_"But, I have to. I can't leave Rally and the rest like this. I have to save them." Yusei uttered nonchalantly._

_"Then, let me come with you."_

_"No, Hikari."_

_"But," Hikari pleaded so much, as she clung on his arm tightly, and stared at him with puppy dog, eyes, but Yusei was definitely unaffected._

_'I'm really sorry, Hikari. I just can't let you go with me, knowing the danger that I'm going to face. You'll be safer here, and I bet Jack won't just leave you unprotected."_

_"Hikari, he's right you know; you know how valuable and fragile your life is." Goodwin joined in._

_"But, it's my life!"_

_"Hikari," Yusei sighed in defeat, as he faced her, his hands clutching her shoulders tightly. "I don't want you to get hurt okay?"_

_"But, what about you? You might die! I can't allow that! You just can't!" she cried out, her eyes showing her sadness and pain regarding the thought of him dying._

_"It's okay. I promise, to stay safe for you. I'll come back," And with those parting words, he just pecked her in the cheek. The blonde was definitely able to comprehend. No other words were said, as he finally parted away from her.*****_

**_*_**_"Alright, let's go," He uttered, as Hikari followed behind him. The parents stared hopefully at him hoping he'd actually make a difference._

_The minute he reached Aki, he saw a teardrop trail down her pale cheeks, making him wipe it away from her face. The moment his finger came in contact with her cheeks, their birthmarks started to react for some unknown reason as it illuminated its usual light causing the burgundy-headed girl to stir and wake up._

_Chocolate eyes met azure eyes, she was pleased with the sight, she never felt this happy as she longed for him to try and rescue her like the way he did during the Fortune Cup._

_"Yusei, you came to rescue me?" She uttered, as she tried to sit up feeling enlightened due to his presence, then she her eyes trailed at her surroundings, making her scowl as she spotted Hikari, and especially her parents._

_"You," She glared at them, "What are you doing here? I no longer need any of you!"_

_"Aki, are you okay?" Hikari didn't mind her nasty statement as she neared herself towards her. The girl was definitely agitated as it caused her powers to activate sending Hikari towards on the wall. The impact was definitely hard; before Hikari could even reach the glass wall Jack quickly stopped it as he caught her in his arms, causing them to fall on the ground._

_"Hikari, are you okay?" Jack asked anxiously, Yusei and his parents were really shocked as to what have happened._

_Hikari was speechless; she never thought that Aki's hatred would reach to that extent. She stared at Yusei, who just stared at her with shock. Honestly, deep down even if he only thought of her as a friend, she wished that Yusei could at least help her up. But, he didn't as he just seemed to kept his mind focused on Aki right now.*****_

Yusei really felt guilty about those times, but it was just plainly inevitable.

"But, like I said, I don't blame you. It's clearly not your fault you don't have to plunge yourself into feeling guilty. But, do you know what makes it suck more? Though silly it may sound, it's the fact that my very own monsters betrayed me!" Hikari bellowed, as she relayed her memories—last memories as a Signer, or more appropriately as a human.

**_*_**_"I'll go on first!" Hikari uttered, her life points started to deplete as her life points dropped from 4000 to 3800 the moment she draw out her cards._

_"I see, you stil have a lot of determination. But, let me tell you about your fate, as the Darkness completely consumes you, you'll be one of us," Misty uttered with a grin, but Hikari just glared at her with disapproval._

_"I'll never be like you guys! I set a monster card faced down, and then I activate a magic card, Wave Motion Cannon! This continuous spell card can cause 1000 damage times the number of turns that it has stayed on the field." Hikari smirked, "You're not the only one who can do out of the battle damage."_

_"We'll see about that,"_

_"I set a card faced down then I end my turn."_

_"Draw!"_

_[Hikari-3800 to 3600)_

_"I summon Alien Shocktrooper (1900/800) in attack position!"_

_"Then I activate my trap card, Traphole! This card destroys all monsters summoned with 1000 or more attack, thus destroying your Alien Shocktrooper!" Hikari stated, but that didn't trouble Misty at all, still keeping her smirk-stricken face._

_"Then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."_

_"Draw!"_

_[Hikari-3600-3400]_

_'Crap, my life is depleting more faster than it should, I better hurry up I can't wait for 4 more rounds just to use Wave Motion Cannon' _

_"I flip my Ice Blast User Rice (800/800) to attack mode, then I summon Cure Mermaid (1500/500) in attack position! As long as Cure Mermaid's on the field I can gain 500 life points each of my stand-by phase! So, since this is my main phase it wouldn't activate now. Then I activate my Magic Card Umiiruka, this card increases the attack of all water monsters by 500, but decreases their defense by 400."_

_[Ice Blast User Rice (1300/400); Cure Mermaid (2000/500)]_

_"So, I order Ice Blast User Rice and Cure Mermaid to attack you directly!" Hikari ordered as she went for an all-out attack, causing 3300-life point damage. "See, I'm never like you guys, I'll never be like you guys! My heart isn't tainted with darkness!" She screamed, and then activated her Wave Motion Cannon. "Now, for the final blow! Since a round has passed, Wave Motion Cannon gains one counter, which means I can cause you 1000 life point damage so, I activate it now!" But, for some reason even if Misty's a hit away, she's still smirking, making the blond really skeptic about her._

_'Has she gone nuts?' _

_"As I have said, you will be one of us, Hikari Yuki, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, anytime during either player's turn, and I can destroy anybody's Spell or Trap Card on the field. So, I destroy your Wave Motion Cannon!"_

_'Crap, but I'm at a disadvantage, I can definitely beat her,'_

_"Then I tune my Ice Blast User Rice, to Cure Mermaid!"_

_"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you can do that?"_

_'What the hell she just meant with that?'__ Hikari thought, definitely feeling confused at the moment, but the moment she looked at her Synchro Card her sapphire eyes went wide in total disbelief. 'What the hell just happened? Brionac, where's Brionac! Why the hell is my card blank?' With her taken aback expression, she stared at the Dark Signer in front of her._

_"What did you just to it, where is Brionac! That's foul play, whatever kind of magic you did to my card!" She bellowed in anger, but Misty wasn't really moved by her anger._

_"Don't ask me, I didn't do anything. Ask yourself, what did you do to it," Misty stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone._

_"What I did to it?" Then Hikari just stared back to it. "How can I do such thing? Especially now!"_

_"Like I said, with the darkness in your heart, the Crimson Dragon's powers are blocked; any presence of the light within you is consumed by it. And it includes your Signer Dragons."_

_"No, No way!"_

_'This is impossible! That's just completely impossible! Where the heck would Brionac go! He might be gone, but I have my other dragons with me. I'll just have to use them then.'_

_"That isn't enough, I still don't believe you, I set a card faced down then I end my turn!"_

_"Before you do that, I'll activate another one Reptilianne Spawn, I can activate this card by removing a Reptile-type monster from my graveyard and special summon two Reptallianne Tokens (0/0)."_

_"Then I activate a card effect from my hand, once my opponent special summons any kind of monster, I can discard a card to the grave yard and special summon Dragon Ice. So, I discard Dragon Ice and return him back into the field in attack position!"_

_[Dragon Ice (1800/2200)-(2300-1800)]_

_'Crap, whatever is she'll do with those I don't like it one bit. I don't like any bit of this. Yusei, where are you? Is it true, that my heart is tainted with such things that will block my connection with you and the rest?' _

_"Draw!"_

_[Hikari-3400-3200]_

_"First, I activate my magic card Heavy Storm destroying all the traps and spells on the field!"_

_'Crap, now I'm definitely defenseless.'_

_"Then I activate my Field Spell Card Savage Colosseum, and Field Barrier to protect it from destruction. Now, I shall prove to you the darkness within the depths of your heart! I sacrifice my two tokens to summon an Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua!"_

_With that, the skies darkened, as a heart-thing appeared beyond in their midst, as purple-like light came shooting towards it. Hikari quickly stared at herself to see if she'll also get sucked into it like before._

_"Don't worry; since you're in a battle with me you're prone to that for now."_

_Hikari somehow sighed in relief, but that wasn't enough to make her completely relieved at all. With the Earthbound Immortal summoned beyond her midst, and the limitation of not being able to summon one of her Synchros, she doesn't know how to beat it at the moment with her present draw. To put it simply, it was hopeless._

_As it became filled with those purple lights, it shined as the ground started to shake. Hikari can see it before her eyes as the Giant Lizard with Green lines on its black body emerged, definitely scaring the hell out of her._

_"And like all Earthbound Immortals, Ccarayhua can attack directly!" With that, the hand of the Earthbound went through the building as clutched Hikari on its hands and squeezed her making her scream in pain, while sucking the life from her. Afterward, it quickly threw her into the ground, causing her to scream once again. Her life points quickly dropped to 400. "Can you see that? The Earthbound Immortal's chaotic power!"_

_Hikari winced in pain as she tried to stand up, her life's completely depleted out from her, plus the realistic damage that the god caused her. She's definitely stretched to her limits._

_'Crap, I definitely don't know if I'll still survive. Yusei and the rest haven't come yet. Then maybe she's right, I'm just denying it. I am filled with darkness, as I felt miserable and bitter towards my situation, jealous and envious of Aki and my anger towards my fate, my fate as being nothing but a sacrifice. My hatred towards the Crimson Dragon itself.'_

_"So, can you see it now, I bet right now that the darkness within you is finally polluting your heart. Your deck really suites you, you know? The more you try and cleanse away the darkness, like water as it cleanses it gets polluted."_

_'Cleanse away the darkness, yeah. Its true, I tried, by cleansing away the darkness from Aki, and myself. But, like water I am easily polluted. It is undeniable. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that I'll give up now!'__ Hikari thought as she draws out a card._

_[Hikari 400-200]_

_'This is my last chance, please, even if I am tainted let me use your power!'_

_"Draw! Now I'll try again I'll tune my Ice Blast User Rice to Dragon Ice!" then when Hikari was about to pull out another one of her Synchro Cards, it was once again blank. Gungnir is gone._

_"No-NOOO!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face, as she knelled on the ground in defeat. It was completely hopeless, no one was there for her, not a single one even her dragons abandoned her._

_'Why! Not only my parents are gone, my dragons, but even them! Why,'_

_"With the effect of your own powers, once I start my turn you'll lose and you'll die." Misty's not smirking anymore as her face became solemn and walked slowly towards her as she held her shoulder gently, while her other hand held Hikari's chin making her stare at her face._

_"Why, I'm your enemy what are you doing?"_

_"Because as I have said, you're not. You're one of us," She uttered as she hugged the blond. "I understand, to be honest as Dark Signers we weren't tainted with darkness if it wasn't for the Crimson Dragon. He caused all of these, through his Signers."_

_"Really, what happened then?" Hikari asked, Misty made her finger on the blonde's face wiping the tears away._

_"Aki Izayaoi killed my brother; with the sadness that I have felt I killed myself. But, someone or something awakened me, saying he'll avenge me, avenge my brother—the Earthbound Immortals, as it revived me to what I am right now."_

_"But, I'm not mad at them,"_

_"But the Crimson Dragon gave you this kind of fate, aren't you mad about that? With your life, completely tributed to the Earthbound Immortals we'll have the advantage, and as we win we shall create a new world!"_

_"Then, I end my turn."*****_

"I never really wanted it." Her tears finally fell from her eyes. "I tried to fight it. But, it was just inevitable. Death and loneliness is my destiny. So, Yusei, if you really love me, beat the crap of me already! End my life now!"

With the way she relayed it, he can obviously see and feel the pain that she's feeling.

"I won't! I won't allow that to happen!" He screamed back at her, his voice trembling a bit, due to the mix of emotions filling him right now. "Like I said, I'll save you, Hikari. Draw! I set a monster in faced down defense position, then I end my turn." With that turn ending in a matter of minutes, all Hikari can do was stare at him in disgust. _'What the hell? You said you're gonna save me and yet. All I can say is what the heck?'_ she thought feeling really aggravated.

"Is that what you call an effort to save me?" she said plainly baffled, as she roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Guess what? To make it easier for you, I'll end it now!" she growled, as she abruptly drew a card.

"Draw! I activate a magic card, Allure of Darkness, this cards allows me to draw two cards with the penalty of removing a dark monster from play. So, I remove my Dark Tuner Catastrogue. Now, I activate Umiiruka." With that the field completely changed, as water quickly flowed beneath the their field, with the darkness became replaced by azure skies.

"Then I activate field barrier to protect it from any kind of destruction." She paused as she stared at him filled with determination, obviously not backing down now to whatever she's going to pull off. "Now, I activate my faced down trap card, Limit Reverse, to summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue. This is for mocking me with those whatever simple moves! Now, face the powers of darkness!" With that, a heart shape thingy appeared in the midst of them, along with purple light shooting towards it. Yusei stared wide-eyed to what was happening before him. "Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua! (atk-2900 def -2400)" as she called the name, from the cluster of light, a giant whale emerged. It's body was black with purple linings all over it, just how the rest of the Earthboudn Immortals look like, whilst it had fins in that's in a form of wings.

"Since Chacu Challhua is a Fish type monster, he gains 500 atk and loses 400 defense due to umiiruka's effect. (atk-3400 def- 1900) Now, Chacu Challhua attack Yusei directly!" She ordered as the giant whale quickly lounged towards Yusei. But, Yusei was quick as he activated his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"I activate my trap-"

"With a few battles of a Dark Signer, you should have known that petty cards like that are ineffective!" she cut him off. With that the whale launched a full attack towards Yusei, as it caused him to scream in pain whilst his lifepoints quickly shoot down to 500. He was brought down to his knees, his body covered with bruises and wounds due to the god's attack. "How dare you say you love me with those petty turns. It's not like you didn't even give an effort to attack!"

Yusei didn't reply, he understands the reaction. But, now he really feels powerless as he tried to stand. His body trembled as he forced himself whilst he winced in the process. However, with enough will power he was finally able to stand up limply.

"Because, I already have it all planned out." Yusei grinned, whilst still wincing.

"Now, for some reason I understand how that Rio guy feels. Are you mocking me?"

"No. You're a really great duelist Hikari. But like I said, I won't give up. I know that you were alone, and its my fault too for ignoring that fact. I hated it, I hate seeing you go through pain. I hated the fact that despite I knew about your feelings towards me, I still doubted you and thought that you liked Jack Atlas.

I regret it all. But, now I'm here for you, and I wanted you back. When I do, I promise, I swear to never let you go. I'll protect you with all my life. And through this duel, I shall prove to you that I love you. I'll prove it to you by defeating the Dark Signers. I'll prove it to you by saving you from them. Though I know it's seemingly impossible. I-I believe that we can."

But, Hikari was just silent. Rather speechless instead, as she just stared at him carefully. She was definitely surprised to hearing all that. But, was it really that just simple? Were those words enough to just make her believe him?

However, regardless she just cried. Though her heart may be shrouded in darkness, she can't help but feel a mix of emotions right now—hatred, pain, regret, guilt, despair, it was just plainly too much to handle. All she did was cry.

_'But, what if I was a Signer still, would he have saved me from that fate?'_

"Draw! Now I activate my spell card Tuning to draw out Junk Synchron and summon it into the field in attack position! (atk-1300 def-500) Due to its special effec I can special summon Speed Warrior back into the field! Then I flip summon my faced down monster Tuningware to attack position (atk-100 def-500). Now, I tune my Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior and Tuningware! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies," with the chant, Hikari stared at him wide-eyed. She knows that Chant pretty well. _'Brionac?',_ "Come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier in attack position! (atk-2300 def-1300)" With that a beautiful sapphire dragon appeared in the midst of them, that has the body of crystal-like ice, as it shown brightly due to the light its body illuminating from its the surroundings.

"See Hikari? You're not alone. Even your monster wants you back to them. To the light." Somehow Hikari just chuckled sarcastically due to the ironic situation.

"So, you were waiting for this after all this time, huh? I know this card pretty well, and this card here can definitely do miracles. And right now, I can't believe that once again you'll be using my card against me." With that she finally smiled.

"Don't you dare stop at what you're doing." But, he just froze on the spot, as he swallowed the big lump that has quickly formed on his throat. He knows that when he attacks, it's not that simple, and with the battle he saw earlier between the Twins and Demark. He knows what happens afterwards. Though he was prepared, can he really do it?

Then he just stared at her, as he allowed his eyes to travel from top to bottom, engraving the image in his mind. Though he told Jack that he believes that he can revive the people lost, he can't help but feel a tinge of doubt himself. Once he executes the attack he knows that it can be the end of her completely. He'll never see her again; he'll never be able to hear her voice.

Finally, Hikari closed her eyes, still keeping the smile plastered on her face. Ready to face whatever would happen to her. Would it be eternity in oblivion or not, its fine. For some reason, knowing that Yusei actually loves her, made her feel okay for a bit. But, pain was definitely inevitable.

Though she kept her smile, tears also flowed on her delicate white skin. _'It's finally time._' She thought, as her heart began a fast pace beneath her chest. _'I may be dead, but I can't believe that I still feel nervous facing such things.'_

Then from out of the blue, as her mind now drifted to happy thoughts that she tried to reminisce before the Grim Reaper finally escorts her to her final place. Suddenly, arms slowly snaked around her body tightly as she felt hot liquid falling at her face, causing her to open her eyes in a wide manner.

Yusei just hugged her tightly, as he trembled.

"I really love you, Hikari." He tried to utter, with that her tears became more free flowing, as she returned the hug, allowing herself to forget about time for once and actually savor the moment. Allowing herself to feel him, and his warm embrace as she tried to engrave the memory, as something to bring with her to the afterlife.

Yusei quickly kissed her starting at her forehead, as he trailed his way towards her soft cold lips, kissing passionately.

But, it has to end, as Hikari finally parted from him whilst looking straight through his tear-filled eyes; caressing his face dearly.

"I love you, too Yusei. I really do, and I'll always will." She sobbed, as she finally pushed him away gently. "But, we have to do this. I'll take your word, and I'll wait for you." She bit her lip, whilst forcing a smile.

Yusei quickly took hold of her card-free hand, clasping it tightly.

"I promise. I promise to really save you, Hikari." With that he distanced himself a bit, to finally put the duel in to its end.

"Due to Tuningware's effect since it was used as Synchro Material it allows me to draw a card. Then finally I use Brionac's effect as I discard two cards from my hand to return Field Barrier and Umiiruka back to your hand, destroying Chacu Challhua in the process, because of its own effect of destroying itself because there was no field spell card." He paused, as he took a final glance at her.

_'I will really save you.'_

"Now, I equip Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce to give Brionac a 500 point attack boost, and another attack this turn. So, I order Brionac to attack you twice directly! Hail Storm!"

_'Thanks, Yusei for freeing my soul. Though it may seem impossible, I'll wait for you and hope to see you again.'_

-The End-

* * *

Yes, the end. J

Hahahaha, sorry if it was a cliffanger ending ;p

But, like I said I have a surprise!

Due to that drastic ending, there will obviously A SEQUEL! (yes, I'm not bluffing I will do that sequel. To prove that I'll post it 3 days after this one :D So better be on the look out :D) Hah, I wouldn't want to end it that way of course like the rest, I wanted a happy ending :D. (Well, I practically can. If you guys wanted it to end that way :D just tell me :D)

So, I hope that you enjoyed **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon_. _**For me, this was truly my first masterpiece that I actually did until the end, and I'm really happy for the support and love that you have given this fic, even to the OC, Hikari Yuki J

So, I hope though it was a cliffanger of an ending, you enjoyed it. ^^,

And, I'm also hoping to see you guys in the sequel! :D

So, don't worry this is not goodbye :D And this is not completely the end for **THOCD**. And I hope that you guys would look forward for it.

Thanks for reading up until the end!

TC and definitely looking forward for your feedbacks :D


	31. Regarding the Sequel Important

Anyways,

once again I'd like to thank you all for the support that you have given me up until now ^^,

Regarding the sequel, guess what?

It's posted already! wahaahahahaha XD

Just so you'd know the title is **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon:Autumn Tryst **

See you all, who wants a happy ending, there! :D

TC


	32. Announcements and AReview Replies

This section is especially for anonymous reviews ONLY. It doesn't serve as anything beyond that. It will be updated as long as new anonymous reviews comes by.

(also for old readers of the THOCD series... I know I have caused a lot of uhhh fits and what not, and I'd like to say I am over that and The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst is definitely no longer **boring** and **dark** as to how it first went out in public. Do forgive me for my stupidness... really, I felt stupid.

Also, old **Searching** readers, **Searching **is back, and once again **CONTINUED** and is currently on it's 9th chapter including the prologue. I have also, made another YuseixOC long shot for all of the YuseixOC fans out there. It's definitely different from **THOTCD **and **Searching**'s theme, and it's title is **Love Written In The Stars**. Also, made a one shot for those who liked the **YuseixHikari** couple, and it's titled **Undressing You** and **Ares: The Only Exception**. Okay, that's definitely all!)

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**No Name/Anonymous:** on chapter 7, it wasn't meant to be an exact replica of the episode per se. I just mimicked it. Same with the rest of the chapters, I really hate it when it's so much in canon. After all, if I'm going to make it exactly like the anime itself, then why did I even bother writing in the first place, I should have said watch the anime instead or go to yugioh wikia to read the episode summaries. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I highly appreciated it :)

**No Name/Anonymous**: Yes, that's exactly their first kiss. :p and I think I was thinking crazy atm to cause such scenario. And thanks, glad to hear that you liked the duel. :) If you haven't finished reading through the **THOTCD** there will definitely more duels to come, and if you're done with the series per se... if you love to see more **_stuff_** between Yusei and Hikari, and more awesome duels, check it out on the **COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND REVISED THOTCD:Autumn Tryst**. Thanks for reviewing! I highly appreciated it. :)


End file.
